Une vie pour une vie
by Ocelena
Summary: Ces deux jeunes gens ne pensaient pas en arriver là un jour, eux qui ne se supportaient pas. Ils étaient fous de croire que ça passerait et qu'ils pourraient vivre comme bon leur semble. Mais la folie des uns ne fait-elle pas le bonheur des autres?
1. Prologue

Salut à tous! Voilà c'est la toute première fiction que je poste sur ce site et j'avoue avoir un peu peur des remarques ou autres, n'ayant à ce jour reçu qu'un seul avis, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir.J'ai lu énormément de FanFiction sur ce site ( peut-être une bonne centaine) et j'avoue que malgré l'envie d'écrire, la seule chose qui me venait en tête était souvent des choses déjà vu de-ci de-là. C'est pourquoi j'ai eu une idée, un peu farfelue je dois l'avouer, d'écrire une fiction cliché de tout ce que j'ai pu lire ou que j'aurais pu lire.

Faire ceci ma permis plusieurs choses. Tout d'abord, ça m'a permis de sortir ces phrases et ces images pourrit (oui faut le dire) de ma tête qui tournaient en boucle sans me laisser de répit pour écrire quelque chose de décent. Heureusement pour moi, après avoir écrit tout ce qui me passait par la tête, j'ai enfin pu me concentrer sur de vrai projet, de vrai histoire sortie de mon cerveau, sans plagiat ou autre copiage. Si des personnes (auteurs/es sur ce site) trouvent des ressemblance avec leurs propres histoire, sachez que, comme je viens de le dire, c'est une histoire type Cliché. J'ai en quelques sorte regroupé dans une histoire ce qu'il ne faudrait surtout pas faire pour qu'une fiction soit originale et plaisante.

Néanmoins, je trouvais ça dommage de ne pas en faire profité, quitte à recevoir quelques commentaires désobligeant. Après tout, pourquoi pas faire un peu d'auto-dérision et se moquer de sa propre histoire?

Soyons clair, si je pouvais m'enterrer de suite après avoir sortit une telle M**de, je le ferais. Mais après mure réflexion, le ridicule ne tue pas!

Sur ce, trêve de blabla, à vos écrans et surtout, restez cool, c'est une fiction sans prises de tête!

* * *

 **Prologue**

Elle était là, encore en train de réviser. Ses cheveux en bataille, les yeux concentré sur les parchemins étalés devant elle. Elle était dans un coin de la salle commune de Gryffondor le regard rivé sur ses devoirs, et malgré la fête qui se déroulait autours d'elle, malgré les rires, malgré les effluves d'alcools, elle n'entendait rien, trop affolé par les examens qui arrivaient à une vitesse folle. Comme chaque année, elle avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur et de devoir refaire son année depuis le début, devenant ainsi la risée de Poudlard. En effet, c'était son avant dernière année et les vacances arrivaient à vitesse grands V, les vacances qu'elle attendait depuis plusieurs mois maintenant sachant qu'elle resterait les deux mois d'été avec ses parents.

Tout le monde s'amusait mais elle ne le pouvait tout simplement pas, elle ne supportait pas de devoir faire du bruit pour attirer l'attention ou pour s'amuser. Mais Harry Potter, son meilleur ami de toujours, ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. La voyant s'affairer, enfermé dans sa bulle, il ne pu supporter qu'elle se mette de côté ainsi. Il alla vers elle et s'assit en face, la regardant exaspéré.

Hermione, soupira t-il. Tu devrais être en train de t'amuser ! Après tout, notre année se termine, Voldemort n'a pas encore mis son plan à exécution, ce qui soit dit en passant nous laisse quelques mois de répits pour chercher tu-sais-quoi, et l'année prochaine nous ne pourront peut-être pas faire autant de soirée, étant donner les ASPICS que nous allons devoir passer et les Tu-Sais-Quoi qu'il va falloir détruire !

Harry, les examens d'acceptation pour l'année prochaine sont dans quelques jours ! Je ne peux pas arrêter maintenant ! C'est impossible désoler.. Je tiens trop à avoir de bonne note pour être sûr de mon passage.

Elle avait dit cela sans lever les yeux des parchemins, sur un ton neutre et dégager, sans un mot plus haut que l'autre. Presque sans écouter ce qu'elle disait. C'était instinctif. Elle savait que Harry la regardait encore, ne bougeant plus sur sa chaise.

Elle se devait d'être l'une des meilleurs élève de l'école pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle était née moldu, qu'elle avait eu une chance inespérée d'avoir le don de la magie et qu'il était impensable qu'elle le gaspille en faisant la fête tout les deux jours pour un oui ou un non en laissant ses études de côtés, se rabaissant à boire, fumer ou tout autre abus qu'elle ne voulait même entendre parler. Avec toutes les fois où ses parents, ses anciens professeurs moldus et ses médecins l'avait renseigné sur les risques avant coureur de la drogue, de l'alcool et tout autre chose qui sont néfaste pour la santé.

Très bien, si tu change d'avis, nous serions heureux de t'accueillir dans notre soirée, tu le sais Mione..

Il se leva, lui embrassa le front avec tendresse et partit rejoindre les autres. Elle releva la tête quand il eu le dos tourner et le regarda partir avec soulagement. Sa présence ne la dérangeait pas, loin de là ! Mais elle ne supportait pas les vapeurs d'alcool, ni les fumer de cigarette ou les pistes de danse.

Elle retourna donc à son occupation et n'en fut que plus heureuse. Ses cours la passionnait, peu importante lequel ! Que ce soit potion, métamorphose, ou histoire de la magie. La seule chose qui la déplaisait, c'était les professeur. En effet, le cours de défense contre les force du mal, qu'elle affectionnait beaucoup, était bien celui dans lequel elle ne voulait plus aller, pour la simple et bonne raison que c'est Severus Rogue qui le donnait. Mais le Lord Noir n'étant pas encore éliminé, ce poste était encore maudit, et chaque professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ne faisait pas plus d'une année. Par contre, elle aimait beaucoup le cours de potion du Professeur Horace Slugorn, qu'elle trouvait très passionnant et amusant. Beaucoup plus que quand c'était le Professeur Rogue qui l'enseignait.

Elle se réveilla en pleine nuit, la tête poser sur ses parchemins, les yeux lourds et la bouche pâteuse. Hermione s'étira de tout son long et décida d'aller se coucher pour le peu de temps qu'il lui restait à dormir. Elle rangea ses affaires, les gestes lents et le cerveau encore dans le brouillard et avant de monter se coucher décida de faire un tour au W.C. . Seul problème, les toilettes des Gryffondor était envahi de vomi, d'eau et de mauvaise odeurs. C'était parfaitement ignoble, et elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de tout nettoyer, même si un seul coup de baguette aurait pu suffire ! Elle se risqua à aller aux toilettes des filles à l'étage du dessous. Elle sortit dans le couloir et se fit la plus discrète possible, empruntant les couloirs les moins fréquenté, regardant par dessus son épaule à chaque croisements.

Elle n'osait même pas allumer sa baguette pour y voir mieux d'avoir peur d'attirer l'attention des tableaux sur elle et ainsi risquer que Rusard ne soit prévenue par les anciens élèves mort depuis plusieurs siècle. Elle réussit à entrée dans les toilettes sans problèmes. Alors même qu'elle allait sortir de sa cabine, elle entendis des pas entrés dans la pièce.

Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne sera au courant, je te le promets... Personne ne vient ici à cette heure ci !

Tu es sûr ? Je ne veux pas qu'on nous découvre dans une posture quelque peu dégradante !

Hermione, les yeux exorbités par l'étonnement, retins un petit cri lorsque les deux personnes vinrent taper contre sa porte, enlacé. Ils s'appuyaient sur sa porte, ne lui laissant aucunes possibilité de sortie. Elle commençait à stresser quand elle entendit des bruits de baisers, de boutons que l'on ne prenait même pas la peine d'enlever délicatement, des habits que l'on déchirait.

Drago ! Tu pourrais être plus soigneux, dit une jeune femme en riant niaisement.

Il grogna, et arracha ce qui semblait être une chemise qu'Hermione vit atterrir à ses pieds sous la porte. Elle était en lambeaux.

Hermione s'empêchait de vomir tellement elle était dégoutter de savoir Malefoy derrière cette fine porte en bois qui faisait des choses quelques peu lubrique. Elle l'entendait gémir et même en se bouchant les oreilles ne pouvait ignorer les bruits humides de baisers. Elle entendit un bruit de fermeture éclair et ne put rester sans rien faire plus longtemps à sa léthargie. Elle ne voulait pas entendre plus, où elle allait vraiment finir par tomber en dépression nerveuse si elle assistait à ce moment trop intime et dégoûtant pour elle.

Arrêtez ! Hurla t-elle en tapant contre la porte. Je ne veux rien entendre de plus laissez moi sortir !

La chemise dépareillée fut ramassé rapidement et elle su qu'elle pouvait sortir de sa cachette. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et baissa les yeux lorsqu'elle rencontra le regard surpris et furieux de Malefoy.

Granger ? Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu fou ici ! Il fallait que l'on tombe sur cette foutu sang-de-bourbes ! Cria t-il.

Si tu crois que ça me fait plaisir Malefoy tu te goure ! Et puis ce n'est pas un endroit pour faire des.. Trucs comme ça ! Lui rétorqua t-elle rouge de mal aise.

Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ce que je fais ici ! Je fais encore ce que je veux non ? Et ce n'est certainement pas à toi, une stupide née moldu inintéressante et inutile, qui pourra me dire quelque chose !

Hermione leva les yeux aux ciel et son regard tourna vers la fille qui l'accompagnait. Elle fut choquer de voir qui se tenait en retrait. Assez petite, les cheveux noir, la peau halé et ses yeux marron-noir qui la regardait comme apeuré, ou pire, honteuse.

Parvati ! Dit-elle choquer. Mais qu'est-ce que.. Mais c'est un Serpentard ! Et qui plus ai : Malefoy ! Pourquoi ? Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Tu es une Gryffondor ! Tu ne peux pas t'abaisser à ça ! Tu vaux beaucoup mieux que ça !

Elle avait hurler en pointant Malefoy du doigt. Celui-ci serra les dents et son regard acier se fit des plus glacial. Il était vert de rage de l'entendre parler de lui ainsi, mais il était un Malefoy, et un Malefoy sait rester impassible quoi qu'il arrive.

Attention à ce que tu dis Granger où je pourrais très vite perdre patience ! Siffla t-il entre ses lèvres pincés.

Hermione sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Malefoy avec une rapidité qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Parvati, qui s'était rhabillée entièrement, profita que personne ne la regardait pour filer.

Redis moi ça Malefoy et tu verras qui va perdre patience ! Tu débarque au beau milieu des toilettes de F.I.L.L.E.S, lui dit-elle, et tu me reproche d'être là à essayer discrètement de ne pas vomir tellement te savoir ici me répugne ! C'est toi qui devrait être gêner ! Tu as une salle commune je te signal ! Ensuite, tu me demande... Non, pardon. Tu m'ordonnes de faire attention à ce que je dis, mais tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable alors tu ferais mieux de te taire !

Malefoy tira lui aussi sa baguette et la pointa sur Hermione le regard froid et dur, les mâchoires contracté par la haine. Elle ne lui faisait pas peur, même si il avait été impressionné par sa vitesse, mais jamais il ne le dirait à haute voix.

Baisse cette baguette Granger, tu sais que tu ne fais pas le poids ! Je suis beaucoup plus entraîner que toi !

Peut-être, peut-être pas ! Je sais très bien ce que tu es censé devenir, ricana t-elle, amère. Mais je suis prête a courir le risque pour effacer ta sale tête de cette école !

Cette tête qui soit dit en passant est beaucoup plus belle que la tienne ! Et pas que la tête apparemment ! Dit-il en détaillant sa tenue de bas en haut.

Hermione baissa les yeux et se rendit compte qu'elle était en chemise de nuit sous son peignoir au couleur de sa maison. Une longue robe blanche en coton toute simple et assez vieille. Elle rougit de honte en relevant la tête et envoya son premier sortilège en faisant un tourbillon avec sa baguette, gracieusement.

 _Stupéfix_ ! Hurla t-elle.

Mais Malefoy plongea à Terre avant que le faisceau lumineux ne l'atteigne. Il allait contre attaquer lorsqu'ils entendirent des pas en direction des toilettes. Hermione faillit lâcher sa baguette quand elle sentit des mains l'agripper par les épaules et la forcer à entrer dans une cabine. Elle s'apprêtait à crier mais Malefoy lui plaqua la main sur la bouche pour lui éviter de parler. Elle se raidit de sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Elle sentait l'odeur de ses mains qui, curieusement, avaient été laver il y a peu vu la senteur qui s'en dégageait. Elle fronça des sourcils quand elle le vit pointer sa baguette vers elle et commença à se débattre mais il appuya de ton son corps pour la coincer entre lui et le mur de la cabine, afin qu'elle ne bouge pas.

 _Nox_ ! Chuchota t-il.

La lumière s'éteignit et ils se retrouvèrent plonger dans l'obscurité, coller l'un à l'autre, Hermione tremblante de rage et de peur, des larmes de rage coulant sur son visage. Elle le détestait, même en sachant qu'elle n'allait pas passer un mauvais quart d'heure avec Rusard ou un professeur grâce à lui, il la mettait hors d'elle. Des personnes entrèrent dans les toilettes et allumèrent la salle.

 _Lumos Maxima_ ! Il n'y a personne ici ! Dit une voix ferme et féminine.

Je vous jure professeur qu'ils étaient là ! Ils.. Ils allaient en venir au duel quand je suis partit..

Apparemment ils sont retourner chacun dans leur dortoir ! Connaissant Miss Granger, qui est des plus raisonnable, elle a dut décamper plutôt que de perdre son temps avec Mr Malefoy.

Hermione haussa les sourcils et voulu se dégager mais Malefoy s'appuya davantage en la regardant sévèrement.

Ne t'avise surtout pas de bouger Granger ! J'ai pas envie de me faire attraper par la faute d'une sale sang-de-bourbe ! Murmura t-il.

Elle lui écrasa le pied de toutes ses forces. Il dut faire un effort considérable pour ne pas hurler et recula d'un coup, le visage empourpré par la douleur. Il sentait la douleur remonter et descendre sur son pied, essayant de ne faire aucun bruits. Hermione n'eut aucun mal a lui enlever la main de son visage.

Et toi ne t'avise plus de me toucher ! La prochaine fois je jure de te frapper plus haut si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Dit-elle tellement doucement que Malefoy eu du mal a entendre.

Miss Patil, je suis désoler mais étant donner que vous n'avez aucune preuve de ce que vous avancer, je ne peux rien faire. Par contre vous, vous êtes dans les couloirs à une heure indue. J'enlève 50 points à Gryffondor et deux heures de retenue pour vous. Maintenant je vous prie de retourner dans vos dortoirs, immédiatement !

Puis les pas s'éloignèrent et la lumière s'éteignit de nouveau. Hermione ne bougeait plus, attendant suffisamment longtemps pour être sûr qu'elle pourrait sortir sans risquer d'être découverte. Sa respiration était tremblante et ses mains avaient de léger spasmes de stress. Malefoy lui était tendu, les yeux fermés, écoutant attentivement. Quand les pas ne se firent plus entendre, Hermione souffla de soulagement et se laissa aller contre la parois les yeux fermés. Malefoy ouvrit les siens et eu un rire nerveux.

Un peu plus et on était fichu, commenta t-il.

Et tu trouva ça drôle ? S'exclama t-elle, furibonde.

Elle sortit en trombe et alla vers les robinets pour s'asperger d'eau fraîche, et s'appuya contre le lavabo la tête baisser pour reprendre ces esprits. Elle sentit que Malefoy la regardait. Elle se retourna et le trouva en train de remettre sa chemise et son pantalon correctement tout en la regardant d'un air mauvais.

Tu as faillit nous faire repérer en m'écrasant le pied ! T'es vraiment une abrutis, dit-il. Heureusement que je sais me contrôler !

Il sortit des toilettes en laissant Hermione enfin seule. Mais pour qui se prenait-il pour lui parler comme ça ? Oh, évidement ! Pour Drago Malefoy, le Serpentard au Sang-Pur, digne héritier de la famille Malefoy et Black. Elle se maudit de ne pas avoir été se coucher plus tôt pour éviter ce moment plus que désagréable, elle aurait ainsi empêcher ses pensées de toujours revenir sur ce moment où elle avait faillit entendre Malefoy et Parvati coucher ensemble. Elle se remit droite et retourna dans les appartements des Gryffondor, marchant lentement dans les couloirs. Elle a même faillit être attraper par Rusard, mais heureusement, celui-ci ne pouvait pas lui faire grand chose, puisque des jeunes élèves avaient du acheter des farces et attrapes dans la boutique de Georges et Fred : « Farces pour sorciers facétieux ».

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce prologue ne vous aura pas déçu, j'essaierai de poster le plus rapidement possible dans les jours qui viennent le prochain chapitre!

En attendant n'hésitez surtout pas à m'envoyer quelques petites reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, toutes critiques est bonne à prendre!

Pour les fautes d'orthographes je fais de mon mieux, je n'ai personnes pour relire alors je le fais moi même (ce qui peut être très laborieux...).

Bisous à Tous!

Ocelena


	2. Chapitre 1

Salut à tous! Alors j'ai hésité à poster le chapitre 1 directement après le prologue et je me suis dit "Les gens ne connaissent pas ma façon d'écrire, plus il y aura de texte, plus ils pourront apprécier". Aussi me voilà de retour avec un autre chapitre.

Aussi, étant donné que cette fiction est déjà fini, je pense pouvoir poster deux chapitres par semaines (il faut tout de même vous garder en haleine!). D'une part parce que j'ai vraiment envie que vous me disiez ce que vous pensez de ma fiction, si vous aimez comment c'est écrit, si c'est assez détaillé, etc. Mais aussi parce que, bien qu'elle soit déjà fini, je n'ai personne pour la corriger et corriger cs propres fictions est assez compliqué, n'ayant pas le recule necessaire. Néanmoins, du temps ayant passé entre le moment de cette publication et l'écriture, je suis beaucoup plus optimiste sur la correction et l'ajout de choses qui m'auraient échappé ou que je ne pensais pas forcément adapté.

Je répondrais aux reviews directement à chaque parution (pour les reviews anonymes) et via message privé pour le reste.

Bon trêve de blabla, vous vous fichez bien de ma vie! Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 1:

Les jours passaient, et Hermione avait complètement oublié l'incident des toilettes, étant bien trop occuper à réviser ses examens.

Après deux semaines de dur labeurs, elle eu les résultats tant attendus et fut soulagé de voir qu'elle était la première élève de la liste encore une fois. Elle pouvait donc être tranquille pendant les vacances et enfin pouvoir souffler. Parce qu'il fallait bien le dire, même si elle appréciait grandement les cours et les devoirs, elle restait une jeune fille qui aimait aussi se reposer et profiter de la vie.

Le dernier jour, elle participa à la fête mais resta en retrait. Prise de vertige par la salle commune trop encombrée, par les haleines fétides et imbibées d'alcool, par le nuage de fumé qui flottait dans la salle exiguë, elle décida d'aller faire un tour. Les cours étant fini, les élèves avaient le droits de rester dans les couloirs jusqu'à deux heures du matin.

Elle se dirigea vers le parc après de longue minutes à arpenter les couloirs interminable de l'école et savoura enfin l'air frais sur son visage. Elle s'assit dans l'herbe en haut de la colline menant aux jardins de botanique et regarda le ciel étoilé, nostalgique de l'année qui est passée si vite. Elle savait que l'année prochaine serait ça dernière année et qu'après elle devrait faire son choix d'avenir. Mais surtout, elle devra aider Harry, avec l'aide de Ron, dans la recherche des Horcruxes.

Mais depuis quelques temps pourtant, elle ne faisait que penser à une chose: que ferait-elle après? Elle avait bien sur envisagé une carrière d'auror, ou bien professeur. Après tout l'un comme l'autre l'attirait ! Heureusement pour elle, elle avait encore un an avant de choisir. Pour le moment, elle devait penser à se reposer durant ces vacances d'été qui allaient arrivé ! Des vacances qu'elle allait passer avec ses parents à faire du camping dans une région reculer de l'Angleterre dans le sud du Wiltshire. Loin de toute la populace qui se bousculent pour entrer dans les plus grands hôtels ou site touristiques déjà plein à craquer des habitués. Elle était vraiment presser d'enfin revoir ses parents et de pouvoir passer du temps avec eux avant de risquer sa vie sur les champs de batailles.

Elle se doutait déjà que la guerre ferait de lourd ravage et qu'il était plus que probable qu'elle et ses amis n'en réchappe pas. Pourtant, elle était quelque peu pressée et angoissée d'en finir avec toute cette histoire.

Elle regardait le paysage avec émotion. Elle avait toujours aimé regarder ce panorama si splendide. Depuis sa première année, elle ne cessait de détailler chaque chose qu'elle voyait: le Lac Noir qui luisait d'une couleur presque spectrale sous les reflets de la lune à sa surface, surface qui était troublée par les quelques remous des créatures en tout genre qui peuplaient les fonds sombres et dangereux, les montagnes brumeuses qui laissaient des ombres inquiétante lors du crépuscules et d'où s'échappait des cris bestiaux que la vallée projetait en écho jusqu'au château, de quoi dissuader les élèves de sortir de l'enceinte. Les arbres de la forêt interdite où grouillaient d'insectes, forêt qui accueillait Acromentules, Centaures, Sombrales ou autres créatures potentiellement dangereuse, et dont les racines se perdaient dans l'embrun de cette terre débordante de magie.

Elle s'allongea doucement dans cette herbe aussi douce que des pétales de fleurs tellement elle était gorgé d'eau, les paupières lourdes, appréciant grandement le calme qui l'entourait et l'apaisait. Et alors qu'elle allait s'endormir face à cette voûte céleste magnifique, elle entendit des rires se rapprocher de plus en plus.

-Drago, ne me tire pas comme ça ! Disait la fille en rigolant.

-Je n'attendrais pas cinq minutes de plus pour t'avoir, entièrement pour moi, répondit-il, la voix rauque, excité par les images lubriques qui défilaient dans sa tête, promesse d'un très bon moment à venir.

Hermione n'en cru pas ses oreilles. Comment était-ce possible qu'en deux semaines à peine, elle soit aux deux endroits qu'il ne fallait pas ? Elle se cru maudite. Elle espérait qu'ils iraient loin d'elle mais les rires s'arrêtèrent soudain.

-Granger ? Mais bon sang qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Lui dit-il surprit et le regard encore brumeux de pensées limite perverses.

-Je pourrais te retourner la question ! Je ne peux donc jamais être tranquille ? Soupira t-elle en se renfrognant.

-Allez Drago, laissons cette bécasse ici et filons plus loin ! Dit Pansy Parkinson, la jeune femme qui accompagnait Malefoy.

\- Je te retourne le compliment Parkinson! Cracha-t-elle.

-Parce que tu crois vraiment que je vais pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit sachant qu'elle est là ? Lui dit-il froidement, ignorant superbement la lionne.

-Puisque c'est comme ça, je m'en vais. C'était ton unique chance avant le départ!

Et elle partit en direction du château, le laissant seul face à la Gryffondor à qui le silence et la solitude manquait déjà. Malefoy s'assit dans l'herbe et soupira. Ses mâchoires se crispèrent sous l'effet de la colère et de la frustration.

-Il fallait que tu sois encore là ! Le dernier jour de l'année, et pour la seconde fois tu m'empêche de faire ce que je désirais.

-Franchement, je me fiche complètement que tu ne puisse rien faire mais je suis la première exaspérer d'avoir à te supporter une deuxième fois. Mais j'aimerais bien que tu t'en ailles, parce que j'aimerais vraiment être seule, répliqua-t-elle acerbe. Et puis, t'entendre quelques minutes par jours est assez énervant, pas besoin de te voir la nuit en prime.

-Comme d'habitude, pourquoi t'acharner à vouloir être seule ? Toujours seule ? Hormis la présence de Potter et Weasley bien sur, ricana t-il.

-Je ne pense pas que cela te regarde Malefoy ! Fit-elle dédaigneuse. Le monde ne tourne pas autour de Monsieur Drago Malefoy, je ne te dois rien.

Puis elle se leva et retourna dans le château. Malefoy qui était rester assis et l'avait regarder s'en aller se demanda pourquoi elle était rester ici si longtemps, seule à regarder le ciel. Il eut sa réponse au même moment qu'il s'allongea pour admirer ces centaines de bulles de gaz qui flottent au-delà de l'atmosphère. Il était paralysé par ce qu'il voyait qu'il trouvait magnifique. Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais vu ce spectacle qui pourtant était à sa porter depuis des années ? Il se surpris à imaginer des formes toutes plus fantasque les unes que les autres dessiner par des traits imaginaire reliant les étoiles les une aux autres.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il se remit debout, secoua légèrement sa robe de sorcier pleine de brins et retourna dans la salle commune des Serpentard, dans les cachots.

* * *

Le lendemain, Hermione avait enfin fini de préparer ses affaires et était prête à partir. Elle se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour rejoindre ses amis. Ginny, Ron et Harry étaient déjà assis, plein d'entrain quant aux vacances d'été ou tous aller retourner au Terrier.

-Salut Mione ! Dit Harry. Tu as finis tes affaires ? Je ne les ai même pas commencé !

-Et moi alors ? J'ai du perdre toutes mes chaussettes... Du moins les secondes parce que il ne me reste que une chaussette de chaque ! Je suis dégoutté... Ma mère va encore me sermonner... Dit Ron en engloutissant un énorme morceau de saucisse.

Hermione le regarda dégoûter. Elle ne savait pas comment il pouvait faire pour manger autant dès le matin ! Elle même n'arrivait pas à avalé quoi que ce soit avant 10h du matin, l'estomac noué par une nuit entière de jeûne. Il restèrent et rigolèrent pendants plusieurs heures, attendant le train avec impatience pour retrouver leur famille respective, ne laissant que quelques dizaines de minutes aux garçon pour tout mettre en boule dans leur valise.

Le soir, ils arrivèrent enfin à la gare de King's Cross sur la voie 9 ¾ acclamés et attendu par de nombreux visages aimés et aimants.

Hermione descendit du train et retrouva très vite ses parents qui l'attendaient impatiemment. Elle se jeta dans leurs bras heureuse de pouvoir les retrouver. De loin elle discerna Malefoy accompagner par une personne qui ne ressemblait en rien à son père ou à sa mère. Se devait être un serviteur. Pendant une fraction de seconde (vraiment minuscule) elle ressentit de la pitié pour lui. Mais cette sensation se dissipa plus que rapidement avec le regarde glacial qui la surpris en train de le regarder. Elle savait très bien ce qu'il voyait. Des moldus venus chercher leur fille née-moldu, et pour Malefoy, une sang-de-bourbe.

Le soir même, elle et ses parents devaient partir pour le fameux camping. Elle dut refaire sa valise avec des affaires autres qui sont nécessaire pour ce genre de vacances. Malheureusement pour elle, elle était obliger de subir les moyens de locomotions de ses parents, c'est-à-dire la voiture. Elle ne pouvait décidément pas les emmener en transplanage d'une part parce que même si c'est parents savaient qu'elle était une sorcière elle n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser la magie sur eux, et d'autre part parce qu'elle n'avait aucune idée où se trouvait le terrain où ils allaient rester plusieurs semaines.

Ils arrivèrent, plantèrent la tante, installèrent leurs lits et toutes leurs affaires. Hermione aimait beaucoup cet endroit. Paisible, silencieux et chaleureux. Malgré que cette petite forêt était assez touffus, elle l'appréciait parce qu'elle savait qu'ici elle pourrait être tranquille. Une petite rivière coulait non loin de là, assez profonde pour se baigner aisément. Heureusement pour elle, elle avait emmener son maillot de bain. D'après la météo qu'elle avait vu avant de partir, il allait faire particulièrement beau et chaud cet été là.

* * *

Les jours passaient et Hermione adorait vagabonder dans les bois, plonger de la branche la plus haute. Elle aimait lire au bord de l'eau et bronzer en écoutant les chants des oiseaux. Le soir elle mangeait avec ses parents et ils regardaient les étoiles ou jouaient aux cartes.

Un jour qu'elle était à la rivière, elle entendit un bruit suspicieux. Elle sortit de l'eau, mit sa serviette et prit sa baguette qu'elle gardait tout de même toujours sur elle. Elle regarda autours d'elle, tendu et entendit alors une voix.

-Ouais c'est ça ! Toujours la même chose avec eux... Jamais le droit de faire quoi que ce soit. J'en ai vraiment mare ! Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire moi de le servir...

Hermione s'était caché derrière un arbre quand elle reconnut cette voix. Elle sortit de sa cachette au moment ou il passait devant elle.

-Malefoy ? S'étonna t-elle.

Celui-ci se retourna brusquement et sortit sa baguette. Il n'avait pas l'habitude que des gens se trouvent si proche de sa propriété. Quand il la reconnu il fit les yeux rond.

-Granger ? Non mais ce n'est pas vrai! Tu me suis ou quoi ? Pourquoi tu te trouve ici en pleine forêt... à moitié nue, dit-il cassant.

-Je suis en vacances ! Je fais encore ce que je veux ! Et toi pourquoi t'es là au juste ?

-J'habite ici ! Du moins quand je ne suis pas à Poudlard. Mais ça n'explique en rien ce que TOI tu fais là.

-Je fais du camping avec mes parents, dit-elle. Tu habite ici ? Mais il n'y a aucune maison ici ! S'exclama t-elle.

-Elle est plus loin derrière la colline. Mais du camping ? Décidément il n'y a pas que à Poudlard que tu es ennuyeuse alors. Et pourquoi es-tu en si.. petite tenue ? Ricana t-il.

-Je me baignais figure toi ! Avant qu'un sombre idiot vienne me déranger, riposta t-elle, froidement.

Soudain elle entendit sont père l'appeler.

-Hermione enfin te voilà viens avec.. Heu bonjour, dit le père d'Hermione en voyant Malefoy.

-Papa voici Malefoy. Malefoy, voici mon père. Malefoy est un élève de Poudlard tout comme moi, dit-elle sèchement.

Malefoy s'était crispé en voyant ce moldu lui parler. Il le regardait aussi froidement qu'il le pouvait avec ses yeux gris acier.

-Ravi de faire votre connaissance Mr Malefoy. Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous pour le thé ? Demanda poliment son père.

-Papa, Malefoy à sûrement... commença t-elle.

-Oui volontiers, répondit Malefoy un rictus aux lèvres, savourant déjà les critiques qu'il pourrait balancer à Granger durant l'année qui suivrait.

Hermione le regarda méchamment, essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il mettent les pieds là-bas. Mais contre toute attente, Malefoy l'ignora complètement. Il suivi son père sans un mot. Son père fit les présentation et lui proposa de s'asseoir.

-Désoler Mr Malefoy de ne pouvoir vous offrir un accueil plus agréable ! Mais voyez vous nous sommes en vacances donc nous n'avons que le strict minimum, et cela est bien suffisant ! Dit-il avec sourire. Hermione va t'habiller et prépare nous le thé pendant que je discute avec notre invité.

Hermione soupira mais s'exécuta. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revint avec les tasses et la bouillotte bien chaude qu'elle déposa au centre de la table d'appoint avec brutalité. Elle servit d'abord Malefoy qui fut surpris de la façon dont elle servait, ne s'attendant pas à ce que la magie ne prédomine pas. Puis après avoir fait le tour, termina par elle même.

« Je ne parlerais pas.. » Ne cessait-elle de se répéter. Ainsi peut-être Malefoy allait s'en aller le plus vite possible.

-Vous êtes donc vous aussi un sorcier Mr Malefoy. Comment vivez vous cela ? Ça ne vous dérange pas ou n'avez-vous pas eu de temps d'adaptation ? Demanda la mère d'Hermione.

-Heureusement non ! Je suis né dans une famille de vrai sorcier et donc, j'ai toujours su que j'avais un avenir magique devant moi. La magie fait partit de moi autant qu'elle ne fait pas partit de vous. Dit-il le plus simplement du monde.

Hermione faillit s'étouffer avec son thé et Malefoy la regarda de travers. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait dit ça !

-Ce que veut dire Malefoy c'est que chez lui, pour la plus simple des tâches, ils utilisent la magie, ou pire encore : Les elfes de maison.

-Tu n'as pas le droit d'en parler à des moldus Granger ! Grogna t-il.

Elle rigola de son ignorance.

-Ce sont mes parents Malefoy ! Pourquoi ne serait-ils pas au courant du monde dans lequel je suis ? Après tout, c'est légal ! Et puis ce n'est pas la seule chose qu'il connaissent. En tant que parents ils connaissent tout. Absolument tout sur mon monde et moi.

Malefoy était complètement secoué. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de parler avec des moldus et encore moins avec une sang-de-bourbe et ses parents.

-Je suis désoler je vais devoir m'en aller. Au revoir.

-Vous vous en aller déjà Mr Malefoy ? Comme c'est dommage. J'espère que vous pourrez revenir ! Nous restons encore plusieurs semaines.

-Bien entendu. Bonsoir à vous... et... merci. Pour le thé.

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Drago Malefoy, le Serpentard qu'elle détestait le plus était venue prendre le thé avec ses parents. Il passa devant elle sans s'arrêter. Elle le suivis pendant quelques mètres, de quoi lui parler en privé.

-Malefoy ! Cria t-elle.

Il se retourna, aussi las et aussi froid qu'à son habitude.

-Oui ?

-Si tu pouvais ne pas revenir, ce serait tout aussi bien. Je ne supporterais pas plus longtemps ta mascarade avec mes parents. Tu peux m'insulter autant que tu les souhaite, mais plus jamais tu n'aura l'occasion de leur refaire du tord.

Et elle partit sans demander son reste.

* * *

Durant les semaines qu'elle passait là avec ses parents, elle ne revit pas Malefoy. Elle continuait ses petites habitudes, se baigner, bronzer, manger, jouer, etc. Chaque jours elle devenait plus souriante, plus reposer. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que Malefoy ne l'avait pas écouter. Il était revenu quasiment tous les jours pour l'espionner. Il la regardait se baigner (ce qu'il appréciait beaucoup d'ailleurs), passer du temps avec ses parents, ce que lui même ne faisait pas, et beaucoup d'autre choses. Il a apprit a connaître ses défauts, ses faiblesses, mais aussi ses points fort et ses qualités. Il fut étonné de la voir un jour faire sa propre lessive à la main. Sans baguette ni autre magie. Il la trouvait de plus en plus belle et ça l'effrayait. Un jour, alors qu'elle se baignait au crépuscule, il sortit de l'ombre et vint s'asseoir près du rivage, là où elle le verrait que trop bien. Elle revint à la surface essoufflé et n'en cru pas ses yeux de le voir en face d'elle, un petit sourire en coin dessiner sur son visage.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es revenus Malefoy? Demanda t-elle amère.

-Je ne sais pas, se contenta t-il de répondre.

Hermione ne cessa de le dévisager durant plusieurs minutes, suspicieuse. Puis elle voulu sortir de l'eau mais ne voulait pas que Malefoy la voit en maillot de bain.

-Peux-tu me passer ma serviette ? S'il te plais ?

-Tu sais j'en ai vu plus tu peux aller la chercher toute seule. Te voir ne me fera aucun effet ! Sinon celui de me dégoutter davantage encore, répondit-il tout sourire.

Elle sortit donc la tête haute, sans penser si Malefoy la regardait ou non et prit sa serviette pour l'enrouler autour d'elle le plus rapidement possible. Elle s'assit, en gardant une distance de sécurité et prit sa baguette. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il était la mais était presser de savoir pourquoi.

* * *

Et voilà pour le premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plus, n'hésitez pas a me dire ce qu'il y a de bien ou non!

Je posterais surement le deuxième dans la semaine (le prologue ne faisant pas vraiment partie des "chapitre" mais plus comme une mise en bouche.

Gros bisous à vous et bonne chance pour ceux et celles qui n'ont plus que quelques jours a tenir avant d'être en vacances

Ocelena


	3. Chapitre 2

Salut à tous! Me voilà de retour avec un tout nouveau chapitre! J'espère que ça va vous plaire! je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour le retravailler étant donné que je bosse sur une autre fiction en parallèle beaucoup plus complexe et qui sort de l'ordinaire cette fois ci. Et j'avoue que je suis assez perfectionniste et même si cette fiction (celle que je poste sur ffnet depuis cette semaine) n'est pas aussi bien que je l'aurais voulu, je veux que la prochaine soit plus agréable à lire. Aussi il me faut beaucoup plus de détails, d'explications dans les paragraphe et une histoire plus (j'allais dire adulte mais rien à voir xD) importante.

Dans tous les cas, vous ne verrez pas cette fiction pour le moment! hahaha je n'ai écris que deux chapitres et demi (et tout sur papier) et depuis que je retranscris tout sur ordi, je me mets à changer certains passage, à en rajouter d'autre, ce qui ne me laisse plus énormément de temps pour "Une vie pour une vie".

Néanmoins, je compte bien finir de poster cette fiction qui, même s'il faut quelques ajustements, est déjà finie d'écrire.

Bon fini de blablater et je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre qui vous plaira autant, peut-être même plus, que le chapitre précédant! Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 2:

-Pourquoi tu es là Malefoy ? Demanda t-elle glaciale.

-Je n'ai plus le droit de me promener autours de chez moi maintenant ? C'est toi qui est de trop ici, répondit-il, le ton neutre.

-Je ne savais pas que tu vivais dans le coin sinon jamais je ne serais venu ici avec mes parents. Mais ça ne m'explique en rien pourquoi tu ne me laisse pas tranquille !

-Ça va ! Ne crois pas que je viens exprès pour toi ! J'aime venir ici, plutôt que de rester avec ma « famille ». Le fait que je sois avec toi n'es que pur hasard et je ne vais sûrement pas m'empêcher de venir parce que tu es là ! Et puis quoi encore...

Il regardait droit devant lui, l'air ailleurs, sans se préoccuper d'elle. Il la sentait à coter mais préférait l'ignorer, elle est les gouttes d'eau qui perlaient sur son épaules. Ils n'avaient aucune affinité particulière avec elle et surtout son statut de Sang Impur l'empêchait ne serait-ce que de lui adresser la parole. Il faisait bien évidement un exception lorsqu'il se moquait d'elle mais jamais, au grand jamais, il ne pourrait entretenir un lien d'amitié avec elle. Tous les Serpentard se moqueraient de lui et sa famille le renierait tout simplement. Pourquoi se gâcher la vie pour une fille qui, en plus d'être une Gryffondor, était particulièrement agaçante avec ses manies de première de la classe.

Il la vit se lever et en fut le premier surpris. Que lui ne supporte pas sa présence était tout à fait légitime, mais qu'elle ne supporte pas la sienne était parfaitement impensable. Il était, selon lui même, le plus beau parti de l'école et toutes les filles lui couraient après, de part sa fortune et son physique. Que se soit les Gryffondor, les Poufsouffle, les Serdaigle ou les Serpentard, chacune d'elles, nées-moldu ou sorcière de sang, se battaient quasiment pour l'avoir.

De la voir ainsi partir sans un regard en arrière le vexa au plus haut point. Après tout, même si il avait passé ces six dernières années à l'insulter de tous les noms d'oiseaux possible et inimaginable, il restait LE garçon qu'il fallait avoir à son tableau de chasse. L'adonis albâtre aux cheveux d'or et au regard de métal d'acier était, en plus de son allure d'ange déchu, un amant exceptionnel au lit.

Hermione retourna dans la tante de ses parents sans une pensé ou un mot pour Malefoy. Elle le méprisait et ne comprenait pas pourquoi il venait malgré tout la rejoindre dans SON petit paradis.

Ou bien il avait dit la vérité et il venait toujours prés de la rivière afin d'échapper au protocole familiale et dans ce cas, c'était elle qui était de trop, comme il avait sut le lui dire. Mais déranger Malefoy était jouissif pour elle, et de savoir qu'il ne supportait pas sa présence plus que nécessaire lui afficha un sourire narquois au visage. Elle imaginait déjà sa tête quand elle irait tous les jours près de la rivière, ne lui laissant aucun répit, aucun moyen d'être tranquille.

Elle, elle n'avait qu'à mettre ses écouteurs, chose qu'il n'avait certainement pas puisque c'était un objet moldu et qu'il en avait une sainte horreur, et lire un bon bouquin à l'eau de rose, allonger au soleil sans se préoccuper de sa présence.

De son coter, Malefoy n'ayant pas apprécié son comportement vis-à-vis de lui, décida de la prendre à son propre jeu et de revenir tous les jours près de la rivière pour l'empêcher d'avoir des vacances sereines et pourquoi pas même, qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui pour la faire regretter sa total indifférence envers lui. Il rentrait chez lui en pensant à son plan des plus machiavélique, sans penser, encore une fois, qu'il ferait souffrir inutilement quelqu'un.

Le sourire mauvais qu'il affichait lorsqu'il arriva chez lui montrait qu'il savait très bien comment s'en sortir pour réussir son défi. Après tout, Granger était, certes une sang-de-bourbe, mais restait tout de même une fille. Il n'avait qu'à faire son grand numéro de charme, comme il fait d'habitude, et il réussira sans problème et après, il pourra en faire la risée de tout Poudlard.

-Où étais-tu ? Lui demanda sa mère, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Pourquoi tu as l'air si content de toi ? Qu'à tu encore fais ? Le réprimanda-t-elle.

-Rien Mère. J'avais besoin d'air, je suis sortis, dit-il en montant les escaliers en direction de sa chambre.

Ton père veut te voir. Il t'attend dans son bureau. Ne le fait pas attendre ou tu sais de quoi il est capable, murmura-t-elle en regardant en direction de la porte du bureau de son mari.

-Oui, de quoi il est capable avec sa baguette ! Mais sans ? Je serais heureux de voir qui de nous deux l'emporterait, dit-il amèrement en suivant son regard.

-Ne dit pas ça, ton père fait tout pour essayer de nous sauver malgré les circonstances et tu les sais.. soupira t-elle.

-Pourquoi vous continuez à le défendre ? Hurla t-il. C'est un lâche ! Il n'a jamais eu d'honneur ! Il préfère s'allier à un monstre plutôt que de se battre ! Jamais je ne ferais la même erreur. Même si j'en payerais le prix fort.

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est loin d'être aussi clément que ton père ! Loin d'être aussi doux ! Ne te plaint pas de ce que tu ne sais pas ! Nous sommes toujours à ces cotés, nous voyons ce qu'il fait subir à ceux qui osent se dresser contre lui, et ceux qui ne mérite pas leur baguette.

-Comme les sang-de-bourbe par exemple..

-Tu sais, les nés-moldu ne me dérange pas! J'ai beau être un Black et maintenant une Malefoy, j'ai aussi mes propres idées...

Il serra les mâchoires, et fixa son regard au sien. Les yeux de sa mère, si aimant, si doux malgré ses opinions l'on toujours couver d'amour et de tendresse. Les siens en revanche était remplis de haine, envers son propre père mais aussi envers ce Lord Noir qui les embrigadait dans son cercle de partisans, sans possibilité de vivre une vie normal et libre.

-Vas voir ton père, fais-le pour moi, s'il te plais Drago... Le supplia t-elle en lui prenant le visage des deux mains.

Il resta de marbre, tendu et droit comme un piquet. S'il n'y allait pas, il se ferait châtier. S'il y allait, il avait de grande chance qu'il le soit aussi. Non. Il fallait qu'il prouve à son père que lui pouvait avoir le courage que Lucius n'avait pas. Il rejeta les mains de sa mère sèchement, le regard haineux et partit en direction du bureau qu'il ne supportait pas. Le bureau des sanctions, comme il avait l'habitude de l'appeler. Il y entra sans frapper, laissant sa mère seule, les yeux brillants, dans le hall.

Il ferma la porte derrière lui, s'avança jusqu'au milieu de la pièce et attendit. Debout, le regard fixant le mur devant lui, droit comme un « i » dans son costume entièrement noir.

-Je n'ai pas pour habitude qu'on rentre ici sans frapper à la porte, dit une voix hargneuse.

Malefoy père se retourna dans son fauteuil toisant son fils. Il se leva et le rejoignit au milieu de la pièce. Il le regarda quelques secondes, puis lui assena un violent revers de sa main droite. Drago ne bougeait pas mais sa tête était tourner à l'opposer de son père. Son souffle s'accélérait par la haine, mais se contrôla. Il tourna sa tête pour fixer son père dans les yeux de son regard d'acier liquide, froid comme la mort. Jamais il n'avait ressentit autant de rage à l'encontre de l'homme debout en face de lui. Malefoy père lui prit le les joues avec force pour l'approcher davantage de lui.

-N'oublie pas qui commande ici ! Les règles que je fixe sont aussi bien pour ta mère et toi, que pour les autres. La prochaine fois tu les respecteras et tu frappera avant d'entrer.

Il le repoussa mais seulement la tête de Drago partit en arrière. Il était stoïque, droit et fière devant celui qui se disait son père. Bien qu'ils faisaient la même taille, qu'ils avaient les mêmes cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, le même teint blafard, Drago était sans aucuns doutes beaucoup plus carré que son père. En effet, il avait le corps athlétique du coté de la famille de Narcissa, ce que n'avait pas Lucius. Il était plus fort que son père, il le savait. Mais par un malheureux destin, il ne pouvait le contredire sur aucun point, ou oser le remettre à sa place, son père ayant une place privilégier auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il aurait son appuis pour l'éducation de Drago. Son appuis pour l'éducation ou les remontrances.

-Maintenant que tu es ici, venons-en au fait. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres te veux, Drago. Il sait que tu es un sorcier hors pair, presque plus doué que moi. De plus, les Malefoy on toujours été l'une des familles les plus puissantes avec les Black et les Lestrange. Il est donc normal que tu fasses partit du cercle à ton tour, et que tu obtiennes enfin la marque.

Drago n'en cru pas ses oreilles. Lui ? Avoir la marque ? Mais en aucun cas il ne voulait de cette marque. Celle qui signifiait qu'on était emprisonner en tant que serviteur et non en tant que partisans. Il savait que s'il acceptait, aucun chance qu'il puisse vivre une vie tranquille. Il devrait soit servir jusqu'à sa mort ce Seigneur Noir, ou bien mourir an tant qu'homme libre en ayant combattus contre cette abomination, ce qui risquait d'arriver plus vite que prévu. Son choix était vite fais, mais il ne pouvait offusquer son père qui avait mis toute son énergie à son éducation pour qu'un jour il devienne un serviteur des plus importants dans le cercle.

-Mon fils, m'as tu entendu ? Demanda sévèrement Lucius.

Et bien maintenant je suis votre fils ? Ricana t-il. Je vous ai très bien entendu. Seulement ce genre de choix ne peut être prit à la légère. Si un jour j'intègre le cercle des Mangemorts, il faut que se soit pour les bonnes raisons et non pour un aveuglement total et une croyance absurde en la personne du Lord.

En parlant il s'était aperçu du goût du sang dans sa bouche. Son père l'avait frapper bien plus fort qu'il ne le croyait au départ. Sa haine n'en fut que plus ardente. Son regard se solidifia jusqu'à en devenir presque gris blanc. Son père qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de ce qu'il venait de dire, semblait sur le point de le frapper à nouveau. Il serra son poing et le desserra fiévreusement.

-Je ne crois pas que tu te rendes compte de ce que tu dis. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est celui pour lequel on se bat ici. Tu n'as pas le choix ! Ta famille ta conditionné pour ce moment spécial ! Et tu voudrais n'en faire qu'à ta tête ? Tu ne peux pas, dit-il d'un ton qui ne laissait aucune place à la négociation.

-Je ne veux pas regretter mon choix ! Je ne veux pas que ma volonté soit écrasé comme la vôtre ! J'attends autre chose de la vie. Je n'aime pas me plier aux règles. Je le rejoindrais sûrement, mais je désire finir mes études avant. Après tout, pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas attendre encore un peu ? S'il me souhaite vraiment dans son cercle il attendra. J'ai souvent entendu dire qu'il appréciait beaucoup mes facultés magique qui surpassaient de beaucoup les vôtres et celle de mère. Il se pourrait même qu'il fasse de moi ce que vous n'êtes jamais parvenus à être. Son second. Mais après se ne sont que des rumeurs. Cela dit, je reste sur mes positions, et désire finir mes études en premier lieu, dit calmement Drago.

Il regardait son père passer de la haine à la fureur et enfin se calmer. Jamais il ne l'avait vu avec si peu de contrôle sur lui même. Il retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau et Drago sut qu'il avait gagné cette bataille sur son père, et accessoirement sur le Lord Noir.

-Je le lui ferais savoir. Cependant Drago, ne prend pas trop tes aises. Il t'apprécie, mais il appréciait beaucoup d'entre nous au même titre.

-Je m'en souviendrais, Père, cracha Drago.

Puis il sortit sans demander son reste. Sa mère le voyant passer, eu les yeux embués de larmes. Il passa devant elle sans la regarder et monta dans sa chambre. Il claqua la porte et mis un coup de poing dans le mur à coter. Il se retint de hurler et alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Il baissa la tête et se tint là, à regarder le sol. Une goutte de sang tomba de sa lèvre et il se passa la main sur sa bouche. Lorsqu'il regarda sa main, il vit qu'elle était bien sanglante. Il se leva et alla devant son miroir, lentement. Il vit avec stupeur du sang sécher à la commissure de ses lèvres et même en dessous de celle-ci. Il remarqua aussi un énorme bleu qui partait de son œil jusqu'à sa mâchoire. S'en fut trop pour lui. Il balança son miroir au travers de sa chambre qui explosa en mille morceaux dans un grand bruit. Il ne prit pas le temps de nettoyer et descendit rapidement jusqu'au rez-de-chaussé, la rage déformant ses traits. Sa mère l'apercevant voulu le retenir mais il sortit en trombe de la maison, la bousculant de l'épaule eu passage, et couru le plus vite possible.

Il courrait à en perdre haleine, son cœur s'emballant par l'exercice, le front perlant de sueur, les membres tremblant d'une rage trop longtemps contenu. Il sautait par dessus les bûches en travers de son chemin, se courbait pour les branches trop basse, changeant de direction comme bon lui plaisait. Il ne savait pas où il allait et s'en fichait. Il voulait juste mettre le plus distance possible entre cette horrible demeure et lui. Changer d'air, partir. Enfin il s'arrêta, stopper par la rivière qui lui barrait la route. Il prit la première pierre qui lui tombait sous la main et la jeta le plus fort possible en hurlant de plus belle.

Il n'entendit pas quelqu'un arriver derrière lui, à quelques mètres. Il cogna de son poing sur l'arbre en face de lui plusieurs fois jusqu'à s'en faire saigner, ses os craquants sous les coups violent. La douleur l'aidait à faire sortir sa rage. Son sang coulait sur le sol abondamment, mais il n'en avait cure.

Soudain il entendit une voix qu'il aurait préférer ne pas entendre maintenant et se retourna brusquement, le souffle saccadé.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques à la fin ! S'écria Hermione.

* * *

Voilà!

Que va-t-il se passer avec Hermione et Drago alors que celui-ci est totalement bouleversé? Comment Voldemort va prendre son refus temporaire à l'apposition de la marque? Toutes les réponses la semaine prochaine!

En attendant je vous souhaite à tous un excellent week-end et je vous retrouve Mardi pour un troisième chapitre de cette fiction,

Gros bisous à tous!

Ocelena!


	4. Chapitre 3

Salut à tous et me voilà de retour en ce mardi pour ce troisième chapitre! Tout d'abord, j'ai vu que plusieurs personnes lisaient ma fiction mais que aucunes d'entre elle ne laissaient de reviews et je trouve ça assez dommage! Je ne sais pas ce que vous pensez de cette histoire, de son écriture ou quoi que ce soit et c'est assez perturbant je dois dire. Une petite reviews même de quelques mots ne vous tuera pas!

Sinon, ce chapitre sera extrêmement court, même si je fais tout pour l'allonger, mais comme c'est vraiment une petite histoire simple où je ne me suis pas trop pris la tête, c'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de mouvement autours des personnages secondaires, ce qui rend l'histoire plus simple! et plus cliché (comme prévenu dès le début).

Je suis en ce moment en train d'écrire ce qui sera une longue (très longue) fiction, qui sera en plusieurs tomes (minimum deux) mais qui me prend TRES LEGEREMENT la tête! (Oui oui c'est bien de l'ironie!). Cependant je ne suis pas encore prête à la poster pour plusieurs raisons:

\- Je n'ai écris que deux chapitres et demi en manuscrit (donc les premières idées)

\- Je n'ai pas tout retranscris sur mon ordi (ce qui me prends énormément de temps étant donné que un chapitre fait plus de 30 pages openOffice (soit quasiment 10 fois plus que cette fictions) et qui sera agrandis autours des personnages principaux, des secondaires et aussi de nouveaux qui me seront indispensables. Cependant, même si la base à surement déjà été travaillée, je n'ai lu aucune fiction qui ressemble a celle que j'écris et c'est donc un plus grand challenge encore pour moi qui dois pondre quelque chose d'assez bien pour ne pas gâcher cette opportunité d'originalité!

Bref, fini les blablas sur ma petite vie trépidante! Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 3:

Malefoy serra les poings de colère et la douleur se fit plus vive encore, se propageant des sa paume jusqu'au creux de son avant-bras. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit là maintenant ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit là toujours aux mauvais moments ? Il se retourna le visage défigurer par la rage et par le coup qu'il avait reçu.

Quand elle vit son visage, elle ne put laisser échapper une exclamation de surprise et de mettre sa main devant sa bouche. Il était dans un état pas possible, jamais elle ne l'avais vu ainsi. Un bleu presque noir de la taille de sa main couvrait sa joue de son œil jusqu'à sa mâchoire, du sang perlait sur son menton et à la commissure de ses lèvres, gouttant sur sa chemise, laissant des petites tâches écarlates qui s'élargissaient au contacte du tissus. Elle vit ses yeux qu'en dernier et eu un mouvement de recul en voyant deux lacs gris acier la regarder sauvagement. Il ne bougeait pas mais elle voyait ses épaules bouger au rythme de sa respiration et il respirait très vite. « Trop vite pour se calmer » pensa t-elle aussitôt.

\- Je ne peux jamais être tranquil? Hurla t-il.

-Je suis désoler, murmura t-elle. Je ne savais pas que tu...

\- Que quoi? Que j'ai pas envie de voir ta sale tête de traînée maintenant ? Rugit-il en faisant un pas vers elle.

Il s'approcha encore plus d'elle, le buste en avant comme si il allait lui bondir dessus. Elle voulait ne jamais l'avoir rencontré par hasard dans la forêt. Elle tremblait de peur mais ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était vraiment très imposant et très sauvage.

-Je voulais juste...

\- Je ne veux pas t'entendre ! Juste que tu me foutes la paix !

Il avait réussit à la coincer dos à un arbre et elle tremblait de tout son corps. La voir aussi faible devant lui était presque jouissif mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Il avait juste envie de l'emplâtrer dans le tronc derrière elle, de passa ses nerfs sur elle, mais se retint et donna un coup de poing à quelques centimètres de son visage. Celle-ci sursauta, les yeux fixer sur lui, mais sans rien dire.

-Dégage d'ici ! Toi et tes parents ! J'en ai assez de te voir à chaque fois que je veux être seul.

-Ce n'est pas à toi de décider ça, dit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait neutre mais tout tremblant.

-Tu es à l'orée de **ma** propriété, dois-je te le rappeler ? Siffla t-il entre ses dents.

Ses muscles recommençaient à se tendre attendant un autre moment pour frapper. Hermione reprit de son sang froid et se redressa face à lui.

-Si tu crois que je vais m'écraser face à toi tu te goures Malefoy ! Pour qui tu te prend ? Tu as tes problème c'est **ta** vie ! Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais gâcher mes vacances pour un petit serpent comme toi !

-Parce que tu crois que tu as le choix ? Demanda t-il sauvagement. Tu crois que je serais incapable de te faire déguerpir ?

Il la prit par le bras, fermement et la poussa par terre devant lui. Dans sa chute, elle eu le temps de prendre sa baguette et la braquait droit sur ce jeune homme qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Elle était tombé sur une racine qui lui avait écorchées la peau du dos mais peu lui importait du moment qu'elle pouvait le tenir en joue. Il était complètement hors de lui et Hermione se releva lentement, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Ses parents, qui n'avaient rien perdu de ce qui venait de se passer déambulèrent dans la petite clairière.

-Mais enfin que se passe t-il ici ? S'exclamèrent la mère d'Hermione.

-Vous feriez mieux de partir, dit Hermione à ses parents.

Drago profita de se moments d'inattention pour sortir sa baguette à son tour. Les parents complètement dépassé reculèrent instinctivement les yeux semblable à des soucoupes.

-Tu m'as toujours fais chier Granger, mais maintenant il faut que tu sois près de chez moi l'été ! Dit-il glacial.

La tension se ressentait encore dans ses épaules. Il était concentré sur elle et elle sur lui. Elle lançait des éclairs avec son regard chocolat, lui l'électrisait avec son gris acier pareil à un ciel de tempête.

-Pose cette baguette Malefoy. Ou ça ne va pas le faire du tout.

-Et pourquoi serais-ce moi qui serais à ta merci ?

Ils se regardèrent encore quelques secondes et sans crier gare Malefoy lança un sortilège en direction d'Hermione. Celle-ci eu tout juste le temps de l'éviter en tombant par terre, s'engourdissant le bras gauche, et lança son sort.

 _-Stupéfix_!

 _-Protégo_ !

 _-Levicorpus_ !

Malefoy fut envoyer avec force contre un tronc d'arbre derrière lui. Il fut assommer pendant quelques secondes puis se redressa lentement, crachant du sang sur le sol encore à genoux.

-Tu vas me le payer sale sang-de-bourbe ! _Incarcerem_ !

Hermione fut ligoter par une corde qui s'enroula rapidement autours d'elle et lui fit lâcher sa baguette.

 _-Petrificus totalus_ ! Dit Malefoy en direction des parents qui voulurent aller vers leur fille.

Ils restèrent figés regardant tout autours d'eux, ne sachant que faire. Hermione resta droite et, malgré qu'elle soit entravé, défia du regarde Malefoy qui se rapprochait d'elle à pas rapide. Celui-ci s'arrêta devant elle, à quelques centimètre de son visage. Elle pouvait sentir son haleine l'effleurer, une douce odeur de menthe et une légère odeur de sang. Il l'a dépassait d'une bonne tête mais n'eut aucun mal à la regarder dans le yeux. Il lui assena un immense gifle, sous le regarde outré de ses parents.

-N'essaie plus jamais de me faire quoi que ce soit, parce que je gagnerais toujours l'intello ! Siffla t-il. Ne me prend plus de haut ou se sera la dernière chose que tu feras. Maintenant quand je te dis de foutre le camps, tu fou le camps ! Compris ? Hurla-t-il.

-Tu as beau me tenir sale fouine, jamais tu ne pourras me faire quoi que ce soit pour m'empêcher de retenter ma chance chaque fois que je le pourrais. Pendant 6 ans je l'ai penser et je le penserais toujours ! Tu te crois fort mais tu n'es qu'une ordure Malefoy ! J'aurais honte d'être toi à ta place ! Tu te crois au-dessus du lot avec ton sang soit disant « pur » mais tu ne vaut rien ! Toujours à laisser les autres prendre à ta place, à insulté les plus jeune et faible que toi, sachant pertinemment qu'ils ne pourront rien contre toi ! Mais vois-tu, je ne suis pas de ceux-là et tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps ! Je ne me laisserais jamais dompter par un vil serpent tel que toi ! Lui dit-elle avant de lui cracher au visage.

Elle le vit changer de couleur, mais resta droite devant lui attendant une réponse de sa part. Mais à son grand étonnement il ne fit rien.

-Ta stupidité te perdras Granger ! Dit-il en reculant, la baguette lever devant lui. _Diffindo_ !

Puis il transplanat. Hermione se retrouvait donc debout, la joue engourdit par la gifle qu'elle avait reçu par cette vermine de Malefoy. Elle se dépêcha de dépétrifier ses parents avant de retourner vers leur tante. Ses parents, tellement apeuré par ce qu'il venait de se passer, voulurent partir mais Hermione les en dissuada, elle ne voulait pas que Malefoy, après lui avoir gâcher ses études à Poudlard, lui gâche aussi ses vacances. Aussi elle réussit à les convaincre de rester et leur promis qu'il n'y aurait plus aucun soucis. Du moins l'espérait-elle le plus fort possible. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas donner raison à Malefoy et s'en aller ainsi, elle avait trop honte de partir comme un lapin effrayer par le serpent. Aussi lança t-elle des sortilège tout autours de leur tante pour empêcher ses parents de sortir du périmètre et ainsi les empêcher de revoir Malefoy. Elle même pourrait aller sans soucis à la rivière mais c'était tout.

* * *

Voilà! Donc vraiment petit chapitre mais tout de même important pour la suite de l'histoire et ainsi montrer le caractère du jeune homme.

N'hésitez pas a poster une reviews et de dire ce qui va bien ou pas!

Le prochains chapitre sera posté vendredi (journée ou soir je ne sais pas).

Gros bisous à tous,

Ocelena


	5. Chapitre 4

Salut à tous! Tout d'abord je tenais à m'excuser pour les reviews dont j'ai mis le temps à répondre pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne recevais pas les notifications sur le reçu de reviews (oui oui je dois être très cruche!).

Bien, maintenant voilà mon quatrième chapitre qui, j'espère, répondra à vos attentes! Je dois dire que c'est un peu plus de pression pour moi de savoir que des gens aiment ma fiction! Oui c'est très paradoxale! Je voulais des reviews pour savoir et j'en ai eu et maintenant je suis un peu stressée... Ne vous en faites pas, je ne suis pas folle! xD

Aller, assez de blabla, voici le chapitre!

 _Hoope: Et bien voici cette suite que tu voulais tant! Merci pour la review!_

* * *

Chapitre 4:

Tous les jours depuis cette fameuse rencontre, Hermione ne cessait d'y repenser. Pourquoi était-il dans un état aussi lamentable ? Il avait l'air énervé avant qu'elle ne le dérange. Elle n'aurait jamais du intervenir à ce moment là ! En plus que ses parents avaient assisté à la scène et que depuis ils étaient un petit peu perturbés. Évidement, Hermione avait l'habitude, tous les ans elle avait connut pire avec les batailles, les duels ou autres. Elle se demandait surtout pourquoi Malefoy ne l'avait pas réduit en miette tant qu'il en avait l'occasion, lui qui depuis des années ne la supportait pas et voulait la voir disparaitre.

Elle essaya de se changer les idée et retourna près de la rivière. Elle remis ses écouteurs, allongé dans l'herbe en maillot de bain noir, en lisant des livres par dizaines. Elle fredonnait les chansons moldus qu'elle connaissait par cœur et le soleil cognait contre sa peau, la faisant frisonner de plaisir. Elle ne se doutait pas qu'au même moment, elle était reluqué par Malefoy dans les fourrées quelques mètres plus loin.

En effet celui-ci, surpris qu'elle n'est pas fiché le camps avec toute sa petite famille, décida de rester caché. Il la regardait allonger au soleil, le teint halé due à ces longues heures passer à lézarder. Il admirait ses courbes gracieuse, et pulpeuse là où il le fallait, baignées dans dans le doux halo de lumière et de chaleur que diffusait le soleil dans cette petite clairière. Ses cheveux volant au vent, léger comme des centaines de plumes châtain foncé. Il ne put que voir la blessure qu'il lui avait faite dans le dos. Une belle éraflure était visible entourer d'un magnifique bleu. « Quelle idée d'être là au mauvais moment, au mauvais endroit ! » pensa t-il.

Il se rapprocha un peu plus pour essayer de la regarder de plus près. Il l'entendit fredonner et même chanter quelques paroles de sa stupide musique et ne put qu'apprécie ce qu'il entendait. En effet Hermione chantait plutôt bien, avec une voix assez basse et limite cassée. Ce fut la première fois qu'il la regardait sans haine d'aucune sorte.

Il ne l'aimais pas et ne l'avais jamais aimer, ces attitudes de première de la classe lui sortaient par les yeux, et son statu de sang le dérangeait beaucoup. Néanmoins il devait bien reconnaître qu'elle était très agréable à regarder. Tous les jours il vint pour l'espionner, caché derrière le même petit arbuste.

Certaines fois, elle restait des heures à lire, la voyant verser quelques larmes, ou bien s'entraînait à la magie en faisant apparaître de magnifique oiseaux, de la neige, ou bien tout simplement nageait dans la rivière en contre-bas. Il ne se lassait pas de la regarder et se surpris même à avoir mémoriser certaines partie de son anatomie, comme le petit grain de beauté présent dans le creux de ses reins, ou encore sa petite cicatrice près du nombril, sûrement dû à une opération moldu.

Il regardait aussi quand elle était seulement avec ses parents, la voyant rire aux éclats, les yeux emplis de larmes de joie. Elle était heureuse avec trois fois rien et Malefoy n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment c'était possible, lui qui avait toujours tout eu, lui qui avait toujours été servis dans le plus grand luxe. Il s'en vint à se demander si elle ne l'avait pas remarquer et faisait exprès d'être heureuse ainsi pour le faire s'énerver. Mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver la moindre faille. Il se résolu donc à croire qu'elle était vraiment heureuse.

Hermione de son coter revivait. Elle avait complètement oublié Malefoy et passait d'agréable vacances en compagnie de ses parents, jouant et rigolant tout le temps. Elle ne pensait même plus à ce qu'il dirait s'il voyait qu'elle n'était pas partit.

Un jour, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à aller comme à son habitude à la rivière, un hibou portant une lettre lui étant adresser se percha dans l'arbre en face d'elle, battant des ailes pour lui montré sa présence. Elle prit l'enveloppe taper du seau de Poudlard et l'ouvrit précautionneusement.

 _Professeur McGonagal,_

 _Directrice Adjointe_

 _Professeur de métamorphose_

 _Poudlard_

 _à Miss Hermione Granger_

 _Préfète des Gryffondor_

 _Chère Miss Granger,_

 _J'ai l'honneur de vous faire parvenir de merveilleuse nouvelles. En effet, je vous souhaite toutes mes félicitations pour votre nouveau poste de Préfète en chef pour votre 7ème année à Poudlard. Vous aurez donc des appartements pour vous ainsi que le Préfet en chef de l'autre maison tiré au sors. Rendez-vous le 2 septembre à la gare King's Cross ou vous allez pouvoir bénéficier d'un compartiment privilégier dans le Poudlard Express. Bien à vous,_

 _Le professeur McGonagal._

Elle dut relire plusieurs fois la lettre avant de vraiment y croire. Elle était Préfète en chef ! Jamais elle n'aurait cru y arriver un jour. Elle sauta littéralement de joie.

Malefoy qui ne l'avait pas quitter des yeux, ne comprenait absolument pourquoi elle était si heureuse, mais la voir sautillé tel une petite fille dans tous les sens le fit sourire. Il vit accourir ses parents qui l'écoutèrent avec attention et furent out aussi heureux qu'elle après qu'elle leur ait expliquer la raison apparente de sa réjouissance.

Cependant, Malefoy, lui, ne savait toujours pas pourquoi elle était comme ça et ça l'agaçait au plus haut point. Il décida donc de retourner chez lui. Une fois dans sa chambre, il s'allongea sur le lit, réfléchissant à la raison de sa joie si soudaine. Il pensa à beaucoup de chose. C'était peut-être des nouvelles du balafré et de la belette ! Non, elle serait contente mais pas à ce point là... Peut-être, une naissance dans la famille, ou un mariage ? Non bien sur que non elle était née-moldu et donc ne pouvait recevoir de lettre par hibou de sa famille.

Alors qu'il essayait de trouver la réponse à sa question, un hibou vint cogner à sa fenêtre portant une lettre au bec. Il ouvrit et prit l'enveloppe. Il l'ouvrit et fut plutôt surpris de ce qu'il y lit.

 _Professeur Rogue_

 _Maître des potions_

 _Poudlard_

 _à Mr Drago Malefoy_

 _Préfet des Serpentard_

 _Mr Malefoy,_

 _Je ne vais pas m'attarder à vous transmettre des sentiments non ressentis, mais simplement y aller droit au but. Vous êtes, par tirage au sors, l'un des nouveaux préfets en chef de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Il va donc de soit que vous aurez des appartements personnels que vous partagerez avec l'autre préfet en chef. Soyez à la gare King's Cross le 2 septembre, au départ de Poudlard, vous aurez alors un compartiment réserver pour vous et votre binôme._

 _Pr Rogue._

Alors qu'il finissait de finir sa lettre, il comprit que Granger avait reçu une lettre similaire, et donc qu'il devrait la supporter durant une année entière. Quel désastre ! La regarder de loin est une chose, la reluquer et profiter du spectacle ! Mais vivre au quotidien avec elle était impensable.

Cependant, il n'avait pas le choix. Il se résigna donc à ne plus allez la mater en secret afin de pouvoir être sûr qu'il serait aussi froid que d'habitude et peu habitué à sa présence.

Le jour du départ d'Hermione et de ses parents était arrivé. Elle avait passer de merveilleuse vacances ici. Même si elle avait été un peu mouvementé par Malefoy au début, celui-ci ne s'était plus jamais présenté à elle. Elle devait rentré le soir même à Londres et le lendemain prendre le train qui la mènerait à Poudlard, sa deuxième maison. Elle prépara donc ses affaires, nostalgique de ses longues semaines passé ici.

Elle chargea la voiture avec ses parents et partit. Elle était assise derrière, avec ses écouteurs à regarder le paysage qu'elle connaissait si bien maintenant, presque déprimée à l'idée de retourner à Poudlard et de quitter son petit paradis. Enfin presque! Elle aimait être à Poudlard plus que partout ailleurs, mais qui dit école dit guerre, qui dit guerre dit Mangemort, et qui dit Mangemort dit Voldemort.

Son père décida de prendre un raccourcis qui était indiquer sur le GPS. C'est ainsi qu'Hermione put voir une magnifique demeure qu'elle n'avait pas vu à l'allée. Apparemment, elle était la seule à la voir, elle se douta donc que c'était là qu'habitait Malefoy et que cette maison, ou plutôt ce manoir, était protéger pour que les moldus ne puisse le voir. Tout comme Poudlard. En regardant bien, elle vit une personne à la fenêtre de la petite tour toute à droite. Elle reconnu aussitôt la tignasse blonde et le teint blafard du garçon qu'elle méprisait le plus.

Se sentant observer, il tourna la tête en direction de la route et vit une voiture moldus passer devant chez lui et il aperçut Hermione à l'arrière. Il se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes, leur regard chocolat et acier se rencontrant, puis elle détourna le regard. La voiture tourna quelques mètres plus loin et Malefoy retourna donc à ses petites occupations: préparer ses affaires pour Poudlard.

Le lendemain, à 10h40, Hermione et ses parents étaient là, poussant le chariots direction la voie 9 ¾. Elle était impatiente de savoir qui était préfet en chef avec elle. « Pourvu que je supporte cette personne. » se dit-elle.

Elle mis ses bagages à l'endroit indiquer et monta dans le compartiment qui lui était réservé. Elle essaya de mettre son bagage à main dans les filets prévu à cet effet et au moment où quelqu'un rentrait dans le compartiment, elle trébucha et s'écroula en recevant son bagage en pleine tête. Elle fut sonner durant quelques secondes et réussis tout de même à se remettre debout.

– Je suis vraiment dé... commença t-elle en se retournant.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant Malefoy debout devant elle, un air renfrogné sur le visage.

– ...désoler, finit-elle par dire. Je pense que t'es tromper de compartiment, celui-ci est réservé aux préfets !

Elle avait dit ça sur un ton hautain mais qui n'empêcha pas Malefoy de déposer son propre bagage au dessus de la banquette en face de celle d'Hermione et de s'installer confortablement.

– Quoi ? C'est toi l'autre préfets en chef? C'est une blague !

– Bien joué Granger, ta perspicacité m'étonnera toujours ! Ironisa-t-il.

– Oh ne commence pas ! Comment... comment se fait-il que ce soit toi ? s'exclama-t-elle.

– Tu vois Granger, tu n'es pas la seule à mériter ce poste, qui plus est, n'es attribué que par tirage au sors. C'est donc du pur hasard si l'on se retrouve coincé ensemble toi et moi.

– Je suis maudite... murmura t-elle.

– Plains toi ! Tu as une chance que je n'es pas !

Elle ne comprit pas de quoi il voulait parler et le regarda avec des yeux ahuris.

– Pourrais-tu éclairer ma lanterne parce que je suis totalement perdu là ! Cracha-t-elle.

– Ça tombe pourtant sous le sens ! Je suis incroyablement séduisant, toi tu es plutôt laide, je suis bien élever et magnifiquement soigné, tu es comparable à une pauvre paysanne. Tu ne pourra pas avoir honte de moi, alors que moi si !

Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne manquait pas de culot lui !

– Tu sais Malefoy, le fait que tu ais coucher avec de nombreuses conquête de fais pas de toi un Apollon ! Mais ton argent attire beaucoup de fille facile et lubrique. Donc à ta place je fermerais ma bouche et je ferais pas chier les gens quand on a rien à dire.

– Pauvre de toi Granger, peut être qu'elles ne pensaient qu'à mon argent comme tu le dis si bien, mais au moins moi j'en ai eût, des conquêtes. Ce qui, je crois, n'est pas ton cas ! Ricana-t-il.

– Grand bien me fasse ! Au moins moi je ne suis pas une catin, contrairement à toi qui ne peut s'empêcher de sauter tout ce qui bouge.

Sur ce, elle se cala contre la contre ma fenêtre, toujours avec ses écouteurs pour éviter qu'il ne lui parle encore une fois. Heureusement pour elle, elle avait pensé à mettre sa robe de sorcier avant d'embarquer et ainsi qu'il puisse la voir.

Elle regardait ce paysage si familier défiler dans ses yeux, promesse d'une année remplis de surprise. Malefoy qui était plongé dans un magasine, ne pu s'empêcher de la regarder et retrouva ce même visage rêveur qui l'avait regarder un jour plus tôt lorsqu'elle avait quitter les environs de chez lui.

Ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre que le train arrive et enfin ils pourraient chacun aller de leur coter.

* * *

Voilà! Bon c'est encore un chapitre plutôt court... Non ne me frappez pas, le prochain sera bientôt! Je pense Mardi.

Je réflechissais à quelque chose et voudrais savoir si c'était ok pour vous: Si je réunissais les chapitres deux par deux, pour en faire des plus longs (tout en gardant mon temps de poste à deux fois par semaines). L'histoire avancerait plus vite et j'aurais moins honte de vous présenter des chapitre court! La je frôle la crise cardiaque tellement j'ai honte de vous servir des merdes pareilles... Si je fais ça, ça raccourcira la fiction à 10 chapitre restant plus l'épilogue.

Dites moi rapidement, que je puisses (ou non) changer ce qu'il faut!

N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des reviews (oui maintenant je sais répondre correctement!) pour me dire ce que vous aimez ou non!

Gros bibi,

Ocelena


	6. Chapitre 5

Salut à tous et me voilà de retour avec le nouveau chapitre. Bien entendu, celui-ci est plus long que ceux d'avant puisque j'ai condensé le chapitre 5 et le chapitre 6! Ce n'est pas énorme mais c'est déjà mieux !

Les prochains seront plus long (jusqu'à vingt pages openoffice), et donc plus agréable à lire je pense. Mais du coup, la fiction ne comportera que 15 chapitres plus l'épilogue.

Sinon, j'ai créé une page facebook (Ocelena Fiction) pour pouvoir partager avec vous les différentes fictions que j'ai aimé, ou pas, les images ou musiques que j'associerais avec les fictions ou les OS que je posterais sur . Et le coté utile de ça, c'est que si je suis en rade d'ordinateur et que je ne peux pas poster au bon jour, ou que pendant plusieurs temps je dois faire réparer mon ordinateur ou peu importe le pourquoi du comment, je pourrais toujours être en contact avec mes lecteurs via Facebook étant donné l'appli sur téléphone.

Mais bref, cessons ces blabla et bonne lecture à tous! On se retrouve en bas!

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Ils arrivèrent enfin à Poudlard. Hermione, qui n'avait pas fermer l'œil du voyage, découvrit un visage endormit paisiblement en face d'elle. Elle remarqua que sur le visage de Malefoy, aucune trace n'étaient présente. Tout avait parfaitement bien cicatrisé. Elle se surpris à le regarder en profondeur. Ses cheveux étaient d'une couleur légèrement plus foncé que le platine et était coiffé négligemment sans gel d'aucune sorte. Elle prit son sac et voulu sortir mais un dernier regard en arrière lui fit changer d'avis et elle décida de le réveiller.

– Malefoy ? On est arrivé.

Il grogna mais ouvrit un œil.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Granger ? Demanda t-il amère.

– On est arrivé ! Le prochaine fois, dit merci.

Puis elle sortit rejoindre ses amis qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de voir. En voyant Harry et Ron se diriger vers elle, elle fut la fille la plus heureuse. Elle les enlaça chacun leur tour.

– Vous m'avez tellement manquer ! Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. Désoler pour cet été, mes parents ne voulaient pas que j'envoie des lettres, ils me voulaient pour eux seuls..

– Ne t'inquiète pas Mione ! Dit Ron. Et puis le plus important c'est que l'on soit de nouveau ensemble non ?

Ils rirent de bon cœur. Malefoy trouvait ça assez répugnant. Comment pouvait-elle les apprécié ? Le belette encore pourquoi pas, mais le balafré était vraiment insupportable. Tous les élèves se dirigèrent vers le château. Les première année utilisèrent les barques, comme habituellement, quant aux autres, ils prirent les calèches tiré par les sombrales. Un fois dans la grande salle, le choixpeau répartit donc les nouveaux élèves dans chaque maison et le festin pu commencer.

– Alors comment étaient tes vacances Mione ? Demanda Ron.

Elle leur raconta où elle était partit en vacances en omettant de parlant de Malefoy et du problème qu'ils avaient eu tous les deux ainsi que la proximité de sa demeure. Mais sinon elle n'omis rien. S'ils venaient à être au courant, ils iraient le voir et elle ne voulait pas être la cause d'une autre dispute. Alors que le professeur Dumbledor énonça les règles pour les nouveaux élèves, les plats sales disparurent d'un coup. Après ce petit monologue, les élèves purent enfin partir en direction de leur salle commune mais Hermione et Malefoy n'avaient aucune idées d'où se trouvait la leur et donc durent attendre le professeur McGonagal afin qu'elle leur montre le chemin. Elle leur demanda de la suivre, et se rendit au troisième étage. Elle s'arrêta devant un magnifique tableau représentant une petite fille.

– Sucette ! Dit fermement le professeur McGonagal.

Le tableau les laissa passer et ils entrèrent dans une salle modeste. Elle n'était pas trop grande mais était décorer avec goût. Les quatre maison de Poudlard y était représenté dans les tentures accrochées au murs. Le plafond, lui était immense. Elle n'en voyait pas le bout.

– Miss Granger, votre chambre est de ce coter, dit le professeur en désignant la porte rouge. Et Mr Malefoy, la votre est ici.

Cette fois ci elle lui montra une porte verte foncé.

– Votre salle de bain commune est ici et contient une baignoire digne d'une piscine et une douche à l'italienne. Double vasque avec chacun un coter pour ranger vos produit de beauté ou autre. Votre première ronde commence demain à 20h et fini quand vous aurez fait le périmètre dessiner sur la carte afficher sur ce tableau-ci. Ne vous crêper pas le chignon et essayer d'être gentil l'un envers l'autre et tout se passera bien. Bonne nuit à vous deux.

Puis elle les laissa seul dans leur salle commune, en leur lançant un dernier regard avant de franchir le portrait. Malefoy se dirigea directement dans sa chambre décorer aux couleurs de Serpentard bien évidement. Quant à Hermione, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain qui avait retenue toute son attention. Lorsqu'elle entra elle fut éblouit par cette somptueuse salle de bain. McGonagal n'avait pas mentit au sujet de la baignoire qui pourrait clairement accueillir une bonne dizaine de personnes. Elle repéra de suite le petit meuble pour ranger ses affaire et choisi le plus grand des deux. Elle fit apparaître un petit cadenas afin qu'elle soit sur qu'il soit à elle, puis sortit pour prendre ses affaires. Elle prit son peignoir aux couleur de Gryffondor, tout son nécessaire beauté, et nécessaire intimité pour aller les rangés. Elle n'avait pas fait deux pas en direction de la salle de bain qu'elle entendit déjà Malefoy grogner.

– Granger ! Hurla t-il.

– Quoi ? Dit celle-ci en débarquant, les bras chargés de ces affaires.

– Pourquoi ce serais toi qui aurais le plus grand meuble de rangement au juste ? Dit-il amère.

– Et bien parce que je l'ai vu en première tout simplement. Maintenant laisse moi passer que je range mes affaires. Et puis, je suis une fille, j'ai besoins de beaucoup plus de place que toi ! Il la regarda méchamment mais ne dit rien. Ils finirent tous deux de ranger leurs affaires et tandis que Malefoy se détendait dans la salle commune, Hermione alla prendre un bon bain bien chaud. Elle entra dedans et pu même faire quelques longueur tellement ce bain était grand et profond. Certes elle avait pied, mais c'était très agréable de pouvoir se déplacer aisément dans son bain. Elle profitait de ce moment de tranquillité autant qu'elle put mais dut sortir quand ses paupières se firent lourdes.

Elle ne s'était pas mouillé les cheveux donc elle se lava les dents, fit son petit rituel quotidien de crème et de lotion pour visage et corps, mis son peignoir et sortit en baillant. Malefoy était toujours dans le divan avec un journal à la main et il releva la tête quand la porte s'ouvrit. Elle passa sans le regarder pour aller dormir et, sachant qu'elle ne portait rien en-dessous, qu'elle était encore humide de son bain, ne put s'empêcher de la reluquer. Il ne voyait pas grand chose, mais son peignoir laissait entrevoir ses genoux et le milieu de ses cuisses.

Elle entra dans sa chambre et Malefoy partit aussi se coucher. Cependant, il ne pouvait trouver le sommeil. Il repensait à quand il la regardait dans les bois alors qu'elle n'en savait rien, regardant la moindre parcelle de son anatomie parfaite, la façon dont elle bougeait ses pieds quand elle était allongé, la façon dont elle nageait, la façon dont elle chantait. Il est vrai que Malefoy pensait à tout ça, mais il éprouvait seulement le désir de la prendre, ça n'allait pas plus loin. Seulement, même ça, il n'avait pas le droit. Après tout, si son père était au courant, ça irait vraiment très mal pour lui, puisqu'il aurait oser toucher à une personne de rang inférieur à lui, une sang-de-bourbe.

Hermione de son coter, devait rédiger une lettre à ses parents pour lui dire que tout allait bien, qu'elle était très heureuse de sa nouvelle chambre et de sa nouvelle salle de bain, mais elle ne leur écrivit pas qu'elle devait partager tout ça avec Drago Malefoy sinon ça allait être le drame ! Non, non, non. Elle préférait ne pas en parler et laisser les choses se tasser. Une fois fini, elle mit son pyjama débardeur et petit short blanc assortis et se glissa dans les draps de soie. Le contacte du tissus l'a mis tout de suite à l'aise et elle trouva le sommeil rapidement. Le réveil sonna, mais elle était encore fatiguer. Cependant elle n'avait pas le choix elle devait aller en cours. Elle se leva et alla directement dans la salle de bain, les yeux encore fermé par la fatigue.

Elle arriva devant la double vasque, prit sa brosse à dent et commença à se brosser les dents.

– Ça va, je ne te dérange pas trop ? Dit une voix narquoise derrière elle.

Elle se retourna et vit Malefoy totalement nu protégeant juste ses parties intimes avec ses mains sous le jet de douche.

– Oh excuses moi.. Je ne savais pas... Désoler... S'exclama t-elle rouge de honte. Elle se cacha les yeux et fini en deux temps trois mouvement de se laver les dents pour sortir en trombe.

Elle était tellement habituer à être la première debout et surtout à ce que personne ne l'empêche d'entré dans une salle de bain, qu'elle n'avait pas vérifier si quelqu'un était dedans. Il allait falloir qu'elle fasse plus attention la prochaine fois ! Il ne fallait surtout pas que ça recommence. Néanmoins, elle avait eu le temps de voir que Malefoy était vraiment bien bâti. Abdominaux, pectoraux, épaules larges, même le petit « V » avec la ligne de poils qui descend vers...

Ok, il fallait vraiment qu'elle se ressaisisse et qu'elle aille s'habiller si elle voulait aller manger son petit déjeuner dans la grande salle avec tous ses amis. Mais quand elle sortit de sa chambre pour retourner vite fais dans la salle de bain afin de se maquiller légèrement, elle tomba nez à nez avec Malefoy avec juste une serviette autours de sa taille, dangereusement basse soit dit en passant, Hermione avait le regard rivé sur son torse incroyablement bien dessiner et elle savait qu'elle s'empourprait au fur et à mesure qu'elle restait là.

– Hum... J'aimerais passer, si ça ne te dérange pas.. Dit-elle sans lever les yeux vers lui.

– Mais bien sûr Granger ! Mais tu pourrais voir que c'est toi qui me bloque le passage à rester bloquer sur mon corps d'Apollon, donc ferme les yeux et pousse toi ça ira plus vite.

Elle leva enfin les yeux vers lui et le toisa avec tout le mépris qui lui était possible.

– Tu me dégoutte Malefoy ! Soupira t-elle, méprisante.

– Ouch, touché, dit-il en feignant un coup dans le cœur.

Elle le poussa et entra dans la salle de bain afin de terminer de se préparer. Elle mis du fond de teint, un léger coup de crayon sur sa paupière mobile et du mascara. Elle lissa ses cheveux avec l'incantation merveilleuse, se donna un dernier coup de brosse, et sortit en direction de la grande salle.

Hermione arriva dans la Grande Salle et se dirigea le plus rapidement possible vers la table des Gryffondor où l'attendaient Harry, Ron, et Ginny.

\- Enfin te voilà ! Où étais-tu passé ? On t'a cherché hier soir mais tu n'es pas venu...

-Je sais Ginny, je suis désoler de ne pas vous l'avoir dis mais j'ai été nommer préfète en chef, alors désormais je vais partager mes appartements privilégiés avec l'autre préfet en chef. J'ai complètement oublié de vous en parler.

-Tu as été nommé préfète et tu as juste oublié de nous le dire ? Franchement Mione, sur ce coup là, tu abuses un peu quand même, rigola Harry.

-Oui je sais mais j'ai été trop chamboulé hier soir et j'ai du oublié...

-Pourquoi chamboulé ? Il s'est passé quelque chose hier ? Demanda Ron, suspicieux.

-Et bien j'ai découvert qui était le préfet en chef avec qui j'allais habiter pendant un an...

Ils la regardèrent, attendant le nom qu'elle allait leur dire. Chacun, impatient de savoir, et elle, Hermione, qui désirait juste se réveiller d'un mauvais rêve.

-Hermione ? Alors qui est-ce ? Demanda Ginny, curieuse.

-C'est Malefoy, dit-elle en se tapant la tête contre la table.

Elle releva doucement les yeux et les vit chacun avec des mines déconfite. Elle gémit d'agacement.

-Mais... Pourquoi Malefoy ? Il est parfaitement incapable de remplir ce rôle correctement ! S'écria Harry.

-Mais ça veut dire que tu vas vivre avec lui ? Avec Malefoy ? S'exclama Ron.

-Non, tu crois ? Tu crois que je n'y ai déjà pas pensé ? Je veux mourir... Pourquoi moi ? Je suis maudite... Il fallait que ça tombe encore sur moi... Il fallait que ce soit encore Lui !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Lui demanda Harry, suspicieux.

-Rien, laisse tombé. Bon j'y vais, à toute.

Elle prit ses affaires et sortit de la Grande Salle, Ginny sur les talons. Elle se demandait comment elle allait pouvoir faire pour vivre pendant un an avec lui juste à coter, s'insultant comme pas possible, entrant dans l'intimité l'un de l'autre alors qu'ils se haïssaient mutuellement.

-Maintenant qu'on est que toutes les deux, dit moi ce qui te tracasse autant, dit Ginny.

-Je l'ai vu, se matin j'ai vu Malefoy.

-Normal que tu l'ai vu ! Il vit à quelques mètres de toi, rigola t-elle.

-Non je veux dire... Ce matin en me réveillant, je me suis lever, et comme tu le sais avant d'émerger il me faut quelques minutes, donc j'avais fermer les yeux jusqu'à la salle de bain, j'ai commencer à me laver les dents sans me rendre compte qu'il prenait sa douche en même temps...

Ginny la regarda les yeux ronds, agrandit par la surprise. Hermione ne put que rougir à l'idée de ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

-Mais se ne fut pas le pire ! Le pire c'est que c'est lui qui m'a interpeller pour me le faire savoir et en l'entendant, je me suis retourner et l'ai vu... Il était nu comme un ver devant moi, je voyais tout, à part ce qu'il cachait précieusement, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... J'ai eu tellement honte !

Ginny n'en cru pas ses oreilles. Sa meilleure amie avait vu le mec le plus beau de l'école nu ! Bon il restait Drago Malefoy, c'était un Serpentard, mais il était tout de même le mec le plus sexy de Poudlard.

-Il est comment ? Dit moi je t'en prie ! S'exclama en toute hâte Ginny, les yeux avides de ragots.

-Et bien pour être franche, il est incroyablement sexy ! Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu d'homme aussi sexy que lui... Son corps est tout simplement parfait ! Les abdominaux, les pectoraux, la petite ligne de poils qui descend sur un « V » parfait... dit Hermione en se rappelant parfaitement l'anatomie de Malefoy.

-Oh ! J'imagine tout à fait, hum... Mais il ne t'a rien dit ?

-Disons que je ne lui en ai pas laisser le temps ! Je suis sortis aussi sec pour finir de me préparer dans ma chambre. Mais j'ai du le recroisé pour aller me maquiller et j'ai fait un total bug devant lui...

-Comment ça ? Vas-y, racontes !

Elle lui raconta donc la suite de l'histoire. Comment elle avait bloquer le passage sans le faire exprès, qu'elle était rester scotcher sur son torse, et qu'il avait tout à fait remarquer le désir qui l'avait habité à cet instant.

-Waouh ! Franchement j'aurais aimer être à ta place...

-Tu as Harry je te signal !

-Oui mais regarder le menu, ne veut pas dire commander dans le restaurant ! Dit-elle avec malice en s'en allant.

Hermione se précipita donc à son premier cours de la journée, l'Arithmancie. A midi, elle rejoignit ses amis pour le repas. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, rigolant et commençant à redouter leur ASPICS qui se dérouleront cette année. Hermione restait confiante, elle avait fait exprès de travailler comme une folle l'année passer, pour pouvoir davantage souffler cette année et passer ses examens sereinement. Elle avait déjà commencer à feuilleter les livres et elle prenait beaucoup de note. L'année passé déjà, elle avait préparer nombreuses fiche de synthèse afin de ne pas se retrouver avec des tonnes de parchemins tous les jours.

Elle regarda sa montre, et vu qu'il était 19h45, et elle avait sa première ronde à partir de 20h. Elle devait donc se dépêcher si elle voulait arriver à temps à sa salle commune. Elle dit au revoir à ses amis et trottina en direction de ses appartements.

Quand elle passa par l'entrée dur portrait, elle vu que Malefoy était déjà arrivé. Elle alla déposer ses affaires dans sa chambre et le rejoignit.

-Tu es en retard Granger, dit-il amère. La prochaine fois j'irais seul, et tant pis si tu ne viens pas.

-Ça va ! Tu vas me dire que tu n'as jamais été en retard peut-être ! Ricana t-elle.

-Non en effet, et j'ai une sainte horreur de ça. Aller bouge toi !

Ils commencèrent leur ronde pour la première fois de l'année, et certainement pas la dernière, malheureusement pour elle. Étant donner l'heure à laquelle ils commençaient, ils n'étaient pas étonnés de voir de nombreux élèves encore dans les couloirs, rejoignant leur salle commune. Elle n'ouvrit quasiment pas la bouche de tout le trajet, ou seulement pour dire à des jeunes de se dépêcher pour rentrer. Mais pendant qu'Hermione était douce et gentille, Malefoy était hargneux et méchant. Plusieurs fois elle eu envie de le lui faire remarquer, mais ce qu'elle avait déjà vu de lui dans les bois l'avait suffit. Elle ne désirait en aucun cas revivre se moment là, même si sur le moment elle avait envie de tout casser et que, malgré qu'il lui fasse peur, elle lui avait tenue tête. Il l'avait quand même fait bien mal. Elle avait d'ailleurs encore des marques pour le prouver dans le dos. Donc elle ne dit rien, et continua sans se préoccuper de lui. Le silence qui s'était installé entre eux était épais et curieusement gênant. Jamais ils n'avaient ressentis l'envie de se parler et pourtant, Hermione ne se sentait pas très bien. Pourtant elle ne fit aucuns commentaires et lorsque la ronde fut finit, elle fila dans la salle de bain.

Au fil des jours, une routine s'était installé entre Malefoy et Hermione. Ils ne se parlaient pas, ou en cas d'extrême nécessité ou pour s'insulter, il prenait sa douche le matin, elle le soir, ce qui les empêchaient de se retrouver dans les pattes l'un de l'autre. Ils se croisaient vraiment le matin, quand Malefoy sortaient de sa douche et qu'elle profitait qu'il se coiffe et se brosse les dents pour le faire en même temps, malgré qu'il soit toujours en serviette de bain. Mais au bout d'un certain temps, la gêne fit place à la curiosité. Elle aimait le regarder sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Après tout, elle ne pouvait pas le supporter, mais elle adorait admirer ce corps parfait. Elle aimait voir ses abdos se contracter légèrement quand il se baissait pour se rincer la bouche pleine de dentifrice, et à ce moment là, elle à failli à plusieurs reprises lâcher sa propre brosse à dent tellement elle était en admiration. Mais jamais Malefoy ne remarqua son petit plaisir du matin, comme elle se surprenait à l'appeler.

De son coter, Malefoy savais quand elle prenait sa douche et aimait la voir sortir toute ruisselante dans son peignoir. Il imaginait toujours ce qu'il y avait sous son petit vêtement de bain. Il aimait se faire des films sur sa nouvelle colocataire. Après tout, même si celle-ci était une née-moldu, elle avait vraiment des atouts prédominants. Ses fines chevilles, son mollet musclé, ses cuisses fermes. Il voyait aussi son cou gracile dépasser du col de sa sortie de bain, avec souvent des mèches de cheveux collé sur sa nuque. Il regardait son profil parfait : le menton doux, les lèvres pleines et rose foncés, le nez parfaitement droit avec quelques petites tâches de rousseur. Il la trouvait très belle depuis quelque temps, mais ne la supportait toujours pas. Chaque soir après les cours il la trouvait le nez dans ses parchemins éparpillés sur la grande table, à écrire pendant des heures sans interruption. Il trouvait ça particulièrement ridicule.

Un soir alors qu'il était tranquillement en train de lire la gazette du sorcier assis sur le divan, la cheville sur son genoux, le bras en travers du dossier en face de la cheminé, Hermione prenait sa douche. Jusque là tout allait bien, mais au moment de sortir elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié de prendre son peignoir. Elle se figea et se frappa la tête du plat de la main. Comment allait-elle oser sortir de cette salle de bain avec une simple serviette autours d'elle ? De plus, la seule qu'elle avait sous la main était celle qui était normalement réserver pour ses cheveux, et donc d'une taille assez petite. Cependant, elle réussit à la mettre autours d'elle, même si celle-ci laissait entrevoir ses jambes beaucoup plus qu'elle ne le souhaitait et un décolleté plus que prononcé. Sans parler du fait qu'ayant des hanches plutôt bien faite, la serviette était comme fendue sur le coté, comme par hasard, celui que Malefoy pourrait voir. Ses cheveux mouillés contre son front et ses joues étaient lâchés en boucles épaisse dans son dos. Elle détestait par dessus tout montrer ses cheveux ainsi, mais hélas, n'avait pas le choix.

Elle mit la main sur la poignée et sortit. Elle garda la tête haute, sans se soucié si elle était reluquer. Cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de tenir sa serviette au niveau de sa poitrine et au niveau de sa cuisse.

-Dit-donc Granger, c'est une tenue bien in-descente que tu as là, dit-il avec son éternel sourire en coin narquois.

Elle se figea sur place, le pouls battant à mille à l'heure. Elle ne pouvait dire quoi que ce soit. Elle n'était donc pas passée inaperçus et s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pensé un seul instant à son peignoir.

Malefoy, qui avait lever les yeux au moment où elle avait ouvert la porte, haussa les sourcils. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle se tenait comme ça à quelques pas d'elle. Il n'osait plus bouger et elle non plus. Il fut étonner qu'elle prenne la parole après sa petite réplique cinglante.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Malefoy ? Tu n'as jamais vu de femme aussi peu vêtus ? Ricana t-elle.

Hermione fit un effort considérable pour se tourner vers lui en disant cela, et le regarder en face. Elle le voyait lorgner sur son corps ruisselant, très peu couvert. Puis elle croisa son regard métallique. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer et se maudit d'avoir encore une fois ouvert la bouche devant lui.

-Tu m'as dis quoi ? Dit-il le plus sérieux du monde.

-Je t'ai dit : « Tu n'as jamais vu de femme en aussi peu vêtu ? ».

Elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle avait répéter la même erreur à seulement quelques seconde d'intervalle. Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle apprenne à se taire !

Elle le vit s'approcher d'elle, avec une lueur de folie dans les yeux, une lueur sauvage au milieu de tout ce gris. Elle recula instinctivement et se retrouva collé au mur. Malefoy mit ses mains de chaque coté de sa tête et approcha son visage du sien.

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est la première fois que je vois une femme aussi peu vêtu ? Murmura t-il a quelques centimètre de sa bouche.

-Oui.. souffla t-elle, son cœur faisant des bonds dans sa poitrine.

Ce n'était pas le fait que ce soit Malefoy en particulier, mais jamais elle n'avais eu un homme qui soit si proche d'elle. Elle rougit légèrement mais réussit à se reprendre.

-Tu fais erreur.. C'est loin d'être la première fois, susurra t-il. Mais tu dois le savoir, après tout, ce n'est un secret pour personne...

-Si tu crois que tu m'intimide, ou quoi que se soit, tu te met le doigt dans l'œil, dit-elle lentement en le regardant dans les yeux. Je ne ressent aucune attirance pour toi, simplement du dégoût.

Malgré son cœur qui battait la chamade, les goutte de sueur qui coulait le long de sa nuque, elle resta figé devant lui, se collant un maximum au mur pour mettre de l'espace entre eux deux. Il le vit et se colla à elle davantage. Il sentit le tissus spongieux de la serviette humide au travers de ses vêtements, ainsi que toutes ses formes qu'il croyait beaucoup moins développer. Elle avait les jambes qui tremblait, et il adorait ça. Le fait de savoir qu'elle désirait plus encore, lui permis de se presser au maximum. Hermione sentit des choses qu'elle n'aurait pas du sentir chez Malefoy. Malheureusement, le peu de tissus qui séparaient leur deux corps n'empêchaient en rien de sentir la moindre courbe chez l'autre. Elle faillit glisser et du se rattraper au mur ce qui la fit lâcher sa serviette, qui heureusement était bien attachée.

Il se pencha légèrement vers son oreille et la prit par la taille. Elle sentit ces cheveux lui caresser la joue ainsi que sa main au creux de ses reins et eu un frisson qui lui parcourra tout le corps.

-Mais je pourrais te faire craquer si facilement...

Elle ferma les yeux pour se concentré et tenter de le repousser.

-Alors que par contre, rien ne pourrait me résoudre à te toucher hormis moi-même, dans un moment comme celui-là...

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et voulu le repousser mais il s'était déjà reculer d'elle mais restait à la fixer, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

-Je pourrais faire n'importe quoi de toi Granger, ricana t-il.

-Tu sais quoi Malefoy, heureusement que tu n'as rien tenter, ça aurait été dommage que je te vomisse dessus tellement ta présence me soulève l'estomac, alors un simple contact serait encore pire ! Et encore une fois, à part être complètement narcissique, imbu de toi même et complètement dans le mensonge, tu es aussi une pauvre petite fouine ! Je dirais même un petit cancrelat répugnant ! Alors ne t'avise plus de me toucher ou tu pourrais le regretter, dit-elle froidement.

-Granger, tes désirs s'affole, mais je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te toucher ! Pourquoi s'abaisser à toi, une sale sang-de-bourbe, alors que je pourrais avoir toutes les sang-pur que je veux ici ! Dit-il en écartant les bras, le regard plein de malices perverses.

-Tu fais bien ce que tu veux tant que ce n'est pas avec moi ! Lui cracha t-elle au visage avant de disparaître dans sa chambre.

Il souriait parce qu'il savait qu'elle le désirait, malgré ces dires. Cependant, avant qu'elle n'avoue quoi que ce soit, il pleuvra sous les ponts. Aussi, il se lança un défi intérieurement. Le même (ou presque) qu'il voulait lui faire cet été : la faire tombé amoureuse de lui et la pousser à lui avoué qu'elle le désire. Il partit se couché, la nuit porte conseil, et il commencera son plan d'attaque des dès demain matin.

Hermione qui s'était précipitée dans sa chambre, poussa un soupir de soulagement en s'écroulant sur son lit. Elle était écœurer d'avoir ainsi touché Malefoy, mais la proximité d'un corps d'homme, qui jusque là lui était inconnu, avait remuer quelque chose en elle. Elle devrait faire très attention. Mais pour se venger, décida de mettre elle aussi un plan en route. Elle n'aurait de répit que quand Malefoy sera à genoux devant elle, l'implorant de le toucher, de l'aimer.

Elle s'endormit ainsi, en serviette, les cheveux tremper sur le couvre lit, un sourire sur les lèvres en sachant que dès demain elle commencerait son règne de terreur : affoler la libido de Malefoy, et le faire tombé raide dingue d'elle et de son corps.

* * *

Voilà! C'était le chapitre 5, j'espère qu'il vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews aussi longues que vous le souhaitiez!

N'hésitez pas aussi à aimer ma page Ocelena Fiction, ça vous permettra de me poser des question en off ou des précisions sans pour autant être connecté sur !

Bonne semaine et on se retrouve vendredi pour le prochain chapitre!

Gros bisous à tous,

Ocelena


	7. Chapitre 6

Salut à tous et voici mon nouveau chapitre que j'ai vraiment apprécié écrire! Me moquer de mes personnages est un de mes passe temps favoris, dans des situations grotesque et comique!

Ce chapitre fait à peu près dix pages openoffice donc beaucoup mieux qu'au début. Je pense (ou j'espère) que vous allez l'apprécier autant que moi!

Je vous laisse à la lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 6:

Elle se réveilla tôt ce matin là. Il faisait presque jour, mais les rayons du soleil n'avaient pas encore percés au travers des nuages et du ciel marine. Elle se leva péniblement de son lit, frissonnant de la fraîcheur de sa chambre. C'était le week-end, et elle se levait aux aurores. Heureusement, elle trouva vite de quoi s'occuper et fit ses devoirs, allongé en travers de son lit, les jambes en l'air. Les rayons du soleil ne tardèrent pas à percer, et vu qu'elle avait tout finit, elle décida d'envoyer une lettre à ses parents, étant encore trop tôt pour descendre dans la grande salle.

Elle posa sa lettre de coter, se jurant d'aller la donner à un hibou dans la volière pour que ses parents puissent l'avoir le plus rapidement possible.

Comme elle s'était dit la veille, elle ferait tout pour que Malefoy ne puisse plus se passer d'elle, et c'est donc tout naturellement qu'elle sortit de sa chambre pour aller prendre quelques toast qu'elle avait fait apparaître sur leur table à manger, en nuisette en soie violette foncé et dentelle noir qui laissait entrevoir un grand décolleté ainsi que le haut de ses cuisses qu'elle avait emprunté en douce à sa mère avant de partir, et qui était supposé être pour un éventuel petit ami, comme Ron.

Elle savait que Malefoy était réveiller, en l'ayant entendu fermant sa porte. Elle prit un livre en passant et s'assit pour lire dans le divan, tout en mangeant son toast beurrer. Elle mit les pieds manucurés sur la table et commença à lire. Malefoy, qui n'avait pas perdu une miette du spectacle qui s'était offert à lui, n'en cru pas ses yeux. Heureusement pour lui, il ne bavait pas et pouvait aisément caché ses sentiments de part l'éducation qu'il avait reçu.

C'est ainsi qu'en voyant Hermione, il haussa juste un sourcil de surprise, et la reluquer légèrement se pencher sur la table quand elle prit son toast, puis regarder le haut de ses cuisses encore plus découverte lorsqu'elle s'était assise sur le divan. Il se retourna précipitamment et entra dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte à clé. Il se précipita vers le lavabo, et s'aspergea d'eau froide.

-Calme toi Drago, elle le fait exprès... Et puis pourquoi serais-tu excité par quelque morceau de chair de cette... sorcière ? Se murmura t-il, perplexe.

Il ressortit après s'être doucher avec un simple serviette, mais cette fois, tout dégoulinant. Les cheveux gouttant sur son torse frissonnant. Il la regarda avec des yeux provocateurs, derrière un voile de cheveux blond humide.

Hermione le regardait par dessus son livre et surpris le regard de Malefoy, elle ne put que rougir. Avant de baisser les yeux vers son livre, elle avait eu le temps de voir sur son visage de toute petites perle d'eau sur sa lèvre inférieur. Elle se surpris à vouloir les lécher doucement du bout de sa langue. Elle rougit de plus belle en imaginant ça et secoua la tête pour chasser cette image de son esprit.

Depuis la veille, tous ses sens étaient en ébullition et la moindre chose la faisait penser au sexe. Elle, qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir la proximité d'un corps d'homme au près d'elle, était vraiment perturbé.

A neuf heures, elle se leva pour aller se préparer. Elle alla d'abord dans la salle de bain (qu'elle laissa grande ouverte) pour se laver les dents, se coiffer et se maquiller avec soin. Malefoy était déjà partit depuis longtemps quand elle eut finit, et elle rejoignit ses amis dans la grande salle. Elle s'était habiller comme elle aimait : c'est-à-dire, le plus simplement possible, telle une moldu. Un jean délavé, un débardeur lâche blanc cassé et des compenser marron clair. Elle s'assit à coter de Ginny, en face de Ron.

-Salut ! Leur dit Hermione, joyeusement, à qui ils retournèrent le bonjour. Alors que fait-on aujourd'hui ?

-Et bien Ron et moi allons voler sur le terrain de Quidditch, lui dit Harry en enfournant un morceau de tarte dans la bouche. Vous voulez venir nous voir ?

Hermione fit la moue, elle détestait tout simplement le Quidditch. Les voir voler sur un balais était tout bonnement ennuyeux à mourir.

-Oh Ginny, dis-moi que tu ne vas pas y aller aussi ! La supplia Hermione.

Celle-ci la regarda tristement puis en voyant les petit yeux suppliant de sa meilleure amie, soupira.

-Ok... Mais dans ce cas, que fait-on ?

-On peut déjà aller boire un bière au beurre à pré-au-lard si tu veux, et comme ça on passera du temps ensemble, ça fait longtemps, dit-elle le sourire jusqu'au oreilles.

-Hum.. ça pourrait être sympa !

Elle laissèrent donc les deux garçon dans la grande salle et partirent en direction du petit village. Elle rigolèrent tout le long du chemin, parlant de tout et de rien, flânant le long des rues, achetant des bonbons, des livres, des farces et attrapes, du maquillage mais surtout des vêtements. Parce que même si Hermione aimait beaucoup les vêtements moldus, elle aimait également les habits sorciers.

Une fois leur compte quasiment à sec, elle allèrent dépenser leurs dernières mornilles aux Trois Balais pour leur bière au beurre, puis elle rentrèrent direction la salle commune de la préfète, où elle seraient sûr d'être tranquille pour discuter de choses plus sérieuses.

Quand Malefoy rentra, exténué par sa journée, il n'en cru pas ses yeux. Des dizaines de sacs et paquets étaient éparpillés dans la salle commune et une musique assourdissante à lui briser les tympan sortait de la chambre d'Hermione. Il fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers la chambre et entrebâilla la porte quand il se stoppa de surprise tant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui était sidérant. Il voyait Granger et la fille Weasley en train de faire des essayages en dansant sur une musique de fou.

Elles sautaient, en enlevant leurs vêtements, en mettant d'autres en chantant à tue-tête. Elles sautaient sur le lit, une brosse à cheveux dans la main en direction de sa bouche, ce que Malefoy trouva des plus ridicule, pourquoi faisaient-elles ça ? Puis, agacer par le brouhaha et les paquets il entra d'un pas furibond dans la chambre.

-Non mais vous n'allez vraiment pas bien? C'est quoi ce bordel ? Hurla t-il aux Gryffondor.

Toutes les deux se retournèrent en même temps, sursautant en entendant quelqu'un crier. Ginny, qui heureusement pour elle était habiller, pensa t-elle, devint rouge pivoine. Hermione elle était en jupe très courte qu'elle venait de s'acheter et en soutient gorge rose bonbon. Elle descendit du lit, le regardant, surprise. Elle alla éteindre la musique, et un silence de mort s'étira entre eux.

-Granger, tu compte ranger se bordel ? Sinon je te jure que je brûle tout ! Dit-il en colère.

-Oh ça va ! Si tu n'es pas content c'est pareil ! Tu n'es pas le seul à vivre ici ! Je suis autant chez moi que toi, alors si tu ne veux pas subir ça, tu vas dans ta chambre et tu nous laisse tranquille ! Lui dit-elle agressive.

-Pardon ? Parce que tu crois que je ne devrais pas m'énerver après ce qu'il y a dans la salle derrière moi ? Tu plaisante j'espère ! Je peux ignorer ta présence qui m'incommode au plus au point, mais ça, jamais ! Donc tu ranges tout Granger !

-Non mais oh tu vas te détendre petit con ! Comment tu parles à Hermione ! S'écria Ginny.

-Toi je ne t'ai pas parler ! Tu habites ici ? Non alors tais-toi ! Quant à toi Granger, tu ferais mieux de tout ranger ! Cracha t-il.

Puis il partit dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Hermione se retourna vers Ginny en soupirant. Elle donna un grand coup de pied dans l'un des sacs étalé au sol en hurlant de rage.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'énerver celui-là ! Dit-elle hargneuse. Il me sort par les yeux ! Je peux pas le voir !

-C'est pas toujours ce que tu as dis, ricana Ginny.

-Entre le trouver sexy et le supporter, il y a une grande différence ! Et puis pour qui il se prend ? Pour le chef ? Non mais ça ne va vraiment pas dans sa caboche !

-Dans sa quoi ?

-Dans sa caboche ! Dans sa tête quoi ! Oh Ginny depuis le temps les termes moldus ne devrait pas t'être inconnus tout de même !

-Facile à dire pour toi ! Tu es née en entendant toutes ces expressions alors tu peux bien te fiche de moi !

-Bon aide moi à ranger, je n'ai pas envie qu'il continue de m'embêter avec ses manies maniaque !

-Tu rigoles là ! Tu vas faire ce qu'il t'ordonne de faire ? C'est une blague ? Rien que le fait qu'il parles comme ça, j'aurais laisser les affaires encore toute la nuit, rigola t-elle.

-Pas bête ! Mais il faudrait que je range toutes les babioles avant alors, il ne resterait que les sacs, au cas où il cramerait tout, avec lui on ne sait jamais comment il va réagir.

Elles passèrent donc l'heure qui suivis à ranger toutes les affaires. Ginny envoya les siennes dans son dortoir par un coup de baguette et Hermione rangea à la main toutes les siennes dans son armoire avant d'étaler encore plus les paquets partout. Elles prirent un malin plaisir à en mettre davantage devant la porte du vert et argent afin que le lendemain il tombe la tête la première.

Elle devait bien l'avouer, depuis qu'elle habitait avec lui dans ces appartements privé, elle était plus vicieuse, plus fourbe. Avec lui tout du moins ! Avec ses amis elle restait la même, la simple et douce Hermione Granger. Mais avec lui, elle changeait. Comme si il faisait ressortir son mauvais coter, à désobéir, être de mauvaise humeur, vouloir le faire chier et pire encore, lui faire mal. Elle voulait le brisé, autant qu'il avait pu la brisé par le passé.

Une fois que tout fus arranger à leur façon, Ginny prit congé d'Hermione et sortit de la salle commune. Elle se retrouva seule dans la salle commune, et elle n'était même pas fatiguer. Elle regarda la pile de paquet devant la porte de Malefoy, et se demanda si c'était vraiment très intelligent de faire ça et de risquer une nouvelle fois sa colère.

-Oh et puis il l'a bien cherché... murmura t-elle, avec raison.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre et, après s'être mise en pyjama, se glissa dans son lit, pensant déjà à la chute de demain matin.

Lorsque son réveil sonna le lendemain matin, elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, fatiguer de sa journée d'hier. Elle s'étira quand elle entendit un gros bruit dans la salle commune. Elle sortit en vitesse de son lit pour voir et elle trouva Malefoy étaler de tout son long sur le tapis, avec autours de la cheville, la lanière d'un des paquets. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et éclata de rire en voyant son regard de tueur.

Il essaya de se lever mais glissa une nouvelle fois sur un emballage en plastique et voulu se retenir à la poignée mais retombé sur les fesses et se cogna la tête contre la porte. Hermione en pleurait de rire, mais quand elle vu Malefoy réussir à se relever son rire resta coincé au travers de la gorge.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, d'une façon si noir, qu'elle réussit à avoir peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire. Mais à son grand étonnement il ne fit rien à part jeter les paquet maudit dans la cheminer, ce qui raviva le feu d'un coup.

Puis, sans un mot, il s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour se préparer. Hermione resta interdite : il n'avait rien dit, il avait juste mis les paquets dans les flammes. Pourquoi il n'avait rien dit ?

Malefoy se regarda dans le miroir et serra les bords des vasques avec rage. Elle avait oser le ridiculiser ainsi alors à peine qu'il s'était lever. Il essayait de se calmer sinon il savait qu'il allait lui faire du mal et que ça allait lui retomber dessus. Cependant, il vu qu'il avait déjà un bleu qui commençait à apparaître sur son omoplate gauche alors même qu'il essayait de se rattraper. Il aurait bien voulu lui mettre une bonne raclé mais se retint de justesse. Il prit donc une douche pour se changer les idées puis s'habilla pour aller au rendez-vous qu'il avait fixer avec une fille de Serdaigles à qui il avait fait des avances, et il espérait pouvoir la ramener dans son antre ce soir.

Il sortit donc rejoindre cette fille dans le parc et n'adressa pas même un regard à Hermione qui prenait son petit déjeuner avec la même petite nuisette que la veille. Quand elle le vit partir, elle ne put que soupirer de soulagement. Il était partit, ce qui lui laissait la journée tranquille pour faire ses devoirs sans qu'un certain garçon soit là pour l'insulter ou même se venger de ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Elle décida tout de même d'inviter Ginny à revenir en lui écrivant une lettre ainsi qu'à Harry et Ron.

 _Salut Ginny, Harry et Ron,_

 _Venez me rejoindre dans ma salle commune dans 30 minutes, j'ai les appartements pour moi seule !_

 _Ginny : c'est mission accomplis !_

 _A toute,_

 _Hermione_

Elle alla s'habiller, sans se presser, et quand elle sortit de la salle de bain ils étaient déjà là en pleine conversation. Quand ils la virent, ils s'arrêtèrent pour l'embrasser.

-Alors racontes ! Demanda Ginny exciter à savoir comment Malefoy était tombé ce matin.

-Et bien quand je me suis réveiller ce matin, j'ai entendu un gros bruit, et savant que ça ne pouvait être que ça, je suis sortit de la chambre en courant et je l'ai vu étalé par terre, les pieds prit dans les lanières des sacs...

Elle riait tellement de ce qu'elle disait, qu'elle en pleurait. Il était très difficile de poursuivre, mais l'empressement de ses amis lui permis de continuer.

-Et bien, quand il a voulu se relever, il à de nouveau glisser sur un emballage, voulant se rattraper à sa poignée de porte, il à cogner dans celle-ci et s'est retrouver le cul par terre, c'était à mourir de rire je vous jure ! Dit-elle en rigolant.

-Franchement, j'aurais adorer être là, s'écria Ginny. Se devait être vraiment hilarant.

-Pourquoi tu n'a pas pris en photo ? Ça aurait pu être drôle ! Mais comment il a réagit ? S'empressa de lui demander Ron.

-Et bien le soucis c'est ça. Il était énerver je l'ai vu dans le regard qu'il ma donné. Pourtant il n'a rien dit ! Alors soit il savait qu'il n'aurait pas fait le poids, ricana t-elle, ou bien il avait peur des répercutions si il me violentait. Après tout, nous sommes préfet en chef, et nous ne pouvons plus faire ce genre de choses comme se provoquer en duel... ce n'est pas un exemple pour les autres élèves...

-Mais toi comme nous savons que même en étant préfet, il pourrait très bien te faire du mal. Fais tout de même attention Mione ! Lui dit Harry.

Ils passèrent toute la journée dans la salle commune à raconter leur péripétie de cours, et à s'amuser comme au bon vieux temps. Mais à 19h30, elle leur dit qu'elle allait bientôt faire sa ronde avec Malefoy et ils partirent tous en direction de leur tour. Hermione attendit, encore et encore que Malefoy arrive en vain. Elle décida donc de faire la ronde seule et sortie dans faire sa ronde avec ses écouteurs et son MP31.

Elle ne croisa aucuns élèves hors des dortoirs et en fut étonné, étant donner qu'elle n'avait pas vu Malefoy dans la salle commune donc elle pensait le croiser dans les couloirs, et elle lui aurait dit sa façon de penser. Mais lorsqu'elle eu finit son tour de ronde, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'il était sûrement aller en train de magouiller elle ne savait trop quoi avec ses amis tous aussi vil que lui.

Elle entra dans la salle commune et se dirigea dans sa chambre. Elle enleva ses écouteurs et s'allongea sur son lit les yeux rivés au plafond, quand elle entendit du bruit provenant de la chambre de Malefoy. Elle regagna la salle commune afin de lui demander de faire moins de bruits et en approchant de sa chambre, elle entendit les fameux bruits beaucoup plus clairement : des gémissements. Elle déglutit. Non ce n'était pas possible, il n'avait pas ramener une fille ici alors qu'il savait qu'elle dormait juste à coter.

Mais quand les gémissement devinrent beaucoup plus bruyant, elle sursauta et retourna précipitamment dans sa chambre. Elle se mit en pyjama et se glissa dans son lit, presser de s'endormir pour éviter d'entendre ça, mais les bruits redoublèrent et elle entendit bientôt le lit cogner contre le mur. Elle tenta de se boucher les oreilles, mais rien n'y faisait, elle entendait tout, presque comme si elle y était. Les gémissement de la fille, de Malefoy, le lit... elle n'en pouvait plus mais décida de ne rien dire. Elle s'endormit enfin quand les bruits gênant s'arrêtèrent, c'est-à-dire presque une heure et demi plus tard. Elle n'entendis pas le bruit de porte, donc elle en conclus que la fille devait être là pour la nuit.

Quand Malefoy se réveilla le lendemain, il sentit le souffle de la fille allonger à cotre de lui. Elle avait dormit ici, et ce malgré que le Serpentard lui avait fortement déconseiller. Il fixait le plafond, réfléchissant à cette nuit. C'était la première fois qu'il était gêner à l'idée de sortir de sa chambre et de subir le regard perçant de Granger. D'ailleurs, il n'avait cesser de penser à elle la nuit dernière, et ça lui avait vraiment horrifié.

Pourquoi son visage n'avait cesser de s'imposer à son esprit durant ce moment, alors qu'une toute autre personne était alors allongée en-dessous de lui, se tortillant de plaisir par ses caresses. Il avait prit du plaisir, oui, mais le fait de savoir que la Gryffondor était probablement dans la chambre d'à coter, l'avait presque couper dans son élan. Cependant, il avait estimé qu'il avait fait trop d'efforts pour renoncer si près du but. Cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas eu de relations si proche avec une fille, et même si il pensait à Hermione à ce moment alors qu'il était censé penser à recommencer, il était heureux d'avoir étanché sa « soif ».

Il entendit un soupir et se retourna vers la jeune fille qui avait ouvert doucement les yeux vers lui, un sourire de bonheur sur son visage. Il la regarda, le visage neutre et impassible. Croyait-elle vraiment qu'il se souciait d'elle ? Déjà qu'il lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle reste, mais avait fini par céder, et que en plus, à part hier, il l'avait toujours traiter avec une parfaite indifférence.

Cette Poufsouffle était vraiment idiote. Lui, Drago Malefoy, qui était LE bourreau des cœurs de Poudlard, LE garçon le plus sexy et le plus beau, allait s'abaisser à ça ? Cette jeune fille sans importance, qui était gentille soit, mais en plus de ne pas être très futé, n'était pas particulièrement attirante non plus. Mais bon, il avait quasiment fait le tour du l'école, alors il n'avait pas vraiment le choix ! Et puis recycler ses anciennes conquête n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée, après elles allaient toutes penser qu'elles auraient une chance. Non il valait mieux qu'il aille voir ailleurs. Il se leva sans se soucier d'elle, mis son pantalon de pyjama et sortit de sa chambre, laissant la jeune fille là où elle était. Elle le regarda partir avec stupeur. Comment pouvait-il partir ainsi, la laissant sans bisous sans rien ?

-Drago... murmura t-elle avant que la porte se referme sur lui.

-Bon c'était sympa, on s'est bien amusé, maintenant dehors, j'ai à faire ! Dit-il sans se retourner.

Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes, qu'elle tenta de ravaler aussi sec. Elle ne lui ferait pas l'honneur de sa tristesse. Elle avait donner son intimité à ce garçon, et il l'avait prise sans rien lui donner en retour. Pas un signe d'affection.

Quand il sortit, Hermione était déjà en train de manger son petit déjeuner, avec ses petits trucs noirs dans les oreilles, qu'elle appelait écouteurs. Malefoy fut surprit de la voir vêtu de son peignoir, elle qui, tous les matins, était en tenue des plus aguichante. Elle le regarda quand il tourna la poignée de la salle de bain, le regard noir, puis retourna à ses toasts.

Alors que Malefoy sortit de la salle de bain après avoir prit sa douche, Hermione en profita pour y aller à son tour, elle qui n'avait pas pu la prendre la veille. Au moment où elle s'était lever, la Poufsouffle était sortit de la chambre et voulu aller dans la salle de bain, mais Hermione fut plus rapide. Et avec un regard de dégoût sur la jeune fille, s'engouffra à l'intérieur. La jaune et verte s'arrêta, le cœur battant de honte devant la cheminé. Malefoy qui n'avait pas rater une seconde de la scène, se délecta du spectacle. Il se surprit à sourire de la façon donc Granger lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue ici.

La jeune Poufsouffle retint un sanglot et alla reprendre ses affaires dans la chambre de Malefoy avant de partir en courant, sans regarder derrière elle. Malefoy se laissa choir dans le divan, content qu'elle soit enfin partit. Il prit un toast sur la table, regardant ce que Granger avait laisser sur la table avant d'aller dans la salle de bain : ses devoirs de potions. Même le matin avant d'aller en cours, elle faisait ses devoirs ! Malefoy soupira tellement s'était ridicule. Au même moment elle sortit de sa douche.

-Tu fais quoi là ? Demanda t-elle hargneuse.

-Je vois que dès le matin tu n'as rien d'autre à faire que ça, dit-il en pointant son doigt vers les parchemins.

-Et ça te regarde en quoi ?

-En rien, répondit-il, glacial.

-Tu aurais pu prévenir que tu ne venais pas à la ronde, s'énerva t-elle. J'ai attendu comme une imbécile.

-Oh et je devrais m'excuser c'est ça ? Ricana t-il. J'avais autre chose à faire, de plus important et de plus... instructif !

-Bien sûr ! Ramener cette pauvre fille dans NOTRE salle commune, la... sauter alors que ta chambre est coller à la mienne ! Tu as plein d'endroits possible et inimaginable et tu le fais ici ! Tu m'écœures Malefoy.

Elle alla prendre ses affaires, et sortit en claquant le tableau au passage, faisant geindre la petite fille de la peinture. Malefoy qui n'avait pas su quoi répliquer était ébranler. Il ressentit comme un petit pincement au ventre en la voyant ainsi, toute chamboulée. Il sursauta à ce qu'il venait de penser. Il n'allait vraiment pas bien ses derniers jours, d'abord il pensait à elle pendant qu'il couchait avec une autre fille, et là ça le retournait de la voir ainsi.

-Reprends-toi mon vieux ! C'est de Granger que tu parles ! Celle que tu détestes depuis des années ! Se dit-il choquer.

Malgré tout, ses pensées étaient toutes tournées vers la lionne. Il secoua la tête et partit pour son premier cours de la journée, en se jurant tout bas que ce soir, il n'ira pas non plus à la ronde, il ne voulait pas passer de temps avec elle, elle l'agaçait.

La journée se passa telle que n'importe quelle journée, les cours tous plus ennuyeux les uns que les autres. Cependant, Hermione restait assidu, en repensant tout de même à la veille. Ça l'avait vraiment déranger de savoir Malefoy avec une fille. Pourquoi réagissait-elle comme ça ?

-Miss Granger ! L'appela le professeur McGonagal. Veuillez faire le sortilège s'il vous plaît.

Hermione qui n'avait pas écouter un traître mots de ce que la professeur lui avait dit, releva la tête, surprise.

-Miss Granger, il faut le dire si mon cours n'est pas à votre goût, dit-elle vexer.

-Excusez moi... Quel sortilège voulez-vous que je fasse ? Dit-elle doucement, rouge de honte.

Une fois le cours finit, elle se dirigea vers la grande salle en compagnie de Harry et Ron. Ces deux là était quelques peu anxieux de voir Hermione ne pas dire un mot depuis le début de la journée.

-Mione, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Lui demanda doucement Harry.

Celle-ci, comprenant qu'on s'adressa à elle, releva la tête.

-Non tout va bien... j'ai juste mal dormis cette nuit... Malefoy a ramener une de ses greluches dans sa chambre.

Mais comment se type fait-il pour avoir autant de conquête sachant comment il est avec les filles, alors que moi, qui suis vraiment très gentil garçon, je n'ai pas une seul fille qui me cours derrière... dit Ron tout penaud.

Hermione laissa échapper un petit rire cynique. Elle se cacha la bouche, sachant très bien que son meilleur ami avait très bien entendu son petit couinement de moquerie.

-Il n'y à rien de drôle ! S'exclama t-il avec humeur. Toi tu n'en à pas plus à ce que je saches ! Toi non plus tu n'as jamais eu de copain !

Elle lui lança son verre de jus de citrouille en plein visage et partit rapidement, furieuse. Elle entendit des pas derrière elle.

-Aller Mione c'est bon, tu sais qu'il rigolait ! Sourit Harry.

Non il ne rigolait pas ! Il a dit sa pour me blesser parce que j'ai oser rigoler ! Si on a même plus le droit de rigoler pour la moindre petite chose, c'est...

-Mione, c'est Ron ! Et tu sais qu'il est très susceptible sur ça...

-Je m'en fiche ! Surtout qu'il semble oublier que moi je suis sortit avec VIKTOR KRUM ! Hurla t-elle à Ron alors qu'il s'avançait vers eux.

Elle tourna les talons avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit et monta directement dans sa salle commune, en larmes. Elle passa le portrait, et tomba nez à nez avec Malefoy qui allait partir. Elle le contourna en lui bousculant l'épaule et couru vers sa chambre en claquant la porte. Elle s'écroula quelques secondes après sur son lit, secouer de sanglots.

Malefoy, qui avait remarquer les larmes sur ses joues et ses yeux rouge. Il hésita à partir et décida finalement de rester dans la salle commune attendant l'heure pour aller faire la ronde, pour essayer de savoir ce qui la torturait, et pouvoir se délecter du malheur de sa meilleure ennemie.

À 19h55, elle sortit enfin, les yeux bouffi, l'air aigris, avec les cheveux un peu en batailles d'être rester allongée dans son lit, pleurant de tout son soûl. Elle allait sortir par le portrait quand Malefoy l'interpella.

-Tu pourrais au moins m'attendre, siffla t-il entre ses dents, mais la suivant tout de même.

-Pardon ? Dit-elle en se retournant.

Malefoy manqua de lui rentrer dedans et recula pour ne pas être plus près d'elle que nécessaire.

-Ne commence pas à me chercher, je n'ai pas vraiment le moral ! Railla t-elle.

Puis elle sortit, suivit d'un Malefoy surpris. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la jeune fille lui avait parler comme ça alors que c'était la première fois qu'il lui parlait sans lui lancer une allusion à son sang ou autres insultes.

-Granger, ce n'est pas parce que tu t'es prit la tête avec quelqu'un que tu dois être comme ça avec tout le monde ! Dit-il hargneusement.

-Non mais je rêve ! Non mais tu t'entends parler ? Tu crois vraiment que j'en ai quelque chose à faire si j'ai égratigner ta pauvre petite fierté en te parlant comme ça ? Je fais encore ce que je veut que je sache ! Mes propres parents ne me disent pas ce que je dois faire alors ça ne va pas être toi qui va commencer.

Elle accéléra le pas, pour en finir au plus vite avec cette ronde. Elle ignorait totalement le vert et argent derrière elle et regardait droit devant elle. Pendant la ronde elle eut le malheur de croiser des première année dans les couloirs alors qu'ils devraient être dans leur dortoirs.

-Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici tous les deux ? Aller du balais ! Du vent ! Hurla t-elle à leur attention.

Malefoy fut surpris par tant d'animosité et la retint par le bras alors qu'elle voulu continuer sa route. Elle se dégagea brusquement et se retourna, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

-Quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive pour que tu sois comme ça ce soir ? Toi qui habituellement est trop gentille, là tu es complètement hargneuse et agressive.

-C'est ma vie ! Ta tes problèmes, j'ai les miens ! Chacun sa merde ! Laisse moi tranquille !

-De toute façon, je n'en ai absolument rien à faire ! Mais à force de crier tu fais fuir tout ceux à qui ont aurait pu mettre des colles pour non respect au couvre-feu ! Maintenant ils se cachent ! Idiote !

Elle s'en-fut, dégageant sons bras de sa poigne, le laissant seul au milieu du couloir. Il était choquer de la voir dans cet état là. D'habitude c'était lui qui était énerver à ce point là, et pour des raisons qui devait échapper à la plupart des gens. Soit elle avait vraiment un problème très grave, dans ce cas il comprenait, ou soit elle s'emportait pour un pauvre petit problème sans conséquence et dans ce cas, il trouvait ça ridicule.

Et voilà que ça lui reprenait de penser à elle. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faisait une fixette sur elle ? Il se trouvait de plus en plus bizarre. Mais elle avait raison sur un point : chacun ses problèmes. Ses problèmes à lui était déjà bien difficile à gérer sans rajouter ceux inutiles de la jeune Gryffondor.

Il arriva enfin dans la salle commune et vit de la lumière filtrer sous la porte de la chambre d'Hermione. Elle était rentrée. Il alla lui même se couché mais bientôt il put entendre les pleures de sa colocataire. Il ressentit le même pincement au ventre que plus tôt dans la journée et essaya de mettre son coussin sur la tête pour ne plus entendre ses sanglots. Mais au bout de plusieurs minutes, il dut se résigner à aller frapper à sa porte de chambre.

-Dégage ! Hurla t-elle.

Mais Malefoy, qui ne pouvait pas dormir avec ces petits couinement entra quand même. Il la vit allonger à plat ventre sur son lit le tête dans l'oreiller.

-Bon soit tu arrête de pleurer et je dors soit tu me dis ce qui ne va pas ! Dit-il sèchement. Dans les deux cas je dormirais plus vite que si tu continus.

Elle le regarda surprise, puis des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur ses joues, rosi par l'émotion qu'elle ressentait depuis la dispute avec Ron.

-Bon ! S'impatienta t-il. Dans ce cas je vais devoir te bâillonner parce que c'est vraiment insupportable !

-D'accord... soupira t-elle. Même si je sais très bien que tu te moqueras de moi de toute façon je ne suis plus à sa près.

-Bon dépêche toi ! Je vais perdre patience là, railla t-il.

-Oui bon bah ça va ! Cria t-elle vexer. C'est toi qui vient dans ma chambre je te signal !

Il le regarda avec des yeux froid comme la mort, attendant.

-C'est à cause de Ron..

-Qui ? Weasmoche ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore celui là, ricana t-il. Il a enfin compris qu'il servait à rien et s'est pendu ?

-T'es vraiment un con tu le sais ça ? Lui cria t-elle.

-Bon d'accord... ça aurait été drôle quand même !

Elle lui montra son visage le plus inexpressif qu'elle pouvait faire, pour bien lui faire comprendre que ça n'avait rien de drôle, et que ça blague était de très mauvais goût.

-On parlait de tout et de rien quand il à dit qu'il en avait mare de pas pouvoir avoir de...

Elle hésita à le dire à Malefoy. Après tout, Ron était son meilleur ami, elle ne pouvait pas parler de lui devant son pire ennemie ! Cependant, encourager par les regards appuyer de Malefoy elle reprit :

Il en avait mare de ne pas avoir de copine, alors que toi tu en a tout le temps, oui parce que je lui ai dit que tu avais eu de la visite et que j'avais très mal dormis, et quand il a dit ça je n'ai pas pu empêcher un petit rire de sortir de ma bouche, et il l'a très mal prit... Il ma ensuite balancer « Toi tu n'en à pas plus à ce que je saches ! Toi non plus tu n'as jamais eu de copain ! ». et du coup après lui avoir balancer mon jus de citrouille je suis partit. Après je lui ai balancer en plaine figure que ce n'était pas vrai puisque j'étais déjà sortie avec Krum...

Malefoy la regarda pendant quelques instants, et les yeux malicieux, il éclata de rire.

-Je ne vois pas du tout ce qu'il y a de drôle !

-Weasmoche est jaloux parce que j'arrive à avoir toutes les filles que je veux ! C'est tordant ! Ricana t-il.

-Pff, il faut que tu grandisses Malefoy ! Maintenant que tu sais sors de ma chambre.

-Sinon quoi ? Dit-il en se pencha vers elle, le visage à quelques centimètre d'elle.

Elle se recula rapidement et s'assit en tailleur sur son lit, en face de lui. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était gentil avec elle tout à coup. Lui qui avait toujours été si rude et si méchant ! Elle le regarda, suspicieuse.

-Quoi ? Dit-il agressif.

-Pourquoi tu es si gentil tout à coup ? Demanda t-elle le plus simplement du monde.

-Je ne suis pas gentil ! Comme je te l'ai dis tout à leur, j'avais juste envie que tu te taise afin que je puisse dormir. Maintenant que c'est finit, je retourne me coucher.

Et il sortit sans un mot. Il alla se remettre au lit, anxieux de ce qu'il venait de ce passer. Il avait discuter avec Granger de ses petits problèmes personnels. Comment avait-il pu faire ça alors qu'il la détestait ? Il ne connaissait pas la réponse à sa question et eu beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil, alors qu'Hermione, elle s'était déjà endormis, fatiguer par ses pleures. Il avait fait ça pour elle alors qu'elle lui avait tendu un piège l'autre matin devant sa porte, avait parler de sa nuit avec Potter et Weasley et lui avait extrêmement mal parler lors de leur ronde.

Il revit ses petits yeux chocolat embués, et le pincement se manifesta de nouveau. Mais que lui arrivait-il ?

* * *

Voilà! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, laissez moi une review pour dire votre ressentit! Parce que j'ai vu qu'il y avait tout de même presque une quarantaine de personnes qui lisent mais je n'ai aucun commentaires d'aucune sorte et j'avoue que ça me vexe un peu, sachant que c'est deux petites minutes pour écrire quelque chose...

M'enfin! Sinon j'ai rallongé les chapitre comme vous pouvez le voir, et j'avoue que c'est beaucoup plus agréable que les court qu'il y avait au début donc je suis satisfaite de mon compromis!

Aussi, normalement les objets moldu tel que les téléphone, ou autre technologies, ne fonctionnent pas à Poudlard. Mais j'ai décidé de passer outre cette règle de base, permettant aux personnages de « changer » d'époque et d'être plus moderne que dans les années 90's.

Donc je vous dit à Mardi pour un nouveau chapitre, bon week-end à tous, pour ma part ce sera petit anniversaire tranquille avec les copines,

Bonne soirée à tous,

Ocelena


	8. Chapitre 7

Salut à tous!

Voilà mon 7ème chapitre! Donc comme dit précédemment, les chapitres seront donc plus long!

Avant de vous laisser à la lecture j'aimerais dire quelque chose qui me turlupine depuis quelques jours. Je vérifie toujours les vues que j'ai sur mes chapitres ou sur ma fiction en générale, et je sais combien il y en a par jours. Je suis grandement déçu que certains/aines d'entre vous ne prennent même pas le temps de laisser une petite review pour me dire ce qu'il ou elle a pensé du chapitre. Ça ne coute rien, ça prend deux seconde de dire un petit mot comme "j'ai bien aimé ce chapitre";"je n'ai pas trop aimé ce chapitre"...

Les lecteurs fantômes sont complètement insupportable! Pour aujourd'hui je vais poster mon chapitre, puisqu'il était déjà près. Mais après celui-ci, j'aimerais que quelques personnes poste une review où je serais dans l'obligation de suspendre la publication des autres chapitres pour la simple et bonne raison que c'est vexant et presque insultant d'être laissé pour compte et de ne pas avoir un minimum de reconnaissance pour le travail que l'on fournit... J'espère donc que vous prendrez quelques secondes de votre temps pour poster une review!

Surtout que, que ce soit sur téléphone ou sur ordinateur, il est tout à fait possible de poster des reviews, je le fais moi même. J'espère que vous comprendrez mon point de vue! Et je remercie tout de même celle qui me laisse une review à chaque fois et les autres qui m'en ont déjà laissé!

Bon je vous laisse à votre lecture! On se retrouve en bas!

* * *

Chapitre 7:

La semaine passa plutôt vite, et Hermione fut heureuse de voir arriver le week-end. Ses cours n'étaient pas trop compliqué, elle passait la plupart de son temps avec ses meilleurs amis dans le parc du château étant donné le beau temps qu'ils avaient en ce début septembre.

Elle était dans sa chambre le vendredi soir, quand elle entendit du raffuts dans la salle commune. Il était presque 23h30, ils avaient fait leur ronde et elle aurait voulu aller se coucher, mais en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, elle resta figer. Un vingtaine de paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers elle, tous étaient mauvais ou dégoûter. Minimum vingt Serpentard étaient présent dans SA salle commune. Elle chercha la tête blonde des yeux et quand elle le trouva, elle marcha vers lui, rageusement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Lui demanda t-elle amère.

-Ça s'appelle une fête Granger, railla t-il.

-Mais qu'est-ce que... Et pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parler ? S'énerva t-elle. J'aurais pu aller ailleurs !

-Mais vas-y Granger, montre à tous ceux qui sont présent que les Gryffondor ne sont pas si courageux que ça, dit-il avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

-Tu n'oserais pas...

-Alors prouve nous le contraire et reste, ricana t-il en sachant très bien qu'elle n'allait pas rester.

Mais à son grand étonnement, elle accepta le défi et s'assit dans un des fauteuil près de la cheminé, tous les regards tournés vers elle. Elle rougit de honte mais ne se déroba pas.

-Quoi ? Je suis chez moi ici ! Si je dérange la porte est grande ouverte ! Dit-elle à tous les vert et argent présent.

-Si tu reste tu bois, dit alors une fille, une moue dédaigneuse sur le visage.

-Pardon ? S'exclama Hermione.

-Si tu restes, tu bois, c'est pourtant pas compliquer ! Ricana l'un des garçons dans un des coins. Elle reconnu comme étant Blaise Zabini.

-Généralement, on ne rentre pas dans une conversation sans y être inviter, c'est malpoli ! Cracha t-elle en direction du métis.

-Comment oses-tu... dit-il en plissant les yeux.

-Oh j'ai égratigner le lézard ! Dit-elle en feignant une moue de tristesse. Si tu ne te sens pas bien tu peux retourner dans ton cachot ! Ricana t-elle, fière de sa réplique.

Elle cru voir, l'espace d'un court instant, un léger sourire flottant sur le visage de Malefoy.

-Bon tu le prends se verre ? Lui dit la jeune Serpentard en face d'elle.

Elle prit délicatement le verre de whisky pur feu dans la main et l'avala cul sec, sous le regard étonner des serpents. Elle le posa avec force sur la table basse et tout le monde retourna à son occupation. La jeune Serpentard en face d'elle n'était autre que Pansy Parkinson, la fille qui accompagnait Malefoy la seconde fois qu'il eut été interrompu pas la rouge et or.

Mais bizarrement, elle s'entendit plutôt bien avec cette fille. Certes elle la prenait pour une moins que rien mais au moins elle discutait avec quelqu'un qui voulait discuter avec elle. Sans s'en rendre contre, elle prit un verre, puis deux, puis trois. Au quatrième, tout le monde commença à partir. Malefoy alla dans sa chambre, laissant Hermione seul sur le canapé, quelque peu saoul. Mais alors que la Gryffondor voulu aller dans sa chambre, elle se trompa de porte et entra dans celle de Malefoy.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches... dans ma chambre... Malefoy ? Réussit-elle à articuler.

-Quoi ? Non mais tu délires ! Tu es dans MA chambre là, dit-il.

-C'est ça ! Dit-elle en se laissant tomber sur le lit.

Elle passa les bras sous l'oreiller et frotta sa joue avec contentement. D'un coup, elle ouvrit les yeux et se précipita aussi vite qu'elle le put dans la salle de bain et vomit dans les toilettes. Malefoy soupira, puis alla la rejoindre. Il la trouva les bras croisé sur ses genoux, la tête dedans. Heureusement elle avait tiré la chasse.

-Ça va ? Lui demande t-il narquois.

Elle fit un non de la tête et gémit. Elle n'aurait pas du bouger, sa tête lui tournait sérieusement. Elle se remit à genoux, et après avoir pousser Malefoy afin qu'il ne la voit pas comme ça, revomit encore une fois. Il se leva, prit un gant de toilette qu'il humidifia et lui passa sur le visage après avoir retirer la chasse d'eau. Il lui mouilla le front, les joues, et le cou. Ce qui lui fit le plus grand bien. Elle était toute verte, la tête coller au mur, les yeux clos.

-Merci... chuchota t-elle d'une voie rauque.

-On est tous passer par là, lui dit-il calmement.

Elle tenta de se redresser, mais sa tête lui tourna à nouveau. Elle se rassit et ouvrit un peu les yeux et vit Malefoy, un air neutre sur le visage, concentré sur ce qu'il faisait.

-Attends un peu avant de vouloir te lever sinon tu vas encore vomir. Tiens bois ça !

Elle regarda ce qu'il lui tendait et le prit sans attendre, et le vida d'une traite. L'eau lui coula dans la gorge, ce qui lui fit le plus grand bien.

-J'aurais dû partir quand j'en avait l'occasion... murmura t-elle. Stupide fierté...

-Ça je ne te le fais pas dire ! Tu n'avais jamais bu n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, jamais... enfin pas de whisky pur feu.. de la bière au beurre oui...

-Franchement, ne mélange pas les deux ! La bière eu beurre c'est du jus de citrouille à coter du pur feu.

Elle ne put qu'acquiescer, étant donner dans l'état où elle se trouvait. Elle réessaya de se lever en prenant appuie sur le mur et réussit. Elle tanguait légèrement donc Malefoy lui passa un bras en dessous des aisselles pour l'aider.

-Attends, dit-elle.

-Quoi ? Tu vas encore vomir ? S'exclama-t-il avant de faire un mouvement de recule.

-Non, je vais me laver les dents... tu peux m'aider, s'il te plais...

Il l'emmena donc vers le lavabo, attendit qu'elle ait finit, et l'aida à aller dans sa chambre. Il l'allongea et entreprit de la déshabiller.

-Tu n'es pas en train de me déshabiller j'espère... murmura t-elle, trop peu consciente pour parler normalement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ce que je vais voir je l'ai déjà vu ! Dit-il en rigolant, une pointe de lubricité dans la voix.

Il lui enleva donc son pantalon avant de rabattre la couverture sur la jeune fille. Il s'apprêtait à partir quand elle le retint par le bras.

-Pourquoi tu as fais tous ça ? Lui demanda t-elle à moitié assoupis. Pourquoi m'avoir aider ?

Il la regarda, et plongea malgré lui dans ses doux yeux chocolat, à moitié clos par le sommeil. Elle ne le lâchait pas, attendant la réponse.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua t-il. J'en avais envie c'est tout... aller repose toi.

Puis il sortit la laissant seul. Elle s'endormit presque aussitôt, d'un sommeil lourd et sans rêves. Malefoy regagna sa chambre doucement. C'est vrai ça ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'avait aider ? Il en avait ressentit le besoin, il n'avait pas supporter la voir aussi mal sans faire quelque chose. Jamais encore il n'avait aider quelqu'un, excepter sa mère peut-être. Et encore, il n'en avait aucun souvenir.

Il la revoit alors le teint verdâtre, les yeux clos, la respiration lente. Oui, même là elle était plutôt jolie. Belle même !

Il secoua la tête. Il se trouvait décidément bizarre en ce moment à ne faire que penser à elle. Jamais il n'avait penser à une personne, autant qu'il pense à elle. Mais pourquoi elle, elle qui était son inférieur de sang, celle qu'il avait toujours détester, qu'il avait toujours insulté ou rabaisser. Il s'endormit en pensant encore à Hermione.

Il eut un sommeil agiter, contrairement à la jeune fille.

 _Il était dans une grande salle noir, sans issus. Il avait beau courir partout pour voir par où il pourrait s'enfuir, il n'y avait aucunes issus possibles._

 _C'est alors qu'il les vit. Deux grand yeux rouge, flottant seuls dans un noir total, les pupilles tel deux fentes de serpent. Le regard était emplis de haine et soudain, il apparut devant lui : Voldemort !_

 _Il recula le plus vite possible et tapa contre un mur de pierre noir, suintant un liquide froid et visqueux. Puis petit à petit, il vit vraiment ce que c'était. Il vit des corps entassés, vidés de leur sang qui recouvrait les mur de sa prison cauchemardesque. Il approcha sa main couverte de ce liquide cramoisie de son visage, et cru défaillir en regardant dans son autre main, y voyant un poignard, pas plus grand qu'une baguette._

 _Voldemort le regardait, fière et désireux de lui donner de nouvelles missions. Mais Malefoy regarda à nouveau les corps et tomba à genoux en voyant que c'était les personnes à qui il tenait le plus qui était là : sa mère._

 _Il put apercevoir aussi Granger, ses cheveux collés sur son visage ensanglanté et pâle comme la mort. Ses yeux vides fixé sur lui, des perles d'eau salées aux coins de ceux-ci._

 _Il retint un cri d'horreur et laissa tombé le poignard en voyant les lacérations sur les corps des deux femmes devant lui, telle de la viande haché et juteuse._

Il se réveilla en sursaut, tremblant de tout son corps, dégoulinant de sueur, un goût âcre dans la bouche. Le souffle court, il alla se passer un coup d'eau sur le visage.

-Mon pauvre Drago, qu'est-ce que tu es en train de devenir... se murmura-t-il à lui même.

Il décida finalement de prendre une douche froide, sous laquelle, il pourrait réfléchir et se calmer. Il y resta plusieurs dizaine de minutes, quand les paupières lourdes, il décida enfin de retourner se coucher. Au bout de quelques minutes, il ronflait doucement, les poing serrer, les bras sous les oreillers.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain midi, elle fut frapper par la lumière du soleil en plein dans ses yeux. Elle roula sur le coter, cachant son visage dans son coussin étouffant un crie de supplice. Puis, les yeux clos, elle revit passer les événements de la soirée de la veille. Les verres qu'elle avait enchaîner, sa longue conversation avec Pansy Parkinson, le fait qu'elle ce soit trompé de chambre, qu'elle ait vomi plusieurs fois, et devant Malefoy, puis le fait qu'il l'ait raccompagné dans sa chambre et même déshabillée.

Elle se redressa dans son lit en pensant à ce dernier souvenir, et cru défaillir tellement sa tête cognait. Elle ferma les yeux et se massa doucement les tempes. Elle souleva ensuite la couette et vit qu'elle était bel et bien en sous vêtement. Comment avait-il pu faire ça alors qu'elle était quasiment inconsciente ? Bon, en y réfléchissant bien, il l'avait vu beaucoup plus dénuder que ça, et c'est d'ailleurs elle-même qui l'avait fait exprès. Alors pourquoi était-elle si honteuse qu'il l'ait vu en petite culotte ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de question que quelqu'un frappa doucement à la porte.

-Hermione ? Je peux rentrer ? Demanda prudemment une petite voix.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la personne fut dans la chambre. Heureusement pour elle c'était Ginny qui, inquiète de ne pas la voir comme à l'ordinaire dans la grande salle le matin, était venue voir ce qu'il se passait.

-Désoler, je ne t'ai pas vu ce matin... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as une tête horrible ! Dit-elle en fermant la porte derrière elle. Ça va ?

-Bof... dit Hermione, la voix rauque à cause de la veille.

-Hou là ! Tu me racontes ?

Et elle se lança dans son récit, en n'omettant aucuns détails. Elle lui raconta même que Malefoy l'avait déshabiller, et vu vomir.

-De quoi ? Il ta déshabiller ? Oh je vais me le faire...

-Non Ginny, c'est rien.. et puis c'est pas comme si je ne l'avais pas cherché..

-Pardon ? Tu as encore des trucs à me dire toi !

Elle lui raconta donc tout depuis le début. Les vacances d'été, la violence de Malefoy, le rapprochement qu'il avait fait envers elle, les coucheries qui l'avait déranger, et son petit défi de le faire craquer. Ginny la regarda les yeux ronds, s'agrandissant encore plus au fur et à mesure qu'elle lui racontait tout. Quand elle eut finit, elle explosa de rire. Hermione ne comprit pas tout de suite.

-Tu aurais du tout me dire ! Je t'aurais aider !

-Quoi ? Tu serais prête à m'aider pour que Malefoy soit quasiment à genoux devant moi ? Dit-elle surprise.

-Et bien oui ! Après tout ce n'est pas comme si il ne l'avait pas cherché ! Depuis qu'il te connaît il est particulièrement odieux avec toi!

-Pas qu'avec moi !

Harry et Ron, il les déteste c'est une chose, il s'envoie des piques à longueur de journée, mais c'est à toi qu'il à toujours dit les pires insultes, les pires mots, et il savait très bien quoi dire pour que ça fasse mal.. Donc pour moi, il mérite amplement ce que tu comptes lui faire. Maintenant, il va falloir que tu fasses attention, à ne pas te trancher avec la lame à double tranchant !

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien, il ne va pas falloir que tu tombe... amoureuse... de lui !

-Quoi ? Moi ? Amoureuse de Drago Malefoy ? Non mais tu me prends pour qui ? S'exclama t-elle, outrée que son amie est une si piètre opinion d'elle.

-Je te prends pour une fille extraordinaire, qui serait prête à oublier le passé si la personne le vaut bien. Je sais très bien que Malefoy est horrible à l'intérieur. Mais je ne serait pas surprise que quelqu'un puisse le faire changer... quelqu'un qui serait ma meilleure amie par exemple!

Hermione éclata de rire. Elle se figea quand elle vit que Ginny était plus que sérieuse. Elle regarda la rouquine dans les yeux, attendant qu'elle retire ce qu'elle avait dit, en vain.

-Tu penses vraiment que moi, j'arriverais à faire changer Malefoy ? Qui soit dit en passant à l'âme aussi noir que du charbon. Bon je veux admettre qu'il est fichtrement sexy, mais tout de même ! Ginny ne me surestime pas trop ! Qu'il tombe amoureux, je veux bien l'admettre, mais qu'il change !

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Après tout, celui qu'il est aujourd'hui peut très bien être qu'un masque pour se préserver des autres !

-Mais n'importe quoi ! Jamais il ne laisse tomber se masque ! Et puis de quoi veux-tu qu'il se protège ? Il a une famille riche, puissante, des amis haut placé, lui même est préfet en chef et n'en à cure des professeurs...

-Justement ! À sa place je serais terrorisé par tout ça ! Sa famille est Mangemort je te rappelle ! Il doit avoir la pression, tu-sais-qui doit sûrement le vouloir à son service, comme ses parents ! De savoir que toute ta vie tu vas devoir mettre tes rêves de coter ou bien souffrir parce que tu ne rejoindra pas cette secte infecte ! Je ne l'aime pas, mais je le comprend...

Hermione, le yeux dans le vague, pensait à ce que son amie venait de dire. Finalement, le point de vue de Ginny était plus que censé ! Après tout, peut-être qu'il avait plus de problèmes qu'elle croyait. Mais elle en restait sur, jamais elle ne tomberait amoureuse de Malefoy. Cependant, elle se demandait si elle devait vraiment lui faire ça... Après tout, elle n'était pas comme ça, faire du mal au gens sans raison valable. Mais elle avait une raison valable ! Les coups bas, les injures, les insultes en tout genre, les ricanements, les moqueries... Si il n'était jamais venus à Poudlard, elle aurait sûrement passer de bien meilleures années. Cependant, elle n'imaginait pas Poudlard sans Malefoy, elle s'était endurcit à son contacte, à toujours trouver des répliques plus cinglante les unes que les autres, répondant du tac au tac. D'ailleurs, elle était une des seules à lui tenir tête ! Oui l'un des seules si elle comptait Harry, Ron et peut-être Ginny dans le même sac. Mais sinon, très peu de personne osait dire réellement à Malefoy ce qu'il pensait.

Elle se leva lentement, tournant le dos à Ginny, s'approchant de la baie vitré, près de son lit. Elle colla son front sur le verre froid.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour réussir ? Murmura t-elle.

-Déjà, on va te mettre en bombe !

Plusieurs minutes après, elle sortit de sa chambre, suivit de Ginny et s'installa à la grande table de la salle commune des préfets, passant devant Malefoy sans le regarder. Ce dernier était assis dans un fauteuil, le nez dans un bouquin, l'air concentré. Cependant, il leva les yeux, qui s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes, quand il vit les filles sortirent de la chambre de la Gryffondor. Elle était souriante, les cheveux lisser et soyeux, les yeux légèrement ombrer de fard à paupière, les joue rosi par le blush, les lèvres mise en avant par un rouge léger. Elle était habiller avec une robe fluide noir.

Elle lui arrivait au dessus du genoux et était maintenue sur ses épaules par de toutes petites bretelles. Malefoy remarqua qu'il n'y avait là QUE les bretelles de sa robe. Il en déduit donc qu'elle ne portait pas de soutiens-gorges. Il déglutit en détournant la tête d'elle pour se replonger dans son livre.

Pourquoi, par Merlin, fallait-elle qu'elle recommence ses petits numéros ? Peut-être avait-elle enfin prit conscience qu'il fallait qu'elle change un peu pour pouvoir avoir un petit ami. Cependant, il ne put rester là sans la regarder de nouveau. Il la voyait rire, presque à en pleurer, avec son amie. Il la voyait vraiment jolie ! Voilà, elle était belle quand elle riait. Mais elle était belle aussi quand elle était malade, quand elle était énervé, quand elle étudiait... Il se leva précipitamment et retourna dans sa chambre.

-Je te l'avais dit qu'il serait mal à l'aise parce que tu lui plairait ! Murmura le plus doucement possible Ginny à Hermione.

-Oui mais c'est pas un peu trop ?

-Tu rigoles ! Tu as vu quand il a remarquer que tu n'avais pas de soutifs ? Franchement c'était trop bon !

Elles se turent quand il ressortit de sa chambre, le visage de marbre, et qu'il partit en direction du portrait, puis sortit. Elle éclatèrent de rire simultanément. Effectivement c'était vraiment drôle à voir !

-Par contre Gin, tu n'en parles pas aux garçons hein ! Je ne veux pas qu'ils croient des choses infondées et encore pire, me faire culpabilisé ou m'en vouloir de jouer à ce jeu dangereux..

-Parce que tu crois que je dirais quoi que ce soit ? Harry est peut-être mon copain, mais je ne dirais rien sur les secrets de ma meilleure amie ! Dit-elle en levant la main gauche, comme pour jurer.

-Gin, c'est la main droite pour jurer, pouffa Hermione.

-Oui, oh ça va, je ne suis pas née-moldu moi... soupira t-elle.

Ce qui, bien entendu, la fit rire encore plus. Elles passèrent alors leur samedi dans la salle commune, à faire leurs devoirs, rigoler, manger des bonbons, parler de garçons et de tout et de rien. Faire les filles quoi ! À 19h50 cependant, Malefoy entra dans la salle commune, interrompant les éclats de rire des Gryffondors.

-Granger ! On doit aller faire la ronde, dit-il en remarquant qu'elle portait toujours les même vêtements.

Elle le regarda, incrédule. Il avait dit ça comme si elle était censé le suivre sans faire d'histoire, parce qu'IL l'avait décidé.

-Il me semble qu'il y a encore quelques jours, tu te souciais pas mal de faire les rondes Malefoy, dit-elle sèchement.

-Ça va, de toute façon j'allais m'en aller. Si c'est l'heure des rondes, c'est qu'il faut être dans les salles communes. À plus tard Mione ! Dit-elle en sortant.

-C'est dingue comment tu peux être énervant à la fin ! Dit-elle amère.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ai décidé que l'on devait faire des rondes je te signal.

-Mais ta façon de le dire, je ne suis pas un chien. Et la dernière fois, tu n'étais même pas venu, alors quelques minutes en plus avec Gin, ce n'était pas bien grave !

-C'est pas comme si tu ne l'avais pas vu de la journée ! Tu as passé ton après-midi avec elle ! Heureusement que tu dormais ce matin, sinon tu aurais en plus passé toute ta matinée !

-Et alors ? J'ai dormis j'étais fatigué... répondit-elle, vexer.

-Fatiguer, ou bien bourrer ! Dois-je te rappeler comment tu était hier soir ? Ricana t-il.

Elle rougit à l'énonciation de ce moment, dont elle n'arrivait pas à bien se souvenir. Il la regarda rougir, et il sentit une bouffé de chaleur l'envahir, jusqu'à imaginer ses doigts glisser sur ses pommettes, jusqu'à sa bouche, qu'il caressait doucement avant de... Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée de sa tête.

C'était vraiment n'importe quoi ! Il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête avec sa. Mais bon, il fallait l'avouer, elle était vraiment très belle. Oui il arrêtait pas de penser à ça mais pour lui c'était tellement étrange de pensé ça d'elle ! Il la revoyait encore plus jeune, les cheveux ébouriffés d'être rester trop longtemps au-dessus de son chaudron en cours de potion, ou encore rouge tomate quand le professeur Rogue l'avait rabaisser en cours de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal en troisième année, quand il avait remplacer Lupin.

-Aller Granger, plus vite on aura fait cette ronde, plus vite on sera rentré, lui dit-il en poussant le portrait pour faire un passage.

Elle le regarda, et voyant qu'il l'attendait, alla vite récupérer de petites nue-pieds noirs et argent, qu'elle passa rapidement avant de le rejoindre. Elle passa devant lui sans un mot et ils marchèrent en suivant leur chemin habituel.

Elle le regardait du coin de l'œil, repensant à ce qu'avait dit Ginny à son sujet. Après tout c'était tout à fait plausible, puisque depuis quelques jours il était moins désagréable avec elle. Pas gentil, mais moins « Malefoy ». Elle se surpris à sourire en pensant à la dernière réplique plutôt paradoxale.

-Tu pourrais partager ce qui te fait rire, ça rendrait la ronde plus attrayante ! Enfin pas de beaucoup étant donner que c'est venu de ta tête mais c'est toujours ça de prit ! Maugréa t-il.

-Hum... non sans façon ! Mes pensés m'appartiennent. Tant pis si tu n'en a pas d'aussi agréable que les miennes, dit-elle en ricanant.

-Oh si j'en ai des plaisantes ! Mais c'est plus drôle quand ce sont celles de quelqu'un d'autre. Aller Granger, parles moi ! Je ne sais pas, dit n'importe quoi, des...

-Merci... souffla t-elle.

Il s'arrêta, peur de ne pas avoir entendu ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle se figea, et tourna la tête vers lui.

-Merci... Pour hier soir...

Elle baissa les yeux vers ses pieds, et les trouva soudain très intéressant. Alors qu'elle attendait qu'il dise quelque chose, il passa devant elle.

-De rien, je voulais bien le faire, sinon je ne l'aurais pas fait. Mais tu m'avais déjà remercié, ce n'était pas nécessaire, tu sais.

-À bon ? Je ne m'en souviens pas...

Il éclata de rire. Le fait qu'elle ne se souvienne pas de toute sa soirée était hilarant. Après tout, qui pouvait se vanter d'avoir vu Hermione Granger, le rat de bibliothèque par excellence, complètement imbiber d'alcool, presque inconsciente ? Et bien lui apparemment.

-Tu ne devrais pas boire autant, ça ne te vas pas du tout ! Rigola t-il.

-Pourquoi tu étais si énerver la dernière fois dans la forêt, murmura t-elle en changeant totalement de sujet.

Il se raidit, tout en continuant d'avance, la colère recommençant à pointer le bout de son nez. Il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de parler de ça. Avec qui que ce soit et encore moins avec elle.

-Pour rien.

Il accéléra le pas, et mis une grande distance entre Hermione et lui, elle quasiment courir pour réussir à le rattraper.

-Mais tout de même... tu frappais un arbre et tu as bien faillit avoir ma peau... ainsi que celle de mes parents...

A ce souvenir, il frissonna, tellement il avait honte de ne pas s'être autant contrôler face à des moldus et à elle. Il se retourna et elle faillit lui rentrer dedans tellement elle était proche de lui. Elle recula au dernier moment, il ne dut pas le remarquer parce qu'il ne releva pas.

-Ce que tu as vu dans les bois, personne ne doit savoir. J'étais... énerver... pour quelque chose d'important qui ne te regardes. Donc ne m'en parle plus, s'il te plais.

Hermione crut rêver quand elle entendit Malefoy dire « S'il te plais ». Malgré tout, elle laissa filer, et voulu repasser la première quand elle faillit manquer la marche de l'escalier. Mais au même moment, Malefoy lui attrapa le bras, et dans l'élan, il tombèrent à terre.

Hermione sur le dos, Malefoy sur elle, plus coller l'un à l'autre que jamais, parce que inconsciemment, leur corps avait adopter un certaine posture, très gênante. Hermione cessa de respirer, devenue rouge pivoine elle ne bougeait plus.

Quant à Malefoy, il était aussi gêner qu'elle, placer entre ses jambes, avec pour seul tissus qui séparaient leur chair, une culotte et un pantalon. Leurs visages étaient à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre, leurs souffles se mélangeaient. Elle vit dans ses yeux, une intensité qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu dans les yeux du jeune homme.

Lui vit du désir dans ses iris, et, pousser par la tension du moment, posa brutalement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils ne bougèrent pas pendant plusieurs secondes qui semblaient être une éternité, quand Hermione se détendit et lui rendit son baiser, doucement. Le Serpentard lui mit une main derrière la nuque, et leur baiser se fit plus ardent et plus fougueux. Leurs cœurs battaient la chamade. Le corps d'Hermione tremblait d'excitation, celui de Malefoy était au contraire, tout tendu pour les mêmes raisons. Il passa une de ses mains sous la cuisse nue de la jeune fille pour la relever vers sa taille, ce qui serra leur intimité encore plus l'une contre l'autre.

Elle avait passé ses mains dans les cheveux blond du jeune homme, étouffant des gémissements dans la bouche de celui-ci. Elle sentait déjà des choses qu'elle n'aurait pas du sentir, en dessous de sa ceinture, mais elle s'en fichait. Jamais elle n'avait ressentit pareil sensation, pareil désir pour quelqu'un. Elle ne savait pas si c'était l'excitation du moment ou si c'était le vert et argent qui lui faisait cette effet là, mais elle ne voulait décidément pas arrêter là. Elle sentit la main qui lui avait tenue la cuisse monter plus haut sous sa robe, caresser son flan. Elle croisa ses chevilles dans le dos de Malefoy, l'empêchant de s'en aller si l'envie l'en prenait. Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et monta sa main encore plus haut, à la naissance de ses seins.

Soudain, ils entendirent des bruits de pas dans les escaliers et se figèrent tous les deux. Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux, et vit ceux de Malefoy toujours aussi près. Il se relevèrent rapidement et se cachèrent derrière un pilier afin de ne pas être vu dans l'état où ils se trouvaient. Hermione essaya d'arranger ses cheveux, remit sa robe en place, pendant que Malefoy, sautillait sur place fermant les yeux, le visage lever vers le plafond, essayant de penser à autre chose que le corps voluptueux de la jeune fille sous ses doigts. Son excitation ne retomba pas, et malheureusement pour lui, elle se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Il se tourna vers Hermione, qui avait les joues en feu, une de ses bretelles pendait sur son épaule. Il n'en fut pas plus à Drago pour qu'il la plaque contre le pilier en l'embrassant avec force. Obligeant presque la Gryffondor à céder à son baiser. Elle noua ses bras autours du cou de Malefoy, en rapprochant son corps du sien. Il le sentit et, après avoir coller son corps contre elle, la souleva en lui mettant les jambes autours de sa taille. Elle sentit à quel point il était content.

Elle se doutait, plus qu'elle n'entendait, que les personnes qui étaient monté par les escaliers étaient déjà loin. Cependant, elle se raidit.

-Dépose-moi... murmura t-elle entre deux baiser. Malefoy, s'il te plais...

Surpris, il cessa de l'embrasser, et la regarda, toujours les jambes autours de lui. Elle détourna la tête, baissa les yeux.

-Pose moi par terre... laisse moi, s'il te plais...

Il la déposa, à contre cœur, et elle recula précipitamment, le regarda une dernière fois, et disparu en courant dans le couloir vide, ses pas résonnant sur les dalles de pierres du château.

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire ! Elle l'avait laisser en plan, alors qu'ils allaient presque... Bon sang ! Il ne prit conscience que maintenant qu'il avait failli coucher avec la jeune femme. Il n'avait rien su gérer et quand il avait vu ses yeux qui le regardaient avec désir, quand il était sur elle, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

Puis son épaule ainsi offerte à lui. Il n'avait pu se contrôler, pour la seconde fois en une soirée. Il sentait encore les lèvres douces d'Hermione sur les siennes, la douceur de sa peau sous ses doigts, la force de ses jambes autours de lui.. Il se laissa glisser contre le mur et se perdu dans la contemplation du vide.

Il avait envie d'elle. Ça il le savait. Mais pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi pas n'importe quelle autre fille ? Pourquoi celle qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter ? Ou celle qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter avant. Il repensa à son corps sous ses caresses, sachant très bien à quoi s'attendre, l'ayant vu à plusieurs reprises en maillot de bain cet été. Il retourna dans sa salle commune trois quarts d'heures plus tard, sachant pertinemment qu'elle était déjà couché. Il alla se coucher aussi, en espérant que le lendemain, il se réveillerait, en sachant que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve parmi tant d'autre qu'il faisait.

* * *

Voilà!

Bon on passe à l'étape supérieur! J'ai décidé de vous poser quelques questions sur le chapitre, histoire de vous faire participer, et aussi vous faire deviner ce qu'il va se passer dans le prochain chapitre, comme ça, vous n'aurez plus d'excuses pour ne pas poster de review et je pourrais continuer à poster tous les trois jours!

Donc! **Qu'avez-vous pensé du passage un peu "osé" entre Drago et Hermione? Comment pensez-vous que les deux protagoniste vont réagir l'un envers l'autre après ça?**

Dans le prochain chapitre: **Une main cassée, encore des petites pics, une Ginny s'essayant au langage moldu et un devoir de préfet fatiguant...**


	9. Chapitre 8

Salut à tous!

Bon, malgré que beaucoup de personnes n'aient pas laissé de reviews, certains en ont laissé et ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Et puis, je ne peux pas les laisser sur la touche pour simplement quelques personnes feignante! Je ne pourrais pas sachant qu'elles aiment beaucoup la fiction (celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews se reconnaitront!).

Hier, ayant reçu une review d'une des filles qui me suit, j'ai remarqué que je ne vous avez pas dit certaines choses. Premièrement (et ça je vous l'ai déjà dit) la fiction est déjà fini d'écrire! Donc n'ayez pas peur que je ne la finisse pas, elle est déjà dans mon ordinateur, à moitié corrigé (ça ne me prend pas beaucoup de temps donc ce sera près pour les publications hebdomadaire). Elle comportera 15 chapitres et un épilogue en plus donc ne vous affolez pas!

Deuxièmement: Même si ma fiction est courte (et oui j'ai dû condenser mes chapitre par deux pour les faire plus long, parce que j'avais moi-même honte de la taille minuscule de mes chapitres! Il suffit d'ailleurs de voir les 5 premiers chapitres pour voir l'horreur!) après l'épilogue, et comme je l'ai déjà dit à une revieweuse, je continuerais avec les personnages de ma fiction, avec des OS et petites histoires rigolote, du quotidien, etc. Je ne peux clairement pas abandonner les personnages à la fin que j'ai prévu! Ce serait pas possible! Surtout que entre la fin et l'épilogue il y a une grande ellipse donc un potentiel énorme pour faire quelques petite choses bien sympathiques! En espérant que ça vous plaiera autant qu'à moi! Pour le moment je n'ai pas commencé, et je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je pourrais en poster, mais de toute façon je les posterais sûrement dans ma fiction, à la suite, ce qui permettra à celles qui on follow de voir directement! Mais je vous en reparlerais en temps voulu!

Bon trêve de blabla je parle beaucoup trop c'est horrible MAIS ARRÊTER LE MOULIN A PAROLE! Bonne lecture on se retrouve en bas!

 ** _Kalandra:_** _M_ _erci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes ma fiction, j'essaierai de ne pas te décevoir! Voilà donc la suite que tu avais hâte de lire! Merci pour ta review Bises!_ _  
_

* * *

Chapitre 8:

Le problème, c'est qu'en se réveillant le lendemain matin, il sut qu'il n'avait pas rêver ce qui s'était passer la veille. Toute la nuit, il n'avait fait que penser à sa, aussi bien éveiller qu'endormit. Comment, en l'espace de quelques semaines, il pouvait être attiré par la lionne, alors qu'il l'avait toujours plus ou moins méprisé ?

Quand il sortit de sa chambre, la salle commune était vide. Cependant, il savait qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre, vu l'heure qu'il était elle devait être dans la grande salle. Il s'assit sur le divan, la tête entre les mains, se demandant comment il allait faire pour remédier à tout ça. Comment il devait réagir avec elle, s'il devait la repousser, être fou de rage à cause de la veille, la laisser tranquille et oublié ce qui s'était passé ? Il opta pour la dernière solution.

Mais comment allait-il faire pour vivre ainsi avec elle tous les jours sans rien faire d'autre que de l'ignorer ? Ça allait être très difficile, mais il était un Malefoy, il a toujours sut être impassible aux yeux du monde, alors maintenant ou avant, ça n'avait pas changer.

Il devait trouver de quoi s'occuper en ce dimanche, pour ne pas ressasser ses souvenirs. Il décida donc d'aller voir ses amis dans la salle commune des Serpentard, dans les cachots. Quand il arriva là-bas, il vit tous les regards présent se tourner vers lui. À croire que tout le monde était au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

Non, il se faisait des idées ! Il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs à ce moment là, il le savait. Il devait donc être complètement paranoïaque pour croire que tout le monde le soupçonnait d'avoir fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

Il trouva Blaise, assis près de la vitre donnant sur les profondeurs du Lac Noir, en compagnie de Pansy. Celle-ci était assis sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil du jeune homme, aussi près qu'il était possible d'être de lui. Quand ils virent Drago, ils s'interrompirent de parler.

-Tiens, tu n'as pas oublié le chemin de ta maison ! C'est étonnant, maintenant que tu as ton petit chez toi ! Ricana Pansy.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, je viens rendre visite à mes amis, voilà tout. Le fait que j'ai une salle commune pour moi seul est simplement dû à mon mérite ! Railla t-il.

-Ton mérite ? À la bourse bien remplit de ton père oui ! Et puis ce n'est pas TA salle commune ! Je te signal que tu la partage avec l'autre aussi, dit-elle sardonique.

-C'est comme si elle n'était pas là, puisqu'elle passe son temps à traîner avec ses soit disant « amis », ou à être enfermé dans sa chambre.

Ce qui était totalement faux, mais il ne voulait pas donner satisfaction à Pansy qui serait bien trop heureuse si il lui donnait raison de l'avoir corrigé. Elle savait qu'il ne supportait pas d'être remis à sa place comme ça, mais le faisait quand même pour attirer l'attention de beaucoup de personne, et notamment de Blaise. Après plusieurs échecs avec Malefoy, Pansy avait du se résoudre à choisir un nouveau cobaye, et c'était tombé comme une évidence que Blaise faisait un parfait petit ami pour elle.

Mais Blaise le regardait, l'air de lui demander son aide, ou de lui demander de mettre fin à son supplice. Mais Malefoy, dans sa méchanceté mal placée, décida de laisser Blaise au bon soins de son amie, et d'aller s'asseoir dans un fauteuil vide, près de l'âtre de la cheminé, qui diffusait des ondes de chaleur partout au travers de son corps, lui donnant des frissons.

Il avait prit un livre, sans regarder la couverture, ni même son titre, et l'ouvrit pour commencer à lire. Mais à peine avait-il commencer, que son esprit vagabondait déjà en direction de la jolie brune. Il secoua la tête pour rassembler ses pensées, et continua sa lecture. Malgré tout, il dut relire plusieurs fois le même paragraphe, et au bout de la quatrième fois, il abandonna son livre et sortit de la salle commune. Il marchait doucement, le regard vide, les mains dans les poches, ne sachant pas où il allait, ne sachant pas pourquoi il y allait. Il savait juste que seul le fait de marcher dissipait un peu les pensées qu'il avait d'Elle.

Mais tout ça n'était que de courte durée, puisque quelques minutes plus tard, le souvenir de la jeune fille se fit plus vivace quand il vu l'endroit précis où il avait perdu ses esprits, et l'avait embrassé. Oui, c'était bien lui qui avait poser sa bouche sur la sienne, finalement, elle n'avait rien fait d'autre que de lui rendre son baiser. Mais un baiser ne voulait rien dire ! Ils pouvaient très bien s'être embrassés, et ne plus pouvoir se supporter par la suite ! Il aurait voulu que ce soit plutôt vendredi soir qu'ils se soient embrassés, ainsi il aurait pu dire que c'était les effets désastreux de l'alcool qui était le point de chute.

Malheureusement, tous les deux étaient parfaitement conscient, lorsque ce baiser avait été échanger. Il l'avait embrassé, et avait aimé ça, soit. Mais pourquoi lui avait-elle rendu son baiser avec autant, sinon plus, de fougue et de passion que lui même ? Elle aurait pu tout aussi bien le repousser, le gifler, lui crier dessus, ou tout autre chose permettant de voir qu'elle était véritablement en colère, ou dégoûter. Mais, elle avait une chose à laquelle Drago ne s'attendait pas : elle lui avait rendu son baiser. Il ne savait plus quoi penser et donna un coup de poing dans le mur en pierre en face de lui sous l'effet de la colère qu'il ressentait envers lui même. Il hurla presque aussitôt, tellement la douleur était vivace.

Il regarda sa main, rouge qui commençait déjà à devenir bleuté et à gonfler. Il retint un second cri de douleur lorsqu'il voulu bouger sa main. Il dut se rendre à l'évidence, sa main était cassé. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller voir Mme Pomfresh, il savait très bien qu'elle allait lui poser de nombreuses question sur comment il avait fait son compte, le pourquoi du comment, et il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur. Il retourna dans la salle commune des préfets pour aller chercher des bandages. Il déboula sans prévenir dans la salle de bain manquant de bousculer brutalement Hermione qui s'y trouvait. Lorsqu'elle le vit entrer, son cœur se serra et elle se figea.

-Tu n'as pas vu que j'étais dedans par hasard ! Balbutia t-elle.

-Franchement je m'en contre fou ! Répondit-il rageusement.

-Toujours aussi aimable à ce que je vois ! Cracha t-elle.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait ! J'ai toujours été comme ça ! Maintenant pousse toi je veux un truc.

-Non mais ça va ! Tu te prends pour qui ! Tu attends ton tour et c'est tout ! Cria t-elle.

Il ne bougea plus pendant quelques secondes, lui laissant le temps de se décaler, mais elle ne fit rien, ce qui l'agaça au plus haut point. Il la bouscula et ouvrit les tiroirs, éjectant tout au passage.

-Putain ! Ils sont où ces fichus bandages ! Merde ! Hurla t-il.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Hermione vit sa main bleuis. Elle laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise.

-Pousse toi, dit-elle doucement. Assis toi ici...

Il se retourna, le regard glacial. Il vit qu'elle attendait sagement qu'il s'assoit plus loin.

-Tu vois bien que je cherche quelque chose non ? Lui hurla t-il au visage.

-Justement, tu ne trouveras rien dans cet état. Laisse moi chercher et va t'asseoir sur le divan, murmura t-elle, en posant une main délicate sur son avant bras.

Il se dégagea brusquement, mais fit ce qu'elle lui dit de faire sans poser la moindre question. Une fois sur le divan, il entendit des petits bruits provenant de la salle de bain, puis Hermione qui venait vers lui, un bandage à la main. Elle s'assit sur les genoux, à terre en face de lui, et lui tendit sa main.

Il la fixa pendant quelques secondes et la lui tendit, en soupirant. Elle la prit doucement entre ses doigts délicat, faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal plus que nécessaire. Elle s'arrêta dans ce qu'elle faisait, et alla dans sa chambre en courant presque. Malefoy resta là interdit. Elle n'allait tout de même pas le laisse comme ça une seconde fois ! Et alors qu'il allait lui balancer sa rage en pleine figure, elle réapparu devant lui, un tube étrange dans les mains.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda t-il, suspicieux tout à coup.

-Juste de la crème. Elle est très efficace pour les douleurs et autres ecchymoses.

-Mais c'est une crème moldu ! Dit-il horrifié à l'idée qu'elle puisse utiliser ça sur lui.

Elle le regarda, sans ménagement, lui faisant bien comprendre l'insulte qu'il venait de lui lancer inconsciemment. Il la laissa donc faire. Elle prit un peu de crème sur ses deux doigts, et entreprit de masser doucement l'endroit le plus bleuis, presque noir. Elle était très concentré, ne laissant rien la distraire de ce qu'elle faisait. Quand Malefoy se crispa et étouffa un juron de douleur, elle le fit taire d'un regard. Elle reprit le massage de la main, doucement, faisant imprégner la crème. Malefoy la regardait faire. Il était surprit qu'elle fasse ça pour lui alors que quelques secondes plus tôt, il avait été un vrai con avec elle.

Elle était vraiment gentille, il devait l'avouer. Il la regardait, les sourcils froncés par la concentration, comme quand elle travaillait, le front plisser par l'inquiétude de lui faire mal. Une mèche folle s'était échapper de derrière son oreille, et il se vit sans s'en rendre compte, la replacer à sa place. La jeune fille se raidit mais continua tout de même à appliquer la crème. Il fut surpris de sentir comme un coup de chaud sur sa main, qui lui fit le plus grand bien. Comme si il avait plongé sa main dans un bol d'eau bouillante, sauf que là, ça ne lui faisait pas mal. Elle entreprit ensuite de mettre le bandage autours de sa main, sans le brusquer, lui demandant de tourner sa main de lui même pour pas qu'elle ne touche des zones sensibles. Elle fit un petit nœud et se releva, emportant avec elle la crème et le reste de la bande qu'elle laissa dans la salle de bain.

-Merci... murmura Malefoy.

-J'imagine que tu ne veux pas aller voir l'infirmière, si tu es venus ici directement... soupira t-elle.

-Non en effet, je n'ai pas vraiment envie qu'elle me questionne sur le pourquoi de ma blessure et tout le reste, maugréa t-il.

-Et bien dans ce cas, ce soir, avant de te coucher, je te referais un bandage et je te mettrais d'autre crème. J'irais me renseigner demain sur un sort pour te reconsolider les os...

-Pourquoi tu veux tout refaire avant que j'aille me coucher ? Demanda t-il surprit.

-Tout simplement parce que la crème aura finit d'agir d'ici là et que quand on remet de la crème, on change de bandage en même temps. Mais crois le ou pas, tu auras très mal cette nuit.. tu devrais vraiment aller voir Mme Pomfresh tu sais..

-Non ! Se résolu t-il.

Elle laissa tombé et retourna dans la salle de bain, fermant la porte derrière elle. Elle finit de se préparer puis s'en alla rejoindre Harry et Ron, sans ce soucié du sorcier. Elle descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre, presser de voir ses amis. C'était la première fois cette année qu'ils allaient passer un peu de temps que tous les trois ! Bien sur, elle aimait aussi quand Ginny était là, c'était sa meilleure amie, mais le trio d'or était seulement composé de Harry, Ron et elle même. C'est ensemble qu'ils avaient vécu leurs innombrables aventures, leurs innombrables combats... Elle n'était pas particulièrement nostalgique de toutes ses aventures dangereuses, mais des moments passés avec ses deux meilleurs amis, à enquêter, et espionner. Elle était vraiment tombé sur des personnes en or ! Pourtant les début ont été quelques peu... difficile pour elle. Après tout, elle était née-moldu, et selon elle, la seule façon d'être accepté au sein des sorciers, c'était qu'elle soit la meilleure.

Seulement voilà, les sorciers était aussi humain que les moldus et pouvaient être aussi méchant. Aussi ses premiers jours en première années ont été plus qu'éprouvant. Elle se rappela de quelle façon elle parlait, si hautaine ! Toujours à vouloir avoir raison... heureusement pour elle, seul les deux garçons avaient dépasser ce premier aperçu et depuis, jamais ils ne s'étaient lâchés.

-Elle les vit qui l'attendaient près de la porte de la grande salle, et elle les rejoignit rapidement, leur prenant à chacun le bras et les entraîna à l'extérieur.

-Et bien dit donc, tu est heureuse de nous voir aujourd'hui Mione ! S'exclama Ron.

-Évidement ! Ça fait trop longtemps que l'on a pas eu de journée que tous les trois, et ça me manquais horriblement !

Il allèrent boire une bière au beurre au Trois balais, discutant de tout et de rien. Elle rigolait ouvertement, les larmes aux yeux. Elle était tellement heureuse en cet instant ! Elle avait tout ce qu'elle voulait en cet instant. Soudain, elle aperçu au travers de ses larmes de joies la porte des Trois Balais s'ouvrir sur une silhouette qu'elle ne connaissait que trop.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux d'or entra avec plusieurs personnes. Il regarda partout pour voir si une table était libre, quand son regard se posa sur Hermione qui, voyant qu'il avait vu qu'elle le regardait, détourna vite le regard. Elle essaya de l'ignorer le plus possible, mais c'était très difficile étant donner qu'il ne restait qu'une seule table de libre et que, comme par un malheureux hasard, il vint, lui et ses acolytes, s'y installer. Il choisit la place qui était positionné de façon à pouvoir la voir, qu'importe l'angle depuis lequel il regardait.

Elle se raidit, et continua de parler avec ses amis. Ceux-ci, avait bien remarquer que les Serpentards étaient venus s'asseoir juste à coter, et ne pure que soupirer, tellement ils étaient exaspérer. Cependant, ils finirent vite par les oublier, et reprirent leur discussion là où ils en étaient. Hermione éclata de rire pour une blague que Ron venait de sortir, et Malefoy ne pu que la regarder du coin de l'œil, pour éviter que tout le monde voit qu'il la reluquait.

Elle ne faisait pas attention à lui, et cela le vexa. Néanmoins il n'en laissa paraître, puisque personne n'était censé être au courant de ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Mais se passait-il vraiment quelque chose entre eux seulement ? Là était la question. Parce que si de son coter il était complètement obsédé par Hermione, elle, elle était beaucoup moins centré sur lui. Elle riait aux éclats, sans penser à autre chose, du moins le supposait Malefoy.

Au bout d'un moment, le trio d'or se leva pour partir, et alors seulement Hermione se permit de regarder Malefoy, d'abord impassible, puis gêner par la force avec laquelle le jeune homme braquait son regard d'acier sur elle. Hermione détourna la tête et sortit du bar suivit de Potter et Weasley.

Malefoy passa alors le reste du temps a regarder dans le vide, répondant aux questions de ses amis par des « hum », signifiant « foutez moi la paix ».

-Oh fait, comment à finit Granger vendredi soir ? Elle était pas mal amochée quand je suis partit, ricana Blaise Zabini.

Drago sortit de ses pensées avec l'évocation de se souvenir. Il le regarda, le plus neutralement possible.

-Je sais pas je suis partis me couché juste après que tout le monde s'en soit aller.

-Il me semblait bien qu'elle te rejoignait dans ta chambre, non ?

-Non ! Elle s'était trompé de chambre, il a fallut que je la force à sortir, elle était têtu !

Il tenta de garder son impassibilité, il avait mentit et il ne fallait pas que les autres s'en aperçoivent, sinon se sera horrible. Non seulement pour sa réputation, mais aussi pour la honte qu'il ferait à Granger. Non, il valait mieux, qu'il pense à autre chose.

À dix-huit heures trente, il remonta dans la salle commune. Une fois là-haut, il fit apparaître le dîner sur la grande table, et tout en faisant ces devoirs pour le lendemain, il attendit que Hermione arrive pour aller faire la ronde à vingt heures. Il était tellement absorber par le parchemins de potion qu'il devait rendre le lendemain, qu'il n'entendit même pas la portrait s'ouvrir pour laisser passer Hermione. Quand elle le vit, le front plisser par l'effort, les lèvres pincées et le poing serrer, elle alla vers lui, regarda par dessus son épaule et lu ce qu'il avait mit.

-Pas mal, mais un peu illisible tout de même, dit-elle vaguement.

-Que.. Quoi ? Dit-il en sursautant.

-Pardon, je t'ai surpris. Je disais que ton travail n'était pas mauvais, mais écrire avec une main bander ce n'est pas super pratique non ?

-Si tu es venus pour te moquer, tu peux retourner où tu étais ! Persifla t-il. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi !

-À oui ? Tu en es sûr ? Moi je dirais plutôt le contraire ! Rigola t-elle. Aller donne moi ça, je vais le faire, tu n'auras qu'à me le dicter.

Il la regarda un instant, puis lui donna tout ce dont elle aura besoin. Elle prit délicatement sa plume, son encrier ainsi que son parchemin et attendit.

-Quoi ? Demanda t-il,en voyant qu'elle le regardait.

-Et bien, j'attends que tu me dictes, dit-elle perplexe.

-Oh.. Oui bien sûr... Alors... hum...

Il commença à lire lentement son devoirs, mais Hermione était très rapide, aussi elle lui dit d'accélérer la cadence, qu'elle pouvait largement tout écrire. Si bien qu'au bout de 10 minutes, elle avait recopié la totalité de son devoir de potion d'un rouleau de parchemin entier. Elle attendit que ça sèche, puis l'enroula et le lui tendit. Il le prit, non sans avoir remercié la secrétaire, et le rangea dans son sac.

-Il est vingt heures sept, il faut aller en ronde, le pressa Hermione.

Elle ne l'attendit même pas, espérant mettre le plus de distance entre Malefoy et elle. Elle était vraiment gêner qu'il l'ait embrasser hier, et encore plus d'avoir répondu à son baiser. Elle qui disait à Ginny qu'elle ne tomberait jamais dans le panneau, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle est censé y arriver.

Elle était sur que c'était la jeune rouquine qui lui avait mis ce doute dans la tête avec la discussion sur les parents de Malefoy et tout le reste. Le fait qu'il ne soit pas heureux et qu'il doive constamment cacher ce qu'il ressent. Elle avait fondu comme neige au soleil. C'est pourquoi, elle voulu garder un minimum de trois mettre entre eux deux, anxieuse de ce qu'il pourrait se passer si elle laissait Malefoy s'approcher davantage. Elle ne voulait courir aucun risque, aussi pressa t-elle le pas encore plus.

-Tu devrais aller encore plus vite tiens ! Dit-il amère.

-Je n'ai pas envie de m'éterniser dans les couloirs, c'est aussi simple que ça !

-Ou plutôt que tu ne veux pas que je sois à coter de toi ! La coupa t-il.

-Pardon ? Dit-elle rougissant de la tête au pieds avant de se retourner.

-Comme si tu ne le savais pas ! Mais je tiens tout de même à dire que c'était 50/50 !

-Non mais je rêve... c'est toi qui m'as embrasser ! Cria t-elle.

Elle rougit de plus belle en mettant sa main devant sa bouche et continua à marcher très vite. Elle entendait les pas de Drago sur les dalles de pierres, elle savait qu'il la suivait de près. Mais pourquoi l'appelait-elle Drago dans son esprit alors que pour elle ça n'avait toujours été que « Malefoy la fouine le blond l'albinos le veracrasse... » ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais ça lui faisait extrêmement peur.

Elle s'arrêta devant une fenêtre, l'ouvrit et respira de l'air bien frais. Ça lui fit le plus grand bien, et à son grand étonnement, elle sentit qu'il était là et qu'il l'attendait.

-Tu te mets dans des états pas possible pour un baiser ? Franchement, je plains Krum ! Ricana t-il.

-Je ne risquais pas de faire quoi que ce soit pour n'importe quel baiser, parce que tu m'as voler le miens !

-Je t'ai juste embrassé, ce n'est pas un drame ! Ce n'est pas comme si c'était ton premier baiser alors arrête !

Elle baissa la tête, honteuse et gêner. Sans le savoir, il avait visé juste, et avait appuyer là où ça faisait mal.

-Non, Granger, tu te fiches de moi là ! Ce n'est tout de même pas moi qui t'es donner ton premier baiser ?! Dit-il surpris.

Elle ne répondit pas et partit pour finir la ronde. Malefoy était choquer. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un jour il embrasserait Hermione Granger, et qu'en plus se serait son premier baiser. Il eu un pincement au cœur, en sachant qu'il avait été le premier à goûter à ses lèvres si douces.

Une fois la ronde finit, elle alla vite dans sa chambre, puis s'enferma avant d'aller se coucher. Malefoy était fatiguer, et fit de même. Mais une fois dans son lit, il se rappela de ce qu'elle lui avait dit, qu'il fallait qu'elle change son bandage. Aussi alla t-il devant la porte de sa chambre, et frappa doucement.

-Granger, tu m'avais dis de venir te voir, avant que j'aille me coucher, pour changer le bandage...

Elle ouvrit la porte, et sans lui adresser un regard, alla chercher la bande et la crème. Elle lui enleva l'ancienne, et recommença à appliquer cette dernière. Il la regardait, perdu dans ses pensées, quand elle lui posa une question.

-Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait à la main ?

-J'ai frapper dans un mur, répondit-il froidement.

-Oh... Mais pourquoi avoir fait ça ! S'écria t-elle. C'est complètement insensé ! Déjà que la dernière fois tes mains étaient...

Elle le vit se raidir en parlant du problème survenu dans la forêt. Il ne voulait pas lui en parler, c'était son choix.

-J'ai frapper dans un mur parce que j'étais énerver...

-Oui, j'ai entendu dire que c'est généralement pour ça que les gens frappent dans les murs, et non quand ils sont poser quelque part tranquille et de bonne humeur !

Il ne releva pas, trop occuper à avoir fait sourire la jeune fille. Elle fit le tout en moins de temps que le midi, mais il ressentit toujours la même sensation de chaleur.

-Bon, et bien, je vais me coucher alors... bonne nuit Malefoy.

-Attends ! Je voulais... te dire... enfin te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fais aujourd'hui...

-Œil pour œil, dents pour dents!

-Heu.. Pardon ?

-Et bien c'est un vieux diction qui veut dire que si tu fais quelques chose, je te le rendrais, bonne ou mauvaise.

-Oh.. Bonne nuit Granger.

Elle ne cessait de se retourner, encore et encore, dans ses draps. Le fil de ses pensées l'empêchait de trouver le sommeil, et pourtant, le lendemain, elle avait cours de potion en première heure, et donc ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être en retard ou encore d'être trop fatiguer pour suivre, où Rogue allait tout bonnement trouver n'importe quoi pour lui enlever des points à elle et sa maison.

Elle fermait les yeux, mais chaque fois la même chose venait la hanter : des yeux gris acier. Mais attention, pas des yeux gris acier qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir depuis six ans, mais des yeux gris acier, peut être même avec une touche de bleu, la regarder avec un intérêt tout particulier. Il avait été sincère en la remerciant après qu'elle l'ait aider avec la pommade et avec son devoir. Mais elle avait toujours cette hantise de se dire que peut être ce n'était qu'un jeu pour lui, comme ce qu'elle faisait avec lui.

Elle repensa à la douceur de ses lèvres, la caresses légère de ses mains sur ses hanches, sur ses flans. Jamais encore quelqu'un ne l'avait touché ainsi, et, même si elle avait apprécié, elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Après tout, Malefoy était un ennemie à ses amis et elle, depuis qu'ils étaient tout petits. Pourquoi cela changerait-il aujourd'hui, sous prétexte qu'elle aurait aider ce Malefoy à faire un devoir et un bandage ? Elle ne le savait pas.

Tout ce dont elle se doutait était qu'il était sur le point de craquer pour la jeune fille. Il la suivait toujours du regard, il regardait toujours ses yeux ou ses lèvres. Il n'y avait pus aucune animosité pour elle dans son regard et c'est vrai que ça la perturbait plutôt beaucoup, elle n'avait en aucun cas l'habitude.

-Enfin, sur les coups de minuit et demi, une heure, elle réussit enfin à s'endormir dans un profond sommeil.

Elle fut réveiller en sursaut par son alarme, qui sonnait beaucoup trop tôt à son goût. Elle se leva, prit quelques affaires puis se rendit direction la salle de bain. Elle avait encore les yeux mi-clos, et se rappelant la dernière fois où elle avait voulu entré dans une salle de bain le matin et était tombé sur Malefoy dans sa douche, elle prit l'initiative de frapper avant d'entrer. Heureusement, il n'y avait personne. Elle ferma donc la porte à clé avant de commencer à se déshabiller pour prendre sa douche.

L'eau fraîche finit de la réveiller, et après s'être coiffer, maquiller et habiller aux couleur de Gryffondor, elle sortit de la salle de bain, prit son sac et rejoignit ses amis dans la grande salle. Elle devait avoir une tête à faire peur, parce que les trois la regardèrent avec surprise.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y à ? demanda t-elle.

-Rien, on est juste surpris que tu es l'air aussi fatiguer ! Tu n'as pas dormis cette nuit ? Demanda Harry.

-Et bien je n'ai pas réussis, pour tout avouer. À trop penser, je me retournais encore et encore dans mon lit. Je voudrais y retourner... maugréa t-elle en cognant la tête contre la table.

Ginny, qui n'avait pas perdu une seul miette de cet échange, la regarda, malicieusement. Hermione ne comprit pas pourquoi, et la prit à part avant qu'elle ne parte dans des direction différentes pour leurs cours, laissant les deux garçons se diriger vers les cachots.

-Pourquoi tu m'as regarder comme ça tout à l'heure ? Demanda Hermione.

-Et bien, je pensais que hier soir tu l'avais passer à draguer Malefoy ou un truc comme ça ! Puisque tu devais faire en sorte qu'il tombe raide dingue de toi ! Mais apparemment ce n'est pas du tout le cas, n'est-ce pas ?

-Et bien non ce n'est pas le cas... Par contre il faut que je te raconte un truc à propos de lui...

Mais c'est à ce moment là, qu'elle vit Rogue sortir de la grande salle et se diriger vers les cachots. Elle dit vite au revoir à Ginny, et couru pour rejoindre ses amis. Elle avait complètement oublié que le cours de potion du Lundi était un cours en commun avec les Serpentards. Elle arriva à bout de souffle juste avant Rogue, qui s'était dépêcher afin qu'elle puisse arriver en retard, en vain.

Les binômes étaient déjà créer depuis le début de l'année, mais des élèves s'étaient plaint d'être avec des personnes incapable. Alors, le professeur mis les élève brillant ensemble, et les élève incompétent ensemble aussi. Dans la logique des chose, il aurait mieux valut que ce soit un compétant et un incompétent, mais mieux valait ne pas risquer la colère de Rogue, un Lundi matin.

Si bien qu'elle se retrouva avec la personne avec qui elle n'avait pas du tout envie d'être : Malefoy. Rogue leur demanda de préparer un potion par deux, et de lui consacrer tout un parchemin pour le cours de demain, en binôme aussi.

-Bien ! Maintenant que les bavardages incessant se son tue, vous aller ouvrir vos livres page soixante-cinq, et me faire la potion ratatinage.

-Mais Mr ! Nous avons déjà fait cette potion l'an dernier ! S'exclama une élève de Gryffondor.

-Et on se tait ! Dois-je vous rappelez que l'année dernière à été un fiasco pour tout le monde ici présent ? Alors vous allez faire ce que je vous dit ! Et j'enlève 10 points à Gryffondor.

Hermione se mit donc au travail, sous le regard amusé de Malefoy. Elle prit donc les ingrédients : Chenilles velues - Racines de marguerites - Figues sèches - essence de ciguë aquatiques - Infusion d'armoise - sangsues - Rates de rat.

Elle pilonna, hacha, mélangea tous les ingrédients afin de préparer la meilleure des potions. Malefoy ne faisait rien, hormis la regarder avec un faible sourire.

-Tu comptes m'aider un jour, ou comment ça se passe ? Dit-elle agressive.

-C'est plutôt drôle de te voir préparer une potion. D'abord tu fais ta liste, puis tu prépare chaque ingrédients et enfin tu mélange tout. Pendant que tu mélange tout, tu garde la tête au-dessus de ton chaudron, se qui te donne chaud, donc tes joues prennent une jolie teinte rosé, et après tes cheveux recommence à bouclés de façon assez... touffus ! Rigola t-il. Je trouve ça plutôt amusant à regarder, plutôt que de finir dans le même état que toi pour une simple potion !

-Ce n'est pas une simple potion, comme tu dis, et peut être que oui je ressemble à un épouvantail, vu la façon dont tu m'as décrite, mais j'ai envie d'avoir un optimal à mes ASPICS ! Donc l'apparence, je m'en fiche complètement !

-Je n'ai jamais dis que tu ressemblais à un épouvantail, murmura t-il doucement, près d'elle.

Elle se raidit, mais tout en continuant sa potion. À la fin des deux heures, elle fut gratifié d'un mouvement de tête par son professeur, qui savait déjà que sa potion serait parfaite. Elle s'assit enfin sur son tabouret, et soupira. Elle était vraiment à cran dès la fin des deux premières heures de la journée. Elle aurait vraiment du dormir davantage cette nuit.

-Bien joué Granger, souffla-t-il près de son oreille, son haleine caressant son cou lui laissant une trainé de frisson, ses poils se hérissant sur sa nuque.

Malefoy passa devant elle, la regardant du coin de l'œil, un sourire en coin sur son visage. Malgré elle, elle se surprit à être contente qu'il lui ai dit un compliment. Certes ce n'était pas LE meilleur compliment qu'il puisse lui faire, mais déjà, c'était pas mal. Surtout que tous les honneurs ne lui revenaient pas à elle, il avait finalement décider de l'aider et il avait participer avec elle pour faire la potion.

Jamais encore elle ne l'avait vu faire une potion, puisqu'il partait du principe qu'en étant l'un des chouchous du professeur Rogue, il pouvait se permettre de ne rien faire. Ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas d'Hermione, pour qui c'était tout le contraire ! Mais heureusement pour elle, elle avait prit l'habitude, et ne se souciait plus de ça puisqu'elle faisait absolument tout ce que le professeur lui demandait, à la lettre.

Elle rangea ses affaires et sortit de la salle. Elle se dirigea vers son second cours : la métamorphose, avec le professeur McGonagal. Heureusement pour elle, elle serait tranquille parce que les Gryffondor partageaient ce cours avec les Serdaigle. Aussi put-elle à loisir rêvasser et se reposer. Mais c'était sans compter sur le professeur McGonagal.

-Miss Granger ! Cesser de rêvasser ! Si vous êtes trop fatiguer, aller à l'infirmerie prendre une potion, et qu'on en parle plus !

-Oui professeur, excusez-moi..

La matinée passa très lentement. Elle se demanda même si quelqu'un ne s'amusait pas à jouer avec un retourneur de temps tellement c'était long ! Quand enfin midi sonna, elle remarqua qu'elle avait une pause de trois heures. Elle se dit donc qu'elle irait manger et se reposer dans sa salle commune. Mais apparemment, une personne qu'elle ne pourrait éviter par un quelconque moyens, vint la voir.

-Aller, il faut que tu me racontes tout ! S'exclama Ginny. Comment il a trouver ta robe ? Qu'est-ce qu'il à fait pour te faire réagir comme ça depuis quelques jours ?

-Et bien voilà. Pendant la fameuse ronde, où il t'as presque virer de la salle commune, et bien j'ai faillis tomber dans les escaliers. Il à voulu me rattraper, mais il à perdu l'équilibre à son tour et il est tombé sur moi. On s'est retrouvé tous les deux allongés sur le sol de pierres froide, lui entre mes jambes et il m'a embrasser.

-Et bah dit donc ! Elle lui à fait beaucoup d'effet cette robe !

-Mais ce n'est pas tout... Je lui ai rendu son baiser...

-Quoi ? Non Hermione tu chie dans les couilles là !

-De quoi ?

-Bah oui, la fameuse expression moldu « tu chies dans les couilles là ».

-Mais non ! C'est « tu chies dans la colle » ou « tu es une branle à couilles » et pas de tu chies dans les couilles. Gin, tu me fait rire.

-Bon ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute si je n'ai pas été élever par des moldus...

-Non c'est même encore mieux, tu a été élever par des vrai parents sorcier!

-Mais de toute façon on ne parlait pas de ça ! Dit-elle, sachant très bien que la jeune fille voulait absolument pas parler du baiser. Il ta embrassé et tu lui à rendu son baiser ! Mais pourquoi ?

-À vrai dire, je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que c'est lui, ou bien si c'est le moment qui m'a fait faire ça, mais j'ai été très... heureuse de le faire, murmura t-elle en baissant la tête et en rougissant.

-Apparemment, il n'y a pas que ça ! Tu es sur de m'avoir tout dit ?

-Et bien...

-A vous voilà ! On se demandait ce que vous faisiez ! Lui dit Harry, Ron sur les talons.

-Et bien j'allais dans la salle commune quand...

-A d'accord, bon venez, sinon on aura plus de place dans la grande salle !

À contre cœur, Hermione les suivit donc vers la table des Gryffondor, et s'installa à coter de Ron. Sans sans rendre compte, elle était pile en face de la table des Serpentard, et le fait de voir Malefoy manger tout en la regardant, la fit rougir de honte. Elle baissa les yeux et tourna la tête. Pourquoi réagissait-elle comme ça alors que la veille, elle lui avait changer son bandage, mit de la crème...

Elle avait mit sa tête sur sa main, et ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls. Elle n'arriverait jamais à finir la journée ! À un moment, elle faillit tombé sur la table à manger, et sous les yeux de ses amis surprit, elle se leva.

-Désoler, mais je ne peux plus tenir. Je vais me reposer, je vous rejoindrais en cours les garçons. À toute à l'heure Gin.

Et elle partit lentement, et en baillant, en direction de sa salle commune. Une fois enfin arrivé, et se doutant que Malefoy n'allait pas rentrer de si tôt, elle n'alla pas plus loin que sur le divan et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Malefoy, qui l'avait vu sortir de la grande salle, décida de l'y rejoindre quelques minutes après. Mais en arrivant, il la trouva recroquevillé sur le divan, les yeux fermés, la respiration lente. Elle avait encore sa cape de sorcier, ses chaussures et sa cravate. Il sourit en la voyant si paisible et si mignonne. Il lui enleva ses chaussures, et alla prendre son couvre-lit vert et argent dans sa chambre pour lui mettre sur elle. Ainsi, pensa t-il, elle n'aura pas froid. Puis il retourna dans la grande salle, rejoindre ses amis avant d'aller en cours.

Durant toute la journée, il ne cessa de penser à Hermione. Son petit nez avec des tâches de rousseurs, ses petits poings serrer quand elle dormait, ses lèvres boudeuses... On aurait dit une petite fille. Il pensait encore à elle durant le dîner, qu'il prit pour une fois dans la grande salle, et fixait le vide, sans écouter les monceaux de bêtises que disaient ses amis.

Quand il retourna dans la salle commune, il la trouva exactement à la même place et dans la même position qu'il y à quelques heures. Regardant sa montre, et voyant qu'il était passer vingt heures, il se dit qu'il allait faire la ronde tout seul et la réveiller pour qu'elle aille se coucher.

-Granger.. dit-il en la secouant légèrement. Granger.. !

-Hum...

Elle se frotta les yeux, et les ouvrit. Elle vit deux yeux gris acier la regarder doucement, et sans se brusquer, elle s'assit.

-Vas te coucher, je vais aller faire la ronde tout seul, ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il en souriant.

Elle prit le dessus de lit qu'elle entoura autours de ses épaules, sans savoir que c'était celui de Malefoy.

-Quoi ? Qu'elle heure est-il ? Demanda t-elle, la voix encore lourde de sommeil.

-Il est vingt heures quinze, donc va te reposer, je vais gérer, tu as l'air exténue !

-Quoi? Il est si tard ? Oh non ! J'ai rater mes cours, cet après midi... pourquoi je suis monté faire un somme...

-Bon vas te coucher je t'ai dit !

-Non, il faut que je viennes avec toi, c'est mon devoir de préfète ! Dit-elle calmement.

Elle se leva, alla dans la salle de bain se passer un coup d'eau sur le visage, et suivit Malefoy qui était déjà dans le couloir. Durant les trente premières minutes, aucuns d'eux n'ouvrit la bouche. Sauf Hermione, qui ne cessait de bâiller à tout va ! Ce qui d'ailleurs, fit beaucoup rire Malefoy.

-Je persiste à dire que tu aurais du aller te coucher ! Tu es têtu, hein ! Dit-il avec un petit sourire.

-Oui je suis têtu, et j'assume mes responsabilités ! Si on nous à confié se poste, c'est parce qu'on en était aptes, non ?

-Sûrement, il n'empêche que si tu as dormis autant, c'est que tu devais en avoir besoin !

Elle ne répondit pas. Trop fatiguer pour un débat, et aussi un peu perturbé par Malefoy qui était si gentil avec elle. Il l'avait réveillé pour lui demander d'aller se coucher. Il lui avait même dit qu'il ferait la ronde tout seul, et que ce n'était pas grave !

Elle le regardait, du coin de l'œil, et se surprit à le trouver très beau. Oui elle avait toujours dit à Ginny qu'elle le trouvait sexy, mais le trouver beau, voulait dire qu'elle s'attachait aussi bien à son physique, qu'à son psychique. Or, la jeune femme savait pertinemment qui il était, et ça ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde. C'est d'ailleurs sur ce détail là qu'elle tiqua.

Elle, Hermione Granger, ennemie jurer de Drago Malefoy, celui qu'elle ne pouvait pas sentir, celui qu'elle avait toujours méprisé, celui qu'elle pensait toujours aidé par son père, sans savoir rien faire de ses propres mains, celui qu'elle avait frapper en troisième année, ne la rendait pas indifférente.

Comment avait-elle pu tombé sous son charme comme ça ? Aussi facilement. Non elle n'était pas amoureuse, elle en était sûr. Mais elle aimait être avec lui, discuter, rigoler, ou même juste être ensemble à marcher, sans rien d'autre.

-Au fait, McGonagal m'a parler d'un truc l'autre jour... commença t-il.

-Oui ?

-Et bien... en dernière année, les élèves participent à une sorte de bal pour célébrer la dernière année et elle m'a dit que les préfets en chef se devait d'y participer. Ils ouvraient la première danse et après étaient libre de faire ce qui leur plaisaient.

-A bon ? Oh flûte ! Je n'ai pas de robe de soirée ! Comment je vais faire ? Se plaignit-elle.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je peux t'en faire venir une si tu veux..

-Quoi ? Non, non... ne t'inquiète pas...

Elle ne voulait pas que Malefoy lui offre quoi que ce soit. Elle aurait trop peur que Harry et Ron sachent que c'est lui qui lui aurait offerte. Heureusement pour elle, il n'insista pas.

* * *

Voilà mes petits Bichons! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, que ça reste plausible et bien écrit, n'hésitez pas (encore une fois) à me dire ce qui ne va pas dans ce chapitre (ou dans la fiction complète), ce que vous avez apprécié, ce qu'il faudrait améliorer, etc.

Dans le prochain épisode: **Une préparation de bal houleuse, un bal trop mignon, une dispute...**

A Mardi pour la suite,

Bon week-end à tous,

Ocelena


	10. Chapitre 9

Salut à tous! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre qui, j'espère, sera à la hauteur de vos attentes.

Encore une fois je ne peux que constater le manque de reviews par rapport au total de vue. Mais bon, je ne vais pas vous forcer à faire ce que vous ne voulez pas! Merci à celles qui m'ont laisser des reviews, ça me va droit au cœur!

Je vous laisse donc à votre lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 9:

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulé depuis ce fameux soir où elle s'était endormit sur le divan, et cependant, il restait très vivace dans son esprit. Hermione se revit rentrer de la ronde, et voyant le dessus de lit sur le divan, s'était retourné vers Malefoy. Elle lui avait demandé si c'était lui qui avait mit la couverture, et bien entendu, il niât. Mais Hermione n'était pas dupe, elle savait très bien que le Serpentard, sous ses airs de gros dur, était très gentil. Quand il le voulait, tout du moins.

-Bon il va falloir que l'on se dépêche de trouver le thème, pour la décoration, la nourriture, tout ça... dit la jeune fille.

Elle avait fait un chignon lâche dont quelques mèches s'échappaient, un crayon en bois coincé dedans, et un autre dont elle mastiquait le bout, penché sur ses feuilles volantes.

-Franchement Granger, je n'en sais foutre rien ! Comment veulent-ils que l'on soit d'accord sur quelque chose d'aussi important que ça ! Si on se plante, on sera la risée de Poudlard et c'est clairement pas possible pour moi.

-Parce que tu crois que ça ne me dérange pas ? Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas populaire que me taper la honte devant tout un tas d'étudiant ne me dérange pas !

-Ça va ! Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire ! Soupira-t-il.

-Non justement ! Et j'aimerais bien que tu éclaires mes lumières, histoire de me faire comprendre un peu ! Dit-elle, glaciale.

-Par Salazar Granger ! Pourquoi tu en fais tout un plat ? Je suis le « chef » des Serpentard, tu es seulement la « Miss-Je-Sais-Tout » de Poudlard, tu te ridiculise tout le temps !

-Quoi ? Mais n'importe quoi ! D'où je me ridiculise ? Ça ne va pas ? Bon tu sais quoi ? Tu le fais tout seul ce bal, j'en ai ma claque de toi Malefoy !

-Non... Mais attend, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

-Si c'est bien ce que tu voulais dire ! Alors je te laisse faire ce que tu penses être le mieux pour ne pas ridiculiser le Prince Des Serpentard ! Ironisa-t-elle en s'en allant.

Depuis, ça n'avait pas beaucoup bouger. Ils allaient toujours en cours, il faisaient toujours les mêmes rondes, sans qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit, et c'était tout aussi bien. Du moins pour Hermione ! Malefoy, lui, souffrait beaucoup. Mais il n'en laissait rien paraître ! Il la voyait tous les jours, tous les soirs, et ne faisait que penser à elle durant les cours. Ses notes en avait d'ailleurs prit un sacré coup, si bien que ses professeurs lui demandèrent de se faire aider aux devoirs. Il rechigna au début, mais du se rendre à une évidence : il allait demander à Granger. Après tout, quel meilleur moyen pour lui, que de passer du temps avec elle ?

C'est ainsi qu'un soir, un mercredi, plus exactement, il vint la voir.

-Her... Granger ?

-Oui ?

-Hum.. j'ai pas mal chuter en notes ces dernières semaines, et les profs m'ont demander de me faire aider aux devoirs... Alors je pensais, est-ce que...

-Est-ce que je pourrais t'aider ? Dit-elle en souriant.

-Hum.. oui...

-Bien sûr ! Dans quelles matières ?

-Et bien... toutes en fait...

-Oh je vois ! Et bien il va falloir commencer tout ça !

Donc, chaque soir elle entreprit de lui faire apprendre les leçons qu'il n'avait pas fait, de lui faire comprendre et de lui faire pratiquer les sortilèges qu'ils voyaient en cours. Cela faisait déjà 2 semaines qu'ils travaillaient ensemble le soir dans leur salle commune. Tout se passait bien, Malefoy était à l'heure, et il avait toujours le temps de faire leur ronde.

-Mais non ! Ici il faut mettre de la feuille de mandragore ! Regarde, si tu mets les racines, tu va tout faire exploser ! S'écria-t-elle, excédée.

-Oui ça va ! C'est bon, pourquoi y a-t-il autant de truc différents aussi !

Il prit les feuilles au moment où Hermione voulait les prendre et leur mains se frôlèrent. Ils les retirèrent en même temps, les joues devenant rose tous les deux. Hermione baissa les yeux et tordit ses doigts sous la table, attendant qu'il continue.

-Pardon, je ne voulais pas...

-T'inquiète pas... Bon, après ça tu fais quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant ses notes, les cachant aux yeux du blond.

-Granger ? Dit-il en ignorant sa question.

-Oui, répondit-elle en levant son nez de ses parchemins.

-Je me demandais.. Pourquoi avoir accepter de m'aider ?

Elle resta muette face à cette question. Elle même se l'était poser le jour où elle avait accepter, et jamais elle n'avait trouver la réponse. Oui elle aimait aider les autres, mais aider Drago Malefoy, c'était autre chose. Cependant, elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde. Après tout, ces dernières semaines, ils étaient devenu presque, je dis bien presque, sociable l'un envers l'autre.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua t-elle. Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchis, j'en avais envie c'est tout.

-Oh... D'accord...

Il se remirent au travail. Cependant, Malefoy s'arrêta un instant, et réfléchit, les yeux dans le vide. Quand soudain il ouvrit grand les yeux et se tourna vers Hermione.

-Hey ! Le bal c'est dans trois jours ! s'écria t-il.

-Heu oui et alors ?

-Bah je n'ai toujours pas ma tenue !

-Malefoy, tu pourras t'en soucié plus tard non ? Ricana t-elle.

-Non mais tu rigoles là ! Et toi tu l'as ?

-Bien sûr ! Je ne vais tout de même pas y aller en jean ! Je l'ai depuis plusieurs jours même !

Évidemment ! Et il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que j'avais complètement oublié ce bal et que je n'avais absolument aucune tenue ?

-Tu as une ribambelle de costumes dans ton armoire et tu vas me faire croire qu'aucun d'eux n'est assez bien pour le bal ? Soupira t-elle.

-Et bien oui, figures-toi ! Je n'ai que des costumes noir sur noir, alors bon... il faudrait quelque chose de plus...

-De plus quoi ? De plus noël peut-être ? Dit-elle malicieusement.

-Oh ça va ! Je sais très bien que tu crois que j'utilise trop mon argent dans des futilités !

-Mais absolument pas, tu fais ce que tu veux ! Mais ça ne sert à rien de te faire trop beau non plus, après tout, je ne serais pas extraordinaire, alors tu n'as pas à t'en faire, le rassura t-elle.

-Comment ça ? Tu n'as pas prévu de t'habiller le mieux que tu puisses ?

-Si bien sûr, mais même le mieux que je puisses ne serais pas suffisant pour faire de moi une belle jeune fille, ricana t-elle.

Il la regarda, incrédule. Ainsi, Granger croyait qu'elle était tout bonnement passable. Si ce n'est banale. Il n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Pourtant, elle était vraiment très jolie !

Il ne répondit pas à ce qu'elle avait dit, et continua de travailler. Hermione le regardait de biais, sachant pertinemment voulait éviter de parler de choses trop intimes avec elle. Ils s'entendaient bien certes ! Mais il fallait pas pousser mémé dans les orties ! Elle rigola intérieurement de cette petite expressions moldu, et sourit pendant qu'elle relisait son cours.

Ce fut enfin le grand soir, le soir de toutes les flatteries hypocrites, et de toutes ces robes de couleurs. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas aller au bal ! Mais elle y était obliger de toute façon, tout en sachant qu'elle resterait assise durant tout le bal, hormis à la première danse, qu'elle faisait avec Malefoy. Ça faisait déjà quelques heures qu'elle se préparait, essayant de faire du mieux qu'elle pouvait, sans réussir au résultat escompté. Elle se regarda dans le miroir, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne serait pas la plus jolie ce soir. Malefoy était déjà descendu rejoindre ses amis, aussi put-elle aller de la salle de bain à sa chambre, sans être surprise en plein milieu de ses préparatifs. Elle s'habilla, fit quelques petites retouches de cheveux et de maquillage et descendit enfin les escaliers de pierres du château.

Plus elle descendait, plus son cœur battait la chamade. Fallait-il vraiment qu'elle y aille, qu'elle se ridiculise devant tous les septièmes et les sixième années ? Elle allait faire demi tour lorsqu'elle entendit le brouhaha habituel du hall d'entrée du château. Elle ne pouvait plus faire demi tour, elle savait qu'elle devait y aller. Aussi, elle descendit les dernières marche et apparut en haut, à la vue de tout le monde.

Malefoy savait qu'elle allait mettre longtemps avant de finir de se préparer, aussi il décida de rejoindre Blaise et Pansy dans le hall, pour l'attendre.

-Alors, où est ta cavalière, ricana Blaise.

-La ferme ! Elle se prépare, mais elle met un temps monstre ! On ne va pas pouvoir ouvrir le bal et les professeurs vont être furieux !

-Je ne pense pas, dit Pansy qui regardait quelque chose dans le dos de Malefoy.

Celui-ci se retourna et resta bouche-bée. Elle était là, devant lui, en haut des escaliers. Il n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux. Elle était magnifique. Il la détailla pendant qu'elle descendait précautionneusement les marches.

Elle avait fait un chignon haut, avec quelques mèches folles qui retombaient doucement autours de son visage. Son cou était paré d'un collier ras de coup à diamant, ou du moins y ressemblait. Elle portait une robe somptueuse à bustier blanche qui était très longue, et arrivait au sol. Le haut de la robe était serrer mais à partir de la taille, elle était fluide, en épousant parfaitement les courbes de la jeune lionne. Il aperçu ses pieds, chaussés de talon aiguilles argentés, accorder aux multitudes de petits strass présent à même la robe. Elle avait agrémenté le tout de quelques petits accessoires, notamment son collier, mais aussi un bracelet en argent et de toutes petites boucles d'oreilles.

Elle arriva à sa hauteur, les joues rosis par le stress. Elle s'était maquillé, mais juste ce qu'il fallait. Elle était parfaite.

-Hermione... Granger.. tu es... vraiment...

-Oh j'espère que ça ira, je ne suis pas sûr... murmura t-elle doucement en baissant la tête.

-Tu es splendide ! Dit Malefoy.

Elle releva la tête et sourit. Elle était heureuse de plaire à quelqu'un, même si ce quelqu'un devait être Malefoy. Elle ne se rendait même pas compte que tout le monde s'était tut en la voyant arriver, tellement elle faisait grande impression. Malefoy lui tendit alors son bras, et sans un regard pour Blaise et Pansy, l'emmena devant les portes de la grande salle. Tout le monde les attendait et quand il entrèrent, il furent accueillis à nouveau par ce silence si déroutant.

-Pourquoi me regardent t-ils tous ainsi, souffla t-elle à Malefoy.

-Parce que tu es magnifique.. répondit Malefoy sur le même ton.

Ils se placèrent au milieu du cercle formé par les élèves, et une musique douce s'éleva dans les airs. Il mit sa main au creux de ses reins, très très très (j'insiste bien sur ce point) près du début de ses fesses, et l'attira vers lui. Elle était coller à lui, tellement, qu'il était impossible de se coller davantage, et qu'elle sentait des choses qu'elle ne devrait pas. Elle mit sa main sur sa nuque, et il lui prit sa main libre. Elle baissa la tête, rouge de timidité avant de lui dire quelque chose.

-Ça fait très longtemps que je n'est pas... danser...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je te guide, chuchota t-il avant de coller sa joue à la sienne et de commencer à danser.

Oui, il la guidait. Elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de se laisser faire. Elle se laissa porter par la musique et par son cavalier, respirant son odeur si entêtante. Il lui sembla que tout disparaissait autours d'eux. Elle ferma les yeux, savourant chaque minutes passer dans ses bras. Depuis dès semaines une tension était palpable, surtout depuis leur baiser. Des images de cette fameuse ronde tournaient en boucle dans la tête de la jeune fille alors qu'elle sentait sa main dans le creux de ses reins et la proximité de son corps.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais le fait d'être avec elle le rendait calme. Lui qui pensait toujours au malheur qui touchait sa famille, au Seigneur des Ténèbres qui, un jour ou l'autre, le voudra dans ses rangs et aux nombreuses familles qui avaient périt, ne pensait qu'à une chose quand il était avec elle: Elle.

L'odeur de ses cheveux, la douceur de sa peau, incandescence de son regard, la tendresse de ses lèvres. Il se souvenait dans le couloir durant leur ronde: la façon qu'elle avait de sculpter son corps au sien, de triturer ses cheveux, de mordiller ses lèvres quand il lui embrassait le cou et la caressait. Il se força à ne pas trop y penser, où une chose qu'elle ne devrait pas sentir pointerait le bout de son nez.

Quand la musique s'arrêta, elle attendit de voir quand il la lâcherait, mais à son plus grand étonnement, ils continuèrent à danser, sans se préoccuper du reste. Elle se remit donc contre lui, comme précédemment, les yeux fermés. Elle n'entendait pas la musique, seulement les pulsations de son propre cœur et celui de Malefoy. Elle se nicha dans le creux de son cou, et soupira, tellement elle était bien.

Elle sentit les mains du jeune homme devenir moite et trembler légèrement. Elle sourit, sachant l'effet qu'elle lui faisait, sachant aussi que depuis des mois, elle avait tout fait pour qu'il tombe à ses pieds, et que finalement, elle avait réussit. Sinon, comment se faisait-il qu'il ne la laissait pas rejoindre ses amis ? Mais cela ne lui déplut pas, et c'est avec plaisir qu'elle entama la cinquième chanson avec lui. Soudain, elle sentit Malefoy relever la tête et dire quelque chose. Mais elle était tellement bien, qu'elle n'écoutait rien.

-Granger ? Dit-il tout bas.

-Hum, répondit-elle en souriant, les yeux toujours fermés.

-Je crois que quelqu'un veut danser avec toi... soupira t-il.

Elle releva la tête, et vis un jeune homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, ou que de vue. Il lui tendit une main, et elle regarda Malefoy. Non ! Elle ne voulait pas changer de cavalier, elle voulait rester avec Malefoy jusqu'à la fin du bal. Aussi secoua t-elle négativement la tête avant de refermé les yeux et de se laisser bercer à nouveau.

-Tu as compris, elle ne veut pas danser avec toi. Maintenant laisse nous, entendit-elle Malefoy dire au dit garçon.

Elle rigola doucement, sachant qu'il l'entendrait.

-Pourquoi rigoles-tu ? Demanda t-il, doucement.

-Le pauvre... il a dut se demander pourquoi je m'accrochais à toi comme une sang-sue ! Je suis censé te détester je te rappel... pouffa t-elle.

-Mais me détestes tu vraiment ? Demanda t-il en la regardant dans les yeux, toujours en dansant, avec un petit sourire narquois.

-Non. Non plus maintenant...

Puis elle se cacha dans son cou. Elle était si bien ! Au chaud dans les bras de Malefoy, respirant son parfum, un mélange de lessive, de musc, et légèrement de transpiration. Elle rouvrit les yeux lentement et regarda la fine pellicule de sueur sur la peau de son cou. Elle ne résista pas longtemps, et y plaça un doux baiser avant de se nicher dans ce petit cocon. Malefoy frissonna, mais ne la repoussa pas, loin de là !

-Et c'est en quel honneur ce petit baiser ?

-Pour te remercier d'être si gentil avec moi, de ne pas me laisser tombé à ce fichu bal, alors que tu souhaiterais certainement être ailleurs en ce moment...

-Non.

-Comment ça non ? Demanda t-elle en relevant la tête et en fixant son regard au sien.

-Non, je ne souhaite pas être ailleurs en ce moment, je suis très bien là où je suis, je n'ai jamais été aussi bien d'ailleurs..

Elle vit qu'il regardait ses lèvres, mais elle remit vite sa tête sur son épaule. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sentit une tape sur l'épaule et releva doucement la tête. C'était Harry, qui soit dit en passant détestait danser, mais qui la regardait de ses yeux perçants.

-Puis-je t'emmener danser, quelques minutes ? Lui demanda t-il.

Elle hésita. Puis voyant qu'ils s'étaient arrêter de danser, elle tourna la tête vers Malefoy, qui avait reprit son masque impénétrable.

-Ça ne t'embête pas si..

-Absolument pas, j'avais des choses à faire de toute façon, répliqua t-il.

Et il la laissa là, avec Harry. Il la prit à son tour au niveau de la taille, mais c'était des gestes beaucoup moins assurés que ceux de Malefoy.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de danser avec lui comme ça ? Demanda t-il, sérieux tout à coup.

-Rien du tout, on est préfet en chef tous les deux, et notre rôle à cette soirée était d'ouvrir le bal.

-Hermione, te rends-tu compte seulement combien de temps tu es resté à danser avec lui ?

-Et bien... quelques musiques, cinq ou six..

-Tu est rester près de une heure et demi coller à lui ! Tout le monde se pose des questions sur vous deux. Après tout, ça fait un moment que tu passes beaucoup de temps avec lui, et là, tu souriait même ! Et tu as rembarrer un garçon, qui était venue te demander de danser, pour rester avec Malefoy !

-Tu dis n'importe quoi ! On est pas rester pendant une heure et demi à danser, j'aurais mal au pieds je te signal !

-Et bien regarde l'horloge au dessus du siège de Dumbledore et tu verras !

Ce qu'elle fit. Elle fut étonné de voir que, au commencement du bal il était 20h30 et que maintenant il était pas loin de 22h. Elle avait donc réellement danser longtemps avec lui. Mais elle s'était sentit si bien dans ses bras !

-Que t'arrive t-il Mione ? On ne te reconnais plus !

-Il ne m'arrive rien, arrête de croire n'importe quoi ! Dit-elle en commençant à s'énerver.

-Mais enfin Hermione ! Tu ne traînes plus avec nous, tu rentre toujours manger le soir dans ta salle commune, les week-ends aussi tu les passes dans ta salle commune, avec seulement Ginny qui vient te voir de temps en temps ! Tu as changer Mione. Alors arrêtes de me mentir !

Elle s'écarta de lui violemment, agacer de se faire questionner comme ça et s'éloigna sans un mot en direction de la sortit. Malefoy, qui avait vu toute la scène, les suivit discrètement.

-Hermione attends ! Dit Harry une fois arrivé dans le hall.

-Je n'ai rien à te dire Harry !

-Mais enfin, tu ne te rends comptes de rien ? On n'existe plus à tes yeux depuis que tu est préfète en chef et que tu « cohabite » avec Malefoy !

-Arrêtes de dire ça ! Je l'ai aidé c'est tout ! Il avait des problèmes avec ses devoirs et je l'ai aider ! Et alors ? J'aime rester seule dans ma salle commune pour réussir mes ASPICS, et alors ? J'aime que Ginny vienne me voir et qu'on passe des journées entre filles, et alors ? Je fais encore ce que je veux Harry !

-Dis plutôt que tu veux passer tout ton temps avec Malefoy et je comprendrais !

-Et même si c'était le cas ! En quoi ça te regarde au juste ? Je ne me mêle pas de tes histoires, de tes amitiés, ou autres à ce que je sache !

-Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! C'est de Malefoy qu'on parle là !

-Mais Malefoy, ou n'importe qui d'autre, je fais ce que je veux et ce n'est pas à toi de décider !

-Mais c'est un lâche ! Quelqu'un de perfide et d'odieux !

Et là, la gifle partit d'elle même. Hermione se figea, comprenant ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle recula, et couru le plus vite qu'elle put en direction du parc. Ce n'était pas facile avec des talons, aussi les enleva-t-elle et continua pieds nus. Elle prit la direction du lac noir, et s'assit au bord, fixant les reflets argenté de la lune.

Pourquoi avait-elle été si méchante avec Harry alors qu'il lui disait la vérité ? Elle savait qu'elle mettait ses amitiés de coter depuis un temps, mais personne n'était en droit de la forcer à apprécier certaines ou certaines personnes.

-Elle était plongé dans sa contemplation, quand elle entendit du bruit derrière elle et se retourna rapidement.

Bien sûr, ce n'était que Malefoy qui était venu la rejoindre. Elle se remit à regarder le lac, peut désireuse de parler de ce qui s'est passer.

-Tu ne veux sûrement pas en parler, mais si l'envie t'en prends, je peux t'écouter si tu veux, dit-il doucement en s'asseyant à coter d'elle.

Elle haussa les sourcils, et le regarda. Il avait le regard fixer sur l'horizon, attendant qu'elle dise quelque chose.

-Pardon ? Drago Malefoy serait près à écouter les jérémiades d'une jeune fille sans importance au lieu de passer sa soirée à s'amuser avec ses amis ? Ricana t-elle.

Elle s'en voulait à la seconde où les paroles se déversèrent de sa bouche. Lui qui avait été si gentil durant toute la soirée, elle lui parlait mal parce qu'elle s'était légèrement emporté avec son meilleur ami.

-Bon, très bien, ma présence te dérange à ce que je vois... cingla-t-il.

-Non... Je suis désoler... Reste... C'est juste que...

-Juste que c'est étrange que je sois là à essayer de te remonter le moral alors que je t'ai toujours dénigrer et insulté ?

-Entre autre, oui...

-Comment ça « entre autre » ? demanda t-il.

-Et bien, je pensais que tu ne serais pas du style à écouter et à conseiller quelqu'un autre que toi même, c'est tout.

-Et bien tu serais très surprise ! Oui il m'arrive de penser à autre chose qu'à mon corps de dieu vivant... dit-il en feignant un air hautain.

-Arrête, rigola Hermione. Ça ne te vas pas du tout, je trouve... Je te préfère quand tu es plus... enfin moins...

Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver ses mots. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais comment le dire sans le blesser et risquer qu'il se retourne vers elle et lui crache sa colère au visage. Aussi, ne formula t-elle pas ce qu'elle avait en tête et se tourna de nouveau vers le lac.

-Oui ? Tu allais dire quelque chose il me semble, non ?

-Et bien... je ne veux pas que tu te fâches, mais je préfère quand tu es moins Malefoy et beaucoup plus quand tu es Drago...

Il la regarda sans comprendre. Comment pouvait-il être Drago sans être Malefoy et vice-versa ? C'était n'importe quoi ! Mais il était si désireux de savoir le fond de sa pensé, qu'il l'encouragea à continuer.

-Comment dire... Le Malefoy est plutôt imbu de lui même, arrogant, violent, narquois, égoïste et j'en passe ! Dit-elle en remarquant son front se plisser sous la colère. Alors que le Drago est gentil, doux, affectueux, marrant et attentionné...

Elle baissa la tête, rouge de honte d'avoir pu dire ça, et encore plus de lui avoir dit à lui ! Elle ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et posa son menton entre les deux, enserrant ses tibias de ses bras. Il la regarda, et remarqua une petite mèches volage qui traînait vers sa joue. Il la prit doucement et la plaça derrière son oreille, puis glissa doucement ses doigts le long de sa mâchoire. Elle frissonna par ce contacte, et croyant qu'elle avait froid, retira sa propre veste, et la lui posa sur les épaules.

-Merci... souffla t-elle.

-Je t'en prie, répondit-il doucement. Tu sais, c'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un dit des choses aussi... gentilles à mon sujet...

-C'est parce que je suis peut-être la première avec qui tu es comme ça aussi.

-Dans un sens, oui.

-Comment ça dans un sens ? Demanda t-elle curieuse.

-Et bien, j'ai toujours été plutôt « gentil » avec ma mère, même si je n'ai jamais été le fils parfait qu'elle aurait voulu que je sois ! J'ai toujours voulu ressembler à mon père quand j'étais plus jeune..

-Et plus maintenant ?

-Oh que non, dit-il impassible. Mon « père » m'a toujours caché sa véritable nature. Jusqu'au jour où je l'ai vu avec ce...

Il se tu et serra les dents. Il ne voulait pas tellement parler de ça, mais il savait qu'Hermione était quelqu'un qui ne jugeait pas sur la famille ou sur les premières impressions. Aussi, réussit-il à terminer ce qu'il disait.

-Quand je l'ai vu avec ce « Lord Noir », j'ai vu à quel point il était faible et lâche. Il fait tout ce qu'il lui demande, sans poser de questions, quitte à mettre sa famille en danger. Ma mère ne cesse de le défendre, mais je sais qui il est maintenant, et ça me tue de savoir que je lui ressemble tant ! Cracha t-il en serrant les poings, rageur.

-Non, tu n'es pas comme lui... La preuve, je suis assise à coter de toi, et nous avons une discussion des plus passionnante, et sans insultes en tous genres. Tu n'es pas lâche, tu as toujours sut te défendre, tu ne te défile pas devant un combat ou toutes autres difficultés.

-Tu le crois sincèrement ? Pourtant tu était la première à me dire que je lui ressemblais de plus en plus chaque années..

-Parce que tu essayais d'être comme lui ! Maintenant que je te connais mieux, je sais que ce n'est pas le cas... et j'en suis désoler, à propos. Je n'aurais jamais du dire ça et je m'en excuse, murmura t-elle, en baissant la tête.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser ! Ce n'est pas toi qui cherchait les problèmes, qui t'insultais sans raisons valables.

-C'est vrai que tu étais loin d'être tendre, sourit-elle. À de nombreuses reprises tu m'as blessé, à me rabaisser constamment par rapport à mon « sang », où sur le fait que je sois plutôt une fille qui aime les études...

-Sur ce dernier point, je n'en démordrais pas : tu es bel et bien un petit rat de bibliothèque ! Mais un petit rat tout mignon que j'ai appris à connaître et qui n'a, finalement, pas que les études en tête, bien que tu veuilles que les gens pensent le contraire !

Elle éclata de rire. C'était la première fois qu'il réussissait à la faire rire en plusieurs mois. En plusieurs années même ! D'habitude, seuls Potter et Weasley avaient se privilège. Il aimait vraiment la voir heureuse comme ça.

Soudain elle se leva, et s'approcha du rivage, laissant ses pieds toucher l'eau glacé de ce mois de novembre, soulevant sa longue robe avec ses mains. Elle éclaboussa l'herbe à coter d'elle et fit une petite mine boudeuse. Il la regardait, obnubilé par sa beauté. Il la regardait jouer avec l'eau comme une petite fille, et malgré lui, un petit sourire étira ses lèvres. Comment avait-il pu passer à coter d'une jeune femme si belle toutes ses années ? Il se poserait toujours la question.

-C'est dommage... dit-elle alors qu'il l'observait avec attention.

-Qu'est-ce qui est dommage ? Demanda t-il.

-Et bien qu'on ait raté la fin du bal ! Finalement j'aimais bien, avant que ce stupide « élu » vienne m'embêter, dit-elle en soupirant.

-Oh, dans ce cas, il ne me reste qu'une chose à faire je crois !

Il s'approcha de la jeune fille, la prit par la taille et la colla à lui, aussi serrer que quelques minutes auparavant. Il la regarda dans les yeux, absorbé par la douceur de leur couleur chocolat au lait.

-Attends, tu ne vas pas me faire danser ici ? Dit-elle, anxieuse.

-Bien sûr que si ! Lui répondit-il avec un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

-Mais... Nous n'avons même pas de musique !

Là, elle marquait un point. Comment pouvait-ils être en rythme sans musique de fond ? Elle du lire la perplexité dans ses yeux, car elle se recula et sortit sa baguette.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Dit-il en haussant les sourcils.

-Je mets de la musique par dit ! _Accio_ MP3 et écouteurs.

Soudain, un minuscule objet vint vers eux. Il se déposa doucement dans la main d'Hermione qui l'alluma presque aussitôt. Malefoy, qui n'avait pas quitter l'engin des yeux, sursauta quand celui-ci s'éclaira.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura t-elle. C'est un objet moldu, certes, mais le seul qui puisse nous donner un peu de musique..

-Comment ce petit truc, peut nous jouer de la musique, au juste ? Demanda t-il, soupçonneux.

-Je ne peux pas t'expliquer le système exacte, mais c'est sans danger.

Elle lui tendit une oreillette, et il recula d'un pas. Elle lui prit la main, le rapprocha d'elle, lui tourna la tête et mit l'écouteur dans son oreille. Elle fit de même sur elle et appuya sur play. Une douce musique commença. Elle s'approcha de lui, et mit une main sur sa nuque. Il comprit, et la saisit de nouveau par la hanche, lui prit l'autre main. Il la regardait, tout en écoutant cette drôle de musique qui lui parvenait tout droit dans l'oreille. Ainsi, c'est ce qu'elle faisait chaque fois qu'elle mettait ces drôle de petites choses.

Elle s'appuya contre lui, son souffle chaud frottant la peau de son cou. Sans ses talons, elle était plus petits et lui arrivait un peu en dessous des clavicules. Il put donc mettre son nez dans ses cheveux afin de sentir la douce odeur qui s'en dégageait : de la framboise sauvage. Elle frissonna en sentant un petit coup de vent dans son dos, et il entreprit de lui frotter doucement le dos pour la réchauffer. Elle soupira de plaisir en sentant sa main contre son dos. Elle se colla davantage contre lui, souriant malgré elle. Ils auraient pu rester comme ça éternellement, si seulement Hermione ne tremblait pas à cause du froid. Il avait beau essayer de la réchauffer, ses tremblements ne faiblissaient pas.

-Aller viens, on rentre, lui chuchota t-il, encore le nez dans ses cheveux.

-Je.. je suis d'accord, répondit-elle, les dents s'entre choquant.

Elle récupéra ses chaussures là où elle les avaient laissé, et prit le bras que Malefoy pour retourner dans leur salle commune. Il arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard et Hermione alla directement dans la salle de bain afin de se laver les pieds. Malefoy la regarda faire sans rien dire, surpris qu'elle n'utilise pas la magie pour de si petites choses. Elle avait relever sa robe jusqu'à mi-cuisse afin de ne pas la mouiller, et s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire. Elle chantonnait et souriait en pensant à sa soirée qui, finalement, n'avait pas été si mal que ça ! Hormis l'altercation avec Harry bien sûr. Une fois qu'elle eût finit, elle se retourna pour voir que Malefoy la regardait.

-Quoi ? Tu n'as jamais vu quelqu'un se laver les pieds, demanda t-elle en rigolant.

-Hum, non pas vraiment ! D'aucun aurait déjà utilisé la magie pour faire ça, et toi non, juste tu l'as fais sans t'en rendre compte...

-Et bien, j'ai toujours tout fais moi-même, alors que j'ai une baguette ou pas, ne change rien ! Je peux le faire sans, pourquoi le faire avec ? Dit-elle en souriant et en retournant dans la salle commune.

Elle s'assit sur le divan et regarda les flammes danser devant ses yeux. Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit Malefoy s'asseoir près d'elle. Il avait posé son bras sur le dossier du divan et Hermione prit ça comme une invitation. Elle posa sa tête sur torse et il lui entoura les épaules de son bras.

-Malefoy ? Demanda t-elle, soudain.

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que... oh c'est ridicule mais... est-ce qu'on peut s'appeler par nos prénoms ? Après tout on est amis, non ? Dit-elle tout bas, peur de la réaction qu'aurait le jeune homme.

-Je crois bien que oui... Hermione, dit-il en souriant.

Elle sourit elle aussi et se laissa aller à la contemplation des flammes, en écoutant le rythme régulier du cœur de Drago. Oui désormais elle pouvait dire Drago, même dans ses pensées. Elle ferma les yeux durant quelques secondes, savourant la chaleur et le contact du jeune homme.

Drago, qui ne l'avait pas quitter des yeux, la vit sombrer petit à petit dans le sommeil. Il ne voulait pas bouger, il était tellement bien ! Aussi, il se laissa juste glisser sur le divan en tirant Hermione sur lui et enleva des chaussures avec ses pieds. Il attrapa le couvre lit vert et argent qui n'avait pas bouger depuis des semaines et le déplia du mieux qu'il pu sur eux. Il s'endormit en serrant Hermione dans ses bras, et en écoutant le doux bruit de sa respiration.

* * *

Voilà mes Bichons!

C'est un de mes chapitres préférés et je pense que vous comprenez pourquoi! C'est très "Fleur bleues" mais de temps en temps ça ne fait pas de mal!

Tout de fois, je ne suis généralement pas fan des fictions où tout se passe très vite... Donc même s'ils se rapprochent "pas mal" il faudra encore attendre un peu avant d'avoir quelque chose de "plus". Mais ça va aller vite dans le sens où la fiction est assez courte mais il y a pas mal d'ellipse (ça va être pas mal du tout pour faire des OS dites-moi! Je vais m'éclater xD) donc ça traine tout de même sur une longue période!

Donc: Comment va réagir Harry après le bal pour ce qu'il s'est passé? Est-ce que Ron et Ginny vont prendre parti ou non? Est-ce que Drago va mettre son grain de sel?

Dans le prochain chapitre: **Beaucoup de tension! Des coups échangés entre deux personnes, des révélations, une proposition**.

Selon vous, qui va se battre? Et pourquoi?

Laissez-moi une review avec vos sentiments sur le sujet et je vous dis à tous à vendredi pour un prochain chapitre qui sera mouvementé!

Bises,

Ocelena


	11. Chapitre 10

Salut à tous!

Excusez-moi pour ce poste tardif! Toute la journée j'ai bataillé avec mon téléphone pour aller sur ffnet, puis sur mon ordi ET CA NE FONCTIONNAIT PAS! J'étais PANIQUÉE! Heureusement, c'est revenu à la normale parce que ce week-end je suis en Bretagne dans ma famille, et pour poster ça n'aurait pas été possible sans l'ordi de ma mère qu'elle ne veut pas emmener (POURQUOI TANT DE HAINE?) Mais bref!

Voilà un chapitre que j'affectionne tout particulièrement. Bien qu'il n'ait pas fallut beaucoup de temps à l'écrire, j'y ai pris énormément de plaisir. J'espère, comme à chaque fois, qu'il vous plaira.

J'ai aussi quelque chose d'important à vous annoncer. Ne vous inquiétez pas: la fiction "Une vie pour une vie" sera bien posté jusqu'à la fin. Mais, depuis quelques jours, et c'est une grande surprise pour moi aussi, j'ai ressentis comme un élan d'inspiration en relisant mon épilogue. C'est pourquoi je ne compte pas publier mon épilogue à la fin, comme je l'avais prévu! Vous vous demandez probablement pourquoi et surtout "quel gâchis"! Mais encore une fois ne sautez pas sur des conclusions trop hâtive. Je compte bel et bien finir cette fiction mais je compte publier une suite!

Cette suite, je n'en ai pas encore définis le titre. A vrai dire, je viens tout juste de la commencer et j'ai presque finis le premier chapitre. Elle sera écrite différemment étant donné que "Une vie pour une vie" était plus un défouloir qu'une vrai Fanfiction, celle-ci sera beaucoup plus mâture et les chapitres beaucoup plus long. Et j'espère avec une histoire que vous trouverez beaucoup plus profonde et complexe.

Depuis que je publie "Une vie pour une vie", je ne cesse de parler de ma longue et très compliqué fiction. Et bien que l'histoire soit très originale et intéressante, je n'arrive plus à bien l'écrire pour le moment. J'ai le syndrome de la page blanche... MISÈRE! Mais c'est pendant que je relisais "Une vie pour une vie" pour vous la faire partager ensuite que mon cerveau à décidé de s'embrouiller les pinceaux. Je voyais des scènes inédites, des dialogues magnifiques que je ne pouvais que retranscrire sur ordinateur avant d'en oublier les trois quarts. Aussi, cela a donné un premier chapitre, bien qu'incomplet encore, plutôt satisfaisant pour moi.

Je vais donc, après la fin de cette fiction, poster _**LA SUITE**_ , dont je vous dirais plus de détails quand moi même je serais tenu au courant de ce que mon cerveau prépare. Je ne sais pas combien de chapitre elle contiendra, je ne sais pas quand je posterais le premier chapitre ni combien de temps d'attente puisque je vais prendre de l'avance sur les chapitres afin d'essayer de ne pas vous faire attendre entre chaque. Je n'ai pas encore fixé de plan détaillé de l'histoire, mais j'ai déjà ma petite idée sur le déroulement, bien que je dois encore broder autours des choses importantes pour donner une histoire agréable à lire!

Ce sera donc la suite de cette Dramione. Cependant, je me rends compte que dans "Une vie pour une vie" je n'ai pas assez parlé des personnages secondaires, ce qui me déplais fortement! Je vais donc, en plus d'une Dramione, axer l'histoire autours de nos autres personnages présent dans les fabuleux livre de JK Rowling.

Mais je ne vais pas vous **SPOILER** une histoire qui n'est pas encore écrite, cela serait parfaitement idiot de ma part! Dans tous les cas, j'espère que vous apprécierez le fait de voir une suite se profiler à l'horizon! Je ne pouvais clairement pas abandonner mes personnages comme ça, et faire des OS à répétition m'aurait plus frustré qu'autre chose, ne pouvant pas vraiment mettre un fil conducteur entre chaque. Autant faire une petite suite bien sympathique!

Aussi: Je suis affreusement honteuse de remarquer (après lecture de différentes fictions) que j'ai complètement oublié de mettre une chose importante dans mes description, ou monologue, de début de chapitre! Le **disclaimer**... donc place à la lecture!

 **DISCLAIMER: tout est à J.K. ROWLING, sauf choses extraites de ma tête et qui n'appartiennent pas aux livres.**

* * *

Chapitre 10:

Hermione sentait les rayons du soleil chatouiller sa joue. Elle garda cependant les yeux fermés se colla davantage au corps chaud qui était contre elle. Elle savait qu'il s'agissait de Drago, elle se rappelait s'être endormit dans ses bras. Il bougea légèrement, tout en la tenant contre lui et émit quelques petit sons. Elle souleva sa tête pour le regarder dormir.

Elle fut surprise de voir que, pendant qu'il dormait, il ressemblait à un ange. Un ange déchus bien sûr, mais un ange quand même. Elle essaya de se lever discrètement, mais un bras l'en empêcha et elle retomba aussi sec sur le jeune homme. Il la regardait avec un sourire.

-Tu comptais aller où comme ça ? Demanda t-il, la voix ensommeillée.

-Et bien... je ne voulais pas te réveiller, et je dois aller prendre une douche et me changer... j'ai dormis avec ma robe de soirée, rigola t-elle.

-En effet, rigola t-il. Mais tu sauras, maintenant qu'un rien me réveille.

Il s'assit, et l'attira près de lui. Il lui caressa la joue, son pouce s'attardant sur ses lèvres entre-ouvertes. Il vit dans ses yeux, la même lueur qu'il avait vu quelques semaines plus tôt dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Sa respiration s'accéléra, à l'unisson de celle d'Hermione, mais la jeune fille, consciente de ce qu'il allait faire baissa la tête, et se recula précipitamment. Elle ne voulait pas l'embrasser juste parce qu'elle avait dormit avec lui.

Elle respira un grand coup, et lui fit un grand sourire.

-Aller ! Debout ! J'imagine que tu as des choses à faire aujourd'hui en ce magnifique dimanche.

-Sûrement, maugréa t-il.

Il avait presque réussit à l'embrasser, mais encore une fois elle avait sut tout faire pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. Depuis ce fameux soir dans les couloirs, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de retenter l'expérience. Il bouillait d'impatience de ressentir ses lèvres sur les siennes, mais ne voulait pas la brusquer, de peur qu'elle ne s'enfuit encore une fois.

Elle alla donc dans la salle de bain et s'y enferma, avant de se déshabiller, d'enlever toutes les barrettes de ses cheveux et entra dans la douche. Elle resta un moment sous l'eau chaude, à repenser à tout ça. Drago Malefoy n'arrêtait pas de la draguer.

Elle se remémora la soirée de la veille, la danse au clair de lune, dormir avec lui... Elle était tellement bien quand elle était avec lui ! Beaucoup plus que quand elle était avec ses amis. Elle eu soudain une idée assez tordu. Pourquoi pas après tout ? S'il l'appréciait comme il le montrait, pourquoi refuserait-il ? À oui, parce qu'il ne concevait pas de faire ça avec des gens comme eux. Pourtant, il passait bien du temps avec elle alors pourquoi pas cette fois ci ? Elle lui en toucherait deux mots plus tard. Pour le moment, elle se lava tranquillement.

Quand elle sortit, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait encore oublié son peignoir. Il y avait bien celui de Drago, mais elle ne savait pas si il serait d'accord. Aussi prit-elle la plus grande serviette de la salle de bain et la mit autours d'elle. Elle ne savait pas si c'était Drago qui venait de venir où si c'était quelqu'un qui entrait. Cependant, elle n'entendait rien dans la salle commune, et se risqua donc à sortir.

Elle eût à peine le temps d'ouvrir la porte et de mettre un pas dans la salle, qu'elle se figea, comprenant son erreur. D'une part Drago n'était pas sortit de la salle commune, ensuite, le portrait s'était bien ouvert mais pas sur une personne, mais sur deux : Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson.

Le premier s'étouffa presque en la voyant, quant à la seconde, elle ouvrait grand les yeux et fit la navette entre Drago et Hermione. Celle-ci était devenue rouge pivoine et couru pour aller dans sa chambre. Jamais elle n'oserait ressortir de là, ça elle en était sûr ! Oui, elle avait déjà fait le trajet de la salle de bain à sa chambre en drap de bain sous l'œil de Drago, mais jamais sou le regard de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle s'allongea sur son lit, ne prenant même pas la peine de s'habiller, et étouffa un cris dans son oreiller.

-Mais... Tu as vu Pansy ? Demanda Blaise, surpris de ce qu'il venait de voir.

-Oui, oui j'ai bien vu ! Depuis quand tu te fais la petite Gryffondor au juste Drago ? Demanda t-elle glacial.

-Je ne me la fais pas ! Elle a simplement dut oublier son peignoir encore une fois...

-Ah parce que ce n'est pas la première fois ? S'écria Blaise.

Drago ferma les yeux. Il était tellement surpris par ce qui venait de se passer, qu'il n'avait même pas réfléchit avant de parler. Jamais il n'aurait dut dire ça.

-En tout cas, elle est drôlement bien foutu, pour une sang-de-bourbe !

-Non mais ça va ouais ? Tu veux pas aller la rejoindre tant que tu y es ? Hurla Pansy.

-Bon, bon... Mais en tout cas Drago, elle passe devant toi comme ça, et tu ne tente rien ? Te serais-tu assagis ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Et puis qu'est-ce que vous faite là ? Vous ne devriez pas être en train de dormir ? Il est qu'elle heure ?

-Il est pas loin de 14h, dit Pansy.

-Quoi ? Si tard ? Mais que...

-Je trouve ça vraiment suspect que tu sois encore en costumes... qu'a tu fais cette nuit ? Demanda Blaise.

-Ça ne te regarde pas Zab ! Et puis foutez moi le camp tous les deux ! On ne vous a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ? Aller !

Ils ne se firent pas prier, et sortir en trombe dans le couloir. Une fois hors de porté du jeune homme, Blaise se retourna vers Pansy.

-Je te jure, je sens un truc là.. Il se passe quelque chose...

-Et quand bien même, ça ne te regarde pas !

-Dans ce cas, toi non plus je te signal, rétorqua t-il.

-Moi ce n'est pas pareil, je suis SA meilleure amie, et il n'en à qu'une !

-Il n'a qu'un meilleur ami aussi je te rappel ! Tout ce dont tu te mêle, j'ai autant le droit que toi de le faire !

Drago, qui n'avait pas bouger, crispa ses mains sur le portrait. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'ils viennent maintenant alors qu'il venait de passer une nuit superbe dans les bras de la jeune lionne.

-Faites attention ! S'écria le tableau en question.

-Excusez-moi, répliqua Drago avant de se diriger vers la chambre d'Hermione.

Il frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Elle ne répondit pas, et le jeune poussa doucement la porte. Il la vit allonger dans son lit, toujours en serviette, la tête dans l'oreiller. Il s'approcha doucement et, perturbé par la semi nudité de la jeune fille, lui mit la couverture sur elle. Elle sursauta en sentant quelqu'un lui toucher la jambe et vit que c'était Drago, et rougit de plus belle.

-Pourquoi tu es sortit comme ça de la salle de bain ? Lui demanda t-il, impassible.

-Je n'avais pas mon peignoir, et je pensais que c'était toi qui était partit, pas que quelqu'un était entré ! Et puis je n'allais pas rester indéfiniment dans la douche !

-Tu aurais du prendre le mien alors ! Au moins tu aurais pu éviter de te montrer comme ça, dit-il avec une pointe d'exaspération dans la voix.

Elle s'assit, en tenant sa serviette sur sa poitrine et le regarda. Il avait l'air quelque peu énrevé qu'elle se soit montré comme ça sans faire attention à qui serait là.

-Serais-tu jaloux ?

-De qui ? Moi ? Jaloux ? Mais de quoi ?

-Et bien qu'il m'est vu... comme ça ?

-Et pourquoi je serais jaloux ? Cracha t-il amère.

-Je ne sais pas... avoua t-elle.

Il la regarda et soupira. Il n'aimait pas avouer ce qu'il ressentait à quiconque, pas même à ses meilleurs amis ou sa famille.

-Bon peut-être un peu... mais en même temps, tu m'as bien fait comprendre, ses dernières semaines, qu'il fallait que je te regarde, et que j'étais un peu le seul à y avoir droit !

-Non... Pas du tout...

-Jure-le ? Jure-le que tu ne voulais pas que je te regarde dans ces si petites tenues ? Demanda t-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Bon peut-être un peu, avoua t-elle. Mais après le bai... Enfin après la robe, je n'ai plus recommencer...

-Parce que tu as vu ce que ça faisait, rigola t-il. Bon j'y vais, et penses à t'habiller, c'est bien aussi..

-Drago attends... Je voulais de demander quelque chose.

-Oui ?

-Et bien, les vacances de noël sont dans quelques jours, 8 pour être exacte, et je voulais savoir... enfin... est-ce que...

-Bon bah dis moi !

-Est-ce que tu aimerais venir passer noël chez moi cet hiver ? Dit-elle le plus rapidement possible.

-Je... Quoi ?

-Oh c'est rien oublis, ce n'est pas une bonne idée... dit-elle en baissant la tête. On est ami seulement depuis quelques semaines et je me doutais bien que ce serait impossible... Mais bon j'aurais essayé !

-Non, non ! Enfin oui, oui je veux bien...

-C'est vrai ? Tu es sûre ? Tu n'es pas obligé, ce n'est pas parce qu'on a passé une bonne soirée qu'il faut que tu te sentes mal et me dire oui, je comprendrais !

-Granger, je n'ai pas du tout envie de rentrer chez moi pendant les vacances de noël et de toute façon je voulais rester à Poudlard. Mais si je peux passer du temps avec toi, il n'y a pas de soucis, et je ne me force pas, sourit-il.

-D'accord, dans ce cas je préviendrais mes parents... Merci Drago, rougit-elle.

-Mais je t'en prie, le plaisir est pour moi !

Puis il sortit, la laissant seule dans sa chambre. Elle venait de lui demander de venir pour les vacances, et elle avait réussit. Il viendrait avec elle, en tant qu'amis bien sûr ! Mais puisqu'il restait toujours à Poudlard pour les vacances, et qu'elle elle rentrait pour les vacances, il lui avait semblé une bonne idée de lui proposer.

« Comme ça, elle pourrait lui montrer ce qu'est un noël à la moldu » pensa t-elle.

Quand Drago ferma la porte de sa chambre, il fila directement dans la salle de bain. Venait-elle vraiment de lui proposer de passer noël chez elle ? Et pire encore, venait-il d'accepter ? Si ses parents apprenaient ça, il allait avoir le droit à une bonne remontrance de leur part. À l'un comme à l'autre. Mais qui pourrait bien savoir qu'il était avec Hermione Granger pendant les vacances d'hiver, hormis ses propres parents à elle ?

Il se déshabilla et entra dans la baignoire déjà pleine. Il s'immergea tout entier et en ressortit en plaquant ses cheveux en arrière. Il avait dormit avec elle cette nuit, dans le divan, et malgré que ce n'était pas très confortable, à aucun moment il avait pensé à la laisser seule. Il avait voulu rester avec elle jusqu'au petit matin, ou tout du moins le début de l'après-midi, vu l'heure avancé qu'il était.

Il avait accepté de l'accompagner durant les vacances chez elle. Chez ses parents, qui sont moldus donc. Il se rappelait très bien la petit scène de la forêt, où il leur avait lancé un sortilège. Allait-il être d'accord pour qu'il vienne chez eux, alors qu'il les avait presque fait du mal ! Et qu'il avait bel et bien fait du mal à leur fille... Il redoutait beaucoup cette confrontation, ne sachant pas comment se comporter avec eux.

Heureusement pour lui, il lui restait huit jours pour se faire à l'idée. Malheureusement pour lui il ne lui restait QUE huit jours. Il avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, il se retrouvait acculé au mur de la même façon : comment allait-il faire pour que les parents d'Hermione ne soit pas trop... dur avec lui par rapport à ses antécédent ?

Il décida de laisser se problème en suspens pour le moment, et retourna dans sa chambre pour s'habiller après être rester plusieurs dizaines de minutes dans l'eau. Qu'allait-il faire aujourd'hui pour se changer les idées et ne pas trop penser à ce qui l'effrayait ?

Il partit en direction de la salle commune des Serpentards pour rejoindre Pansy et Blaise, qu'il avait chasser tout à l'heure. Lorsqu'il arriva, ils étaient bel et bien là, mais aucun des deux ne tourna la tête vers lui, lorsqu'il s'assit à coter d'eux.

-Tiens, maintenant on existe ? Dit Pansy aigrement.

-Non, sa chérie est seulement aller voir ses amis, donc il s'est sûrement dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il soit tout seul, le pauvre Draginouchet ! Ricana Blaise.

-Vous dites vraiment n'importe quoi ! Je venais juste de me réveiller, c'est tout, mentit-il.

-Oh, voyez-vous ça ? Drago Malefoy qui ne prend même pas le temps de se déshabiller pour aller se coucher, c'est tellement rare !

-Tu devrais le savoir, toi qui est souvent venu te coucher avec moi Pansy ! Répliqua t-il amère.

Elle lui lança un regard noir. Drago fut content de voir qu'il avait réussit à la mettre hors d'elle. Et surtout de lui lancer sa petite pique sachant que maintenant elle était avec Blaise.

-Ça n'a aucun rapport Malefoy ! S'écria t-elle.

-Oh vraiment ? Pourtant tu n'étais pas mécontente de trouver n'importe quel rapport pour m'enlever mes vêtements !

-Oh fermes là ! D'après ce que j'ai vu, toi non plus ! Tu étais bien content de me trouver quand aucunes filles ne voulaient de toi dans tes petits moments de rage !

-C'est pas faux. En attendant, je me suis juste endormis sur le divan en rentrant hier soir, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un crime !

-Tu dérailles complètement mon pauvre ! Jamais tu n'aurais fais ça avant ! C'est peut-être un détail, mais avant que tu ne sois préfet en chef avec cette... fille, tu n'es plus tout à fait le même ! Tu crois que je ne vois pas les regards que tu lui lances ? Sans parler de votre danse à rallonge au bal hier soir ! Vous êtes rester, quoi... une heure et demi ? À danser ? Franchement ! Son contacte ta toujours répugné alors pourquoi maintenant tu la cherche toujours des yeux, tu lui souris quand elle passe, tu retourne vite à ta salle commune, tu ne manges presque plus avec nous, et oh comme par hasard, elle non plus ne mange plus avec ses amis. Alors soit tu nous explique ce qu'il se passe, soit tu t'en va, parce que je n'ai pas envie de traîner avec quelqu'un qui se moque ouvertement de moi, de nous ! Dit-elle en faisant la navette entre Blaise et elle avec son doigt.

-Il n'y a rien à dire Pans ! Enfin tu crois quoi ? Elle m'aide à remonter mes notes, on doit se charger des rondes et autres devoirs de préfets, il n'y à rien à dire la dessus ! Ragea tout à coup Drago.

-Tu vois ? Tu t'énerve encore ! Comme quoi ce que je dis dois avoir un fond de vérité non ?

-Mais arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Elle vit avec moi ! Ce n'est pas la fin du monde ! Mais je vois que tu es complètement borné, ça ne sert donc à rien de te parler. Blaise tu viens ?

-Désoler mec, mais pour une fois je suis d'accord avec elle... Tu dépasses les limites là... si au moins tu pouvais nous expliquer, ce serait différent...

-Mais il n'y a rien à expliquer ! hurla t-il. C'est bon, je me casse, bonne continuation.

Il partit en claquant la porte de la salle commune, sous l'œil médusé de tous les Serpentard présent. C'est amis, enfin s'il pouvait les appeler ainsi, lui tournait le dos pour quelque chose d'inutile ! Oui il avait des responsabilités en tant que préfets, mais ils étaient prévenus ! Alors pourquoi lui prenaient-ils la tête comme ça ?

Il se figea dans les escaliers. Avaient-ils deviné qu'il appréciait Hermione ? Avaient-ils vu le petit manège qui se jouait entre eux ? Apparemment oui puisque Pansy lui avait énumérer les nombreuses fois où il l'avait regarder, ou même passé du temps avec elle. Mais il ne pouvait décidément pas en parler, ou il risquait beaucoup. Moins de gens étaient au courant, mieux c'était. Il ne voulait pas que quiconque se mette en travers de son chemin pour conquérir Hermione. Oui, il la voulait. Non pas pour l'afficher dans sa longue liste de conquêtes, mais véritablement pour être avec elle. Il aimait discuter avec elle, réviser, rigoler, et tout autres choses qu'il faisait avec elle. Jamais il n'avait ressentit ça, et il se dit que les vacances allaient être un bon moyen de se rapprocher encore plus d'elle.

À Poudlard, c'était bien trop compliquer, la preuve en était, ses amis avait presque deviné son petit plan. Ceux-ci l'ayant rejeter, il décida d'aller dans le parc, sous son arbre fétiche, près du lac, à quelques mètres seulement de l'endroit où il avait danser avec Hermione.

En y repensant, il avait vraiment apprécié cette soirée à ses cotés. La voir sourire, la voir jouer dans l'eau avec ses pieds, voir sa peau de pêche à la lueur de la lune argenté. Il revit son visage rosé par l'instant qu'ils avaient passé à danser près de l'eau. Il resta ainsi un bon moment avant de se rendre compte que quelqu'un le regardait, à quelques pas de lui.

-Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus me voir ? Lança Drago, méchamment.

-Je sais, mais je voulais te laisser une dernière chance de t'expliquer, après tout, tu es mon meilleur ami...

-Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais rien te dire ! C'est tout simplement pas possible ! Il y aurait trop de répercussions si je te le disais...

Blaise s'assit à coter de lui, ne le lâchant pas des yeux. Il voyait son ami, les sourcils froncés, les mâchoires serrés, les poings fermés.

-Tu sais, on est pas aveugle Pansy et moi ! On sait très bien ce qu'il se passe, mais on attend que tu nous le dise, plutôt que de nous mentir. Tu sais qu'on déteste ça ! On s'est toujours tout dis...

-Je sais, soupira Drago. Mais ce n'est pas normal cette situation ! Et je n'ai pas envie que quiconque me gâche ce que j'ai réussit à faire, et ce que je compte faire !

-Qui est ? Vas-y, tu peux tout déballer, je serais muet comme Merlin !

-Mais qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu garderas ta langue dans ta poche ?

-Enfin Dray ! Je viens de jurer sur Merlin tout de même !

-Ok... soupira t-il.

Il lui expliqua donc tout depuis le début, dans la forêt près de chez lui, dans les appartements des préfets, en omettant volontairement les parties trop intimes comme les fois où Hermione se baladait en petites tenues devant lui et les détails du baiser.

-À ouais, c'est quand même surprenant ! Dit Blaise, une fois que Drago lui ait tout expliqué.

-Oui ! Et si mes parents venait à être au courant, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passera pour elle et pour moi...

-Je comprend maintenant pourquoi tu ne nous en a pas parler plus tôt ! Mais tu sais, tu devrais le dire à Pans, elle s'inquiète pour toi...

-Mais qui me dit qu'elle ne va pas aller le dire à mon père, après tout, elle l'idolâtre tellement ! Cracha t-il. Et puis, elle déteste Hermione autant qu'elle déteste les patacitrouilles !

-C'est à dire, beaucoup, dit Blaise en rigolant. Néanmoins, elle sait garder un secret, et elle est plus attaché à toi qu'à ton père.

-Si tu le dis... soupira t-il.

-Mais enfin Dray, elle à eut une aventure avec toi et ne la jamais dis à personne ! Pas même à tes parents ! Et pourtant, ce n'est pas l'envie qui leur manque de vouloir que tu l'épouse plus tard ! Regarde comment elle te collait toutes ses années.

Il se tut, sachant pertinemment que Blaise avait raison. Il devait aller lui parler, mais il savait qu'elle allait être folle de rage en entendant qu'il était attiré par Hermione Granger et qu'il voulait plus qu'une amitié avec elle. Il alla donc la rejoindre dans la salle commune des Serpentard pour la seconde fois, avec Blaise.

Hermione, qui avait entendu Drago entrer dans la salle de bain, se prépara et descendit rejoindre Ginny, qu'elle savait dans le parc. Elle la trouva avec Luna et Neville sur un banc près de l'entrée.

-Salut ! Dit-elle avant de s'asseoir avec eux.

-Salut Mione ! Répondirent-ils en cœur.

-Je t'ai cherché partout ce matin, ajouta Ginny, une pointe de reproche dans la voix.

-Et bien, je me suis réveiller en début d'après-midi alors..

-Quoi ? Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fais à Hermione Granger ? Ricana Ginny.

-Je me suis couché assez tard hier alors j'ai du rattraper mon retard de sommeil ! Répondit-elle, un sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres en repensant à Drago.

-Mais pourtant, je t'ai vu quitter le bal tôt ! Qu'a tu fais après ? Demanda Ginny soupçonneuse.

-Et bien je ne veux pas en parler à coter d'oreilles trop indiscrète, chuchota t-elle en montrant du doigt la Serdaigle et son petit ami.

-Oh tu sais, maintenant que tu es là, il ne font plus attention à nous je peux te le dire, trop heureux de se bécoter ! Ricana t-elle.

-Viens avec moi, lui dit Hermione.

Elle la prit par le bras, et effectivement, Neville et Luna ne les virent pas partir. Elles s'installèrent à l'ombre, de l'autre coter de l'entrée.

-Et bien, je ne sais pas si tu vas me croire mais..

-Par Merlin ! Le suspens est insoutenable ! Se plaignit Ginny.

-Bon, bon ! Et bien hier, quand tu m'as vu quitter le bal, Harry ma suivit. On s'est disputé et je suis partis près du lac. Je voulais être seule. Mais, c'était sans compter sur une certaine personne..

-Laisse moi deviner... Cheveux blond, corps d'Apollon, bouille d'ange démoniaque !

-Tu as visé juste. Drago m'avais suivit et il s'est installé à coter de moi, et m'a proposé de lui parler de ce qui n'allait pas.

-Attends, attends, que je récapitule. D'abord tu l'appelle Drago ? Ensuite, il t'a proposé d'écouter ce que tu avais sur le cœur à cause de ton altercation avec Harry ? Dit-elle incrédule.

-Oui, il m'a dit « Tu ne veux sûrement pas en parler, mais si l'envie t'en prends, je peux t'écouter si tu veux », dit-elle en imitant la voix du jeune homme du mieux qu'elle put.

-Effectivement, c'est surprenant ! Je ne savais pas qu'il était si... sentimental ! Rigola t-elle.

À ce moment là, Drago était sur le chemin du retour pour aller voir Pansy, quand il vit la jeune lionne assise par terre avec la fille Weasley. Hermione le regardait marcher aux cotés de Blaise Zabini et le surpris à lui sourire. Elle vira au rouge tomate mais lui sourit à son tour avant de tourner la tête. Le jeune homme rigola et entra dans le château, assaillit par Blaise qui voulait savoir pourquoi il rigolait comme ça soudainement.

Ginny, qui n'avait pas rater une miette de ce qui venait de se jouer devant elle, se retourna vers sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci la regardait, gêner.

-Tu lui fais les yeux doux ! J'hallucine ! S'écria Ginny.

-Mais c'est n'importe quoi...

-Tu crois vraiment que je suis aveugle ? Il te sourit « tendrement » et tu rougis en le regardant ! Franchement Hermione... tu t'es bel et bien tranché...

-Quoi ? Je me suis tranché ? Demanda Hermione, incrédule.

-Ton idée de le faire tomber amoureux de toi, ça s'est retourner contre toi. Tu l'aimes, ça crève des yeux !

-Ça ne va pas ! Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui ! Je l'aime bien oui, il est... gentil ! Mais de la à dire ça ! Certainement pas.

-Gentil ? Malefoy gentil ? Hermione... je te l'avais dis, dit-elle en souriant.

Elle la regarda sans comprendre. Ginny lui sourit affectueusement alors qu'Hermione rougissait légèrement.

-Tu m'as dis tellement de choses... soupira t-elle.

-Ne t'avais-je pas dis que tu réussirais à le changer ? Ou tout du moins à faire ressortir son bon coté ?

-Je... oui... Mais ça ne veux pas dire qu'il est comme ça avec tout le monde... Il est toujours le même mais avec moi c'est... différent.

-Si tu le dis ! Mais fais attention quand même, on ne sait jamais...

-Oui... de toute façon, ce n'est qu'un ami, pas plus.

-Pas plus ? Hermione ça se voit comme des bulles mauves des bulbaveuses ! Il t'aime bien ! Peut-être même plus... Avant, ta simple présence lui était insupportable, le fait que tu parles lui donnait la nausée. Alors le fait qu'il passe beaucoup de temps avec toi en dit long sur son attachement.

Elle discutèrent ainsi pendant encore de longue heures. Puis, quand elle remarquèrent l'heure tardive, elle décidèrent d'aller dans la grande salle pour le dîner. Ginny avait insisté pour qu'Hermione se joint à eux au lieu d'aller dans sa salle commune. Elles s'assirent à la table des Gryffondor, Ginny aux cotés de Harry, et Hermione aux cotés de Ron. Elle avait les yeux baisser vers son assiette, le front plissé. Elle savait que Harry la regardait et elle détestait ça. Ron s'empiffrait comme toujours et Ginny parlait, sans que personne ne l'écoute.

-Hermione ?

Elle releva la tête et vit Harry qui s'était penché vers elle. Elle fronça des sourcils et lui envoya un regard noir.

-Quoi ? Dit-elle sèchement.

-Est-ce que je pourrais te parler s'il te plaît ? Lui demanda t-il doucement.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi ! Il me semble que tu as déjà tout dit !

Elle se leva rapidement, prit ses affaires et sortit de la grande salle, sous les yeux ébahit de Ginny et Ron.

-Hermione attends ! Cria Harry en lui courant après. Hermione, s'il te plais.

-Laisse moi Harry, je n'ai pas envie de ravoir cette conversation avec toi !

-Écoute moi, je t'en prie...

Elle se retourna violemment, manquant de le faire tomber.

-Vas-y ! Je t'écoute !

-Je suis désolé... Je me suis rendu compte de ce que j'avais dit et je m'en excuse. J'aurais du te demander des explications plutôt que de dire des choses que je ne pensais pas...

-Enfin tu t'en rends compte... J'espère que tu as réfléchis, parce que je n'aime absolument pas faire comme si tu n'existais pas... dit-elle en souriant.

Elle le prit dans ses bras, cachant son visage dans son cou. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas être en colère contre son meilleur ami, il était tout pour elle.

-Tu m'as manqué... soupira t-il contre ses cheveux. Je ne veux plus jamais que tu me fasses la tête...

-Alors ne racontes pas n'importe quoi sans connaître... Et puis je t'ai manqué ? Ça ne fait que quelques heures qu'on était fâché, pas quelques mois...

-Des les secondes paraissent des heures sans toi Mione, sourit-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

Hermione remonta dans sa salle commune pour faire ses devoirs. Elle avait mis ses écouteurs et n'entendit donc pas Drago rentrer. Elle chantonnait les paroles des chansons qui passaient et il restait là, à la regarder, assis sur le dossier du divan.

« J _'ai longtemps parcourus son corps, effleurer cent fois son visage, trouver de l'or et même quelques étoiles, en essuyant ses larmes..._ »

Il se demandait ce qu'elle chantait, il ne comprenait pas un traître mot de cette langue, bien qu'il sut que c'était du Français. Il la laissa et alla s'asseoir dans le divan avec son « livre des sorts et enchantements niveau 7 ». il l'entendait toujours chanter, et cela ne le dérangea pas outre mesure. Il était même plutôt détendu !

Elle sa leva et se retourna pour aller chercher quelque chose dans sa chambre, quand elle le vit. Elle sursauta en portant une main à son cœur, montrant qu'elle avait bel et bien eu peur. Elle enleva ses écouteurs.

-Tu es là depuis longtemps ? Demanda t-elle rouge de honte à l'idée qu'elle puisse avoir chanté alors qu'il était là.

-Assez oui, si tu essais de savoir si je t'ai entendu chanter, la réponse est oui, dit-il en souriant.

-Oh... je ne savais pas que tu étais là, murmura t-elle, en s'insultant intérieurement d'avoir été si cruche de chanté tout haut.

-Ce n'est rien, rigola t-il. D'ailleurs, je me posais la question, qu'est-ce que tu chantais exactement ? Je n'ai absolument rien comprit, hormis que c'était du Français bien évidemment.

-Et bien, je ne suis pas experte, mais étant donner que j'ai de la famille française, j'en sais assez pour savoir de quoi sa parler, en gros..

-Et de quoi ça parle, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle recula et heurta le mur derrière elle. C'était déjà la troisième fois qu'il l'acculait comme ça, elle n'allait pas résister indéfiniment ! Elle fixait sa bouche pendant qu'il parlait, et ne savais pas quoi dire. Il le remarqua et jouait de ça.

-Dis moi, dis moi de quoi parlait ta chanson Hermione... susurra t-il.

-Et bien... elle parle d'un homme qui... qui aime une femme et qui...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase tellement elle était obsédé par les lèvres de son interlocuteur. Il était si près d'elle, seuls quelques précieux millimètres, qu'elle pouvait comblés en l'approchant par la nuque à elle. Une boule se forma dans son estomac, et son souffle devint plus rapide et moins régulier.

Il savait quel effet il lui faisait, il pouvait le voir dans les réactions de son corps, dans son regard, dans sa bouche qui s'était légèrement entrouvrit, prête à recevoir, inconsciemment, un baiser. La tension sensuelle qui s'était tissé entre eux à ce moment entre eux était plus que perceptible. Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de reprendre son calme, ne voulant pas gâcher ce qu'elle avait réussit à faire avec lui : le rendre agréable. Tout du moins avec elle.

Il s'approcha d'elle lentement, mais elle fut plus rapide et fila sous son bras qu'il avait mis près de sa joue et s'en fut dans sa chambre en fermant la porte. Il resta là, se maîtrisant pour ne pas hurler de frustration. Il voulait l'embrasser, inconditionnellement! Mais à chaque fois elle s'esquivait ! C'était vraiment agaçant. Fâcheusement pour lui, il savait qu'il ne pouvait lui dire quoi que ce soit, dès qu'il la verrait, il oublierait sa colère et aurait de nouveau envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il en rêvait toutes les nuits depuis ce fameux baiser dans les couloirs.

Il regarda l'heure, et vit qu'il était quasiment 20h, aussi partit-il faire sa ronde sans Hermione, ça allait lui permettre de prendre un peu de recule, et de calmer ses pulsions envers la jeunes filles.

Il partit donc faire son devoirs de préfet en chef, et sortit de la salle commune. Il était rendu à la moitié quand il entendit des pas derrière lui.

-Malefoy !

-Tiens donc, le balafré ! Tu devrais être dans ton dortoir à cette heure là ! Cracha t-il.

-Je me fiche d'où je devrais être, ce que je veux savoir c'est ce que tu es en train de faire à Hermione ! Rugit Harry.

-Ce que je lui fais ? Je te retourne la question, qu'est-ce que je lui fais ? Dit-il en commençant à s'énerver.

-Tu l'as pervertie ! Elle ne cesse de me dire le contraire mais je vois très bien dans ton jeu ! Encore une fois tu vas lui faire du mal ! Comme à chaque fois que tu lui parles !

-Potter se fait du soucis pour sa copine, c'est touchant, ricana t-il en feignant le dégoût.

-Je te jure que tu vas le regretter si tu l'approches ! Tu ne vaut rien Malefoy ! Tu n'es qu'une petite ordure qui se joue des gens et qui les blesses ! Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux cette fois que de la faire craqué sur toi et de la jeter par la suite ? Hurla t-il.

-Retire ce que tu as dis, et tout de suite !

-Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me jeter un sortilège impardonnable quand j'aurais le dos tourné, comme le ferait ton père ? Après tout, ce ne serait pas étonnant que tu veuilles faire ça étant donné que tu es comme lui !

S'en fut trop pour Drago qui fonça sur Harry et le fit basculer par terre. Il lui assena un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Il était près à lui en donner un autre quand Harry reprit le dessus et lui donna un coup de tête dans le nez. Drago porta la main à son nez en reculant. Un rictus de rage déforma son visage et il plongea de nouveau, lançant des coups de poings qui touchait de temps à autres soit le visage soit les bras de son adversaire qui savait très bien se protéger.

-Mais que... qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ! Arrêtez tout de suite !

McGonagal s'avança dans le couloir, leva sa baguette et, à l'aide d'un sortilège non formulé, les sépara. Ils étaient dans un sale état tous les deux. L'un avait l'arcade ouverte, l'autre un nez cassé. Sans parler des multiples contusions et marques.

-Non mais vous n'allez pas bien ? Se battre ainsi dans les couloirs ? Et moi qui vous croyais plus mature que ça Potter !

-Bien sûr ! Saint Potter ! C'est toujours lui qui doit avoir le beau rôle ! Encore une fois c'est Malefoy qui trinque ! Mais qui est venus chercher les ennuis encore ? Hein ? Qui ? Hurla t-il en voulant se jeter de nouveau sur Harry.

-Ne fais pas comme si tu n'y était pour rien ! C'est toi le fond du problème ! C'est à cause de toi qu'elle est comme ça ! À cause de toi qu'elle ne vient plus avec nous ! À cause de toi qu'elle est agressive !

-Et en quoi serait-ce ma faute ! Je ne lui ai pas lancer d' _Impero_ à ce que je sache ! Elle est assez grande pour se débrouillé toute seule et faire ses propres choix !

-Les garçons s'en est assez ! Venez avec moi dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore ! Maintenant !

Ils la suivirent en silence, tout en se lançant des regards meurtriers. Une fois près de l'escalier en colimaçon, elle leur demanda de monter pendant qu'elle disait le mot de passe.

-Cookies ! Dit-elle fermement.

Les escaliers se mirent donc à monter en spirale et les deux jeunes hommes montèrent chacun leurs tour. Drago ne fit rien pour empêcher Harry de prendre la tête de l'ascension, et ils arrivèrent devant la porte du bureau du directeur.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit largement pour les laisser entrer. Drago hésita sur le seuil, alors que Harry s'y engouffrait sans gêne. Il secoua la tête. C'était ridicule ! Il n'avait rien à se reprocher, alors pourquoi appréhendait-il le fait de voir le directeur en personne ?

Il eu à peine franchis la porte que celle-ci se ferma brutalement. Ils avancèrent quand une voix forte et grave se fit entendre.

-Vous avez de sale mine tous les deux. L'un comme l'autre. Le professeur McGonagal m'a demander expressément de vous recevoir dans mon bureau, et ce, à une heure plutôt tardive. Expliquez-vous.

-Et bien je...

-Non Harry, pas toi. Je voudrais entendre Mr Malefoy en premier. Ainsi, je serais plus apte à juger objectivement.

Harry fronça les sourcils, mais ce tut. Drago regarda le directeur avec un regard qui en disait long sur son état émotionnel : il était vert de rage. Néanmoins, il prit la parole.

-Je faisais ma ronde quotidienne, quand Potter est arrivé en criant mon nom. Je me suis retourné et il a commencer à... comment dire... Me rendre coupable de ce que je n'ai pas fais. À m'insulter, en insinuant nombreuses choses plus fantasques les unes que les autres. Maintenant, si j'ai quelque chose à dire c'est qu'il à mérité d'être dans l'état qu'il est maintenant ! Et je suis heureux qu'il en soit ainsi ! Cracha t-il en regardant dans les yeux l'intéressé.

-Tu ne manques pas de culots ! Dires que tu n'es coupable de rien de ce que je t'ai dis ? C'est la meilleure ! Tu la pervertie avec ta noirceur ! Je ne sais même pas comment elle fait pour te regarder comme elle le faisait pendant le bal ! Tu n'es qu'une sale fouine Malefoy !

Malefoy s'apprêtait a sortir sa baguette mais Dumbledore fut plus rapide et leur prit leur baguette.

-Mr Potter ! Je ne veux en aucun cas entendre d'insultes !

-Mais Mr …

-Non. Le coupa t-il. De qui parle t-il Mr Malefoy ?

-De Miss Granger professeur. Miss Hermione Granger.

-Bien sûr, Miss Granger. Pourquoi diable Harry, es-tu en colère contre lui ?

-Il...

Mais il ne réussit pas à trouver les bons mots. Il regarda Malefoy avec haine avant de sortir, furieux. Drago le regarda partir un sourire narquois sur le visage. Il savait qu'il avait gagné.

-Professeur je...

-Mr Malefoy, je sais très bien ce que voulait dire Mr Potter. Il semblerait que vous ayez noué une certaine amitié avec Miss Granger ces dernières semaines, je me trompe ?

-Non professeur.

-Fort bien. Et je crois deviner ce qui rend notre chère Mr Potter dans cet état. Il est très proche de Miss Granger, c'est son amie depuis la première année. Or, vous avez toujours été assez... Odieux avec elle ! Excusez-moi le terme, mais c'est le seul qui soit bien adapté à la situation.

-Je comprends. Mais je n'ai rien fais de mal à Hermione ! Au contraire !

-Je l'espère bien, je ne voudrais pas que des idées mal intentionnées vous ait conduit à vous rapprocher de Miss Granger, dit-il gravement.

-Non Mr, je n'ai pas cherché à me rapprocher d'elle... ça... ça s'est fait tout seul à vrai dire... Mais il n'y a rien entre nous, coupa Drago.

-Non ! Non, bien sûr Mr Malefoy, lui dit-il en lui lançant un clin d'œil par dessus ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune. Vous pouvez y aller. Cependant, je vous conseille de faire un tour à l'infirmerie avant de rejoindre votre salle commune.

-Merci, Mr.

Il s'en alla, en fermant la porte derrière lui. Il essuya le coin de sa bouche couvert de sang, et sa haine refit surface. Mais pendant qu'il bouillait, il retourna dans sa salle commune, sans se rappeler de passer à l'infirmerie.

Quand il entra, il vit Hermione sur le divan, plonger dans un bouquin, couverte par le dessus de lit vert et argent. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que ces couleurs lui seyaient plutôt bien, ce qui le fit sourire. Mais il perdit son sourire quand elle tourna la tête et qu'elle eu une expression choquer sur le visage. Il se rappela qu'il aurait du passer à l'infirmerie avant de venir, et se maudit intérieurement.

-Drago ! Mais que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Hermione, horrifiée.

-Rien en t'inquiète pas, ça va..

-Non ça ne va pas du tout ! Tu.. tu es complètement ensanglanté ! Et puis... ton nez est cassé ! S'exclama t-elle.

Il alla dans la salle de bain et se regarda dans le miroir, suivit d'Hermione. Il vit enfin son visage, et ce n'était pas beau à voir. Il avait le nez cassé et la pommette fendu. Il saignait de par ces deux plaies mais aussi de la plaies sur sa lèvres inférieur. Elle avait dut se fendre avec l'impacte de ses dents contre sa chair.

Il avait du sang sur presque la totalité de son visage. Sans parler de ses vêtements déchirés et souillé de sang. Il pouvait apercevoir au travers des déchirures, des ecchymoses bleues et certaines noir. Il avait mal aux côtes et aux jointures de ses mains à force d'avoir trop frapper Potter.

-Il faut arranger tout ça ! Tu aurais du aller à l'infirmerie directement ! Viens avec moi...

Elle le prit par la main et l'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire. Elle prit le nécessaire de secours dans son placard et en sortit des cotons et de l'alcool.

-Sa risque de piquer un peu... s'excusa t-elle.

Elle s'approcha de lui, lui fit lever la tête par sa main sous son menton, et entreprit de nettoyer la plaie à la pommette. Il ferma les yeux et pinça les lèvres mais ne dit rien. Elle continua jusqu'à ce que le flot s'arrête. Elle nettoya le reste de son visage et lui mit des strips pour éviter que la plaie ne se rouvre. Elle se recula et sortit sa baguette.

-Tu fais quoi là ? Demanda t-il, anxieux tout à coup.

-Je t'ai dis que j'allais faire des recherches pour ta main, heureusement elle s'est guérie avant que je puisses faire quoi que ce soit. Cependant, j'ai trouver ce que je cherchais. Ça risque de faire un peu mal, mais ça va marcher. Ne bouge pas...

-Attends ! Tu sais ce que tu fais j'espère ! S'écria t-il, apeuré qu'elle puisse encore plus lui abîmer le visage.

-Oui je sais, je me suis exercer sur des animaux blessé, sous l'œil vigilant de Hagrid, et je dois dire que je suis même plutôt doué ! Sourit-elle. Aller laisse moi faire.

Il se mit droit, serra les poings et les dents puis attendit qu'elle lance la formule.

 _-Episkey_ ! Murmura t-elle.

Il étouffa un cri de douleur en se couvrant le nez de ses mains. Mais Hermione voulait voir si elle avait fait un bon travail et lui prit le menton entre ses deux doigts pour lui lever la tête vers elle. Elle fronça des sourcils, et regarda son nez sous toutes les coutures. Drago espérait vraiment qu'elle avait réussit, il ne se voyait pas défiguré à vie. Puis elle sourit de toutes ses dents.

-J'ai réussis ! Tu es comme neuf !

-C'est vrai ? Dit-il en voulant se lever pour aller voir.

-Non, je finis d'abord, et ensuite tu iras voir.

Elle essuya le sang qui avait coulé de son nez et celui de sa lèvres. Il la regardait et, alors qu'elle était debout en face de lui entre ses genoux, il mit ses mains derrière ses cuisses. Elle se raidit, mais ne dit rien.

 _-Vulnera Sanentur_ , dit-elle ensuite pour fermer la plaie sa bouche. Tu veux fermer la plaie de ta pommette ?

-Non... murmura t-il avant de se lever, de la tenir par la nuque et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

Et voilà mes petits loups! Suspens sur la fin hahaha! J'adore finir comme ça xD

Bon, j'espère que ça vous aura plus, comme je vous l'ai dis plus haut j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre.

Dans le prochain chapitre, nous aurons essentiellement du Dramione! Ce qui n'est pas pour déplaire à certaines de mes lectrices! (Et peut-être à certains lecteurs, qui sait?).

L'arrivée chez les parents de la jeune fille va-t-elle bien se passer? Comment va se dérouler le début du séjour entre nos deux protagonistes?

Et avant de se quitter, ce serait vraiment super que vous me rejoignez sur ma page facebook **Ocelena fiction** qui me permets de vous dire si j'ai la possibilité ou non de postuler, ou encore de partager des détails sur mes fictions et bien sur de vous donner des fictions que j'ai apprécié ou non et mon résumé, etc.

A mardi prochain, bon week-end!

Bisous à tous

Ocelena


	12. Chapitre 11

Salut les loulous! Tout d'abord, je voudrais vous demander pardon pour ce poste très tardif... EXCUSEZ-MOI! Mais j'ai des circonstances atténuantes, pour le coup...

Depuis hier (lundi 07/03/16) j'ai un nouveau travail... Mon tout premier _**CDI 35h**_ que je signe ALLÉLUIA! Et avec mes horaires clairement pourris, je n'ai pas pu poster... et le matin c'est la course! Alors soit je posterai désormais le soir pour que vous l'ayez le lendemain, ou alors la veille, je ne sais pas encore... Dans tous les cas, je n'arrête pas de publier cette fiction, ne soyez pas trop vite déçu!

Cette fiction avance de plus en plus et il ne reste que quatre chapitre après celui-ci à poster, et j'espère que la suite vous ravira comme celle-ci, et j'espère même plus!

Je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre, bonne nuit à tous! (Oui il est 23h45 en ce moment même! Alors déjà que je n'étais pas super fortiche pour corriger et relire, cette fois-ci je pense que l'on va toucher le fond! Je m'excuse d'avance envers mes lecteurs...

On se retrouve en bas!

* * *

Chapitre 11:

Elle était si surprise par le geste de Drago, qu'elle ne réagit pas. Puis elle lui rendit son baiser, en laissant tout tomber par terre ce qu'elle avait dans les mains au sol, sa baguette et ses cotons, et lui agrippa la nuque.

Il s'embrassait tendrement d'abord, puis plus passionnément. Elle se colla à lui qui lui entoura la taille de ses bras. Il la souleva et la posa sur les vasques. Il passa ses mains sous son t-shirt et lui enleva rapidement. Elle se colla à lui davantage et entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise pleine de sang. Mais les boutons étaient difficiles à enlever, collé au tissus, alors elle l'a déchira et tomba en lambeaux sur le sol carrelé.

-De toute façon elle était foutu... soupira t-elle entre deux baisers.

Elle commença à déboutonner son pantalon et le fit glisser le long de ses jambes. Il se retrouva en caleçon devant elle. Il fit de même avec le jean de la jeune femme, et la souleva pour lui enlever. Elle croisa ses jambes autours de la taille du jeune homme une fois l'entrave partit, exerçant une légère pression entre leur corps. Il lui embrassa le cou, les mains se baladant de ses cuisses jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins, lui procurant des frissons et elle ne put retenir un léger gémissement de plaisir. Il dégrafa son soutient gorges et lui enleva aussi sec. Alors, il la sentit presque nue contre lui. Il l'a sentait frémir sous ses caresses et sous ses baisers. Elle tremblait d'excitation et il aimait ça.

La jeune fille n'avait jamais eu de réaction aussi démesurées. Elle n'avait jamais fait de choses comme ça, mais la présence du garçon ne faisait qu'accentuer son ardent désir et ses pulsions presque primaires.

Elle passa ses mains dans son caleçon à l'arrière pour le lui enlever, touchant les fesses délicieusement rebondit de l'adonis, quand soudain ils entendirent du bruit dans leur salon et ils se figèrent instantanément. Ils se regardèrent, le souffle court, les cheveux en bataille, les lèvres gonflées et les joues rosies par le feu qui les consumait, et attendirent qu'un autre bruit se fasse entendre, pour être sûr d'avoir bien entendu et de ne pas arrêter pour rien.

-Granger ! Sors de là ! Je sais que tu es là ! Et je sais que Drago est à sa ronde !

La jeune fille repoussa Drago et sauta au sol et ils se dépêchèrent de se rhabiller, ce qui ne fut pas très facile dans ce moment de stresse intense. Hermione regarda Drago et lui fit comprendre de ne faire aucuns bruits. Il acquiesça et resta assis sur le bord de la baignoire pendant qu'elle sortait de la salle de bain en refermant la porte derrière elle, tentant de reprendre une contenance et un calme typiquement Malefonien.

Encore une fois, ils avaient été interrompue. Le garçon se sentait maudit. Jamais ils ne pourraient être tranquille, même pas dans leur propre salle commune.

Quand elle sortit, Hermione fut surprise de voir Pansy Parkinson folle de rage derrière le divan, faisant les cents pas, attendant que la Gryffondor se montre. quand elle l'aperçu, elle se rapprocha d'elle et lui mit une énorme gifle.

-Mais tu es une grande malade ! Hurla t-elle à la jeune fille qui venait de la frapper.

-Tu vas arrêter ça tout de suite ! Cracha t-elle au visage de la Gryffondor.

-Je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles !

-Oh tu ne sais pas ? Tu as fais quoi à Drago pour qu'il veuille autant être avec toi, hein ? Tu lui as fais quoi ? Il te déteste et du jour au lendemain, il t'apprécie et ne pense qu'à toi !

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? Je ne lui ai rien fais du tout ! Cracha Hermione qui commençait à perdre patience.

-Pansy, laisses-là en dehors de ça ! Lança Drago depuis le seuil de la porte de la salle de bain.

Drago, qui avait tout entendu depuis la salle de bain, s'était précipite au-dehors. Il avait les cheveux ébouriffés, le visage neutre mais ses lèvres légèrement gonflées du baiser. Il était poser contre le battant de la porte, les bras croisés la regardant froidement et impassiblement.

-Mais... je croyais que tu faisais ta ronde ? Répondit-elle, anxieuse qu'il ait put entendre tout ce qu'elle a dit à Hermione.

-Je la faisais, jusqu'à ce que Potter me tombe dessus ! Et j'ai dû écourter cette ronde malgré moi. Mais toi tu fais quoi là ?

-Et bien je...

-Non ! Tu te prends pour qui ? Je t'ai parler de quelque chose d'important et toi la première chose que tu fais c'est aller voir la fille pour laquelle je craque pour la harceler ? Tu ne vaut pas mieux que le balafré dans ce cas !

-Quoi ? Mais elle ta retourner le cerveau ! Elle te pourrit avec ses idées et son esprit de sang-de-bourbe !

-Pansy, tu dégages. Dégage ! Hurla-t-il. Je ne veux plus te voir jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Ma patience à des limites que tu viens de franchir.

-Tu sais très bien que tes parents vont le savoir ! Et il ne vont pas te laisser faire n'importe quoi avec cette fille de basse extraction!

-Et je suppose que c'est toi qui vont leur en informer à ce que je comprends ?

-Non ! Je ne suis pas comme ça, mais quelqu'un saura et ce jour là, j'espère que tu pourras courir et vite !

Puis elle partit sans un regard en arrière, laissant les deux jeunes bouillant de colère. Il s'assit sur le divan, Hermione n'ayant pas bouger d'un pouce.

-C'est avec Harry que tu as eu ton problème ? Et ce n'est que maintenant que je l'apprends ? S'exclama t-elle.

-Il prétendait la même chose que te reprochait Pansy il n'y a pas deux minutes.

-Il est vraiment têtu ! Je vais aller lui dire deux mots moi !

-Non, ça ne sert à rien...

Elle s'assit donc à coter de Drago, toujours torse nu. Elle pu voir les bleus sur ses côtes ainsi que sur son épaule. Elle remarqua aussi de petites boursouflures pâles.

-C'est à cause du _sectumsempra_ ? Demanda t-elle en passant doucement sa main sur les cicatrices.

-Oui, et c'est encore ce balafré qui me les a faites. Et après, c'est moi qui suis le méchant... cracha t-il.

-Harry ne savait pas ce que faisait ce sortilège avant de le lancer contre toi, bien que je lui ai fortement conseillé de ne pas s'en servir! Il n'en a pas dormit pendant des jours...

-Et moi j'étais dans un lit à l'infirmerie, espérant ne pas avoir de marques visibles, ce qui bien sûr est raté !

-Tu sais, c'est plutôt sexy un garçon avec des cicatrices, sourit-elle.

-Si tu le dis...

Elle regarda l'heure, et fut choquer de voir qu'il était quasiment une heure du matin. Elle pensa à son sommeil et au fait qu'elle sera encore une fois très fatiguée le lendemain.

-On devrait aller se coucher... On a cours demain...

Elle se leva, fit un baiser sur la joue de Drago et alla dans sa chambre en fermant la porte derrière elle, lui signifiant bien, qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il rentre dans sa chambre pendant qu'elle dormait. Il savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas dormir avec toute cette histoire. Ce qu'il s'était passé dans la salle de bain avec la jeune lionne, mais aussi l'altercation avec Pansy. Oui ses parents seraient un jour au courant, il valait mieux espérer qu'ils ne l'apprendraient pas de si tôt pour que le jeune homme puisse trouver un moyen d'arranger les choses. Et vite.

Il se rendit tout de même dans sa chambre et resta des heures allongé dans son lit, les bras croisés derrière sa tête, regardant le plafond et ne trouvant pas le sommeil. Merlin, dans quelle aventure s'était-il embarqué?

Est-ce qu'il pouvait dire qu'il était avec Hermione ? Non, sinon elle serait resté avec lui pour la nuit, où l'aurait embrasser avant de partir. Elle devait avoir peur de ses sentiments et n'acceptait pas d'être attirée par lui, Drago Malefoy, Prince des Serpentard arrogant et vicieux qui depuis toujours était injurieux et parfaitement odieux avec elle. Il se doutait bien que ce ne serait pas facile, mais ne perdait pas espoir quant à la faire avouer qu'elle voulait plus qu'une simple amitié avec lui.

Hermione elle, était recroquevillée sous ses couvertures, se maudissant d'avoir été si frivole quelques minutes plus tôt. Pourquoi avait-elle perdu son sang froid aussi rapidement ? Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle oublie ses convictions aux risques de passer la nuit avec Drago ? Après tout, ils n'étaient pas ensemble et elle avait faillit coucher avec lui, son corps ne répondant plus qu'à l'appel de ses hormones en folies. Elle enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller, retenant un cri d'exaspération, et ne put s'endormir de toute la nuit.

Quand Hermione se leva, elle se rendit directement dans la salle de bain, et vit son reflet dans le miroir. Elle n'était pas très jolie à voir. Elle avait les traits tirés, les yeux larmoyant, des cernes lui barrant le visage. Sans oublier ses cheveux qui étaient devenus un véritable nid de hibou à force de tourner encore et encore dans son lit. Elle soupira et baissa la tête.

Elle devait encore attendre une semaine avant de pouvoir faire une grasse matinée et pour la première fois de sa vie, était impatiente d'être enfin en vacances. Mais elle se souvint qu'elle avait invité Drago, et qu'elle avait totalement oublié de demander à ses parents. Elle se prépara donc en quatrième vitesse, et s'installa à la table pour commencer à rédiger sa lettre.

 _Papa, Maman,_

 _Comment allez-vous ? Moi je vais parfaitement bien, mais pour la première fois, je suis presser que les vacances commence. J'ai tellement besoin de repos ! Entre les cours et les examens qui arrivent à grande vitesse, je ne sais plus où donner de la tête._

 _J'ai hâte de revoir la famille, et surtout de retourner à la messe avec vous, cela fait si longtemps... Je crois que j'ai besoin de me recueillir, et ce n'est pas à Poudlard que je peux le faire. J'aurais du, à de nombreuses reprises, revenir à la maison. Après tout, cela ne peut que me faire du bien, puisque ici, j'ai de nombreuses responsabilités. Peut-être trop, qui sait?  
_

 _Comme vous le savez, je suis préfète en chef, et mon devoir est de faire régner l'ordre dans les couloirs de l'école. Heureusement pour moi, j'ai le deuxième préfet en chef qui m'aide autant qu'il le peut. Nous nous partageons donc les tâches, mais cela empiète énormément sur nos temps libres où nous désirons faire nos devoirs ou nous reposer._

 _En parlant de lui, c'est un ami à moi, et je souhaiterais qu'il vienne avec moi pendant les vacances. En effet, dans sa famille, il n'a pas l'occasion de fêter Noël tel que nous nous le connaissons, et j'aimerais qu'il puisse voir ça au moins une fois dans sa vie. De plus, s'il ne peut venir par votre décisions négative, il resterait donc à l'école, seul, puisque tous ses amis (moi y compris) seront absent, et devra passer ses deux semaines sans personnes avec lui, puisqu'il ne veut pas retourner chez lui._

 _Harry et Ron reste ici cette année. Harry ne veut pas s'imposer chez les Weasley chaque années, été comme hiver. Je le comprends tout à fait, je ressent exactement la même chose. Même si Molly et Arthur sont des gens formidables, et que je me sente bien chez eux, j'ai tout de même l'impression de profiter de la situation et je déteste ça._

 _Aussi cette année, je ne resterais qu'avec vous, ça fait longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vu autant de temps, sauf pour les vacances cet été bien sûr! Mais c'était si bien que je souhaite vite revivre ça._

 _En espérant que vous allez m'accorder ce petit plaisir d'inviter mon ami, il ne vous ennuiera pas, je vous le promets!,  
_

 _avec tout mon amour , votre fille  
_

 _Hermione._

Elle relut sa lettre, la mis dans son sac et se leva pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner dans la grande salle. Elle fut surprise que Drago ne se soit toujours pas levé, malgré l'heure tardive. Elle décida donc d'aller frapper à sa porte. Mais aucuns sons ne se fit entendre. Aussi, entra t-elle sur la pointe des pieds et se fraya un chemin jusqu'à son lit, dans la quasi totale obscurité, en essayant de ne pas heurter un meuble, pour ne pas le réveiller en sursaut. Elle le savait grognon le matin, et ne voulait pas qu'il soit en colère avec elle pour toute la journée, elle savait très bien à quoi pouvait ressembler un Drago Malefoy en colère, et ce n'est pas beau du tout!

Lorsqu'elle fut assez près, elle le vit allonger sur le dos, le front plisser, la couverture au niveau de la taille. Il avait des soubresauts et murmurait des mots qu'elle ne comprenait pas tellement ils étaient bas, à une vitesse folle. Elle pouvait voir des gouttes de sueur perler sur son visage et son torse qui coulaient sur les draps en les humidifiant, créant comme une petit auréole autours de son corps. Il devait être dans cet état depuis plusieurs heures vu l'état de tension dans lequel son corps était. Elle lui toucha le front, mais il se débattit avec force et elle dut lui plaquer les bras sur son lit pour éviter qu'il ne la frappe dans son sommeil. Mais elle devait avouer qu'il avait beaucoup plus de force qu'elle, aussi dut-elle se mettre à cheval sur lui, et le bloquer avec son corps.

-Drago ! Réveil toi ! Dit-elle, doucement d'abord, puis plus fermement.

-Non... laissez-moi ! Je ne veux pas vous rejoindre ! Vous ne me forcerez pas... Non! Geignit-il.

Il ouvrit les yeux, et se redressa rapidement en position assise dans son lit, lui assénant un revers de la main dans sa brusquerie. La tête de la jeune femme partit sur le coter et elle porta une main à sa bouche avant de retourner le visage vers le jeune homme, qui tremblait de peur, le corps fébrile et la respiration haletante. Il leva des yeux remplit de larmes vers elle.

-Gr...Granger ? Chuchota t-il.

-Ça va, je suis là... dit-elle en lui prenant le visage entre ses mains et en plantant son regard chaleureux dans celui de Drago.

Il la prit dans ses bras, cachant son visage contre elle. Ses épaules étaient secouer par les sanglots qui se déversaient petit à petit de lui. Il n'arrivait plus à retenir le flots de larmes, à moitié encore dans son rêve tant il était réaliste, et s'abandonnait dans les bras de celle qui l'obsédait depuis longtemps, savourant sa chaleur réconfortante et apaisante. Il releva la tête vers elle, les joues encore humide, mais sa respiration et les battements de son cœur calmés.

Quand il la vit sourire doucement en lui caressant la nuque, il remarqua la marque rouge qu'elle avait sur la mâchoire et une petite goutte de sang à la commissure de ses lèvres.

-C'est moi qui t'ai fais ça ? Chuchota-t-il la voix rauque d'avoir tant pleurer.

-Tu n'as rien fais de mal, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grand chose, le rassura t-elle.

Cependant, il la lui essuya doucement avec son pouce et regarda la petite goutte de sang sur celui-ci. Il la regarda en portant son doigt à sa bouche qu'il suçota avant de l'attirer à lui pour lui déposer un doux baiser.

-Allonges-toi un peu, tu as été un peu... agiter, je pense que tu as passer une mauvaise nuit, lui dit-elle.

-À te voir, je pourrais te dire la même chose... restes avec moi, s'il te plait... demanda-t-il alors qu'elle voulu se relever pour aller en cours.

-Mais...

Elle allait contredire le jeune homme et lui dire qu'il fallait y aller, mais son visage tout chamboulé ne pouvait qu'avoir raison d'elle. Aussi s'allongea-t-elle à ses cotés et il posa sa tête sur son épaule, pendant qu'elle lui caressait tendrement les cheveux. Elle lui releva doucement le menton pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-De quoi as-tu rêver pour que tu sois dans un état pareil, chuchota t-elle.

-De... de Lui...

Il ferma les yeux et se blottit davantage encore contre lui. C'était la première fois qu'il se montrait si faible devant elle, et elle était heureuse qu'il dépasse sa fierté pour se confier à elle. Cependant, elle put constater qu'elle n'aimait pas le voir dans cet état. Elle se mit plus à sa hauteur, et lui entoura la taille de ses bras en posant son front contre son torse. Elle s'endormit bercer par les battements de cœur de celui qui l'avait prit dans ses bras.

Il avait eut si peur que son cauchemar soit réel, qu'il avait complètement craquer, et dans ses bras à elle. Il s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi faible, mais surtout de l'avoir blesser sans sans rendre compte alors qu'elle voulait tout simplement l'aider. Il la serra davantage contre lui et respira la douce odeur de shampoing dans ses cheveux. Il se rendormit ainsi, dans les de la jeune fille.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, son regard son posa sur le jeune homme qui la regardait dormir depuis un petit moment déjà. Elle lui sourit doucement, mais se redressa bien vite, paniqué.

-Il est qu'elle heure ? Demanda t-elle rapidement.

-Pas loin de midi, lui dit-il en s'asseyant à coter d'elle et lui caressant la joue.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Les cours ! J'ai rater tous les cours de la matinée... soupira t-elle en se cachant le visage dans les mains.

-Pourquoi tu t'inquiète autant ? Tu es en avance dans toutes les matières, tu excelle partout, dit-il en rigolant.

-Mais je vais sûrement faire perdre des points à ma maison avec ça !

-Et alors ? Tu n'auras qu'à sauver l'école encore une fois comme en première année et tu retrouveras ces points ! Dit-il en éclatant de rire.

Elle se joignit à lui riant doucement de cette blague si stupide.

-Je ne pense pas pouvoir encore une fois réitérer cet exploit ! À moins qu'il existe une seconde pierre philosophale, qu'il existe un second professeur Quirell, et que Tu-Sais-Qui est encore besoin de ça pour revivre! Si seulement...

Il se raidit et Hermione ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, soudain très lasse. Toutes les images défilèrent devant ses yeux : l'apparition de Harry avec le corps sans vie de Digory, la bataille du Ministère de la Magie où Voldemort avait possédé Harry... Elle se rappela sa réaction la première fois qu'elle Le vit.

Elle avait d'abord cru voir un fantôme tellement il était pâle, puis elle avait vu ses yeux rouges, son visage blanc dépourvu de nez et sa longue robe noir flottant derrière Lui. Son cœur avait manqué un battements et son estomac s'était soulever quand ses yeux avaient balayé le groupe entier de l'Ordre alors qu'il était près de Harry, dans cette étrange bulle où personne ne pouvait approcher. Il lui semblait que le mage noir aurait pu lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

Elle frissonna et tourna la tête vers Drago, un regard effrayé. Il se rapprocha d'elle, et lui mit ses cheveux derrière l'oreille.

-Tu pense à Lui n'est-ce pas ? Demanda t-il doucement.

-Oui... La dernière fois, au Ministère, il... Il m'a fait très peur. J'ai vu de quoi il était capable avec Harry et...

-De quoi il était capable ? Il est capable de beaucoup de choses, je doute que tu es vraiment tout vu...

-Peut-être, mais ce que j'ai vu m'a amplement suffit, tu peux me croire. Ce qu'il à fait...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

-Et bien... Nous ne sommes pas en droit d'en parler normalement, même la presse n'a pas été au courant... Ce qu'ils ont dit dans les journaux étaient que pur invention ! Ils ne savaient rien et ont dut tout inventer.

-Sûrement, de toute façon je n'ai pas lu un traître mots, je ne voulais en aucun cas entendre parler de Potter !

-Tu le déteste, mais il n'a pas choisi tout ce qu'il lui arrive...

-Peut-être mais il se vante de tous ces... Exploits ! Ricana t-il.

Il se vante ? S'écria t-elle. Il a perdu ses parents alors qu'il avait seulement un an, tué par Lord Voldemort lui-même. Il a faillit être tué en première année par Lui, et encore en deuxième année avec le venin de Basilic, heureusement que Fumseck était là. Il a sauver son parrain, qui est ton propre cousin, de la mort par le baiser de centaines détraqueurs parce que finalement ce n'était pas Sirius qui était coupable de la mort de Peter Pettygrow puisque celui là n'est en fait pas mort, il a juste vendu ses meilleurs amis Lily et James Potter à Voldemort et a fait croire à sa mort en se coupant le doigt et en infiltrant la famille Weasley sous l'apparence d'un rat nommé Croutard. Il a été piégé par Barty Croupton Junior en quatrième année pour participé au tournois des Trois Sorcier, et a faillit encore y passer après avoir vu Voldemort tué Cédric Digory. Et l'année passé, il est partit avec nous pour aller sauver son parrain, qu'il croyait piégé par Voldemort pour récupérer la prophétie de Harry, mais on a tous été trompé parce que ton père et ses sbires étaient là et ont bien faillit tous nous tuer si les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix n'étaient pas venu pour nous sauver. Encore heureux que Harry est pensé à le dire à Rogue, sinon nous serions six pieds sous terre. Malheureusement, Harry a perdu la seule personne qui tenait encore à lui en tant que famille ! Sirius à été tuer par ta tante Bellatrix, sa cousine, alors qu'il protégeait Harry de ton père. Et pour finir, Harry a découvert qu'il était lié à Voldemort à cause de sa cicatrice et du sort qui l'avait touché et donc, il voit ce qu'Il fait de pire et s'il n'avait pas pratiquer l'occlumencie avec Rogue, il serait sans doute assaillit de pensées horribles à longueur de journée. Sans parler du fait qu'à cause de ce même lien, Voldemort a put le posséder lors de notre bataille au Ministère et je l'ai vu souffrir comme jamais. Il en a même perdu connaissance.

Elle reprit sa respiration, devant le regard choquer de Drago qui, livide, ne disait rien.

-Dit moi, continua t-elle, si tu as déjà entendu parler de tout ça de sa bouche ? Une seule fois ? Dis mois quand il était fière d'avoir fait tout ça au point de s'en vanter tout autours de lui ? Il a même été dénigrer et accuser de mentir après avoir dit que Voldemort était revenue, alors qu'il avait faillit mourir si les spectres de ses parents et de Digory n'étaient pas venu pour le sauver de sa mort certaine ! Sans parler du fait que ton père était là ! Il a toujours été là ! C'est lui qui a mit le journal de Jédusor dans le chaudron de Ginny, lui qui a voulu lui lancer le sortilège de mort parce qu'il avait libéré Dobby, lui qui a prit la tête des Mangemorts lors de la final de la coupe du monde de Quidditch, lui qui a encore failli le tuer pour prendre la prophétie et la ramener a Voldemort ! Donc s'il te plais... Arrête de le critiquer... Parce que oui, il a des défauts, comme tout le monde, mais jamais il n'a laisser tomber ses amis ou sa famille face à n'importe quel danger...

Drago ne savait plus quoi dire. Il se doutait de beaucoup de chose par rapport à Potter, mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé tout ça. Oui le détestait toujours, mais il ressentait maintenant de la honte en pensant qu'il avait été si odieux avec lui alors qu'il n'avait rien et que sa propre famille en était pour beaucoup dans son malheur.

Il regardait Hermione, les joues en feu d'avoir envoyer tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, le regarda dur, les lèvres pincées.

-Je ne pensais pas que c'était... autant... enfin...

-Ce n'est rien, je voulais juste que tu prennes enfin conscience que ce que tu lui as toujours reprocher n'est en fait jamais arrivé, et que tu arrêtes de le rabaisser en face de moi tout du moins.

-Tu sais, je le détesterais toujours, enfin plutôt je ne serais jamais « ami » avec lui. Mais je te promets de ne plus parler de lui ainsi à partir de maintenant. Et aussi, je ne veux plus que tu t'énerves comme ça contre moi...

-Si tu ne me donnes pas de raison, je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais, répliqua t-elle en souriant.

-Tu sais que tu es très jolie quand tu t'énerve !

Elle le regarda, surprise. Jamais il ne lui avait quelque chose de gentil comme ça. Lui, se maudit d'avoir dit ce qu'il pensait alors qu'elle le regardait bizarrement.

-Que...

-Non ! Non, oublie ça, je n'es rien dit je...

-Je suis jolie ? Moi ? Je ne suis pas l'horrible petit rats de bibliothèque aux cheveux ébouriffés, et très laide, comme tu ne cessais de me le répéter à chaque fois ?

-Tu sais très bien que non... souffla-t-il. Enfin oui tu es un petit rats de bibliothèque, oui tu as les cheveux ébouriffés, mais seulement quand tu passes trop de temps au-dessus d'une potion qui fume. Mais non, tu n'es pas laide, loin de là...

Il lui prit le menton entre deux doigts, et lui déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres. Elle ferma les yeux et sourit timidement quand il recula. Elle rougit quand elle le vit avec son petit sourire en coin.

-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Demanda t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

-Tu rougis, rigola t-il.

-Bah oui je rougis... j'ai le droit non ? Dit-elle en prenant un faux air hautain.

-Tu rougis pour un simple bisous, mais tu n'as pas rougis dans la salle de bain hier soir, ricana t-il.

Elle rougit de plus belle, passant du rose au cramoisie en repensant à la veille où elle avait faillit passer à l'acte, sans réfléchir, parce qu'elle avait l'esprit embrouillé par l'ange blond qui était en face d'elle.

Drago rigola doucement en la voyant réagir ainsi. Mais il se demandait vraiment pourquoi elle était comme ça, alors que la veille, elle était une vrai furie dans la salle de bain. Après tout, ils avaient vraiment faillit aller au bout avec elle, et apparemment ça ne l'avait pas si dérangé.

-Heureusement que Pansy est arrivé, sinon on aurait fait une grosse bêtise... sourit-elle.

-Une grosse bêtise ? Oh je pensais que tu en avait envie aussi... soupira t-il, déçu.

-Et bien sur le moment sûrement, mais c'est parce que tu m'avais chamboulé aussi... je ne fais pas ce genre de chose, habituellement, dit-elle dans un murmure.

-Comment ça tu ne fais pas ça ? Tu veux dire que tu n'as jamais... dit-il, surpris en ouvrant grand les yeux de stupeur.

-Et bien... Je n'en ai jamais eu l'occasion, et ça ne me dérangeais pas outre mesure... Et pourquoi j'aurais déjà fais ça alors que la seule personne avec qui j'ai eu un baiser autre que la façon dont nous nous sommes embrassé c'était avec Viktor Krum et en plus de ça, c'était juste un petit bisous.

-Mais pourquoi dans ce cas tu était comme ça hier ?

-Je t'ai dis que je ne savais pas ce que je faisais... Tu m'avais chamboulé à m'embrasser comme ça sans raison, avec tes yeux qui me regardaient si intensément, ton air de petit garçon pendant que je te soignais et que tu avais légèrement mal...

Je t'ai embrassé sans raison ? Tu te balades en petite tenue devant moi, tu me soignes, tu es gentille, tu m'écoutes, tu as appris à me connaître outre le fait de ce que je peux montrer, tu m'aides pour des devoirs, tu es belle, intelligente, drôle...

Mais il ne put finir qu'elle se jeta sur lui, le faisant basculer sur son lit. Elle était sur lui l'embrassant langoureusement. Elle l'avait surprit et il se laissait faire. Au bout de quelques secondes cependant, il roula et se retrouva au-dessus d'elle. Il laissa sa main descendre doucement de sa joue jusqu'à sa jambe, laissant un petit chemin de frisson, où ses poils se hérissèrent sous la caresse du jeune homme. Il passait par son cou, sa poitrine, sa hanche, continuant de l'embrasser goulument, comme si sa langue et ses lèvres étaient tout l'oxygène qu'il avait besoin. Il voulu passer sa main sous sa jupe mais la jeune fille l'en empêcha. Il retenta quelques secondes après, mais elle repoussa sa main une seconde fois.

-Non... soupira t-elle entre deux baisers.

Pourquoi..., soupira-t-il toujours entre deux baisers, une tension dans son corps et un désir qu'il voulait combler avec elle, tout de suite.

-Je... ne veux pas... me précipiter...

Il grogna mais se rallongea à coter d'elle, fermant les yeux en ce concentrant intensément. La jeune fille, surprit de ce soudain éloignement, le regarda le front plisser.

-Ça va ? Demanda t-elle.

-Oui, oui... dit-il toujours aussi concentré.

Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? S'exclama t-elle, vexer qu'il puisse être comme ça avec elle juste pour le sexe.

-Attends juste deux minutes.

Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi il disait ça, et n'eut pas le temps de lui demander qu'il se mit à plat ventre en cachant sa tête dans son oreiller. Elle attendit et fut soulagé de le voir sourire quand il releva la tête. Un sourire frustré, mais un sourire tout de même.

-Ce n'est pas très gentil de susciter le désir d'un homme si on ne compte rien en faire ! Dit-il, taquin.

-Comment ça ? Demanda t-elle. Je ne vois pas en quoi j'ai pu...

Mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase, la raison la frappant de suite. Elle n'avait pas pensé à ça quand elle l'avait embrasser, elle n'avait pas pensé que les hommes avait quelques... soucis avec leur anatomie dans ces moments là.

-Pardon, rigola t-elle.

-C'est pas grave, la rassura t-il.

Le reste de la semaine passa rapidement. En effet, Hermione était toujours occuper. Si elle n'était pas en cours, elle faisait son devoir de préfète-en-chef, ou elle était avec Ginny, Ron et Harry, ou encore plus surprenant, elle était avec Drago dans sa salle commune. Elle voyait le départ en vacances arriver à grand pas, et ses parents qui n'avaient toujours pas répondu à sa lettre. Elle avait prévenue Drago que si ils ne voulaient pas, il ne pourrait pas venir, mais qu'elle espérait vraiment qu'ils disent oui.

Enfin, le samedi matin, peut avant d'aller à la gare de Poudlard, elle vit un hibou taper à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle prit la lettre qu'il lui avait apporter, lui donna une friandise et referma la vitre. Elle ouvrit la lettre en tremblant, et commença sa lecture.

 _Ma chérie,_

 _Nous avons bien reçu ta lettre, mais n'avons pas pu te répondre tout de suite. En effet, le hibou qui devait te renvoyer la lettre, a presque arracher le doigt de ton père._

 _Nous avons réussit au bout de quelques jours à l'habituer à notre présence, mais ce fut bien difficile. La prochaine fois, pourrais-tu utiliser Hedwige plutôt ? Cela nous évitera un bon nombre de problèmes !_

 _Si tu es fatiguée, il va falloir que tu ralentisses sur tes fonctions de préfète! Tes études compte beaucoup plus qu'un job pour étudiant! Et sans sommeil, on ne peut travailler correctement. Mais nous allons te requinquer à la maison!_

 _Sinon, avec ton père nous sommes d'accord pour que ton ami vienne à la maison. J'espère qu'il est aussi gentil que tu le dis, nous ne voudrions pas que la même chose se passe que cet été !_

 _Malheureusement, nous ne pourront venir vous chercher à la gare cet après midi, puisque ton père à eu des soucis au cabinet, je n'ai donc pas la voiture, mais le temps que vous arriviez, il sera rentré. Mais si on partait vous chercher tout de suite après son arrivé, vous allez attendre longtemps dans la gare. Heureusement, je sais que tu peux venir par tes propres moyens grâce à la magie._

 _Ce soir, je t'ai préparer ton plats préféré, nous t'attendons avec impatience toi et ton ami,_

 _rentre vite, nous t'aimons,_

 _Maman._

Elle courut dans le salon de la salle commune et trouva Drago en pleine discussion avec Pansy. Il faisait de grand gestes, comme si ils étaient en train de se chamailler. Quand Pansy la vit, elle devint encore plus rouge de colère, et lui lança un regard noir. Si elle avait eu des baguettes à la place des yeux, elle l'aura tué sur place avec un sortilège de mort.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça, espèce de sang-de-bourbe ! Cracha t-elle.

-Pansy ! s'écria Drago avec humeur.

-Non laisse tomber Drago, elle n'en vaut pas la peine ! Et puis elle ne mérite même pas de prononcer mon nom ou même mon prénom, dit Hermione, rouge de colère.

-Comment oses-tu ! S'exclama Pansy. Tu n'es rien ! Tu n'es qu'un sous merde et tu oses dire que JE ne mérite pas de t'appeler par ton nom ou ton prénom ? Mais sache une chose, petite peste, c'est à moi de décider comment je t'appelle ! Mais je ne vais pas m'abaisser à prononcer ton « nom » !

Hermione s'avança vers elle, la prit par les cheveux et lui donna un gros coup de genoux dans le ventre, puis elle la releva et lui envoya une droite en plein visage avant de la pousser pour qu'elle tombe par terre. Elle allait lui sauter dessus, mais Drago la ceintura par la taille avant qu'elle ne la touche et la porta en arrière.

-Hermione mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? Laisse-là !

-Laisses-moi ! Je vais la tuer cette harpie! Hurla t-elle.

Pansy était au sol, du sang coulant de sa bouche, qu'elle essuya avec le dos de sa main. Elle lança un regard de haine vers la jeune Gryffondor.

-Tu vas me le payer sang-de-bourbe !

-Quoi ? Tu peux répéter? Drago lâches-moi tout de suite ! hurla-t-elle en se débattant comme une folle furieuse.

-Non ! Ça ne te ressemble pas, laisse tomber !

Mais elle réussit à s'échapper de son étreinte et fonça droit sur la Serpentard. Elle l'enchaîna à une vitesse fulgurante, connaissant que trop bien la façon de se battre des moldus.

-Espèce de petite traîner ! Je vais te montrer ce qu'une sang-de-bourbe peut faire ! Je n'est pas besoin de baguette pour te régler ton compte ! Je te hais, je te hais, je te hais!

Elle fut attiré en arrière par une force énorme. Elle tourna la tête et vit Drago, sa baguette pointé vers elle.

 _-Incarcerem_ ! Dit-il en l'asseyant sur le divan.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Laisse moi lui régler son compte une bonne fois pour toute !

-Non, dit-il fermement.

Puis il alla vers Pansy qui était mal en point. Elle avait du sang qui coulait de sa bouche et un bleu qui commençait à apparaître de sa tempe jusqu'à sa mâchoire.

-Ça va ? Demanda t-il en l'aidant à se relever.

-Non pas vraiment, cracha t-elle. Et la faute à qui, hein ? À toi !

-Pardon ?

-C'est de ta faute ! Si tu n'étais pas tomber amoureux de cette moins que rien, rien de tout ça ne se serait passer !

-Non mais tu débloques ! Qui l'a insulté ? Tu l'as chercher, il fallait s'en douter qu'elle n'allait pas rester toute sa vie sans rien dire !

-Laisses-moi tranquille, elle va le regretter c'est tout !

Puis elle lâcha le bras de Drago et sortit en s'essuyant le visage d'un revers de la main. Drago se tourna vers Hermione et soupira. Elle se redressa la tête haute, encore en colère.

-Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il ta prit de réagir comme ça ?

-Je ne vais pas rester sans rien faire quand on m'insulte, dit-elle méchamment.

-Mais de là à la défigurer...

-De toute façon, je n'ai fais que l'arranger ! Elle et sa tête de Pékinois ! Cracha t-elle.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rigoler à cette dernière remarque. Après tout, elle n'avait pas tout à fait tord, elle n'était pas très belle, mais elle était une Serpentard, et il se devait d'être toujours en faveur de sa maison, dans la limite du raisonnable.

-Je sais qu'elle t'a insulté, mais lui faire ça ? Ça ne te ressemble pas...

-J'en ai mare de toujours... oh détache moi ! Elle est partit !

-Oh oui bien sûr, _Diffindo_!

-Merci. Je disais que j'en ai mare de toujours entendre les gens m'insulter ainsi alors que je ne leur ai rien fais ! Toujours Hermione la sang-de-bourbe, Hermione l'intello, Hermione la née-moldu. Mais je n'ai rien demandé moi !

-De toute façon, l'année est bien entamé, et après tu seras tranquille, plus de satané Serpentard pour t'embêter !

-Vraiment ? Demanda t-elle malicieusement. Même pas toi ?

-Oh si t'inquiète pas que moi je vais t'empêcher de t'ennuyer aussi longtemps que je le peux ! Rigola t-il. Au fait tout à l'heure, avant que tu ne deviennes une vrai furie, tu avais l'air presser et contente.

-Oui ! J'avais oublié ! Mes parents veulent bien que tu viennes à la maison ! Je venais tout juste de recevoir la lettre ! Mais à King's Cross, il va falloir transplaner jusqu'à chez moi, ils ne peuvent pas venir nous chercher !

-Ce n'est pas un problème, nous sommes tous les deux majeur, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien entendu ! Pour ma part depuis le mois de septembre en fait.

-Désolé, je ne savait pas ta date de naissance, répliqua-t-il à son air vexé. Et où as-tu appris à faire ce que tu as fais à Pansy ?

-J'ai longtemps fais du sport de combat quand j'étais plus petite, et je continue des fois l'été. Dans la famille, nous aimons nous défouler sur un sac de sable, peu importe pour quelle raison : joie, colère, tristesse.

-Je vois! Rit-il.

* * *

Et voilà! j'espère que malgré le retard ce petit chapitre vous aura plus!

Je ne sais toujours pas si je vais poster jeudi soir tard ou vendredi matin... Et comme je ne peux pas vous tenir au courant sur facebook puisque peu d'entre vous me suive sur ma page Ocelena Fiction, vous ne saurez qu'en temps utile!

Bref! Comment avez-vous trouvé se chapitre? Lent et ennuyeux? Bien et plein de piquant?

Et à votre avis: comment vont réagir les parents de Hermione quand ils vont s'apercevoir que l'ami de leur fille n'est autre que le Serpentard qu'ils ont rencontré pendant les vacances? Que va-t-il se passer entre nos deux protagoniste?

L'histoire va s'accéléré, bien que le prochain chapitre soit exclusivement du Dramione!

Il est 00h53 et il est enfin temps pour moi de raccrocher mon tablier (ou de mettre pause à mes doigts) et de vous souhaiter encore une fois une bonne nuit à tous, dormez bien petits loups (oui, j'appelle souvent les gens loups, loulous, loupinou, etc.).

Je vous fais de gros bisous,

Et à en fin de semaine! (Comment détourner le truc du "jeudi ou vendredi?"!)

Ocelena


	13. Chapitre 12

Salut les loulous! Me voilà de retour avec le douzième chapitre! Donc j'ai pu m'arranger pour le poster ce matin, et tant mieux! Mais je ne sais pas si je pourrais le faire le matin à chaque fois! Bien que pour la suite de cette fiction je ne poste que une fois par semaine (la fiction me donnant plus de fils à retordre) vous pourrez les avoir à intervalle régulier.

Dans ce chapitre: QUE DU DRAMIONE. Ce chapitre est très important, puisqu'il sera un tremplin au prochain où le suspense va commencer. Âmes sensibles: s'abstenir. Je clarifie la situation tout de suite **RATED M** absolument. Donc interdit au moins de 16 ans! Sauf si vos parents sont d'accord bien sûr! (Rit sous cape).

Je vous laisse à votre lecture!

 **Disclaimer: Rien n'est de moi (sauf ajout ce qui n'appartient pas à l'histoire d'origine) et tout est à JK ROWLING**.

* * *

Chapitre 12:

Drago et Hermione était dans leur compartiment de préfet en chef dans le train qui filait à toute allure vers Londres, King's Cross. Ils essayaient de trouver un moyen pour transplaner sans être vu en direction de chez les parents d'Hermione. Heureusement pour elle, tous ses amis étaient rester à Poudlard. Harry n'avait nulle part où aller et Ron et Ginny ne pouvait pas le laisser seul dans le château durant les fêtes de Noël, bien que Molly est expressément implorée leur présence. Ils avaient pensé à tous aller au Terrier, mais Harry ne supportait pas l'idée de s'incruster noël après noël.

Il préférait rester seul plutôt que d'aller au Terrier où, même si Molly et Arthur l'adoraient, il se sentirait mal de profiter de leur accueil alors qu'ils n'avaient quasiment sans le sous. Il se sentait déjà bien assez coupable d'avoir des cadeaux de leur part, sans en rajouter sa présence.

Certes, il les considérait comme sa famille, ils étaient gentils, accueillant, aimant et tout ce qu'on pourrait dire d'une famille aussi merveilleuse que les Weasley, mais il ne voulait pas être un poids inutile pour eux. C'est tout du moins ce qu'il avait dit à Hermione quand celle-ci lui avait demander pourquoi ils resteraient tous à Poudlard cet hiver.

Elle se sentait un peu coupable de laisser ses amis comme ça, mais ses parents voulaient vraiment la voir pour les fêtes. Le fait qu'elle ait invité Drago n'est en rien responsable au fait qu'elle ne reste pas à Poudlard cette année pour les fêtes de fin d'année, quoi que pourrait en dire ses proches.

Elle regardait Drago se concentré et énumérant toutes les cachettes possible pour partir sans être vu. Ils devaient absolument en trouver une, ils allaient transplaner ensemble puisque Hermione était la seul des deux à savoir où se trouvait la maison de ses parents.

-Au pire, on se sépare à l'arriver du train, on prend chacun la direction de la sortie et on se rejoins dans la ruelle à coter de la gare ? Proposa t-il.

-Oui, ça peut être une bonne idée... murmura la jeune lionne. Mais je dois tout de même te mettre au courant que beaucoup de moldus sont présent devant la gare, c'est une allée assez touristique! Avant de trouver un endroit tranquille, il va falloir marcher un peu... Au fait tu as dit à tes parents que tu n'allais pas chez eux cet hiver ?

-Et bien je leur ai dit que je voulais rester à Poudlard, parce que je ne voulais pas vivre un noël dans ces... conditions ! Mais ils ne savent pas que je vais chez quelqu'un, et encore moi chez toi ! Se serait du suicide, dit-il le ton neutre. Mais comment ça, il va falloir marcher?

-Ça c'est sur ! Tu te rends seulement compte de ce qu'on est en train de faire ? Un Serpentard qui va passer noël chez une Gryffondor! Et bien il y a énormement de petit restaurant comme McDonald, KFC, Prêt-à-Manger ou ce genre de chose que les moldus affectionnent! Alors c'est souvent bourré de personnes sortant du travail, d'adolescent souhaitant se rejoindre entre amis, ce genre de chose.

\- Un Serpentard et une Gryffondor... Chez une Gryffondor, se rattrapa-t-il rapidement, espérant que la jeune fille n'est pas relevé le lapsus très révélateur, est quelque chose d'assez inattendus en effet. Mais Granger, ce n'est pas que les moldus me... dégoûte! Mentit-il. Mais franchement, on ne peut pas trouver un endroit éloigné de la foule dès que l'on sort de ce fichu train? Je n'ai jamais aimé la foule.

Inattendus ? Ça ne s'est jamais vu, oui ! Je ne sais pas si tu en a conscience, mais c'est la première fois qu'une Gryffondor et un Serpentard sont amis ! Et je te signal que tu vas être chez moi pendant deux semaines alors tu vas bien devoir t'y faire aux moldus! Et n'essaie pas de me mentir, je sais que tu les détestes! Alors plutôt que de me dire quelque chose de faux, ne dit rien, pouffa-t-elle.

Amis... dit-il en faisant son sourire malicieux en coin, n'ayant pas écouté le reste de sa phrase, trop concentré sur le terme qu'elle avait employé.

C'était vraiment comme ça qu'elle voyait leur relation? Ils s'étaient embrassé, plus d'une fois, c'étaient peloté et avaient faillit coucher ensemble, mais n'étaient que des amis. Mais Drago savait qu'elle n'en pensait pas un mot. Après tout, des amis ne ressente pas d'attraction, de désir et d'envie quand ils sont ensemble, quand ils se frôlent ou se touchent. Or, c'était exactement ce qu'il se passait avec eux.

Elle rougit en le voyant la regarder ainsi, un regard si... plein de désir et lubrique. Elle avait l'impression qu'il pouvait la mettre à nue d'un seul coup d'œil, qu'il pouvait lui faire ressentir tout un tas de choses en elle en promenant son regard sur elle alors qu'habituellement, les sensations vont de paires avec le contacte. Dire qu'il allait passer deux semaines chez elle, avec ses parents, qu'à de nombreuses reprises ils allaient être seuls parce que ses parents iraient se promener de leur coter et les jeunes gens du leur. Mais où allait-il dormir si ce n'est dans sa chambre ? Il n'y avait pas d'autre lit dans la maison et elle n'allait pas le laisser dormir dans le canapé, ça non. Mais dormir avec lui ? Elle rougit encore plus à cette question silencieuse que lui envoyait son esprit. Elle n'avait pas pensé à ça quand elle lui avait proposé de venir pendant les vacances, maintenant elle se retrouvait dans une situation bien fâcheuse.

« Détends-toi Hermione ! Tu as déjà dormis avec lui je te rappel ! » pensa t-elle très fort. « Pourquoi tu paniques ? C'est toi qui as voulu qu'il passe les vacances avec toi ! Pas la voisine ! Bon sang ! Reprends toi un peu ! »

-Ma maison n'est pas... n'est pas aussi grande que la tienne... du moins je ne pense pas ! Ce n'est qu'une petite maison, très simple et peu sophistiqué... dit-elle doucement.

-Et alors ? Je ne viens pas pour la maison! Et puis une petite maison, ne veut pas dire mauvaise maison, bien au contraire ! J'ai un grand manoir, certes, même deux à vrai dire, puisque j'en ai un aussi à la campagne et quelques appartements. Mais dans mon grand et somptueux manoir, oui c'est chic, riche et tout ce qu'on veut, mais c'est froid, mort et sombre et bourré à craquer de Mangemorts!

-Oh, et bien tu seras surpris ! Chez moi c'est tout le contraire. C'est chaleureux, plein de couleurs, des meubles bas de gamme mais qui s'accorde plutôt bien dans l'ensemble. Une vie simple mais plutôt bien loti tout de même. Après tout, mes parents sont dentistes, donc ils gagnent plutôt bien leur vie !

-Ils sont quoi ? Demanda t-il, incrédule.

-Euh... dentiste... ils soignent les dents des gens...(1)

-Oh ! C'est... comment dire... une profession étrange !

-Dans le monde des sorciers peut-être ! Parce que les médicomages s'occupe de tout ce qui tourne autours des soins et de la médecine ! Mais chez les moldus, il y a des spécialités dans tous les domaines. Des docteurs qui vont seulement s'occuper des cœurs, d'autre du cerveau et d'autre des dents.

-C'est intéressant. Mais pourquoi ont-ils tant de métiers ?

-Et bien, les moldus n'ont pas accès à la magie. Ce qui fait qu'ils doivent savoir guérir avec leurs propres mains, leurs propres connaissances. Il ne font pas juste des moulinets avec un bout de bois en disant des choses bizarres. Ils ouvrent les gens, coupe des choses, en cousent d'autres. Ils referment, rouvre, répare, enlève etc. Mais pour faire tout ça, ils doivent connaître l'organe sur lequel il travail jusque sur le bout des doigts pour faire le meilleur travail possible. Et chaque organes, chaque partie du corps est d'une complexité sans pareil...

-Je vois... c'est tout de même abracadabrant! Heureusement je suis née sorcier ! Enfin, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... dit-il rapidement en voyant le regard d'Hermione.

Après plusieurs heures de train, le Poudlard express arriva enfin à King's Cross. Les élèves sortirent un par un sur le quais, rejoignant leurs parents. Hermione sortit en première, suivit de Drago chacun tirant leur grosse valise.

Ils prirent le passage vers la gare moldu, tout en restant loin l'un de l'autre pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, et sortirent. Ils se firent rapidement remarquer avec leur valise et leur cage contenant leur animaux. Hermione avait son chat Pattenrond, et Drago son hibou grand duc. Même si cinquante mètres les séparaient, ils étaient regarder en tous sens.

Hermione bifurqua dans une petit ruelle sombre après quelques minutes de marche à slalomer entre les personnes qui marchaient en sens inverse et attendit que Drago arrive. Il passa devant la ruelle sans la voir.

-Drago ! Dit-elle avant qu'elle ne le voit plus.

Il se retourna, la cherchant du regard et lorsqu'il la vit, la rejoignit en fronçant des sourcils.

-Tu aurais pu aller dans une rue beaucoup plus... propre ! Dit-il dégoûter. Et puis pourquoi marcher si vite, j'ai faillit te perdre de vue!

-De toute façon, on ne reste pas, c'est juste pour transplaner donc on s'en fiche ! Aller, tiens bien tes affaires et prends mon poignet, ignorant superbement son commentaire désagréable.

Il s'exécuta, pendant qu'elle tenait sa baguette et de l'autre main ses bagages. Elle ferma les yeux et ils transplanèrent, la sensation d'être aspiré par le nombril dans un tube tenant de l'habitude, ils n'eurent pas besoins de s'asseoir pour reprendre leurs esprits lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte arrière de la maison d'Hermione, dans le jardin. Alors que, quand ils apprenaient ce sort de mouvement, tous les élèves (ou presque) avaient tous été malade.

Hermione sortit de petites clés accroché à un trousseau comportant de nombreux porte-clé, des minis peluches et toutes sorte de clés et ouvrit la porte.

-Maman ! Papa ! C'est nous ! Cria t-elle. Viens entre Drago.

-Ils savent que c'est moi au moins ? Dit Drago.

-Hermione ma chérie, te voilà enfin et... Hermione ! S'écria Mrs Granger. Que fait ce garçon à la maison !

-Maman attends je vais t'expliquer...

-Sortez d'ici tout de suite ! Hurla Mr Granger qui arriva alerté par le cri de sa femme.

-Papa !

-Non Hermione ! Nous avons vu de quoi il était capable cet été, et je ne veux pas de lui...

Papa ! Tu vas m'écouter ! Hurla Hermione. Drago a changé ! Crois-tu vraiment que j'aurais ramené quelqu'un de mauvais à la maison? Avec mes parents moldus qui ne peuvent se défendre face à un sorcier? S'il te plais, arrêtes tes bêtises!

-Comment peut-on savoir si tu dis la vérité ? S'il ne t'as pas mentit ? Et puis je peux très bien me défendre contre un sorcier! Je n'ai peut-être pas de baguette, mais j'ai ça! Dit-il en brandissant son poing devant sa figure.

-Mr Granger, je suis désolé pour cet été, j'ai dépasser les limites parce que j'ai eu des problèmes avec ma famille et Hermione m'avait quelque peu... cherché. Néanmoins, je peux vous le jurer : je ne suis pas venue ici avec de mauvaises intentions, c'est Hermione qui m'a proposé et je n'avais pas envie de dire non...

-Excusez-moi, _Drago_ , mais je suis plus que septique, dit Mr Granger en insistant bien sur le prénom du garçon.

-Je vous comprends, mais jamais je ne ferais de mal à Hermione, je vous le promets !

Ils le laissèrent entrer, bien que soupçonneux, et retournèrent à la cuisine, les laissant seuls, mais jetant de rapides coups d'œil par la porte. Hermione se tourna vers Drago, moitié gêner, moitié heureuse.

-Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas que mes parents auraient une réaction si... brutale.

-Je croyais que tu leur avais dit que je venais ! S'exclama Drago à voix basse alors que Mr Granger le regardait de loin, les sourcils froncés.

-Oui j'ai dis qu'un ami venait avec moi, pas que c'était toi... sinon ils n'auraient pas voulu...

-Tu aurais du me tenir au courant, la sermonna t-il.

-Désoler... aller viens, je vais te montrer la chambre.

-La chambre ? Il n'y en a qu'une ?

-Et bien, il y a celle de mes parents, et la mienne... étant donner que j'ai un lit deux places, il est évident que tu dormiras dans ma chambre... sauf si tu veux dormir dans le canapé! Mais chaque fois que je reçois des amis, ils dorment avec moi.

-Non, non pas le canapé, la chambre sera très bien, dit-il avec un sourire en coin. Quand tu dis "tes amis"...

\- Harry, Ron, Ginny et certains amis moldus, de temps en temps. Mais c'est beaucoup plus rare, je ne côtoies quasiment plus mes anciens amis.

Ils montèrent donc dans la chambre. Il fut surpris de voir que la décoration n'était pas aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Normalement, les élèves de Poudlard était fière de leur maison, et donc, ils décorait leur chambre avec ces couleurs, comme lui qui adorait mettre du vert, de l'argent et du noir partout. Mais là, c'était blanc. Il y avait du blanc partout ! Avec des touches de couleurs comme le bleu, le rose ou le violet, mais dans les tons pastel.

-C'est très fille, je suis désolé, rigola t-elle. Mais je vis à Poudlard plus qu'ici alors je ne me préoccupe pas trop de ma décoration.

Il faillit rire mais se retint en voyant la jeune fille froncer des sourcils en voyant la commissure de ses lèvre se relever.

\- Tu sais, la décoration m'importe peu! Je ne suis pas venu pour ta chambre!

Elle déposa ses bagages par terre et ouvrit son armoire. Elle rangea toutes ses affaires d'un coup de baguette, et laissa même de la place pour Drago.

-Tu peux y mettre tes affaires, c'est plus pratique. Enfin si tu veux, tu n'es pas obliger ! Dit-elle rapidement.

-Merci, sinon mes habits vont se froisser.

Elle leva les yeux aux ciel. Il avait le don pour l'exaspérer avec ce genre de phrases. "mes habits vont se froisser". C'est bien la première personne, en dehors de sa mère, à penser à des choses comme ça. Généralement les garçon de son âge préfère plutôt tout mettre en bouchon dans leur armoire ou dans leur valise, trop fainéant pour bien le faire. Mais lui, Drago Malefoy était un petit maniaque du rangement, elle avait pu le constater dans leurs appartements.

Il fit de même avec ses vêtements, et se retourna pour regarder la pièce. Elle était somme toute plutôt spacieuse. Un grand lit deux places se trouvaient au milieu, une grande armoire, un bureau, au-dessus duquel étaient accroché beaucoup de photos qui, à son grand étonnement, ne bougeaient pas. Et des livres partout où elle pouvait en mettre: sur des étagères, sur les tables, les chaises et parfois même à même le sol.

-Pourquoi tes photos ne bougent pas ? S'exclama t-il.

-Ce sont des photos moldus, rigola t-elle. Alors elles ne bougent pas ! J'en ai d'autres, des sorcières celles-ci, mais elles sont rangé, pour pas que les personnes qui entrent des fois ici ne soit choqué.

-Comment ça ceux qui viennent ici ?

-Et bien, je n'habite quasiment plus là, alors quand mes parents reçoivent des amis et qu'ils ont trop bu, plutôt que de prendre la voiture et d'avoir un accident, ils restent et dorment ici.

-La voiture ? Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ? Demanda t-il en levant les yeux aux ciel.

-Tu sais, on est ici pour deux semaines, pendant lesquelles je vais te faire découvrir beaucoup de choses moldus. Donc laissons ça pour le moment ! Pour le moment, il faut que je lance quelques sortilèges sur la maison, afin d'être sûr de ne pas être déranger par des sorciers malveillants. Tu veux m'aider ?

-Je... je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de...

-T'inquiète pas, reste ici, je vais le faire dans ce cas !

-Non ! Je viens avec toi, ne me laisse pas dans une chambre de fille ! Je suis Drago Malefoy tout de même ! Dit-il avec un faux air hautain et froid.

Elle rigola, mais l'emmena. Elle se mit au milieu du salon et ferma les yeux. Récitant des incantations en agitant sa baguette.

 _-Protego Maxima, Protego Totalum, Protego Horribilis, Salveo Maleficia, Fianto Duri_!

Drago voyait comme un énorme fil de nylon sortir de la baguette de la jeune femme, et regarda par la fenêtre, une sorte de dôme magique s'élever autours de la petite maison. Elle était vraiment doué ! Il avait vu, à de nombreuses reprises, ce dôme ci, mais jamais il n'avait vu la conception de celui-ci. Il était émerveillé et consterné qu'elle puisse en savoir si long sur la magie.

-Voilà, comme ça on est tranquille ! On peut se déplacer comme on le veut, mais on ne peux pas transplaner à l'intérieur, et aucun maléfice ne peut nous atteindre. Je n'ai pas mis de repousse moldu, sinon mes propres parents auraient une envie irrépressible de partir d'ici et de ne pas revenir ! Rigola t-elle.

-Tu es doué ! Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais les sorts de protections.

-J'ai bien du apprendre, l'année passé, des Mangemorts on attaqué le Terrier à Noël, alors j'ai aider Molly... hum... Mrs Weasley, dit-elle alors que Drago ne comprenait pas de qui elle parlait.

-Tu à l'air très attaché à eux, les Weasley. Pourquoi ?

-Ils sont extraordinaire. Je n'ai jamais vu, de toute ma vie, des personnes comme eux. Ils n'ont rien, à proprement parler. Ce ne sont que d'humbles sorciers, et pourtant ils donnent tout sans recevoir, ne se préoccupant pas si il vont avoir de quoi s'habiller ou se nourrir. Ils sont extrêmement soudé, et la famille est très importante pour eux.

-Je vois... Mon père disait toujours qu'ils n'étaient que de pauvres fous. Ces rouquins... ils me hérissent les poils tellement ils m'énervent !

-Pourquoi ça ! Ils son très gentil !

-Peut-être pour toi !

-Oui, m'enfin, tu as tout de même insulté Ron, le premier jour de notre première année à Poudlard ! Donc question reproche, tu es dans le lot, je pense.. dit-elle en regardant le plafond, cachant son sourire.

-Hey ! Je te signal qu'il m'avait cherché ! Il avait rigolé quand j'ai dit mon nom à Potter.

-Et c'était une raison pour lui rappeler qu'il était sans le sous ? Je ne comprendrais jamais les hommes... dit-elle d'un ton las.

-Et les femmes alors ? Vous n'êtes jamais satisfaites ! Il faut toujours plus !

-C'est faux!

-C'est vrai !

-Ah oui ? Pourtant c'est toi qui veux plus à ce qu'il me semble... dit-elle malicieusement.

-Comment ça ? Demanda t-il surprit.

-Oh, ne fais pas celui qui ne sait pas de quoi je parle ! Tu le sais pertinemment !

Il réfléchit quelques instants, et ouvrit grand les yeux quand il trouva la réponse. En effet, il voulait plus que de simples baisers avec la jeune fille, et apparemment, elle le savait.

-Quoi ? Mais... Non... N'importe quoi...

-Ouais ! Ouais, c'est ça ! C'est ce qu'ils disent tous ! Dit-elle en rigolant de bon cœur face à la mine gêner de Drago.

Ils étaient tous les quatre autours de la table, en train de manger. Le silence qui régnait était plus que pesant. Hermione regardait tour à tour ses parents et Drago, qui se tenait droit comme un piquet, les coudes près du corps, tenant sa fourchette au dessus de son assiette, une main bien à plat à coter de cette même assiette, les yeux dans le vague. Elle ne pouvait pas dire le contraire : il était un aristocrate. Il avait les manières respectueuse et bien élever, il ne disait jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre, ne montrait rien de ses sentiments bon ou mauvais envers les Granger.

Il avait le dos droit, la tête haute et les cheveux impeccablement bien coiffé. Elle rougit soudain en pensant qu'elle était issus d'une famille beaucoup moins noble. Certes l'idée de Sang-Pur lui faisait s'arracher les cheveux, mais elle voyait bien qu'il avait une prestance et une éducation qu'elle n'avait pas.

Elle baissa les yeux, soudain très lasse. Elle n'avait jamais pensé à ça : il était noble, habitué à la richesse, à se faire servir, à avoir tout ce dont il avait envie. Elle était roturière sans héritage d'aucune sorte, une bonne éducation, bien sûr, mais tout de même bien inférieur à celle qu'il avait reçu.

Certes à l'époque actuelle ça n'aurait pas du déranger, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle n'était pas assez bien pour avoir un ami comme lui. Elle qui, en plus de n'être qu'une fille de moldus, était en plus de basse naissance. Elle aurait été une Sang-Pur que cela n'aurait rien changer, elle serait tout de même née de parents roturier.

Elle sentit tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules le temps d'un instant, ne sachant plus quoi penser, avant d'être surprise par un échange peu commun.

-Hum... Mr Malefoy... Vous êtes donc dans le collège d'Hermione, c'est bien ça ? Demanda soudainement Mr Granger.

Hermione releva la tête rapidement, regardant son père et Drago alternativement. Elle s'était crispé, attendant ce que le Serpentard allait dire, se demandant même si il allait répondre, connaissant son mépris pour les personnes qui n'avait pas de pouvoirs magiques. Elle ouvrit les yeux comme des soucoupes en l'entendant prononce ces petits mots, dit d'une manière si calme et gentille.

-Oui Mr Granger, en effet.

-Comment se passe vos études ?

-Et bien j'ai de bonnes moyennes en presque toutes les matières, sauf en métamorphose où le Professeur McGonagal est remonter contre nous et fait exprès pour nous pénaliser.

-Comment ça ? Demanda t-il surprit.

-Drago, tu abuse un peu, reprit Hermione. Le professeur McGonagal est un professeur intègre, qui ne s'abaisse pas à un niveau pareil !

-Peut-être pour toi et les autres ! Mais pourtant, si tu le remarque bien, les seuls moments où elle enlève des points, c'est sur nous que ça tombe, et même quand on a rien à voir dans l'histoire.

-Tu vas me dire que Rogue est mieux peu être ? Ricana t-elle, septique.

-Peut-être pas mieux, mais c'est le seul à nous rajouter des points quand ont le mérite !

-Pardon ? Et le professeur Bibine ? Le professeur Chourave ? Le professeur Dumbledore ? Sans parler de Slugorn qui favorise non seulement ceux qui ont des capacités hors du commun, mais aussi ceux qui ont des parents connus ou qui sont eux même connus, et de Rusard qui vous a à la botte !

-Heu excuses-moi ?

-Oui, Rusard vous a à la botte. Vous êtes ses chouchous, dit-elle en se rappelant qu'il ne comprenait pas les expressions moldus. Et quand bien même ! Le professeur Rogue est un odieux personnage qui ne sait que rabaisser les gens, les punir sans raisons valable.

-Mais c'est ignoble ! S'écria la mère d'Hermione. Un professeur n'a pas le droit d'abuser de ses élèves ainsi !

-Maman. À Poudlard, ce n'est pas la même chose qu'ici, dans une école moldu. Les professeurs ont leur propre liberté, et seul le Pr Dumbledore pourrait dire quelque chose.

Elle piqua dans un morceau de poulet avec sa fourchette et le mâcha rageusement. Elle n'aimait pas la tournure de la conversation et comment Drago la regarda, souriant malicieusement. Il savait très bien pourquoi elle n'aimait pas Rogue : c'était le seul cours où elle n'était pas la préférer du professeur. Et elle avait horreur de ça.

-Mr Malefoy, quand vous dîtes « nous », de qui parlez vous ? Demanda alors Mr Granger après plusieurs minutes de silence.

-Les Serpentard.

-Pardon ? Dit-il, ahuri.

-Hermione ne vous à donc rien expliquer sur Poudlard ? S'exclama t-il, étonner.

-Et bien, le très peu que nous savons, nous le savons par Mr Weasley, que nous avons rencontré sur le chemin des sorciers, avant qu'elle n'entre en première année.

-Le Chemin de Traverse papa... dit-elle, rouge de honte.

-Mr Weasley fils ou père ?

-Mr Weasley père ! Ronald n'était qu'un petit garçon à l'époque, sourit Mr Granger.

-Et bien commençons dans ce cas ! Dit Drago, lançant un regard peu amène à Hermione, qui détourna la tête pour ne pas fondre sur place sous l'assaut de ses pupilles d'acier liquide. Pour commencer, Poudlard est une école de sorcier qui existe depuis maintenant près de mille ans.

« Quatre grands sorciers, en ayant assez d'être persécuté par les moldus (les personnes qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques), décidèrent de créer une école où l'on apprendrait à des jeunes sorciers à se former à la magie. Puisque avant, les jeunes sorciers en herbe, apprenaient tout par eux même, et la magie étant quelque chose de dangereux, il était très rares qu'elle soit bien transmise aux générations. Ces quatre grands avaient pour noms : Godric Gryffondor, Helga Poufsouffle, Rowena Serdaigle et Salazar Serpentard.

Il démarrèrent la construction du château sur d'ancienne ruines très anciennes, sur les rive d'un énorme lac en écosse : le Lac Noir. Il mirent de nombreux mois avant de finaliser leur projet, et une fois le château finit, ils partirent chacun de leur coté à la recherche de jeunes sorciers, à qui il pourrait transmettre leurs savoirs de la magie. Mais les premières divergences d'opinions apparaissaient. En effet, les différences de point de vue concernant le choix des élèves et les matières enseignées se multipliaient. L'école fut alors divisée en quatre maisons distinctes qui ont prit pour nom ceux de ces illustres sorcier. Mais les fondateurs, n'étant malheureusement pas éternelle, décidèrent de trouver un moyen pour, qu'après leur trépas, l'école puisse rester ouverte et dispatcher dans les différentes maisons, les élèves commençant leur instruction magique. Ils eurent donc l'idée d'ensorceler un chapeau qui déciderait lui même d'envoyer les élèves dans les différents maisons, selon leur critères psychologique.

Mais Serpentard n'était pas d'accord sur le choix d'un certain type d'élève... dit-il en regardant Hermione, moité gêné, moitié désolé. C'est pourquoi un jour, il quitta le château, sans demander son reste, trop affligé de voir l'école qu'il avait fondé avec ses amis, finir avec de telles personnes profitant des lit bien chaud, du savoir ancestral, de la magie qui y régnait. C'est ainsi qu'aujourd'hui, malgré les centaines d'années qui séparent ce jour fâcheux et aujourd'hui même, beaucoup de tensions existe encore entre les différentes maisons, Gryffondors, Poufsouffles, Serdaigles contre Serpentards. »

Hermione était obnubilé par ce que Drago venait de raconter. Elle avait déjà tout lu dans « l'histoire de Poudlard » mais jamais elle n'aurait cru que Drago Malefoy puisse avoir en mémoire les événements historique qu'ils n'étaient même pas obliger d'apprendre, et qu'Hermione avait eu envie d'approfondir seule. Elle pensait être la seule à avoir lu ce livre, car même ses amis proches ne l'avaient pas lu, ni même certains professeurs. Alors, savoir que Drago Malefoy l'avait fait était plus qu'étonnant venant de lui.

-Et donc, vous êtes un Serpentard. Hermione, je suppose que tu n'es pas dans sa maison, s'il a employer le « nous » qui ne te concernait pas tout à l'heure, dit Mr Granger.

-Non en effet, et je n'aurais de toute manière pas pu, et pas voulu ! Je suis une Gryffondor ! Dit-elle en levant le menton, fière comme une lionne.

-Comment ça tu n'aurais pas pu ? Demanda sa mère, stupéfaite.

-Et bien... c'est assez compliquer à dire, commença Hermione.

-En réalité, la maison Serpentard ne peut accueillir de sorciers ou sorcières nées-moldues. Ce sont ces personnes que Salazar Serpentard ne voulait pas dans l'école.

-Et pourquoi ? Ils ne sont pas différents ! S'exclama Mrs Granger.

-Il estimait que les enfants issus de parents moldus, et qui avait des pouvoirs magique, était une race inférieur, souillant le sang des sorcier pur, dit alors Hermione glacial. Autrement dit : des Sang-de-bourbes. D'ailleurs, aujourd'hui encore, beaucoup de famille pensent encore ainsi ! Avec leurs manies de Sang-Pur !

-Mais c'est horrible ! C'est comme si... ça en revient au même que l'antisémitisme ! Ça peut aller très loin tout ça ! S'écria Mrs Granger.

Elle vit Drago frémir quand elle dit l'insulte qu'il ne cessait de lui répéter, et qu'il lui avait encore dit cet été, en face de ses parents puis ce dernier encore plus abasourdie en entendant parler de choses qu'il ne connaissait pas.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui différencie les quatre maison dans ce cas ? Le choix doit-être cornélien ! Dit Mr Granger.

-Les Gryffondor sont les plus courageux, les plus forts et les plus hardis. Les Poufsouffle sont justes et loyaux, ils aiment travailler. Les Serdaigle sont sage et réfléchis, se sont des érudits. Et pour finir : les Serpentard sont des petits malins, des roublards qui parviennent toujours à leurs fin mais ce sont aussi des lâches, des perfides petits scarabée, hormis Drago apparemment, dit calmement Hermione. Le choixpeau parvient à lire dans la tête de celui sur lequel il est posé, et ainsi pouvoir savoir sa nature la plus profonde afin de l'orienter dans la meilleur maison pour lui. C'est ainsi que j'ai finis à Gryffondor, puisque je suis courageuse, hardis, forte, et que je ferais tout pour les gens que j'aime.

-Tu ne disais pas ça, il n'y a pas si longtemps, ricana t-il, les yeux redevenu froid et dur. Avant, j'étais « Malefoy le fils à papa » « Malefoy qui a soudoyé la direction pour intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison » « Malefoy le vilain cancrelat répugnant » ! et encore j'en passe beaucoup !

-Et toi alors ? « Miss-je-sais-tout » « Rat de bibliothèque » « sang-de-bourbe » « fêler » « mocheté aux cheveux ébouriffé » ! je peux t'en dire autant !

Lui comme elle n'avaient pas apprécié les sous entendus de chacun sur leur maison. Certes les Serpentard avaient mal agis à de nombreuses reprises envers les Gryffondor, ou même avec tout le monde, mais ce n'était pas une raison de les discréditer ainsi devant les Granger. Surtout que les Gryffondor, eux aussi avaient leurs tords.

Le silence s'était de nouveau installé autours de la tablé et fut de nouveau rompu par Mr Granger, qui était curieux d'en savoir plus sur Poudlard.

-Mais pour revenir un peu aux professeurs. Pourquoi le Professeur Rogue et le Professeur McGonagal ne font-ils pas abstraction de leur rancœur envers les différentes maison, pour avoir un point de vu objectif ? Demanda Mr Granger.

-McGonagal est la responsable des Gryffondor. Elle était elle même Gryffondor lors de sa scolarité, et elle les apprécient par dessus tout. Alors que Rogue est le responsable des Serpentard, il était lui aussi Serpentard durant sa scolarité, et même s'il n'aime personne, il préfère favoriser ses élèves plutôt que des petits Gryffondor prétentieux et arrogant !

-Prétentieux et arrogant ? C'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité ! S'écria Hermione.

-S'il te plais arrêtes avec tes expressions moldus, je ne comprends rien ! S'exaspéra t-il.

-Tu dit que **nous** sommes prétentieux et arrogant? C'est une blague ? Dit-elle en explosant de rire. Tu es le premier à avoir cet air hautain, distant et froid, essayant de montrer à tout le monde qui tu es, et surtout ce que tu n'es pas : un sang impur ! À toujours faire le gros dur et à se pavaner ! Souviens toi en troisième année avec Buck !

Au rappel de se souvenir, le visage de Drago changea de couleur et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs. Si il avait eu des baguette à la place des yeux, il aurait pu la _stupéfixer_ , ou pire l' _avada kedavriser_. Elle eut un léger mouvement de recule mais se repris vite en entendant ce qu'il disait.

-Mais oui ! Tu vas me dire que Weasmoche et Le Balafré ne se la joue pas ? Franchement Granger, tu me déçois.

-Arrêtes de les appeler comme ça ! Ce sont mes amis ! Et puis non, il ne se pavane pas comme toi dans les couloirs du château !

-Laisse moi rire ! Weasley n'en pouvait plus après avoir été sélectionné en tant que gardien, et Potter ! N'en parlons même pas ! Saint Potter, ne se vante peut-être pas, mais il joue de sa pseudo célébrité chaque fois qu'il intervient dans un conflit qui ne le regarde pas. À croire qu'il doit être partout à la fois celui-là !

-Lui au moins il aide un peu les autres avant de penser à lui ! Fulmina t-elle.

Il la regarda méchamment de ses yeux acier presque blanc de colère, puis continua à manger sans plus prononcer un mot du repas. Les Granger, qui n'osaient de même plus ouvrir la bouche, étaient mal à l'aise devant la tension qui s'était installé entre les deux sorciers.

Quand tous eurent finit de manger, Hermione se leva et commença à débarrasser la table avec des gestes secs et les sourcils froncés. Ses parents laissèrent donc les deux jeunes gens seuls et partirent regarder la télé dans le salon après avoir fermé la porte derrière eux.

Drago resta assit, la regardant s'affairer rapidement, prenant les verres, les assiettes, les plats. Il resta de marbre quand elle se pencha près de lui pour prendre ses couverts, le visage fermé et impassible.

-Tu comptes me regarder comme ça longtemps où tu vas te lever pour m'aider ! S'exclama t-elle tout d'un coup.

-Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Je n'ai jamais fais ça, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait. Il existe des elfes de maison pour ça.

Son ton était froid, presque cruel. Elle partit dans la cuisine, les couverts dans les mains et les jeta dans l'évier.

-Je ne suis pas un elfe de maison ! Je n'ai pas à faire les bonniches pour Monsieur-bien-assis-dans-sa-chaise ! Et même les elfes de maison ne devraient pas subir ça ! Hurla t-elle en attrapant un verre sur la table.

Elle était tellement en colère contre lui, contre ce qu'il avait dit de ses amis, ce qu'il avait dit des elfes de maison, qu'à force de serrer le verre, il explosa dans sa main.

-Fait chier ! Putain de merde ! S'écria t-elle en courant verre le l'évier. Drago avait entendu le bruit du verre se briser et se précipita vers elle.

Elle vit des gros sillons de sang tomber de sa main jusqu'à l'évier, regardant les dégâts sur sa paume, la main parcourut de léger spasmes.

-Ça va ? Demanda t-il, soudain soucieux.

-Très bien, merci ! Dit-elle acerbe. Passe moi le torchon pendant que tu es là.

-Et parler correctement tu connais ? Soupira t-il, fatigué de cette dispute qui n'en finissait pas.

-C'est bien à toi de dire ça ! Ricana t-elle, le visage pincé par la douleur.

-Tu vas arrêter ! Hurla t-il en la prenant par les épaules. Depuis tout à l'heure tu n'arrête pas de m'envoyer des piques, et de me rabaisser ! Ce n'est pas toi que j'ai insulté alors pourquoi tu es en colère comme ça ! Ce serait plutôt à moi de t'en vouloir vu tout ce que tu as balancé sans vergogne devant tes parents !

-Tu crois qu'entendre parler de mes meilleurs amis comme ça m'enchante ? Que d'entendre parler de ma Maison me plaît ? Que j'adore savoir que je ne suis qu'une pauvre miss-je-sais-tout et sang-de-bourbe, par dessus le marché ? Non ! Alors oui, je me venge en te disant toute ses insanités parce que durant toutes ses années les seuls qui m'ont traité avec un peu d'égard et d'amitié sont mes amis que tu aimes tant rabaisser, que tu aime tant insulter ! Mais eux, jamais ils ne m'ont fait autant de mal que toi ! Et même si au jour d'aujourd'hui tu n'es plus comme ça avec moi, le fait de l'être avec les autres, ou tout du moins avec mes amis, me fait autant souffrir, sinon plus, que si c'était moi qui prenais toutes les insultes à la figure ! Hurla t-elle en pleurant de rage. Alors oui, je t'ai dis des choses blessantes, oui j'ai insulté ta famille, ton rang, tes manières ! Mais saches que je ne l'aurais jamais fais si toi tu ne m'étais pas tombé dessus comme ça en première année sans raisons !

Elle se retourna, lui montrant son dos secoué de sanglots. Son sang coulait rapidement dans l'évier et elle s'en fichait éperdument. Elle avait vidé son sac, et ne savait pas comment le jeune homme allait réagir. Mais à cette instant, elle était contente d'avoir pu tout dire à voix haute sans flancher et surtout sans hésiter. Certes elle l'avait plus d'une fois remit à sa place avec ce genre de discours, mais jamais elle ne l'avais attaquer de front comme ça alors qu'ils étaient si proche l'un de l'autre.

Soudain elle sentit des bras entourer sa taille et un corps chaud se presser contre le sien. Drago posa son front sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et resta là sans bouger.

-Je suis désolé... Murmura t-il enfin. Je ne pensais pas que ça te tenais autant à cœur et que ça te faisait autant de mal... je ne recommencerais pas... Mais promets moi, de ne plus recommencer, toi non plus, soupira t-il.

-D'accord, je le promets, murmura t-elle, un sanglot encore coincé dans la gorge.

Elle tremblait et posa sa main délicatement sur l'avant bras du jeune garçon qui était sur son ventre. Elle ferma les yeux, et appuya sa tête en arrière contre le torse du jeune homme. Elle voulu ouvrir le robinet d'eau avec sa main, oubliant les multiples plaies, mais gémit de douleur en touchant le bouton.

Drago se redressa et attrapa son poignet pour le laisser au-dessus de l'évier, évitant ainsi de tâcher toute la cuisine. Sa poigne était douce mais ferme et fraîche. Il s'approcha de la main pour mieux voir les plaies pour savoir ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse et sortit sa baguette.

-Surtout tu ne bouge pas, d'accord ? Ça va faire un peu mal, mais tu seras guérie en moins de temps qu'il faut pour dire Quidditch.

-Je n'aime pas le Quidditch... tiens ! Je viens de le dire et je ne suis pas guéris ! Quidditch ! Dit-elle en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

Drago la regarda, puis sourit.

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire ! Reprit-il, un petit sourire narquois. Allez, laisse moi faire et tais-toi pour une fois !

Elle opina en le bousculant gentiment avec son épaule, et ferma les yeux, ne voulant pas savoir ce qu'il allait faire. Elle attendit patiemment, les secondes semblaient être des minutes. Elle avait soudainement envie d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir ce qu'il allait lui faire, mais sachant qu'elle aurait encore plus mal si elle regardait, elle décida de serrer les paupières le plus possible.

 _-Accio_ bouts de verres ! Dit-il.

Elle sentit alors comme des minuscules aiguilles se frayer un chemin dans sa chair, lui faisant trembler la main dangereusement. Elle se retenait de crier, pour ne pas alerter ses parents. La douleur était puissante, et elle ne savait pas si elle allait tenir le coup encore longtemps. Elle commençait à gémir de douleur et a transpirer sous la douleur quand la douleur s'arrêta, remplacer par une impression lancinante dans sa main, comme si la pression de son sang avait atteint son paroxysme et allait faire la faire imploser. Elle laissa passer un soupir entre ses lèvres pincés. La tête lui tournait à cause de la douleur qu'elle avait ressentit, mais elle pouvait rester debout, elle le savait.

Puis elle entendit Drago lui refermer les coupures avec le même sort qu'elle avait utilisé pour le soigner. Elle sentait ses tissus ce cicatriser à mesure qu'il disait ce sort, qui sonnait comme une chanson. Enfin, elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda sa main, tremblante mais intacte. La magie était vraiment quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Elle ne savait pas comment elle ferait sans elle, maintenant qu'elle connaissait son existence. Elle était utile pour tout ! De la cuisine jusqu'à la médecine, en passant par le sport et les études. Même pour se déplacer elle ne pouvait plus prendre la voiture, qu'elle trouvait beaucoup trop longue par rapport au transplanage.

Elle se rappel encore cette journée qu'elle avait passer dans la grande salle l'année dernière, lorsque tous les élèves ayant déjà dix-sept ans avaient le droit de passer leur diplôme de transplanage. Elle était née en septembre, et donc avait eu le droit de le passer. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Harry qui lui était née le 31 juillet. Et donc devait attendre l'année d'après pour pouvoir commencer cette discipline. Même Ron avait pu essayer, mais il avait à de nombreuses reprises été désartibulé pendant les entraînements, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais été elle.

Elle se rappela qu'elle était dans sa cuisine avec Drago quand celui-ci lui caressa doucement la joue du bout des doigts. Elle leva son regard chocolat vers lui et sourit timidement.

-Merci, chuchota t-elle presque indescriptiblement.

-Je t'en prie, tout le plaisir à été pour moi ! Un service pour un rendu...

Elle déposa doucement ses lèvres sur la joue du jeune homme avant de finir de débarrasser avec un coup de baguette. Elle monta ensuite dans sa chambre, Drago à sa suite, pour aller se coucher. Ils étaient exténué par le voyage, et par cette longue journée. Ils avaient grand besoins de repos. Elle entra, prit un pyjama dans son armoire, et fila dans la salle de bain pour se changer. Elle se brossa les dents, se démêla les cheveux pour éviter de retrouver une tignasse semblable à un nid d'oiseau le lendemain matin, et lorsqu'elle retourna dans sa chambre, elle trouva Drago, allongé sur le lit, les yeux fermés, en caleçon. Elle rougit en le voyant, mais heureusement pour elle, il ne la vit pas. Sans sans rendre compte, son regard le balaya tout entier. Elle vit ses jambes musclés, ses hanches minces, ses abdominaux bien dessiné, son torse finissant sur ses épaules carrés. Sa peau semblable à de l'ivoire. Elle pensait qu'il s'était endormit, mais quand elle se glissa sous les couvertures et éteignit la lumière, elle entendu un petit grognement.

-Pourquoi tu as éteins ! Je ne suis même pas encore sous les draps ! Soupira t-il.

-Désoler, je pensais que tu dormais déjà, répliqua t-elle gentillement. Aller dépêche ! Je suis fatigué.

-Oui, ça va, ça va...

Il s'allongea sur le flanc, ses yeux perçants qui la fixait sans retenu. Elle se sentit mal à l'aise et rougit à cet instant avant de reprendre une constance.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? J'ai encore du dentifrice autours de la bouche ? Demanda t-elle en se cachant la bouche d'une main.

Mais il ne répondit pas, trop obnubilé par ce qui défilait dans sa tête. Premièrement : il était dans une maison moldu, pendant les vacances de noël, et il avait déjà un peu apprécié l'ambiance. Deuxièmement : il était avec la fille qu'il avait toujours détesté et dénigré depuis sa première année à Poudlard, et il semblait aimer ça. Et puis enfin, troisièmement : il ne ressentait aucun besoin de faire quoi que ce soit de lubrique avec elle, hormis peut-être lui faire des câlins et des bisous.

C'était vraiment étrange, et il ne savait pas pourquoi il ressentait de tels choses. Oui il savait que Granger l'attirait plus ou moins, vu la façon dont ça avait faillit dégénérer à deux reprises, la façon dont ils se comportaient l'un vis-à-vis de l'autre. Mais jamais il aurait pensé un seul instant qu'il aimerait être avec elle pour ne faire rien d'autre qu'être avec elle. Il aurait aimé mettre un nom sur ce qu'il ressentait, mais aucuns mots dont il avait la connaissance n'était assez près de résumer ses pensées.

Il la dévisageait, et découvrait de petites choses chez elle qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu : ses petites tâches de rousseurs alors qu'elle n'était pas rousse, sa peau laiteuse et au teint de pêche, ses grand yeux chocolat avec de légère paillette dorés bordé de cils noirs et épais très long, son petit nez légèrement retroussé, des lèvres pleines et rose foncé. Des lèvres qu'il trouvait si douces, si onctueuse. Il se rappela le goût qu'elle avait lorsqu'il les avait goûter : de la mûre. Elle avait dut mettre un baume ou un rouge à lèvre à la mûre. Peut-être même venait-elle de manger des mûres, qui sait ? Il avait sentit la chaleur de sa bouche, la douceur de sa langue, son haleine fraîche quand elle avait soupiré d'extase entre chaque baisers. Les battements de son pouls sur sa jugulaire, son cou gracieux qu'il avait aimer embrasser tout autant que sa bouche.

Plus il se plongeait dans ses pensées, plus il fixait sa bouche. Elle était devant lui, ne disant rien, attendant qu'il finisse son inspection, ou elle ne savait quoi d'autre. Elle savait qu'il pensait à l'un des nombreux baisers qu'ils avaient eux. Elle le savait, parce qu'elle voyait bien son front légèrement luisant sous l'effet de la chaleur, ses lèvres légèrement entre-ouverte dans l'attente d'un baiser, ou bien en souvenir de ce dernier. Sa respiration avait accélérer, et avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose, elle posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, rompant le fil de ses pensées.

Il avait été surprit, et son premier réflexe aurait été du la repousser si il ne s'était pas autant contrôler. Elle se recula, et sourit timidement avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit, et de se tourner de l'autre coter, lui montrant son dos.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, passa son bras au-dessus de sa hanche, et se colla à elle. Il lui prit la main et entrelaça ses doigts au siens avant de la serrer bien fort contre lui. Il posa sa tête au-dessus de la sienne, le menton sur son crâne, et ferma les yeux.

Cette nuit fût la plus calme et la plus sereine qu'il n'ait passé depuis de long mois. Il n'avait rêvé de rien, mais il sentait la chaleur de la jeune fille endormit contre lui et ça lui permit de se reposer sans penser à rien d'autre qu'à elle.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, il sentit une douce odeur de shampoing. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, et remarqua qu'il était exactement dans la même position que la veille avant de s'endormir. Pourtant, il ne souffrait pas d'engourdissement, ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il releva son bras sous sa tête et regarda le visage de la jeune fille alors qu'elle dormait encore. Il commença à lui caresser la joue, doucement, du front jusqu'à la mâchoire. Il vit ses yeux papillonner pendant quelques secondes avant de s'ouvrir complètement. Elle regarda Drago qui lui souriait doucement et se tourna complètement vers lui et posa une main sur son torse, près de son cœur.

-Alors comment s'est passé ta première nuit dans une maison de moldu, dit-elle la voix éraillé par le sommeil.

-C'est la meilleure nuit que j'ai passé depuis très longtemps ! Soupira t-il en s'étirant.

Il se mit sur le dos et la tira vers lui pour qu'elle puisse mettre sa tête sur son torse. Elle se laissa faire et leva la tête vers lui. Elle pouvait enfin regarder son visage comme bon lui semblait et elle ne s'en priva pas. Alors qu'il regardait droit devant lui, les yeux dans le vague, un léger sourire sur le visage, elle le vit alors pour la première fois véritablement. Il avait vraiment la peau pâle. Son grand front parsemé de mèches blondes presque blanche n'étaient pas assez longues pour cacher les yeux magnifique qui la regardaient. Ils étaient bleu électrique, avec des touches de couleur acier. Un nez droit, des pommettes saillantes, des lèvres rose pâle et pulpeuse, une mâchoire légèrement carré, très masculine. Il avait un visage parfait, androgyne certes, mais typiquement masculin tout de même. C'était assez frustrant, parce que ce n'est pas possible d'être androgyne et masculin en même temps !

Elle resta fixer un moment sur ses lèvres, ne bougeant plus. Il le remarqua et vit les lèvres d'Hermione s'entre-ouvrir. Il approcha sa main de sa joue et laissa glisser son pouce sur sa lèvre inférieur. Il sentit son souffle chaud et humide, presque tremblant sur le bout de son doigt.

Il mit sa main sur sa joue et approcha son visage d'elle. Il y déposa rapidement un baiser presque chaste, puis Hermione mit une main sur sa nuque et l'approcha davantage pour l'embrasser férocement.

Elle l'embrassait comme quelqu'un qui buvait de l'eau après une longue période assoiffé, comme si la fin du monde arrivait plus vite que prévue. Drago laissa glissa sa main sur les reins de la jeune fille, et la plaqua contre lui, le plus fort possible, pressant son intimité contre elle. Tellement fortement, que s'en était presque douloureux.

Il s'échappa de ses lèvres pour parcourir son cou de baisers, descendant vers ses clavicules, puis vers sa poitrine. Elle ne portait qu'un petit débardeur, il fut donc aisé de le remonter pour avoir accès à cette douce chair protubérante. Il mordilla doucement les tétons et entendit un gémissement rauque sortir de la gorge de la jeune fille, ce qui l'excita encore davantage. Il en prit un bien en main, le mettant presque en entier dans sa bouche, jouant avec sa langue et son pouce.

Elle ferma les yeux, la bouche ouverte, laissant échapper de petits bruits bien significatif. C'était si bon et si douloureux à la fois. C'était bon parce qu'elle ressentait de doux papillons qui lui tordaient les entrailles en une vague incessante de plaisir, mais douloureux parce qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il faisait exprès de la faire languir de son plaisir. Elle sentait la moindre caresse humide faite du bout de sa langue, puis le frôlement rêche de ses doigts.

Il lui enleva entièrement son t-shirt, et revint vers ses lèvres. Sentir sa poitrine opulente comprimé contre son torse était une sensation plus qu'appréciable. Elle gémissait contre ses lèvres, palpant son dos jusqu'à la courbure de ses fesses. Il haussa les sourcils et sourit contre sa bouche. Elle entreprit ensuite, avec ses mains tremblante de désir, de détacher le petit nœud du pantalon de pyjama de Draco. Il l'aida et se débarrassa vite fait bien fait de celui-ci. Il se retrouva complètement nu contre elle, et entreprit donc d'en faire de même avec elle. Il descendit doucement contre elle, l'embrassant tendrement par endroit. Arrivé enfin en-dessous de son nombril, il fit glisser son short le long de ses cuisses, dénudant son intimité. Il embrassa d'abord l'intérieur de ses cuisses, puis attrapant ses fesses de ses deux mains, entreprit d'embrasser langoureusement cette intimité si humide, et si attendu. Il la sentit se tendre sous l'effet du plaisir, son dos se cambrer, et il l'empêcha de bouger davantage en renforçant sa prise sur ses fesses.

Plus il embrassait son entre-jambe, plus elle sentait comme une boule se former dans son bas-ventre, comme une petit boule de feu prête à exploser si on la dégoupillait. Il remonta sa main vers son seins gauche, il le caressa, reprenant les même mouvements qu'il faisait en bas. Hermione gémissait de plus belle, la main dans les cheveux du jeune homme. Son bassin faisant les mouvements naturels du désir. Mais se n'était pas suffisant pour Drago qui savait qu'elle était vierge, et donc qu'il fallait la préparer davantage. Il glissa donc un doigt dans son intimité, la faisant se cambrer encore plus.

Elle fut surprise par la sensation, et eu un hoquet de surprise, mais qui fut bientôt changer en soupire de plaisir. Elle sentait ses doigts aller et venir, touchant ce point sensible qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais qu'il semblait pourtant connaître lui. La sensation était telle, qu'elle tremblait tellement c'était intense.

-Drago...

Elle avait soufflé son nom entre deux gémissement, et lui avait relevé la tête, la voyant les yeux fermé, la tête en arrière, à son entière disposition. Il remonta vers elle, toujours en ayant ses doigts qui s'amusaient avec son entre-jambe, passant de son vagin à son clitoris, la titillant de plus belle.

Elle ne le sentait quasiment pas lui toucher le visage. Elle n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux tellement se qu'elle ressentait était puissant. Elle voulait que tout s'arrête, mais en même temps, elle voulait rester comme ça indéfiniment.

-Hermione, ça va ? Souffla t-il contre ses lèvres, se demandant pourquoi elle était dans cette sorte de transe.

Elle entendit, mais ne put lui répondre que quelques secondes après avoir reprit un peu ses esprits, aider par l'interruption des attouchement de Drago.

-Oui... Ça va très bien... Oh mon Dieu Drago...

Il ne se fit pas prier plus de temps, et attaqua encore une fois ses lèvres. Il lui prit sa main, et la guida vers son attribut, pour qu'elle lui rende la monnaie de sa pièce. Elle tressaillit mais ne dit rien quand il mit sa main sur son pénis, et qu'il commença doucement les va-et-viens, de haut en bas.

Il soupira contre ses lèvres, et accéléra le mouvement. Il lâcha sa main pour approcher son corps encore plus contre le sien, et elle continua. Elle accélérait encore, si bien que maintenant il gémissait. Puis, sachant que l'excitation allait vite descendre pour elle, il enleva sa main, et se mit au-dessus d'elle. Il l'embrasse, forçant ses cuisses à s'ouvrir encore pour lui laisser la place de manœuvrer.

Elle sentait son érection contre son pubis, et elle enroula ses jambes autours de sa taille, le plaquant contre elle par le bassin, ainsi que par la nuque en lui attrapant le visage des deux mains, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux si doux et si fins.

-Tu es sûr ? Murmura t-il contre ses lèvres.

-Plus que jamais... répondit-elle doucement.

Elle laissa ses jambes retomber sur le lit. Il guida son sexe vers celui de la jeune fille et poussa pour entrer. Elle se raidit, mais ne dit rien. Ce n'était pas si terrible ! C'était un peu gênant, mais elle se doutait que ça n'allait pas durer longtemps.

En effet, Drago commença des va-et-viens lents, et tout doucement embrassa la jeune fille. Il accélérait petit à petit, presque imperceptiblement. La douleur n'était plus, et était remplacer petit à petit par autre chose.

Ce petit quelque chose enfla rapidement, libérant un gémissement rauque et puissant d'entre ses lèvres. Drago sut qu'elle aimait ça et accéléra encore, jusqu'à ce que leur souffle se saccade. Il se redressa au-dessus d'elle. Elle avait les yeux mi-ouvert mi-clos, avec un regarda emplit de désir. La sueur collant quelques mèches de cheveux sur son front.

Elle le voyait, les yeux débordant de cet intensité si animal. Jamais elle n'avait vu cette expression sur son visage, l'expression qui lui disait qu'elle était à lui, qu'il la possédait comme personne ne l'avait possédé avant lui. Elle lui appartenait tout entière. Il aimait ce qu'il voyait et, il voulait la voir d'encore plus près. Aussi, la souleva t-il et se redressa à genoux, la posant sur ses cuisses, les mains sous ses fesses, la soulevant en rythme. Elle passa ses bras autours de son cou, et l'embrassa langoureusement, retenant un jouissement. Elle rompit le baiser, et laissa sa tête tomber en arrière, les yeux clos, en gémissant encore et encore. Ses ongles griffant le haut de son dos, le plaisir la submergeant comme jamais.

Drago savait que c'était bientôt finit, et en quelques dernières poussées, il se figea, le nez dans le cou de la jeune fille, le souffle fort en saccadé.

Il la serra encore dans ses bras n'osant pas bouger. Il se blottit contre elle et la souleva légèrement pour l'allonger contre lui. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, le souffle court. Il ramena la couverture sur eux, caressant son flanc du bout des doigts en de petits cercles.

La respiration de nouveau normale, elle tourna la tête vers lui, les joues rouge après tant d'efforts. Il était serein, les yeux fermés de bien-être et de fatigue. Elle savait que les hommes, avait tendance à s'endormir après l'amour avec les phéromones qui se libèrent dans leur corps.

-Je t'aime.. Chuchota t-elle.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, surpris, mais un petit sourire malicieux se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Je pense savoir pourquoi, murmura t-il en souriant de plus belle.

Elle rougit vivement, et baissa les yeux vers sa main posé sur son torse blanc, et rougit encore plus. Elle était nue, à coter de Drago Malefoy, qui était devenu depuis quelques secondes, son amant. Étonnant.

-Je... Non ! Je ne pensais pas à ça ! Je le pense vraiment... Et par seulement avec ce qu'il vient de se... Passer... Je veux dire, depuis quelque temps nous sommes plus ou moins devenu amis et j'ai appris à te connaître plus que ce que je ne l'aurais souhaité de base. Mais maintenant, je pense tout le temps à toi, je vois toujours ton visage quand je fais quelque chose, j'essaie toujours de capter ton regard, même si tu n'es pas là... Je ne sais pas si tu ressent la même chose, et même si je me rend ridicule en te disant quelque chose comme ça, je ne pouvais pas me taire, pas après avoir fait quelque chose comme ça avec toi... Je t'aime vraiment, et personne, ni même mes amis ou ma famille, ne pourront changer ça.

-Hermione...

-Non, ne dis rien, je sais que c'est trop tôt pour toi, mais moi ça a commencé au jour où je t'ai vu dans la forêt dans un tel état... C'est à ce moment que j'ai commencé à m'intéresser à ce que tu était vraiment, même si je ne m'en rendais pas compte moi-même. Mais ne dis rien, je préfère ton silence à autre chose de beaucoup moins agréable...

Il la serra dans ses bras, heureux et chamboulé par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Mais, il n'était pas encore près à lui avouer que lui aussi ressentait ça pour elle. Il n'avait jamais fait ça, et il lui fallait du temps. Bien qu'il sache très bien le fond de ses sentiments, il n'osait pas en parler. Son éducation fait qu'il à toujours caché ses sentiments et ses émotions. La seule avec qui il n'y arrivait pas c'était elle, la femme qui était entendu nue à coter de lui, son ancienne ennemie et plus fidèle amie maintenant : Hermione Granger.

* * *

Et voilà! Le petit lemon de la fin, j'adore! C'est, je crois, ce que j'apprécie le plus écrire. D'ailleurs, ceux de ma prochaine fiction (donc la suite de "Une vie pour une vie" seront beaucoupl plus.. explicite!).

Dans le prochain chapitre on va avoir beaucoup de chose qui vont se dérouler.

Rancœur, colère, enlèvement, rebondissement et une lettre.

Mais qui, selon vous, va être enlevé? Qui va écrire la lettre et pour qui? La suite au prochain chapitre hahaha

Bisous

Ocelena


	14. Chapitre 13

Salut les loulous! Me voilà de retour en ce Mardi soir pour une treizième chapitre. Nous nous approchons rapidement de la fin de cette première fiction et donc du début de **la suite**! Je ne sais toujours pas quand je vous mettrais tout ça, mais je compte bien les mettre!

Je suis très contente que le chapitre précédant vous ait plus! Je ne savais pas si mes lemons seraient appréciés et j'avoue être super (hypra méga) contente. Merci beaucoup pour tous vos messages !

Dans ce chapitre, beaucoup de chose vont être chamboulé, ça va aller vite. pendant douze chapitres, les choses ont tourné surtout autours de l'histoire amoureuse de Drago et de Hermione et, bien que toujours centré autours d'eux, l'histoire va avoir quelques rebondissement INDISPENSABLE! Gardez bien à l'esprit que de base, cette fiction est une fiction cliché, et donc que de nombreuses histoires regroupe ce genre de choses.

Cependant, j'espère que ça vous plaira tout de même!

Pour ce qui est de mes questions de fin de chapitre: Une seule personne à trouvé qui serait enlevé (bien sur je ne dirais rien, pour garder le suspens, même à quelques secondes de savoir la réponse). Pour la lettre malheureusement, personne n'a donné la bonne réponse, mais ça ne fait rien! Bien qu'il y ait eu des suggestions intéressante! Ça donne des idées pour la suite!

Je vous laisse à votre lecture!

 **Disclaimer: Tout est à JK ROWLING et rien ne m'appartient (hormis mes ajouts)**

 _Guest: Merci d'aimer mon histoire! Pour les caractères, j'ai essayé d'être la plus fidèle possible selon mon souvenir des livres (que j'ai lu il y a quelques années maintenant) et des films que je regarde toujours autant que quand j'avais même pas dix ans! Et voici donc la suite que tu attendais, bisous à toi et merci pour la review!_

* * *

Chapitre 13:

Sans s'en rendre compte, ils s'étaient tous les deux rendormit après leur folle danse horizontale, si bien que Mr Granger vint frapper quelques coups à la porte pour aller les réveiller, ne se doutant absolument pas de ce qu'il venait de se passer quelques heures plus tôt.

Drago ouvrit lentement les yeux en entendant le petit bruit provenant de la porte, et tourna la tête vers la jeune femme allongé à coter de lui. Elle dormait encore, la bouche légèrement ouverte, les yeux clos aux paupières lavande signe qu'elle dormait très bien. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, mais ne faisait qu'augmenter son charisme fou. Elle serrait ses petits poings devant son nez, les genoux remonter contre sa poitrine en position fœtal, la respiration régulière, soufflant doucement. Il la trouvait vraiment belle, même au réveil le matin. Enfin, s'il pouvait dire le réveil ! N'étant pas encore réveillé, se serait mieux de dire « pendant son sommeil ». Il laissa glisser le bout de ses doigts sur la joue d'Hermione pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux.

Quelques secondes après seulement, elle les ouvrit difficilement, et regarda Drago, encore dans le brouillard.

-Bonjour, murmura t-il en souriant.

-Salut... chuchota t-elle. Il est quelle heure ?

-Il doit être pas loin de onze heure.

-Oh, mon père va pas tarder à venir nous réveiller alors...

-Pour ça ne t'inquiète pas, il est déjà venu frapper à la porte il y a quelques minutes.

-Oh c'est pour ça que tu me réveil ! Je suppose que tu dormais encore, rigola t-elle, la voix encore enrouée de sommeil.

-Oui... J'avoue que je n'ai pas pour habitude de me faire réveiller de si bon matin, avec à mes cotés une magnifique petite femme ! Dit-il en faignant l'air hautain qu'il adoptait autrefois.

-Crétin ! Ne dis pas des choses que tu ne penses pas, rigola t-elle.

Il la regarda, ne souriant plus. Elle croyait donc qu'il n'était pas sincère avec elle, pourtant, il lui prouvait le contraire en venant passer les vacances ici ou encore avec ce qu'il s'est passer ce matin. Il posa délicatement sa paume sur la joue de la jeune fille et la fixa droit dans les yeux.

-Je suis sérieux. Je ne dis jamais des choses gentille si je ne les pense pas..

Elle resta coite devant lui, ne sachant que dire. Ainsi, elle qui croyait qu'il était avec elle parce qu'elle était gentille et intelligente, mais aussi par le fait qu'il avait toujours dit qu'elle était laide, il la trouvait donc belle. Elle le vit approcher lentement ses lèvres pour déposer un léger baiser dessus. Elle se laissa faire, et ferma les yeux.

-Tu sais, si tu ne veux pas que mon père enfonce la porte et nous trouve comme ça, on ferait mieux de se lever, murmura-t-elle les joues encore rouge par le simple petit baiser qu'il lui avait donné.

-Je pense que tu as raison, dit-il en imaginant son père défonce la porte et les trouver nu l'un à coté de l'autre.

Se serait un carnage, il en était presque sur. Il se leva donc pour prendre ses affaires qui étaient étalés sur le sol près du lit et s'habilla, sans imaginer un seul instant qu'il mettait mal à l'aise la jeune fille derrière lui. En effet, Hermione avait été choquer de le voir se lever le plus simplement du monde en tenue d'Adam. Elle avait alors détourné les yeux et restait fixer sur le plafond qu'elle trouvait tout à coup très jolie. Il se tourna ensuite vers elle et eu un sourire malicieux en la voyant écarlate, les yeux en l'air pour ne le voir. Il s'approcha d'elle, maintenant en pyjama.

-Pas besoin d'être gêné tu sais, rigola t-il.

-Moi gêné ? Mais pas du tout ! C'est juste que je respecte la pudeur de chacun...

-Ça ne te dérangeais pas tant que ça tout à l'heure de me voir complètement nu... répliqua t-il narquoisement.

Elle rougit encore plus, et il éclata de rire. Elle se tourna vers lui, les yeux lançant des éclairs. Ses lèvres tremblaient, mais pas de colère, il le savait.

-Ça n'a rien à voir ! Oh et puis zut, je n'ai pas à me justifier ! Aller, du vent, que je m'habille tranquillement, dit-elle en essayant de paraître neutre, ce qui bien évidement fut un désastre.

-Tu sais que j'ai vu absolument tout de ton anatomie, et tu voudrais encore te cacher ? Dit-il surprit, ne comprenant pas la pudeur de la jeune fille.

-Je ne veux pas être reluquer, répliqua t-elle.

-Ou dit plutôt que tu ne veux pas que je te vois parce que tu es complexer n'est-ce pas ? Tu as tords ! Tu ferais de nombreuses envieuse tu sais, dit-il en ne la laissant pas parler.

-Mais c'est n'importe quoi... soupira t-elle.

-Et sinon, je veux bien me retourner, mais sortir tout seul ça non ! C'est beaucoup trop suspect ! Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir affaire à des questions gênantes !

Elle réfléchit, puis soupira en opinant. Après tout, il avait quand même raison. Elle lui fit donc signe de se retourner, et il s'exécuta sans rechigner. Elle se leva, gardant un œil sur lui qui attendait patiemment. Elle se dépêcha de ramasser le petit tas, puis commença à s'habiller. Elle enfilait son pantalon quand elle sentit deux mains chaude l'attraper par la taille et la faire basculer en arrière sur le lit. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri de frayeur, et se retrouva sous le jeune homme vêtu simplement de son simple pantalon de pyjama. Il n'avait pas pensé à mettre un t-shirt, alors qu'elle arborait déjà un petit débardeur.

-Je ne pouvais pas résister... Il fallait que je regarde, dit-il un sourire en coin.

Tout en parlant, il laissait glisser ses mains le long des flancs de la jeune fille. Elle soupira en fermant les yeux mais attrapa ses mains.

-Non, non... Nous devons aller en bas, sinon je ne donne pas chère de notre peau... chuchota t-elle.

Il la fit taire en l'embrassant férocement, ses doigts glissèrent dans sa chevelure couleur châtaigne aux reflets de cuivre. Il lui agrippa les mèches qu'il avait dans ses mains et lui pencha la tête en arrière avec force. Elle soupira de cette soudaine brutalité, mais Drago savait qu'elle apprécierait ça après la tendresse de plus tôt le matin.

Il chercha à tâtons sa baguette et lança des sortilèges pour fermer la porte à clé et insonoriser la chambre, pour ne pas que les parents ne les entendent.

Il l'embrassa dans le cou, puis remonta vers son oreille et lui mordilla doucement le lobe. Il continua de la mordre tout en descendant vers sa poitrine. Il déchira prestement son haut avec la force de sa main et de sa mâchoire, et mordit son sein. Elle cria de surprise. La jeune fille ne savait pas si ça lui faisait mal ou si ça lui faisait du bien. La limite entre la douleur et le plaisir s'amoindrissait déjà, et sa respiration accélérait de plus en plus.

Un son rauque sortit de la gorge du jeune homme quand il sentit les ongles de la petite lionne laisser des sillons rouge sur ses biceps contracté par l'effort. Il lui enleva rapidement son pantalon de pyjama, et n'attendant plus, s'insinua en elle d'un coup de rein puissant.

Hermione arqua le dos tellement la sensation était intense, elle agrippait les draps avec force, des sons graves et rauques sortant de sa bouche. Elle sentait tout les mouvements de reins de Drago entre ses cuisses.

Soudain, il glissa ses bras sous les reins de la jeune fille, et ils basculèrent sur le coté. Hermione se retrouva sur Drago, ne sachant quoi faire. Le jeune homme saisit la jeune fille par la taille et l'obligea à se redresser sur lui.

Il ne cessa de la regarder lorsqu'elle ferma les yeux, savourant la sensation aiguë que provoquait cette position. Il souleva son bassin pour la faire sauter sur lui, et elle lâcha un petit cri à chaque sursaut.

Il la tenait fermement par les fesses, la guidant dans ses mouvements. Il gémissait tout autant qu'elle, très proche du dénouement. Il lui prit le poignet et l'attira contre lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche alors qu'il continuait ses va-et-viens de plus en plus rapide, obligeant la Gryffondor à gémir de plus en plus fort.

Il perdait le rythme, sachant qu'il allait bientôt jouir. Il s'arrêta après un puissant coup de reins qui fit se redresser la jeune fille sur lui. Elle s'écroula alors sur son torse, le visage dans son cou. Tout deux essayant de reprendre leur souffle après ce moment magique.

Hermione s'allongea à coter de Drago, les joues encore rouge, le regard fatigué. Ses doigts glissaient sur le torse du jeune homme, dans un geste machinal.

-Heureusement que je t'ai dis qu'il fallait qu'on descende... dit-elle dans un souffle.

-Je suis vexer que tu puisses préférer la compagnie de tes parents à la mienne après ce qu'il s'est passé ! Dit-il en feignant de se vexer, le souffle encore saccadé.

-Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dis ! Mais heureusement que personne ne nous a vu comme ça... Imagine ! Moi qui croyais qu'un Malefoy savait contrôler ses émotions...

-Je n'ai plus aucun self contrôle avec vous Miss Granger, dit-il en prenant son menton entre ses deux doigts pour l'approcher de sa bouche.

Ils descendirent quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione avec de nouveaux vêtements, les autres ayant été déchiré. Ils dirent bonjour et s'assirent à table pour leur petit déjeuner.

-Dit donc jeune homme, vous êtes plutôt dur à faire lever le matin, sourit Mrs Granger.

Sa fille rougit en baissant son regard vers son bol de céréales en laissant glisser ses cheveux devant ses yeux pour que personnes ne remarque son trouble. Elle avait sentit Drago se tendre légèrement avant de l'entendre parler d'une voix clair et neutre.

-Excusez mon horrible habitude, j'ai pour habitude de faire ce qu'il me plaît chez moi ou au château, et me lever tôt ne fait définitivement pas partit de ce qu'il me plaît à faire. J'essayerais de régler cela à l'avenir Mrs Granger.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr ! Ne vous inquiété par Mr Malefoy, nous comprenons très bien, sourit-elle doucement en regardant son mari pour qu'il approuve aussi.

Ce dernier acquiesça, et sourit à son tour. Le reste du petit déjeuner se déroula sans embûches. Discutant et rigolant de tous sujets possibles et inimaginables. Sachant qu'il devrait rester les deux semaines des vacances de Noël ici, Drago se dit que d'apprendre à mieux les connaître et d'être plus agréable avec eux n'allait pas lui faire de mal.

C'est pourquoi les jours qui suivirent il s'ouvrit un peu plus à la conversation, allant jusqu'à même parler de certaines bribes de son enfance. Très infimes, mais tout de même de vrai souvenir. Il allait se promener avec la petite famille dans les rues enneigé de la petite ville à coter de chez les Granger, allait faire les courses avec Mrs Granger et Hermione, allait faire le marché de Noël en buvant du chocolat chaud.

Il apprenait beaucoup de choses sur les moldus. Leurs façon de manger, de se déplacer, de s'habiller, de cuisiner. Tout un tas de choses qu'il n'avait jamais prit le temps de découvrir mais dont la seul vu lui faisait pousser sa curiosité au maximum.

-Hermione? Appela alors le blond.

La jeune fille arriva dans le salon, une casserole dans les mains. Elle aidait toujours sa mère à faire à manger le soir après son travail. Après tout, elle pouvait bien faire ça, sa mère travaillant dur.

-Quoi? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant du garçon qui regardait un objet posé sur le buffet.

-C'est quoi?

Il montrait du doigt le téléphone posé sur le meuble, les sourcils froncés, et se mordant les joue de frustration. Jamais il n'avait voulu étudier les moldus au collège, et maintenant qu'il était chez la lionne, il se dit qu'il aurait peut-être du s'ouvrir un peu au monde extérieur.

-C'est un téléphone, Drago, soupira-t-elle.

Depuis son arrivée chez elle, il ne cessait de lui demander toutes les cinq minutes ce qu'était tel ou tel objet. Elle n'en pouvait plus! Hier c'était la voiture: il avait été passablement étonné de voir une voiture qui ne volait pas. Avant-hier c'était le micro-ondes: il avait ouvert et fermé la porte du dit appareil, pour simplement voir la lumière s'allumer et s'éteindre. il avait touché un bouton et il s'était mit en marche, le faisant sursauté. Il avait alors essayé d'appuyer sur tous les boutons pour l'arrêter, regardant de tous les côtés, espérant que personne n'ait vu ce qu'il avait fait. Mais c'était sans compter sur Hermione qui avait tout vu. Le jeune avait d'ailleurs boudé pendant de longues minutes avant de lui demander la réel utilisation de l'appareil.

Et aujourd'hui, il était tombé sur le téléphone. Il avait déjà vu Mr ou Mrs Granger s'en servir, mais n'avait pas réellement comprit le fonctionnement. Comment une espèce de petite boîte noir avec des bouton de toutes les couleurs pouvait être utile?

-Ça sert à appeler les gens!

-Comment ça? demanda-t-il, plus curieux qu'il ne souhaitait l'être réellement.

-Et bien d'abord, tu prends le combiner. Ensuite, tu composes ton numéro, n'importe lequel, à condition que ce soit un vrai numéro, comme celui d'un de tes amis, ou de ta famille. Après, tu entends la personne que tu a appeler dans le téléphone et tu peux lui parler aussi longtemps que tu le souhaite.

-C'est comme une sorte de cheminée mais pour les moldus?

-En quelque sorte. Sauf que dans les cheminées, on nous voit. Les moldus ne se voit pas quand il appel.

Puis il avait laisser tomber pour cet objet. Mais la jeune fille savait qu'il allait lui redemander, à un moment, de venir pour lui expliquer comment fonctionnait quelque chose, et à quoi ça servait.

Un jour, alors qu'il était avec Hermione dans un magasin de vêtements pour les préparatif de Noël, il vit une tignasse blonde platine passer devant la vitrine. Il se demandait qui pouvait avoir des cheveux si blond, puisque c'était une caractéristique spéciale de sa famille. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être son père, il détestait les moldus. Il sortit de la boutique, et essaya de la repérer dans le tas de gens qui marchait dans la rue. Il vit un éclair de cheveux blond disparaître dans une petite rue, et il la suivit. Quand il eu franchis le tournant, il se retrouva dans un cul de sac. Il soupira, pensant qu'il était devenu paranoïaque. Mais alors qu'il allait rebrousser chemin, il tomba nez à nez avec son père.

-Père ! Dit-il incrédule. Mais que faites-vous ici ?

Il regardait cet homme en face de lui, la colère s'évacuant par tous les pores de sa peau, les yeux gris acier presque blanc du à la haine. Il empoigna les cheveux de son fils et lui donna un coup de genoux dans le ventre. Drago se plia en deux, le souffle coupé, des larmes perlant au bord des yeux.

Il reçu un autre coup en plein dans le nez, ce qui le fit tomber en arrière. Il se cogna la tête contre le bitume et resta sonné par terre, essayant tout de même de se relever. La tête lui tournait, il avait tout à coup une envie de vomir mais avant qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, il reçu un coup de pied dans le dos.

-Tu me dégoûtes Drago ! D'abord tu fuis le Seigneur des Ténèbres en prétextant que tu veux finir Poudlard, puis je te retrouve ici à batifoler avec une Sang-de-Bourbe ! Tu crois peut-être que je savais pas que tu était ici ? Que je te croyais encore au château ? Pour qui me prends-tu! Ingrat ! Tu fais honte à la famille ! Maintenant tu te lèves et tu viens avec moi ! Tout de suite ! Hurla Lucius.

-Non... réussit à murmurer Drago, son corps endolorit de toute part.

-Pardon ? Demanda son père avec un haussement de sourcil.

-Non, je ne viendrais pas avec toi ! Je ne veux pas servir se fou ! Je ne veux pas continuer à faire semblant d'aimer faire le mal ! Je ne veux pas me séparer d'elle !

Il était maintenant debout, se tenant au mur pour ne pas tomber. Il n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver le coup de canne qu'il reçu en pleine mâchoire, le faisant de nouveau tombé.

-Je ne te demande pas ton avis!

Il lui attrapa le poignet et transplana.

Hermione était toujours dans le magasin à regarder les articles. Elle trouva un petit haut sympa et se retourna pour le montrer à Drago mais elle ne vit le jeune homme nulle part. Elle fit le tour de magasin mais ne le vit pas.

-Excusez-moi Mrs, mais auriez-vous vu mon ami partir s'il vous plaît ? Demanda t-elle à une vendeuse.

-Oui, il est partit il y a seulement quelques minutes. Il a vu quelque chose dehors et s'est précipité vers la porte. Mais je ne sais pas par où il est partit, je suis désolé, dit la vendeuse en faisant un signe d'excuse.

-Très bien, merci quand même. Dîtes lui que je suis rentré s'il revient, merci.

Puis elle sortit, le regard dans le vide. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien put voir pour partir sans prévenir ? Il n'avait pas pu s'en aller comme ça ! Non, il allait revenir. Elle rentra chez elle, attendant impatiemment son retour. Mais les heures passaient, et il ne revenait pas. Elle commençait à paniquer quand elle entendit la porte d'entré s'ouvrir et se refermer. Elle se précipita mais fut déçu en voyant ses parents en habit d'hiver sur le seuil, les joues rougit par le froid.

-Et bien ma chérie, on dirait que tu es déçu, tu attendais quelqu'un ? Demanda sa mère. Drago n'est pas là ?

Elle regarda au-dessus de l'épaule de sa fille, puis son regard revint vers elle. Hermione essaya de cacher sa panique en affichant un sourire sur son visage.

-Non, il devait aller faire une petite course, il m'a dit qu'il ne serait pas long.

-Oh, se doit-être pour ton cadeau ! Dit Mr Granger avec joie. Il prend sûrement un temps fou à trouver quelque chose qui te ferais vraiment plaisir !

Elle opina, puis monta dans sa chambre. Si seulement Drago avait un téléphone sur lui ou n'importe quoi d'autre qui lui permettrait de savoir où il était. Mais peut-être que son père avait raison et qu'il était partit chercher son cadeau de Noël. Mais sans rien dire, c'était peu probable.

Tout la soirée elle attendit, puis la nuit. Quand vint le matin, elle se réveilla brusquement, remarquant le lit vide à coter d'elle. Ainsi donc, après plusieurs jours, il était partit, en la laissant seule. Elle aurait dut s'en douter, il avait eu ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Il l'avait séduite, et maintenant il était partit pour recommencer avec une autre. Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent le long de ses joues, se perdant dans les plis des draps.

Elle se frappa le front avec sa paume en s'insultant elle même d'avoir été si idiote. Comment avait-elle pu croire qu'elle pouvait réussir à changer Malefoy ? Comment avoir cru qu'elle pourrait avoir une chance avec lui alors qu'elle n'était qu'une simple fille de moldus et que lui était un Sang-Pur ?

Elle s'était perdu dans ce stupide pari qu'elle avait fait avec Ginny, et maintenant elle était amoureuse de Drago Malefoy, et elle ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant. Elle avait partagé sa vie, ses passions, ses envies, son lit avec cet homme, et maintenant elle se rendait compte qu'il s'était joué d'elle comme de toutes les autres avant elle. Elle était tombé dans son piège.

Elle se leva et ouvrit son armoire : ses affaires avaient toutes disparut ainsi que sa valise. Elle n'avait même pas remarquer hier tellement elle était nerveuse qu'il ne rentre pas. Mais maintenant, elle était sûr qu'il l'avait délaissé pour aller flâner ailleurs. Elle claqua la porte de son meuble et hurla de rage. Elle prit sa baguette sur sa table de nuit et appela un hibou. Quelques minutes plus tard, il toqua à sa fenêtre. Elle le laissa entré et commença à écrire une lettre sur son bureau.

 _Chère Drago Malefoy,_

 _Après plusieurs jours, je dirais même semaines, je vois enfin ton vrai visage..._

Il était enchaîner dans la cave de son propre manoir, les bras écartés, sa tête pendant mollement vers l'avant. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là, mais ça faisait déjà plusieurs jour à en croire par ses membres qui était douloureux.

Son père venait de le rejoindre, une lettre à la main.

« - Elle est arrivé il y a quelques jours ! Mais j'ai pensé que c'était trop tôt avant de pouvoir te la lire, après tout, où serait l'intérêt si tu es trop bien en point pour te faire enragé ? Là tu seras démolis ! »

Il l'avait déjà lu, le papier était déjà un peu abîmer. Il commença sa lecture, et le jeune homme, bien qu'enchaîner et battu plus que son dut, ressentit une douleur beaucoup plus intense en entendant les mots que son père prononçait. Des mots qui avait été écrits par Elle.

 _Chère Drago Malefoy,_

 _Après plusieurs jours, je dirais même plusieurs semaines, je vois enfin ton vrai visage de sale type. Je t'ai accueillis chez moi, je t'ai fais rencontrer les personnes qui compte le plus pour moi, je t'ai laissé découvrir des choses chez moi que personne n'avait vu ou su, je t'ai fais partager mon lit..._

 _Je pensais t'avoir changer, ou tout du moins avec moi, que tu ai enfin appris que peut importe d'où viennent les gens, seul les actes et les personnalités compte et non la pureté de leur sang. Je pensais que tu avais réussis à abandonner cette idée stupide, mais apparemment je me suis fourvoyé puisque tu es partit, ayant réussis à prendre la seule chose à quoi je tenais le plus et que je voulais donner au seul homme de ma vie._

 _Tu ma trahis, et même si je devrais en avoir l'habitude avec toi, je ne peux cesser de me dire quelle idiote j'ai été de croire un seul instant que nous deux c'était possible, qu'on avait peut-être un avenir ensemble. Je suis certes en colère contre toi mais je suis aussi amoureuse de toi. Tu pourras ainsi le dire à toute l'école si ça te chante, mais au moins moi, je n'aurais pas honte d'assumer ça. J'aurais juste honte pour toi, qui aura donner de ton temps et de ta chair à une Sang-de-Bourbe comme moi._

 _Je m'en veux tellement d'être entré dans ton jeu ! De t'avoir fais confiance ! Jamais tu ne changeras, jamais tu ne grandiras... Je ne suis pas choqué, je suis déçu. J'espérais autre chose venant de toi que ce soudain revirement. J'espère qu'un jour tu t'en mordras les doigts, et que le mal qui tu as fais aux autres te seras fais en plus fort encore, ainsi tu sauras à quel point tu m'as blessé._

 _Certes ce n'est pas la première fois, mais ce fut la seule qui pour moi fut la plus dure, parce que je t'ai ouvert mon cœur, et que tu l'as pris pour le briser aussi sec._

 _En espérant que tes nombreuses conquête vont te satisfaire,_

 _Hermione Granger,_

 _Ton ancienne, stupide et hideuse petite amie._

Drago avait tout entendu. Comment pouvait-elle croire qu'il l'avait abandonner ? Comment pouvait-elle croire qu'il avait jouer un rôle avec elle ? Des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de ses joues scarifié par de nombreuses ecchymoses. Un sanglot le secoua tout entier, lui faisant pousser un gémissement de douleur.

Son père l'attrapa par les cheveux pour lui relever la tête et le regarda dans les yeux, une moue de dégoût sur le visage.

-Tu es indigne de porter mon nom, mais crois bien que tu vas l'oublier et rester auprès de nous jusqu'au bout mon garçon. Je ne laisserais pas une petite catin de Sang-de-Bourbe me voler mon fils !

-Tu pourras me forcer à rester auprès de lui, ça c'est certain. Mais jamais tu ne pourras m'empêcher de l'aimer ! Ni toi avec tes idéaux raciste et arriéré, ni le Lord Noir avec ses sombres pouvoirs. Je ne crois plus en tout ce que tu m'as dit, je ne crois plus en la pureté d'un sang, ni à l'honneur d'un sorcier de Sang-Pur ! Je serais obliger de rester à ses cotés, soit ! Mais jamais je ne partagerais l'idéal que vous voulez faire régner ! Jamais je ne tuerais d'innocent ! Jamais je n'en torturerais ! Jamais je ne ferais de mal ! Alors autant me tuer maintenant, parce que je ne changerais pas d'avis, peut importe le temps que je passerais à être torturé, frappé ou tout ce que tu veux. Je ne serais qu'un boulet de plus à la botte de cet abrutit que tu sers depuis des années en laissant de coté ta famille !

-Comment oses-tu...

-Tu nous as abandonné ! Tu as rabaissé mère, tu as battus ton fils, tu ne t'attaques qu'au faible, ou alors tu agis en lâche en attaquant par derrière. Tu n'as aucun honneur ! Cracha-t-il en direction de son père.

Lucius se recula et sortit sa baguette de sa canne. Il la brandit devant lui. Il resta figé quelques instant, le regard haineux détaillant son fils de la tête au pieds.

 _-Endoloris !_

Drago hurla de toute ses forces en sentant l'affreuse douleur du sortilège le frapper en pleine poitrine. Il tirait sur ses chaînes, son corps se tortillant pour échapper à la douleur, sa tête cognant contre le mur derrière lui à causes de tous ces spasmes. Il hurlait a s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Lucius voyait son fils souffrir, mais aucunes émotions ne l'atteignait. Il voyait cet homme à forte carrure, à la peau d'albâtre, se débattre. Il voyait chacun de ses muscles se tendre. Il n'avait encore jamais remarquer à quel point son fils pouvait être bien bâtis. Il était plus grand, plus musclés et plus beau que lui même. Un mélange parfait de Narcissa et de lui. Malgré tout, il voulait qu'il souffre, qu'il paye pour ce qu'il avait dit. Non, il n'était pas un lâche ! Il faisait son devoir envers son maître.

Il rompit le sortilège et vit Drago respirer avec difficulté. Il était en sueur, les veines saillantes sous sa peau. Il sortit de la cave pour le laisser s'affaiblir davantage.

Les vacances étaient désormais terminé, et Hermione regardait le paysage défiler devant ses yeux, assise dans l'un des wagon du Poudlard Express. Ses deux meilleurs amis étaient assis en face d'elle.

Elle ne disait rien, le regard dans le vague. Elle savait que bientôt elle retrouverait Malefoy dans les appartements des préfets, et elle n'était décidément pas prête à le revoir. Comment pouvait-elle encore partager un appartement avec lui après ce qu'il lui avait fait ? Elle ne savait pas comment réagir, mais fût tiré de sa rêverie par Harry qui lui prit la main.

-Mione, on a pas eu une seule nouvelle de toi pendant les vacances, que s'est-il passé ? Demanda prudemment le brun à la cicatrice.

-Il ne s'est rien passé, dit-elle glacial en retirant rapidement sa main. Je suis seulement un peu fatigué c'est tout.

Ils la regardèrent, ne sachant quoi faire. Ils avaient réussit à demander à Dumbledore de les laisser retourner à Londres pour faire le voyage avec leur amie puisqu'ils étaient resté à Poudlard pour l'hiver. Elle soupira et se replongea dans ses pensées. Elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et se refermé, ni que quelqu'un venait s'asseoir à coter d'elle. Soudain, une tête rousse sortit de nulle part se mit en face d'elle. Des grand yeux vert, des tâches de rousseurs, des long cheveux de feu, Ginny se tenait devant la jeune fille le regard soucieux.

-Hermione ? Est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui très bien ! Mais bon sang foutez-moi la paix ! S'écria t-elle.

Ginny recula prestement. Jamais encore sa meilleure amie ne lui avait parlé comme ça, et elle se doutait que quelque chose clochait. Cependant, elle décida d'attendre d'être seule avec elle avant de dire quoi que ce soit, sachant que le sujet était tabou avec les deux garçon. Elle regardait ses meilleurs amis, et soupira de plus belle. Elle savait que pour avoir la paix elle devait faire la conversation. Aussi, engagea t-elle la conversation sur un sujet des plus sérieux.

-Au fait, vous en êtes ou des Horcruxes ? Demanda t-elle en baissant la voix.

-Et bien avec Dumbledore on en a détruit pas mal : le collier Serpentard, la coupe de Poufsouffle, le diadème de Serdaigle, la bague des Gunt, le journal de Jédusor. Il ne manque plus que le serpent Nagini, répondit Harry, soudain le regard sombre. Je ne sais pas comment on va faire pour le détruire celui là...

Il va falloir se rendre au plus près de Tu-sais-qui ! C'est le seul moyen ! Dit fermement Ginny.

-Ginny, c'est impossible ! Il nous tuerait sur le champs ! Dit Ron en regardant sa sœur comme si elle était folle.

-Mais non ! Ron réfléchis : Tu-sais-qui ne sais pas que vous recherchez les Horcruxes. Il veut sûrement attaquer le château, ou le ministère ! Il ne s'attendra pas à ce qu'on vienne à lui !

-Tu n'as pas tout à fais tord... murmura Harry.

-Quoi ? Harry tu as perdu la tête ? Se vendre à lui comme ça ? C'est du suicide ! Paniqua Ron.

-Finalement je suis d'accord aussi, dit Hermione. Après tout, il pense qu'on attend qu'il vienne, mais si on va à lui, on sera en position de force puisque c'est nous qui créeront l'élément de surprise !

-Vous êtes des grands malades... s'insurgea le rouquin.

-Mais les autres l'ignorait déjà, projetant des plans tous plus fou les uns que les autres. Quand soudain, Hermione eu une idée.

-Il nous faut prévenir l'Ordre. On ne peut pas y aller sans renfort, et encore moins maintenant ! Il nous faut un plan, et un plan solide, et encore de la préparation. Ça va nous prendre quelques semaines, mais si on peaufine bien, je pense que c'est là notre échappatoire.

-Tu as raison, je vais envoyer un hibou à Dumbledore dès que...

-Non ! Tu ne sais pas si le courrier est intercepté ou pas ! Il faut que tu ailles le voir dès qu'on rentre au château !

-Mais Hermione, il n'est pas là, il m'a dit qu'il ne revenait que dans quelques jours... C'est lui qui nous a déposé à King's Cross.

-Dans ce cas, il va falloir utiliser le réseau de cheminette pour prévenir Lupin et les Weasley.

-Non ! Je refuse que ma famille soit mise en danger ! C'est une idée complètement rocambolesque ! Tu serais prête à tous nous menez à la mort ? On n'est pas tous suicidaire !

-Ronald Weasley ! Je fais tout pour essayer de sauver notre petit monde, ta petite famille et tout ce que tu as de plus chère au même titre que Harry et tous les membres de l'Ordre ! Si tu n'es pas capable de supporter le fait que nous soyons en guerre, c'est ton problème, mais dans ce cas tu quittes l'ordre ! Hurla Hermione au visage de son meilleur ami devenu rouge pivoine.

Il avait le visage bouffit par la colère, mais ne dit rien, se ratatinant sur son siège en regardant le paysage.

-Bon ! Maintenant ! Il va falloir mettre au point un scénario plausible pour convaincre les membres.

-Ça va être compliqué ! Je pense qu'il sont du même avis que Ron... commença Ginny.

-Justement, raison de plus pour leur faire changer d'avis ! On aura l'avantage, on ne peut pas laisser passer une chance comme ça, et puis on aura Dumbledore avec nous !

-Hermione, Dumbledore ne pourra pas combattre Voldemort, il n'est plus assez fort, c'est moi qui dois m'en charger, mais pour ça, il faut que quelqu'un réussisse à tuer se fichu serpent ! Sinon je ne donne pas chère de ma peau, grimaça Harry.

-Bien dans ce cas, je parlerais à l'Ordre en leur exposant les possibilité de se revirement.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'en parler plus car le train entra en gare de Pré-au-lard. Il mirent rapidement leurs robe de sorcier et sortirent en même temps que tous les autres élèves. À en croire la populace qui s'agglutinait sur le quai, tous les élèves devaient être rentré pour les vacances.

« Pas tous chez eux en tout cas... pensa Hermione. »

Malgré que plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés, elle ne cessait de penser à Malefoy. Elle l'aimait, et elle se détestait de ressentir ça pour quelqu'un qui ne le méritait pas, quelqu'un comme lui.

Il prirent les calèches en direction du château. Une fois arrivé, ils allèrent dans la grande salle pour leur dîner. Hermione redoutait de plus en plus le moment où elle allait revoir ce satané petit rat avec qui elle avait passé un début de vacances formidable, avant d'être rejeter comme une mal-propre. Comme une Sang-de-Bourbe.

Le dîner se passa tranquillement, mais Hermione était fatiguer. Elle ne voulait plus rien faire à part dormir aussi longtemps qu'elle le pouvait. Elle se leva en disant à ses amis qu'elle était fatigué, puis sortit de la grande salle. Mais c'était sans compter sur la petite commère de Ginny qui lui courut après.

-Hermione attends !

-Ginny, s'il te plaît je suis fatigué là...

-À d'autres Hermione ! Je sais reconnaître quand tu es fatigué et quand tu ne va pas bien moralement. Et la tu ne vas pas bien moralement. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-C'est compliqué...

-J'ai tout mon temps, sourit-elle.

-J'ai passé mes vacances avec Malefoy, lâcha d'un coup Hermione.

-Quoi ? S'écria Ginny surprise.

 _Il était là en face d'elle, la tenant fermement par la taille. Elle était habillé d'une robe de soirée rose pâle, lui d'un costume onéreux noir. Ses cheveux platine ébouriffé, il regardait la jeune fille avec tristesse, mais tout en souriant. Elle passa une main dans sa nuque et se rapprocha davantage de lui, pour profité de chaque instant. Elle put de nouveau sentir son parfum qui l'avait tellement manqué, cet odeur musqué. Elle mit la tête dans le cou du jeune homme. Il la recula légèrement de lui pour lui faire face._

 _-Tu sais que tu est en train de rêver n'est-ce pas ? Lui dit-il doucement._

 _-Bien sûr que je le sais, dans la réalité, je te hais, soupira t-elle. Mais dans mes rêves, tu es l'homme parfait, comme dans mes souvenirs avant que tu partes..._

 _-Je ne suis pas celui que tu penses... Ce n'est pas de ma faute... commença t-il._

 _-Non, ne dit rien. Laisse moi profiter du moment s'il te plaît._

 _Il la serra davantage contre lui. Que ça faisait du bien d'être à nouveaux dans ses bras, sans douleur, juste la tendresse de ses gestes, la douceur de sa peau, l'odeur de ses cheveux et de son cou délicat. Ses yeux magnifique qui ne cessaient de l'obséder depuis qu'il était partit._

 _-Hermione je... Je sais que tu me hais... Mais rien n'est de ma faute tu comprends ? Je ne voulais pas partir comme ça... Je suis bien trop attaché à toi !_

 _-Oui, le toi du rêve... Celui que j'imagine, celui que j'aimerais entendre dire ça..._

 _-Non Hermione tu ne comprends pas ! Tu rêves mais c'est réel ! C'est moi Drago !_

 _-Bien sûr que c'est toi Drago, sourit-elle. Et dire que c'est réel c'est tellement cliché... Dans tous les rêves on dit ça._

 _-Non là je te jure que c'est pour de vrai !_

 _-Tu dis n'importe quoi..._

 _-Hermione, j'ai passé les jours les plus merveilleux qui soit à tes cotés, pourquoi serais-je partis ?_

 _-Je ne sais pas... répondit-elle soudain troublé._

 _-Hermione, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps... sauve moi s'il te plaît !_

 _Puis il disparut dans un nuage de fumé. Elle regarda partout autours d'elle, et tout devenait noir. Elle courut d'un bout à l'autre de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, mais ne pouvait pas sortir, elle était coincé. Soudain, elle entendit des voix s'élever de nulle part._

 _-Tu continue à jouer... Je t'avais pourtant dis de ne pas faire de choses comme ça, ricana la voix nasillarde d'une femme qu'elle reconnut que trop bien._

 _Soudain, elle sentit le sol s'ouvrir sous elle, et la dernière chose qu'elle sentit fut une douleur horrible au dessus de son sein gauche et elle entendit un cri perçant d'homme. Celui de Drago._

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, se redressant d'un coup dans son lit, en sueur. Ses cheveux lui collant au front, elle sortit d'un pas mal assuré pour aller dans la salle de bain. Elle se vit dans le miroir, et cru qu'elle allait défaillir. Elle voyait une entaille profonde au-dessus de son sein gauche. Ça lui lançait douloureusement, mais elle était choquer de voir cette blessure. Après tout, elle avait rêver, et comment pouvait-on se blesser dans un rêve ? Elle se promit d'aller voir Mrs Pomfresh pour en savoir plus.

Elle entra dans la douche et alluma l'eau. Elle laissa couler l'eau chaude sur sa peau tendu. Voilà plusieurs semaines maintenant qu'elle était de retour à Poudlard, plusieurs semaines qu'elle avait constaté que Malefoy n'était pas venu en cours, et plusieurs semaines qu'elle avait eu cette discussion avec Ginny, le soir de la rentrée.

 _Flash Back_

-Quoi ? S'écria Ginny surprise.

-Oui tu as bien entendu, j'étais avec Malefoy. Mais pas pendant toutes les vacances. Non Monsieur est partit au bout de seulement quelques jours...

-Et alors, c'est pour ça que tu n'es pas bien ? Demanda t-elle.

-Ginny, il devait rester toutes les vacances, il est partit sans demander son reste. Il n'a prévenu personne.

Et il s'était passé quoi pour que tu sois dans un tel état ?

-Je... Je suis tombé amoureuse de lui... chuchota Hermione s'arrêtant près d'une fenêtre pour regarder le parc.

Hermione..

-Non je sais très bien ce que tu vas me dire, la coupa t-elle. « Je t'avais prévenu que tu allais souffrir, blablabla.. ». Oui je sais que j'ai merdé ! Mais pas seulement sur ça...

-Ne me dit pas que tu lui as ouvert ton lit ? Cria t-elle.

-Si... je pensais vraiment qu'il avait changer, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il se comporterait comme ça avec moi.. Je pensais qu'il tenait à moi..

-Hermione, il doit y avoir une raison simple à ça ! Peut-être qu'il n'a pas pu faire autrement, peut-être qu'il s'est perdu ou je ne sais pas...

-Ginny, il sait transplaner, il n'avait qu'à penser à ma maison et le tour est joué ! Non, il m'a juste utilisé...

-Ne dis pas ça ! Le mieux, c'est d'aller le voir pour avoir une conversation avec lui, et tu sauras tout de suite de quoi il retourne. Mais tout de même Hermione ! Tu as ouvert ton lit ! Tu aurais du éviter, même si Malefoy était le plus gentil ou le plus attentionné du monde, il fallait attendre un peu plus..

-De toute façon c'est fait, maintenant plus moyen de revenir en arrière...

 _Fin Flash Back_

L'eau coulait encore sur elle, la plongeant dans ses souvenirs. Elle se souvint de ce qu'elle avait ressentit quand elle ne l'avait pas vu dans la salle commune : du soulagement. Puis, elle avait remarquer qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre, ni dans la salle de bain. Elle avait fait attention au dîner, et il n'y était pas allé.

Elle avait ensuite ressentit comme un mal-être, un mauvais pressentiment, qui ne l'avait pas quitter depuis ce jour. Cependant, elle se refusait de pensé encore à lui.

« Il doit être avec Lui. À abattre des moldus sans raisons... »

En pensant qu'il était sûrement avec l'ennemie lui retourna l'estomac. Elle sortit de la douche et se précipita vers la cuvette des toilettes. Elle ne mangeait plus beaucoup depuis la rentrée, et donc ne rendu pas grand chose, ce qui faisait encore plus mal. Elle se releva et retourna dans la douche pour finir de se laver.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui arrivait d'être malade en pensant à lui dès le matin. Non pas qu'elle le trouvait répugnant, mais elle se dégouttait d'avoir eu une relation avec un Mangemort. Heureusement personne n'était au courant, sinon tout le monde lui aurait tourné le dos.

Elle sortit puis s'habilla rapidement. Il était à peine sept heures vingt et les cours ne commençaient qu'à huit heures trente, elle avait donc le temps d'aller à la bibliothèque. Elle passait son temps libre dans les cours et les recherches pour éviter de pensé à celui qui la hantait. Quatre mois s'était écoulé depuis le jour fatidique où il avait franchis le seuil de sa maison, quatre mois qu'elle se demandait pourquoi elle avait fait ça, sachant très bien qu'un Malefoy reste un Malefoy. Peut importe que vous donniez du tofu à un loup, celui-ci ne pourra pas changer son alimentation et retournera toujours à la viande.

C'était presque similaire pour Drago. Lui était un loup qui se nourrissait de la chair de jeune femme, et Hermione était son tofu. Mais Drago n'aimait pas le tofu. Mais le tofu aimait Drago. Mais malgré tout, Hermione espérait qu'un jour elle pourrait devenir sa louve, à lui seul. Mais plus les jours passaient, plus son espoir de le revoir s'amoindrissait. Elle devait se faire une raison, il avait décidément rejoins l'ennemie.

Elle regarda la grande pendule en haut de la porte de la bibliothèque, et vit avec horreur qu'il était presque l'heure des cours, et elle avait potion. Elle rassembla ses dernières affaires dans son sac, et courut vers les cachots. La porte était fermé, elle avait raté le coche. Mais elle ne se défila pas, et frappa doucement à la porte.

-Entrez ! Hurla une vois caverneuse.

Elle poussa le battant et entra. Elle voyait tous les regards converger vers elle. Les Serpentards avait tous un sourire narquois sur le visage, et les Gryffondors des regard surprit.

-Excusez-moi...

-30 points en moins pour Gryffondor ! Ça vous apprendra à être en retard en cours Miss Granger. Maintenant dépêchez-vous de regagner votre place, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

Mais Hermione n'écoutait déjà plus ce que son professeur disait. Sa tête lui tourna d'un coup. Elle tenta de fixer son regard sur quelque chose et ses yeux tombèrent sur une paire de botte qui s'approchaient d'elle rapidement. Elle réussit à lever les yeux, en se tenant à une des tables à coté d'elle. Rogue la regardait méchamment.

-Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi Miss Granger, siffla t-il.

-Je...

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'elle s'écroula dans les bras de son professeur, évanouit. Harry et Ron, qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de ce qu'il s'était passé, coururent en direction de leur meilleure amie. Rogue l'avait rattraper, et la portait désormais dans ses bras.

-Le cours est fini, sortez tous !

Puis il partit en direction de l'infirmerie, les deux garçons sur les talons. Il ne leur dit rien, même si leur présence ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Il marchait vite et quand il arriva, il cria le nom de l'infirmière.

Vous, vous restez dehors, dit-il en leur lançant un regard noir.

Il referma la porte sur leur nez, ils ne pouvaient pas contrer un ordre d'un professeur, il le savait. Ils attendirent donc, assis par terre, la tête contre le mur, les yeux fermés.

Pendant ce temps, Rogue avait déposer délicatement la jeune fille sur le lit que Mrs Pomfresh lui avait indiqué. Elle commença à l'ausculté.

-Elle est juste évanouie, Merlin soit loué ! Dit-elle en un soupire.

-Mais pourquoi s'est-elle évanouit ? Elle n'est que très rarement malade ! Elle est toujours présente en cours.

Rogue ne voulait pas le penser, mais il en doutait fortement. En effet, il était toujours espion pour le compte de l'Ordre dans le clan du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et il savait tout ce qu'il s'y passait, jusqu'à la moindre paroles, jusqu'à la moindre lettre.

L'infirmière tira sa baguette de sa poche et commença à dire des sorts les uns après les autres, qui servaient à savoir le moindre maux dont souffrait la personne. Elle s'arrêta, les yeux exorbités. Elle se tourna vers Rogue.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Pom-Pom ? Demanda t-il soucieux.

-Elle est enceinte...

Le visage de Rogue vira au blanc cadavre. Il se frotta les yeux de mécontentement. Il réfléchissait, il fallait une solution.

-Depuis combien de temps ? Demanda t-il soudainement.

-Presque quatre mois... soupira t-elle. Pauvre enfant, elle n'a pas encore fini de grandir qu'elle va devoir élever un enfant...

-Pom, laisser moi avec elle s'il vous plaît.

-Bien sûr Severus, dit-elle avec un sourire chaleureux.

Il s'approcha du lit ou reposait la jeune fille. Il la secoua un peu pour qu'elle se réveille. Elle bougea un peu, fronçant les sourcils et ouvrit petit à petit les yeux.

-Que...

Elle se releva rapidement, sa tête tourna un peu, la faisant retomber sur ses oreillers. Elle papillonnait des yeux et se massa la tête.

-Attendez un peu Miss Granger voyons ! Dit-il sévèrement.

-Professeur ? Mais que s'est-il passé ? Je courrais pour aller à votre cours et je... je... je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé...

-Vous êtes arrivé à bon port, puis vous vous êtes évanouie. Depuis quand n'avez-vous pas prit de vrai repas ? Demanda t-il soudain sérieux.

-Je... Je n'ai pas très faim ces temps-ci, je me concentre exclusivement à mes révisions pour les ASPICS et pour les cours Mr...

-Vous ne devriez pas abîmer votre santé ainsi ! S'écria t-il.

-Mais professeur je...

-Non je ne veux rien savoir. Je suis là pour une chose seulement. Je sais tout de ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous et Mr Malefoy.

Elle vira à l'écarlate. Ainsi donc, il était au courant, donc toute l'école allait être au courant aussi, elle allait être la risée de tout Poudlard.

-Ne vous inquiété pas, personne d'autre que moi et le Professeur Dumbledore sommes au courant, dit-il en voyant son visage.

-Mais comment l'avez vous sut ? Demanda t-elle rapidement. Je ne l'ai dit qu'à une personne, et elle est digne de confiance !

-Je suis en contacte régulier avec Lucius Malefoy pour ma mission, et j'ai lu votre lettre que vous avez envoyé à Drago Malefoy pendant les vacances de Noël. D'ailleurs, vous n'auriez jamais du ! Ça lui attire plus d'ennuis qu'autre chose !

-Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! C'est lui qui est partit ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire qu'il ait des ennuis, tout est de sa faute ! Il n'avait pas à jouer avec moi !

-Miss Granger, je me fiche de ce que vous ressentez envers se pauvre Drago, mais vous n'en avez pas fini avec lui.

-Comment ça ? Bien sûr que si j'en ai fini avec lui !

-Non, vous êtes enceinte.

Elle regarda, bouche-bée. Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Le sort s'acharnait sur elle, elle ne pouvait pas être enceinte de Malefoy, elle ne voulait pas ! Qu'allait-on dire d'elle après ça ? Non il fallait qu'elle s'en débarrasse, même si elle n'aimait pas cette idée, c'était inconcevable.

-Bien ! Il ne me reste pas d'autre choix, appelez Mrs Pomfresh, elle fera le nécessaire pour me l'enlever.

-Miss Granger, vous ne pouvez pas, vous êtes à presque quatre mois...

C'était la goutte d'eau qui à fait déborder le vase. Elle éclata en sanglot. Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit tombé amoureuse de Malefoy ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit tombé enceinte ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle aille en vacances près de chez lui ? Sa tête lui tournait affreusement quand elle sentit des bras lui encerclé la taille et le cou. Elle releva la tête, le visage envahit de larmes, et vit ses deux meilleurs amis en face d'elle.

-Hermione ! Tu nous a fais tellement peur ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Elle les regardait, elle ne pouvait pas leur dire la vérité, elle ne pouvait pas leur dire qu'elle portait l'enfant de Drago Malefoy, leur pire ennemi. Elle ne pouvait pas leur dire qu'elle était tombé amoureuse de lui. Elle opta donc pour un gros mensonge, même s'ils viendraient à le savoir, le plus tard était le mieux.

-Je n'ai pas manger ce matin, et j'ai courut pour arriver en cours... j'ai du faire une crise hypoglycémie, mentit-elle.

Elle voyait Rogue la regarder d'un regard réprobateur, mais il ne dit rien. Il lui souhaita un bon rétablissement et partit en direction de son prochain cours. Elle tourna la tête vers ses amis qui la regardaient avec méfiance.

Maintenant qu'il est partit, que s'est-il réellement passé ? Demanda Harry.

-Mais je vous dit la vérité..

Hermione, ça fait plusieurs semaines que tu ne mange presque plus rien, tu te donnes encore plus à fond dans tes devoirs, on te voit encore moins qu'en début d'année ! Et pourtant on te voyait déjà pas beaucoup, soupira Ron.

-Je vais bien, j'ai juste besoin de reprendre des forces...

Elle se mit debout et récupéra ses affaires que Harry lui tendait avant de quitter l'infirmerie avec eux en direction de sa salle commune. Une fois là-bas, Harry fit apparaître plusieurs plat avec des fruits, des gâteaux et des jus de fruits.

-Aller mange !

-Mais je n'ai pas faim, fit-elle pour se défendre.

-Je ne te demande pas ton avis, tu manges un point c'est tout ! Ron, c'est pour Hermione cette nourriture.

-Mais elle ne va pas tout manger, je ne veux pas faire de gâchis, répliqua t-il la bouche pleine.

Hermione éclata de rire, suivit de près par le brun. Elle aimait vraiment être avec ses amis, elle en oubliait presque toutes ses mauvaises aventures depuis le début de l'année. Croyant que Harry allait abandonner l'idée de la faire manger, elle s'assit à table et sortit ses livres de cours.

-Tu fais quoi là ? Non, non et non Hermione, la réprimanda t-il en lui arrachant ses affaires des mains. Tu manges, et après on verra pour les cours.

Elle fit la grimace mais prit un gâteaux d'une main tremblante. Elle regarda le petit bout de nourriture pendants quelques secondes avant de croquer dedans. Elle mâcha longtemps et ses surpris à avoir très faim. Elle mangea goulûment les petits gâteaux, puis prit un verre de jus de citrouille et attaqua les fruits.

Ses amis la regardaient les yeux ronds de la voir ainsi engloutir les différents mets. Ils ne l'avaient jamais vu autant manger et ils furent surprit de voir qu'elle avait tout fini de ce qu'il y avait dans les plateaux.

Elle se tourna vers eux, la bouche couverte de miettes, le ventre plein. Elle avait oublié la sensation de bien être quand on est repu. Elle leur sourit en essuyant sa bouche, mais elle sentit soudain son estomac se retourner. Elle courut vers les toilettes la main sur la bouche et vomi tout dans les toilettes.

-Hermione ça va ? Demanda Ron qui lui tenait les cheveux pour empêcher qu'elle les salisse.

-Oui ça va... J'ai du manger trop vite... répondit-elle la voix rauque.

Harry s'approcha d'elle et toucha son front. Il fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Elle tira la chasse, baissa la lunettes et s'assit dessus en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Comment allait-elle faire si elle ne pouvait pas manger sans que ce petit être ne rejette toute la nourriture qu'elle ingérait ? Elle soupira d'avance en pensant au temps qu'il lui restait avant qu'elle ne soit enfin tranquille.

Elle avait toujours voulu fonder une famille, mais pas à cet âge, pas comme ça, pas maintenant. Elle s'imaginait mariée avec un homme beau et grand, les yeux pleins d'amour pour elle, présent pour elle à chaque moment de sa grossesse et de sa vie. Mais voilà, elle était enceinte de Malefoy, elle n'était pas mariée et son grand amour n'avait pas les yeux pleins d'amour pour elle, il la haïssait depuis toujours.

-Je vais me coucher, dit-elle à ses amis. Vous pouvez rester ici, de toute façon je suis toute seule ici, vous ne dérangerez pas.

-On va aller en cours mais merci, on viendra te voir ce soir et on t'emmène dîner. Et ce n'est pas une option ! Dit Harry en voyant qu'elle allait protester.

Ils partirent avant qu'elle n'ait put dire quoi que ce soit. De toute manière, ils ne connaissaient pas le mot de passe pour rentrer dans sa salle commune alors elle serait tranquille jusqu'au lendemain. Il lui fallait du repos, et elle devait envoyer une lettre, elle ne pouvait pas garder ça pour elle.

Elle alla dans sa chambre et écrivit juste une phrase : « _Viens me voir, Hermione._ » elle la donna au hibou qu'elle avait appeler avec sa baguette, et attendit ce qui lui semblait être des heures.

Enfin elle entendit frapper doucement à la porte de sa chambre. Elle reconnu la petite tête rousse passer la porte et avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un pas de plus, elle courut se jeter dans ses bras en larmes. La fille Weasley était la seule à connaître le mot de passe puisqu'elle venait souvent la voir le week-end quand elle restait dans sa salle ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi te mets tu dans des états pareil ? S'inquiéta Ginny.

-Ginny, oh Ginny... Je suis dans la bouse d'hippogriffe jusqu'au cou !

-Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Expliques !Je me suis évanouis en cours de potion ce matin et...

-Oh par Merlin ! Ça va ?

-Oui ça va, enfin non... Je ne sais même plus quoi penser, soupira , calme toi. Assieds-toi, et raconte moi tout.

-Je suis enceinte...

La rousse eu un mouvement de recul. Elle n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Sa meilleure amie était enceinte, et elle savait très bien de qui. Elle la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter, sans un mots. Elle savait que la jeune brune n'avait pas besoin de parler, mais d'une présence réconfortante.

-Merci, souffla Hermione au bout de quelques minutes.

-Je t'en prie, sourit-elle. Tu es prête à m'en dire plus ?

Elle était toujours dans les bras de son amie, et elle débita tout ce qu'elle savait : qu'elle était enceinte depuis presque quatre mois, qu'elle ne pouvait plus avorter, qu'elle n'arrivait plus à manger sinon elle vomissait tout, qu'elle avait la tête qui tournait.

-Tu ne lui a pas envoyer une lettre ? S'étonna t-elle.

-Pardon ? Et pour lui dire quoi ? «Salut Malefoy, ça fait longtemps ! Comment vas-tu ? Au fait, juste pour que tu le saches, je suis enceinte de toi ! Aller bye ! »

-Il a le droit de savoir !

-Non mais c'est n'importe quoi ! De toute façon, je ne veux pas le garder ! Si c'est pour voir une réplique parfaite de Drago...

Elle frissonna rien qu'à cette idée. Non, elle ne pouvait pas le garder, ça c'était sur ! Elle le mettrait dans un orphelinat, le ferait adopter, n'importe quoi, mais elle ne pouvait pas garder l'enfant d'un Mangemort. Surtout s'il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à son père, beau comme un Dieu.

-Tu n'es pas sérieuse j'espère ! S'écria soudain son amie. Tu ne vas pas faire ça ! C'est horrible ! Tu serais capable de vivre avec sa sur la conscience ? Sachant qu'un petit être sans défense souffrira toute sa vie du manque de ses parents ? Ce n'est pas de sa faute si vous avez fait une connerie et que vous ne vous êtes pas protégé pendant vos parties de jambes en l'air ! Tu n'as donc rien appris de l'expérience de Harry ? Comment il s'est sentit sans ses parents ? Sauf que lui, il sait que ses parents l'aimait plus que tout ! Ton enfant, lui, pensera que tu l'as abandonné parce que tu ne l'aimais pas ! Et un beau jour, il viendra frapper à ta porte et te dire « salut maman, c'est moi ! Tu sais l'enfant que tu as abandonné il y a de ça 20 ans ! ». qu'il te ressemble ou pas, tu dois l'assumer, tu n'as pas le droit de lui faire ça ! Il n'a rien demandé !

Hermione la regarda sans rien dire. Elle avait raison, et la brune le savait. Elle se prit la tête dans ses mains et des larmes coulèrent malgré elle. Elle était foutu, sa vie était foutu, jamais elle ne connaîtrait l'amour, jamais elle ne pourrait avoir une belle et grande famille, personne ne voudrait d'elle maintenant qu'elle allait avoir un enfant avec un Mangemort. Elle était finit avant même d'avoir pu commencer à vivre pleinement.

-Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Une naissance c'est un bel événement !

-Parce qu'avoir un enfant à mon âge c'est bien ? Avoir un enfant avec un Mangemort c'est bien ? L'élever seule c'est bien ?

-Qui t'a dit que tu devais être seule ? Et Drago alors ? Tu crois qu'il ne va pas assumer ses actes ?

-C'est un lâche ! Il s'en fou royal de moi, et à plus forte raison de ce qui se rapporte à moi. Je suis une Sang-de-Bourbe je te rappel Gin..

-Et alors, ce n'est pour autant qu'il ne peut pas passer outre ça ! Regarde Sirius, toute sa famille était pro-« Tu-sais-qui », lui rappela t-elle. Et pourtant c'était l'ami fidèle de Lily qui était une née-moldu aussi !

-Mais Drago ce n'est pas pareil, c'est un Malefoy, il a toujours été anti-moldu et encore plus anti-née-moldu...

-Tout le monde peut changer Mione.

Elle la prit de nouveau dans ses bras. Soudain, des coups donner à la fenêtre leur fit lever la tête. Un hibou était suspendu à la fenêtre, attendant qu'on lui ouvre, avec une lettre dans le bec. Hermione saisit la lettre qu'il tenait, l'ouvrit précipitamment. Elle parcourut les quelques lignes à une vitesse fulgurante. Son visage choquer se tourna vers Ginny.

-Quoi ? Que ce passe t-il ? Mione ?

Écoute :

 _Hermione,_

 _Nous avons enfin découvert ou est le repère de Voldemort, son QG. Préparez-vous tous, les membres de l'A.D, nous attaquons cette nuit. Préviens bien tout le monde,_

 _Lupin._

-Tu n'as pas une idée d'où peut-être ce QG ? Demanda précipitamment Ginny.

-Non, aucune.. soupira Hermione.

-Mais en-fait, Hermione savait très bien où était le QG, elle avait elle même suggérer ce repère à l'Ordre. Elle espérait se tromper, mais son instinct lui dit qu'elle avait visé juste.

-Il faut vite prévenir les autres ! S'écria Hermione qui sauta sur ses pieds pour aller se changer en vitesse.

Elle mit un jean à la va-vite et se rendit compte qu'elle n'arrivait déjà plus à le fermer. Elle enfila alors un grand t-shirt qui cachait tout ce qu'elle avait à cacher, enfin si elle ne levait pas trop les bras. « Et puis tempis, le survit de notre monde dépend de cette bataille. ».

Elle attrapa le bras de Ginny, prit sa baguette et courut pour aller à l'étage des cours. Elle s'arrêta enfin à bout de souffle.

-Tu prends les salles de gauche, moi celles de droites, et on prend tous les membres de l'A.D. Que l'on peut.

Ginny opina d'un signe de tête et fonça. Hermione entra en trombe dans la première salle sous l'œil curieux du professeur.

-Désoler professeur, mais c'est une urgence ! Alerte ! Cria t-elle en sortant de la salle.

Il y a quelques jours, tous les membres avait décider d'utiliser un mot de code pour prévenir toute l'AD mais sans alerter les autres élèves. Les professeurs avaient été prévenu, au cas où ça arriverait.

Elle entendit des raclements de chaise puis des pas qui la suivaient.

-Allez dans toutes les salles de cours ! Vite !

Elle courut elle même jusqu'au cachot où personne ne voulait affronter le professeur Rogue. Elle ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir et entra dans la salle. C'était le second cours de potion de la journée pour sa propre classe.

-Harry ! Hurla t-elle sous les yeux ahurit des élèves. Alerte ! J'ai reçu la lettre de Lunard ! Professeur ! Ça vaut pour vous aussi ! Dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Allez-y foncé ! Je vous rejoins.

Elle se précipita dehors, les élèves de 7ème années sur les talons. Elle courut jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous : la tour d'astronomie.

Ils arrivèrent quasiment tous en même temps, face au Pr Dumbledore. Il les stoppa d'un geste puis ferma les yeux en levant sa baguette.

Tout le monde est près ? Donnez-vous tous la mains, et formez un cercle. Harry, Hermione, donnez-moi vos mains.

Une fois que tout le monde fut prêt, il transplana en direction du terrier. La petite armée arriva seine et sauve et fut accueillit par tous les membres de l'Ordre qui était présent.

-Remus ! Cria Harry en se jetant à son cou. Je croyais que ce devait être que dans quelques jours ? Pourquoi si vite ?

-Nous avons apprit de source sûr que Voldemort sait pour les Horcruxes ! Il sait que tu les a tous détruits, et il sait que Nagini est le prochain, il a trouver un nouveau moyen de rester en vie ! Je ne sais pas encore lequel, mais il se pourrait que ce soit la plus noir des magies, et que c'est irréversible. Après il sera invincible ! Il ne faut pas perdre de temps !

-Allons-y !

Dans le brouhaha, Hermione n'entendit pas Ginny s'approcher d'elle.

-Tu n'y va pas Mione ! Dit-elle d'un ton grave.

-Et puis quoi encore ? Depuis quand ? Harry à besoin de moi !

-Quelqu'un d'autre à besoin de toi en ce moment, dit-elle en regardant son ventre, qui commençait à se voir, maintenant qu'elle n'était plus dans le déni.

-Non ! Je ne veux pas si ce monstre reste en vie ! Et si par ma mort il perd sa vie, alors tant mieux ! Cria t-elle.

Des personnes se retournèrent vers elle en entendant les cris des jeunes filles. Mais le temps pressait et ils se remirent tous en cercles, pour transplaner vers le QG.

Ils arrivèrent devant des grilles immenses et noires, fermant un jardin immense. Ils virent en face d'eux une bâtisse énorme : un manoir.

-On est où là ? Demanda quelqu'un.

Mais avant que quiconque puisse dire quelque chose, Hermione sortit de sa torpeur.

-C'est le Manoir des Malefoy, dit-elle les yeux grand ouvert de stupeur.

* * *

Et voilà les loulous!

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé! N'avez-vous pas été déçu de qui envoie la lettre, de qui la reçoit, etc.

Alors selon vous, que va-t-il arriver à Drago? Toutes les réponses en fin de semaine

bisous

Ocelena


	15. Chapitre 14

Salut les p'tits loups! Et oui c'est encore moi!

Je vous mets ce petit chapitre en avance pour une raison: demain je ne pourrais pas, ayant quelque chose de prévue avec une amie. Mais je ne pouvais clairement pas renoncer à vous offrir ce petit croissant chaud et vous faire languir pendant encore plusieurs jours! Non, impossible. Je risquerais ma peau d'auteure dans cette histoire O.o

Mais bref! Beaucoup ont apprécié ce chapitre! Tant mieux je dois dire. Je pense que les lemons font leurs petits effets (oui oui je vous prend tous pour des pervers, à la même enseigne que moi :RireMachiavélique: ).

Dans ce chapitre qui suit, les réponses sur Drago (ouiiiii beaucoup de Drago, pauvre Drago... ), des méchants en voulez-vous en voilà, et la réapparition de Ron et de Harry (beaucoup plus que ces minuscules petites apparitions le chapitre précédant).

Je vous laisse à votre lecture et on se retrouve en bas!

* * *

Chapitre 14:

Il avait perdu le compte des jours, il ne savait même plus s'il était vivant ou mort, ou s'il préférait être vivant ou mort. Mais c'était sans compter sur sa chère tante qui venait presque tous les jours pour lui montrer qu'il était bel et bien vivant, et que comme toute créature, il pouvait ressentir beaucoup de choses désagréable.

Il était toujours enchaîner, à bout de force, mais il ne lâchait rien. Il disait toujours non, il ne voulait pas le rejoindre, pour rien au monde.

Désormais, on pouvait apercevoir des plaies sur son torse, ses bras et ses jambes. Il avait subit le _Sectumsempra_ pour la seconde fois de sa vie, mais les soins apporté sur lui était bien minime. Mais il avait survécu, et c'était le principal.

Il souhaitait vraiment mourir et il savait qu'il était dur à tuer, malgré toutes les tortures qu'on lui avait infligées. Les Doloris, les coups de couteau, les coups de poings ou de pieds. Tous les jours ils lui donnaient à manger, mais jamais assez, aussi, son estomac grondait à longueur de journée.

Un jour, il entendit une conversation bien étrange, mais qui ne l'intéressait pas outre-mesure. Il se surprit à écouter, ne serait-ce que pour faire passer le temps.

-Je te jure qu'il l'a trouvé !

-Tu dis n'importe quoi...

C'était deux Mangemort, Dolohov et Macnair, ceux qui surveillaient souvent les cachots du Manoir Malefoy.

-Je te dis que si, j'ai surpris une conversation du maître avec Malefoy, il disait qu'il avait réussit.

-Mais tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles ! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il avait envie de faire de toute façon !

-Si je le sais ! Le sortilège d' _une vie pour une vie_ !

-Comment sais-tu ça ? Même moi je n'étais pas au courant !

-Je te l'ai dis, j'ai surpris une conversation !

Le sortilège d' _une vie pour une vie_? Ça ne disait rien à Drago. Il voulait en savoir plus, mais les Mangemorts remontèrent, et il ne put rien entendre d'autre.

Il s'était sûrement endormit parce qu'il fut réveillé par un saut d'eau glacée balancé sur lui. Il frissonna sous l'eau froide, mais ne bougea pas. Il était tellement épuisé qu'il ne pouvait faire aucun mouvement.

-Ça fait plusieurs mois maintenant que tu es ici, et je ne savais pas si idiot ! Ricana son père. Je pensais que tu aurais compris qu'il fallait s'allier au maître avant toute chose !

-… non... jamais... réussit-il à articuler.

-Pardon ? Je n'ai pas compris, qu'as-tu dis ?

-… Non... Jamais je... Ne le … Rejoindrais... c'est ma décision... « père »...

-Dans ce cas, quelques temps encore ici ne te feront pas de mal, soupira t-il en rebroussant chemin.

Il n'éprouvait plus aucun plaisir à faire ça, mais il fallait qu'il le fasse, sinon les répercussions serait énorme. Au début, il avait aimé se défouler sur son fils. Mais ça ne lui faisait jamais changer d'avis, et Drago restait dans son mutisme. Aussi, Lucius ne trouvait pas grand chose de réjouissant sur la durée.

Drago entendit son père sortir et il pu se laisser aller. Des larmes de rage et de fatigue coulèrent sur ses joues, silencieusement. Il n'en pouvait plus, il était épuisé. Il avait tenté la légilimencie pour s'infiltrer dans les rêves d'Hermione. Il avait réussit, mais il avait pu constaté qu'elle lui en voulait énormément, ne sachant pas que le jeune homme n'était en aucun cas responsable de sa désertion. Mais lui comme elle avait été trompé, et Hermione ne pouvait pas deviner qu'il s'était fait enlever par son propre père. Il avait essayé de lui dire, mais chaque fois elle le coupait.

Finalement il lui avait demander de le sauver, mais elle ne venait pas, elle ne l'avait pas crut.

Il pensait à elle chaque jours, pour l'aider à avancer, pour l'aider à survivre à cet enfer. Il revoyait son visage doux, ses yeux chocolat ambré, son petit nez retroussé avec plein de petites tâches de rousseur, sa bouche pulpeuse qu'il aimait tant embrasser.

Il essayait de se rappeler l'odeur du parfum de ses cheveux, l'odeur de sa peau. Il ne se souvenait presque plus de tous ces petits détails, ni même du timbre de sa voix, de cette petite voix avec laquelle elle l'avait toujours insulté, remit à sa place, mais aussi récemment susurré des mots doux, charmé.

Chaque jours il faisait en sorte que son souvenir reste, mais chaque jours c'était de plus en plus difficile. Pourtant ce n'est pas la volonté qui manquait ! Il voulait s'en sortir, il voulait la retrouver, lui dire tout ce qu'il s'est passé, lui avouer qu'il l'aime plus que sa propre vie.

Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il suive la chevelure doré dans cette foule ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si curieux ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit tombé dans cette famille ? Si seulement il avait eut des parents qui acceptaient les nés-moldus, tout ceci n'aurait pas eu lieu d'être.

Malheureusement pour lui, il était enchaîner, sans possibilité de s'enfuir, sans pouvoir partir loin de cet homme qui depuis sa naissance lui a fait vivre un enfer. Certes il avait toujours eu ce qu'il voulait, hormis un père aimants.

Il avait été élever comme un aristocrate, ce qu'il était, mais un mauvais aristocrate. Il avait toujours haït ces racailles de Sang-de-Bourbe, et pourtant, il était tomber amoureux de l'une d'elle, et au fur et à mesure qu'il la côtoyait, il remarquait bien qu'elle n'avait rien d'une racaille !

Elle était belle, intelligente, gentille, douce, souriante, avec du caractère. Et en plus de tout ça, c'était une extraordinaire sorcière, beaucoup plus forte que la plupart des Sang-Pur. Il s'en voulait tellement de tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir ces dernières années, toutes les insultes qu'il lui avait proféré, les regards mauvais. Il avait même faillit lui faire du mal physiquement cet été, à quelques mètre seulement de l'endroit où il se trouvait en ce moment même. Jamais il n'aurait pensé ressentir tant de honte en lui.

Il fut secoué par de gros sanglots. Il ne pourrait plus jamais se regarder en face si il cédait, il ne pourrait vivre dans un monde où elle ne vivait pas, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se laisser mourir. Mais comment faire quand toute une horde de Mangemort venait tous les jours pour lui donner un à un son châtiment ?

Il ne savait pas si son corps allait encore supporter longtemps toute cette douleur. Il pleurait, et ça lui faisait mal partout, mais peut importe, il ne pouvait pas arrêter, se sentant beaucoup trop coupable. Il était mauvais, et personne ne réussira jamais à le changer : sauf Hermione. Elle avait toujours les bon mots, toujours les bons sourires, les bons gestes.

Soudain il se tut, entendant des bruits de pas allant dans sa direction. Il ne voulait pas que les « amis » de son père le voient pleurer et profite de cet instant de faiblesse pour continuer à lui faire du mal. Il ne pouvait pourtant pas sécher les larmes qu'il avait sur le visage, mais il gardait la tête baisser.

-Il faut prévenir le Lord ! Ils sont dehors, et ils vont bientôt nous attaquer ! S'écria Goyle père.

-Oui ! Tend ton bras Goyle, dit alors Lucius qui le suivait de près.

Drago releva légèrement la tête pour voir son père appuyer sur la marque des ténèbres de son camarade. Soudain, l'air devint lourd, s'épaississant comme si on mettait de la farine dans de l'eau.

Drago avait du mal à respirer, mais ne dit rien, il connaissait cette sensation, il l'avait sentit une fois. Il essayait de contrôler ses spasmes de peur qui le secouait de toute par, mais il était trop affaiblit. Il resta donc la tête baisser, attendant avec peur.

Soudain, le bruit puissant d'une tornade retentit au milieu de la cave et il sentit une présence juste en face de lui. Il savait qu'il était là, mais il n'osait pas lever la tête de peur de recevoir les pire tortures qu'il ait jamais eut.

-Lucius... Pourquoi m'avoir si sommairement appeler ? Demanda le Mage Noir d'une façon doucereuse et sadique.

-Maître, dit-il en s'inclinant, l'Ordre du Phoenix est à nos porte, nous avons donc juger opportun de vous appeler. Potter est avec eux !

-Tu as bien fais Lucius. Je vois que je peux toujours compter sur toi et sur ton épouse, mais... Oh que vois-je ! Ne serait-ce donc pas ton fils ?

Il s'approcha doucement de Drago, lui relevant le menton pour le regarder de plus près. Le jeune homme d'abord surprit se laissa faire, mais il ouvrit les yeux le plus possible et regarda cette homme serpent dans les yeux avec toute la hargne qu'il pouvait mettre. Il vit le Lord éclater d'un rire machiavélique.

-Ton fils te ressemble mon chère Lucius, mais il est plus beau, plus grand et plus fort que toi ! Depuis combien de temps est-il ici ? Demanda t-il sérieux.

-Il est ici depuis presque quatre mois maître... souffla Mr Malefoy.

-Je vois... A-t-il droit à son châtiment par jour ? À en croire son état je dirais que oui, mais sait-on jamais !

-Oui maître, nous le punissons chaque jours, à tour de rôle.

-Tous autant que vous êtes vous le torturez, chacun une fois par jour, et il n'est pas encore mort ? Et bien mon garçon, vous êtes dur au mal à ce que je vois, dit-il en se tournant à nouveau vers Drago. Quel dommage que tu ne veuilles pas me rejoindre, tu me serais tellement utile ! Tu pourrais être beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois... Tu es un sorcier plus puissant que ton père, tu résiste mieux à la douleur que lui, tu es plus beau, plus grand et mieux bâtis. Tu pourrais devenir mon bras droit...

Il avait chuchoté ces dernières paroles à l'oreille du jeune homme qui tressaillit en entendant sa voix rauque et sifflante si près de lui.

-Maître, les ennemis sont dehors ! Que devons nous faire ? Demanda alors Lucius Malefoy.

-Et bien battez-vous ! Mais ne tuez pas Potter ou son amie.

-Son amie ? Demandèrent en cœur les deux Mangemort.

-Oui, son amie, Miss Granger, c'est bien ça ? Dit-il en regardant Drago. Celui-ci releva la tête précipitamment.

-Non ! Pas elle ! Laissez-la en dehors de ça ! Tenta Drago, de l'adrénaline circulant à une vitesse folle dans son organisme au prénom sortit du puissant Lord Noir.

-Malheureusement pour elle, elle semble avoir quelque chose que je désir depuis peu, soupira le Lord. Finalement, c'est plutôt une bonne chose que tu te sois attaché à elle, sinon jamais je n'aurais pu l'avoir !

Drago tira de toutes les forces qui lui restait pour se défaire de ses chaînes, essayant d'atteindre le Mage Noir de son poing fermé. Il ressentait une tel rage qu'il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur. Il tira encore plus, et sentit qu'il allait bientôt venir à bout de la chaîne, mais une baguette vint se mettre sous son menton.

-Bouge encore d'un pouce et je te saigne comme un porc, dit Voldemort glacial. Amenez-moi la fille.

Drago hurla de rage quand il vit tout le monde monter vers l'étage. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour elle, il la voulait mais pourquoi ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais il serait près à tout pour la sauver de cet endroit maudit.

Soudain il entendit des détonations, et il se doutait bien de qui il pouvait s'agir. C'était l'Ordre qui attaquait avec les membres de l'AD, il en était sûr. Mais ils n'avaient aucunes chances contre ces sorciers qui maîtrisaient l'art de la magie noir à la perfection. Lui même en avait connaissance, et il était plutôt doué, mais les « gentils » ne savaient pas, ils n'utilisaient que la bonne magie, ou la magie défensive et ce n'était pas suffisant, il le savait.

Les détonations se rapprochaient, il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, puis tout à coup, plus rien, plus aucun bruits. Des pas dans l'escalier l'informèrent que quelqu'un venait.

-Tiens-toi tranquille sinon ça va mal aller pour toi Sang-de-Bourbe !

Drago releva la tête et vit une chose horrible : son père tenant Hermione par le bras. Elle était bâillonnée et ses bras étaient attachés. Il s'attendait à voir son père la jeter dans un coin de la cave, mais il le vit la déposer doucement sur le sol avant de l'attacher solidement.

Il la regarda attentivement : elle n'était pas blesser, ou seulement quelques égratignures. Son t-shirt était déchiré et laissait apparaître son ventre plisser puisqu'elle était assise. Son pantalon était déboutonné et ses cheveux en bataille. Que lui avait-il fait ? Il poussa un cri de rage en tirant sur ses chaînes une nouvelle fois.

-Tu lui a fais quoi ! Hurla t-il à son père. Tu lui a fais quoi?

Hermione, qui n'avait pas remarqué la présence de quelqu'un sursauta et vit Drago enchaîner contre une mur de pierre. Il avait maigrit, ses cheveux étaient ternes, ses yeux emplit de rage avec des cernes violette presque noir sous ceux-ci. Il avait des marques partout sur le corps et ne portait que les vestiges de son pantalon.

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Ainsi, il ne l'avait pas abandonné mais avait été enlevé par son propre père. Elle sentit soudain la tête lui tourner et son estomac se tordre. Elle se pencha sur le coté et avant qu'elle ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, une bassine était apparut devant elle et son bâillon disparut.

Après qu'elle eut finit de vomir, elle leva les yeux vers le père de Drago. Il la regarda d'un œil mauvais. Drago lui ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il se passait. Il continuait à tirer sur ses chaînes, quand enfin il réussit à en détacher une.

-Dégage ! Ne l'approche surtout pas vil serpent! Hurla t-il une nouvelle fois.

-Comment oses-tu me parles ainsi à ton père ! Siffla t-il.

-Et toi comment oses-tu te regarder en face après avoir fait ça ! Tu la violé espèce d'enfoiré !

Hermione releva rapidement la tête. Ainsi Drago croyait que son père l'avait violé, il y avait de quoi, elle était en guenille, avec une pantalon déboutonné.

-Drago, saches que je ne m'abaisserais jamais à toucher à ça ! Dit-il en pointant Hermione du doigt.

-J'ai un nom je vous rappel ! Être votre prisonnière ne m'empêche pas d'être traité avec égard ! Répliqua t-elle cinglante.

Lucius la gifla, et la tête de la jeune fille partit sur le coté. Quand elle releva la tête, Drago put voir à la commissure de ses lèvres une goutte de sang perler, et dans ses yeux une rage folle. Il tira un dernier coup sur ses chaîne et se libéra complètement. Il courut et sauta sur son père, lui assenant un coup de poing dans la mâchoire, puis dans la tempe. Il ne s'arrêtait plus lorsqu'il entendit des voix se rapproché rapidement. Soudain il fut soulever de terre et reçu un coup de genoux dans le ventre avant d'être jeter par terre. Il ne pouvait plus respirer, allongé par terre il écoutait les voix.

-Il a réussit à se soustraire de ses liens, il est plutôt fort pour quelqu'un qui a été torturé pendant des mois pour trahison, ricana une voix rauque.

Les cheveux de Drago se dressèrent sur sa nuque, et il tenta de se remettre debout. Il était à genoux quand quelqu'un le fit de nouveau tombé à terre.

-Suffit ! Laissez-le se relever, il veut me faire face, soit ! Dit le Mage Noir.

Drago prit appuis sur ses mains, se releva péniblement, mais réussit à être debout, sans toucher le mur pour s'équilibrer. Il gérait sa respiration du mieux qu'il pouvait, les poings serrer contre ses flans. Il regardait l'homme serpent en face de lui, sans autre peur que celle qu'il face du mal à sa Hermione.

-Courageux, ou stupide. Peu importe, laissez-les ici, nous reviendront demain.

Puis il se détourna et monta avec toute sa bande. Drago courut mais la grille se referma avant. Il appuya sa tête contre un barreau et soupira en fermant les yeux. Une petite plainte de douleur se fit entendre derrière lui, et il se retourna très vite. Il l'avait oublié à cause de tout ça avec son père.

Il se précipita du mieux qu'il put vers elle, et se laissa tomber à genoux à coté d'elle. Elle releva la tête, des larmes coulaient déjà le long de ses joues quand il finit de la détacher. Elle attira le jeune homme vers elle avec force, nichant son nez dans son cou, tout en sanglotant.

-Je.. J'ai crus que tu m'avais abandonné, laissé comme toute les autres... je suis tellement désolé... sanglota t-elle.

-Hermione, ce n'est rien, ça va, je vais bien, dit-il pour la rassurer. Je suis vivant regarde ! Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, hey !

Il lui souleva le menton, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux. Il prit son visage entre ses deux mains en coupe, et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis il la prit dans ses bras après s'être allongé sur la paillasse. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il était accroché au mur, qu'il avait oublié quelle était la sensation de pouvoir s'allonger, de sentir ses membres se détendre comme jamais et se relâcher. Parce qu'il fallait bien le dire, rester pendant quatre mois debout et enchaîner, sans se reposer, et pour seul sentiment de soulagement: de léger sort de guérison. Peu utile.

-Hermione, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas crus ? Demanda t-il enfin.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Je t'ai demandé de venir me sauver, j'ai essayer de te faire comprendre que jamais je n'avais voulu te quitter ! Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir crus ?

-Mais tu ne m'as jamais dis ça, dit-elle, en se tournant vers lui, surprise.

-Si, on a même danser, il y a quelques jours ou quelques semaines, je ne sais plus...

-Pardon ? Tu veux dire que mon rêve n'en était pas un ? S'étonna t-elle.

-Si, c'était ton rêve, mais c'était bien moi, le vrai Drago..

-Oh par Merlin ! Comment n'ai-je pu m'en rendre compte ?

-Tu me détestais, tu me la dis, et je te comprends... j'ai reçu ta lettre... Enfin, mon père la reçu...

-Quoi ? Il a lu ce que j'avais écrit ? C'est comme ça qu'il a su pour nous deux ? Oh Drago je suis désolé..

-Non, il a sut parce qu'il sait tout, que je ne peux rien lui cacher...

Hermione était perplexe. Lucius savait qu'elle était enceinte, ça ne faisait aucun doute, sinon comment aurait-il compris qu'elle allait vomir ? Pourquoi n'avait-il fais aucune remarque sur ses vêtements ? Elle eu soudainement peur qu'elle ne ce fasse tuer. Instinctivement, elle posa ses mains sur son ventre un peu gonflé. Drago ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir.

Il était si fatigué, qu'il s'endormit vite dans les bras de sa chère et tendre. Cependant, il fut réveillé par des bruits de régurgitation. Il releva la tête et vit Hermione assise par terre près de la bassine, le visage livide.

-Hermione ça va ? Demanda t-il, inquiet.

-Oui, ça va très bien, c'est plutôt moi qui devrais te poser la question ! Répliqua t-elle avec un regard voulait dire que la discussion était close pour le moment. Tu es resté suspendu à tes chaînes pendant tout ce temps ?

Il ferma les yeux et acquiesça en faisant attention à la douleur qui hurlait par tous les pores de sa peau.

Son corps entier n'était plus qu'un brasier sans nom, mais il s'en fichait, il essayait de passer outre ce détails, heureux de revoir enfin sa Hermione. Il avait tant de fois imaginé auprès de lui, tant de fois imaginé son parfum flottant dans l'air, ses yeux chocolat le regarder avec tendresse. Cependant, il se demandait pourquoi le Lord la voulait ici, et ça l'effrayait beaucoup.

-Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ? Dit-il finalement après plusieurs minutes de silence. Tu ne savais pas que j'étais prisonnier, alors pourquoi ?

-Je fais partis de l'Ordre du Phoenix, avoua t-elle.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ? Je ne te savais pas si engagé, même si j'avais quelques doutes...

-Oui. Le jour de la rentrée après les vacances de Noël, j'ai eu une idée. Je savais que Voldemort allait attaquer à un moment ou à un autre, alors j'ai soumis l'idée d'aller à Lui. On aurait ainsi l'élément de surprise, et donc l'avantage. Seulement hier, j'ai reçu une lettre d'un des membres les plus actifs de l'Ordre...

Elle s'arrêta, pensant à quelque chose. Pouvait-elle vraiment en parler ici ? Avec les murs qui ont des oreilles, elle préférait baisser d'un ton. Elle continua son histoire, en omettant volontairement le passage de Ginny qui ne voulait pas qu'elle y aille en raison de sa grossesse.

-Donc, vous avez appris que Tu-Sais-Qui avait trouvé un autre moyen de vivre éternellement, et vous avez foncé, comme ça sur un coup de tête ?

-Non, nous avions déjà préparé des plans pour le jour J. Nous savions comment nous répartir et comment attaquer. Seulement, nous n'avions pas prévu que les Mangemorts seraient si rapide à réagir. J'avoue que je n'avais pas pensé à ce détails là avant d'en parler à Lupin...

-Bon sang Hermione tu aurais pu te faire tuer ! Dit-il sur un ton de reproche.

-Peut-être, ou peut-être pas, après tout il me voulait vivante, même si je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi... Quoi qu'il en soit, ce sera beaucoup plus facile de te libérer si je suis ici ! Mes amis ne vont pas m'abandonner, et ils n'avaient pas prévu qu'ils se feraient repousser ainsi. Je pense d'ailleurs qu'ils sont soit encore dehors en train d'essayer de faire une percé, soit ils sont retourné au QG pour préparer un autre plan.

-Mais tu te rends compte que c'est quasi impossible d'entrer ici ? Mon père à entouré le manoir par de nombreux sortilèges, tous plus complexe les uns que les autres !

-Nous avons réussit à les déjouer une fois, ils réussiront encore, j'en suis sûr à deux cents pourcent ! Dit-elle en souriant.

Soudain, il entendirent des pas venir dans leur direction. Hermione se rapprocha instinctivement de Drago qui se mit devant elle pour la protéger au moindre danger.

Plusieurs personne en longue cape noir et au masque d'argent arrivèrent ensemble précédé par un homme de grande taille. Il était entouré d'une robe de sorcier immense, qui semblait flotter tout autours de lui. Il avait les pieds nus, et sa peau blanche cadavérique était sillonné de toutes part par des veines rouge et violette.

Voldemort se tenait devant eux, le regard aussi rouge que les braises. Il les regardait d'un œil mauvais, un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres fines.

-Drago, quel plaisir de voir que tu es toujours en aussi bonne forme, siffla t-il.

-Ne vous approchez pas d'elle ! Cracha t-il dans sa direction.

-Mon garçon, ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider, dit-il sèchement.

Il leva sa baguette et d'un coup sec, envoya voler Drago contre un des piliers de la cave. Son dos cogna contre le piliers et il tomba au sol. Il toussait pour reprendre son souffle, du sang coulant de sa bouche, il avait mal partout et maintenant il avait encore plus mal au dos. Sa tête tournait, mais il se redressa tant bien que mal sur ses genoux. Mais c'était sans compter sur Voldemort qui l'en empêcha en le bloquant à terre avec sa baguette. Il était assis, dos au pilier, regardant en face de lui Voldemort s'approcher de la jeune lionne.

Elle eut un mouvement de recule en essayant de partir le plus loin possible de lui. Elle le voyait approcher dangereusement, et ses yeux s'agrandir de frayeur. Elle posa instinctivement une main sur son ventre pour protéger son bien le plus précieux, et tâtonna de l'autre pour trouver quelque chose à laquelle s'accrocher pour se remettre debout.

-Ainsi donc je ne me suis pas trompé, sourit-il méchamment.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, siffla t-elle en essayant de mettre toute sa rage dans ces quelques mots.

-Voyons, pas de ça avec moi jeune Sang-de-Bourbe. Même si tu me seras d'une grande aide, je peux très vite perdre patience.

Drago suivait l'échange entre les deux personnes attentivement. Mais de quoi parlait donc le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il allait sûrement bientôt le savoir.

-Voyez-vous Miss Granger, je sais que votre très grand ami Harry Potter a détruit la plupart de mes horcruxes...

-Ce n'est que justice ! Combien de personnes avez-vous tué pour...

-Silence ! Je disais donc que votre ami avait réussit à détruire les objets qui m'auraient été utile pour rester à tout jamais le Maître incontesté du monde entier. Heureusement pour moi, j'ai enfin réussis à trouver un autre moyen. Malheureusement pour vous, il ne va pas beaucoup vous plaire, susurra t-il.

La troupe des Mangemorts présent derrière lui ricanèrent en cœur. Hermione attendait, elle voulait savoir, mais elle redoutait ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Comment ça elle lui serait utile ? Elle ne comprenait pas.

-J'ai enfin trouvé le sortilège qu'il me faut... celui « _une vie pour une vie_ ».

Elle sursauta en entendant ce qu'il avait dit. Non ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas faire ça ! Elle savait très bien quel était la nature de ce sortilège puisqu'elle avait eu accès à la réserve de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Un jour en cherchant une solution pour que Harry puisse respirer sous l'eau pendant une heure, elle était tombé sur ce sortilège. Il était LE sortilège qu'il ne fallait pas faire, LE sortilège le plus impardonnable qui soit, pire encore que celui de mort.

-Non... Non...

-Je vois que vous le connaissez ! C'est très bien, ça nous fera gagner du temps.

-Attendez ! Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire ? C'est quoi ce sortilège ? Dit Drago en sortant de sa torpeur.

Il voyait Hermione frissonner. Elle pleurait à chaude larme, silencieusement en se recroquevillant. Il détestait la voir comme ça, et il se doutait que le dit sortilège devait être vraiment affreux pour qu'elle se mette dans des états pareil.

-Drago, Drago, Drago... Tu n'as donc jamais écouter les cours de magie noir que ton père te donnait ? Comme c'est triste, tu aurais compris de toi même, ça n'en aurait été que plus hilarant. Qu'elle belle humiliation pour un traître !

Drago resta droit, le regard fixer sur cette silhouette entouré de noir. Il ne bougeait pas, et attendait la réponse. Plus il répondrait au insultes et aux piques que lui lançait le Lord Noir, plus sa traînerait en longueur et il ne saurait pas en quoi consiste ce sortilège.

-Bien, je vais t'expliquer rapidement. Tu en tireras tes conclusions par toi même. Le sort d' _une vie pour une vi_ e est très ancien. Il n'a jamais été pratiqué à proprement parler, parce que peu de personne ont le pouvoir de faire ce que moi je peux faire. Il consiste à aspirer la force vital d'une personne, et on acquière une longévité incroyable !

-Et vous voulez utiliser Hermione ! Il y a des centaines de milliards de personne dans le monde et vous la prenez elle ? Hurla Drago. Pourquoi ? Qu'a t-elle de spécial pour vous ?

-Ce qu'il faut que tu comprennes Drago, c'est que pour que ce sort soit efficace, il faut le lancer sur une personne certes, mais pas un adulte. Il faut le lancé sur un bébé.

-Et alors ? Hermione n'est pas un...

Mais il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase. Il se tourna vers elle la regardant de haut en bas. Non ce n'était pas possible. Elle ne pouvait pas l'être. Voldemort posa doucement la main sur la protubérance légère de la jeune fille, fermant les yeux, essayant de sonder la magie qui se dégageait du futur bébé.

-C'est absurde ! C'est impossible ! S'écria t-il.

-Demande donc à ta chère amie ici présente si tu ne me crois pas.

Il brandit sa baguette et fit léviter Hermione dans les airs, la suspendit par les poignets au plafond bas.

 _Diffindo_ !

Le t-shirt de la jeune fille se découpa entièrement, la faisant apparaître en soutien-gorge aux yeux de tous. C'est alors que Drago vit le petit ventre rond qui pointait sous son nombril. Il n'en crut pas ses yeux. Elle était enceinte, et il savait que c'était de lui, elle n'était pas femme à courir les hommes.

Il leva les yeux vers les siens. Elle le regardait avec tristesse, les larmes courant lentement sur ses joues. Elle remuait des lèvres dans deux petits mots qu'il comprit aisément : « excuses-moi ».

Il ne savait toujours pas comment réagir. Elle était enceinte, ça il l'avait comprit. Ça voulait dire que Voldemort en avait après le bébé, son bébé. Il tenta de se relever en vain. Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça, c'était le fruit de son amour avec la jeune fille, et même s'ils étaient jeune, il savait qu'ils pourraient le faire.

-Détachez-moi ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Lâche ! Hurla t-il enfin.

Voldemort ne fit pas attention à ce que Drago disait et il s'approcha de la jeune fille qui était toujours suspendu par les poignets. Il fit glisser le bout de sa baguette sur son ventre, provoquant un gémissement de peur de celle-ci.

-Je ne pouvais rêver de meilleur choix ! Dit-il soudain.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Demanda Hermione dans un souffle.

-Ma chère, je ne pouvais décemment pas prendre l'enfant d'une Sang-Pur, elle ne le mérite pas ! Mais, le fruit d'un Sang-Pur et d'une Sang-de-Bourbe est beaucoup plus puissant que le fruit de Sang-impur comme les Sang-Mêlé, ou vous. Je ne pouvait rêver de meilleur choix !

-Vous êtes un malade ! S'écria Drago. Vous prôner le Sang-Pur, mais dois-je vous rappeler que vous n'êtes qu'un Sang-Mêlé ? Vous les détestez, mais vous en êtes un autant qu'eux ! Vous êtes vraiment hypocrite. Moi je suis un Sang-Pur, et je n'en ressent plus aucune fierté vu comment on traite les gens ! On se croit supérieur alors qu'on vaut moins que la plupart des soit disant Sang-Impur !

-Suffit ! Insolent ! C'est comme ça que tu me remercie de t'avoir laissé en vie ? Je pourrais te tuer sur le champs ! Enragea le Lord.

-Allez-y ! De toute façon nous allons mourir aussi bien elle que moi ! Alors maintenant ou plus tard quelle importance ? Répliqua t-il.

Mais au moment où Voldemort allait dire quelque chose, un de ses sbires prit la parole, faisant se retourner précipitamment son maître.

-Maître, nous devrions peut-être commencer à préparer le rite si nous voulons en finir avant que Potter et compagnie de revienne...

 _-Endoloris_ ! C'est moi qui dicte les ordres ici !

Hermione avait sursauté en entendant le sort et était maintenant secoué de gros sanglots, étant incapable de s'arrêter. Elle faisait une crise de panique en plein milieu d'une pièce pleine de Mangemorts, et elle ne pouvait plus se retenir. Elle pensait à elle, à son bébé, à Drago.

Elle savait qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir, mais elle s'était surprit pendant quelques secondes à imaginer sa vie si elle pouvait sortir d'ici saine et sauve avec Drago. Elle pourrait avoir ses ASPICS, elle pourrait voir grandir son enfant loin de toute cette agitation, elle pourrait peut-être même épouser Drago.

Mais ce futur était révolu maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle allait y passer. Elle aurait tant voulu pouvoir lui dire elle même, il devait tant lui en vouloir à cet instant de lui avoir caché qu'elle était enceinte. En même temps, elle l'avait su que quelques jours auparavant, et la veille, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à gâcher ses retrouvailles avec le jeune homme.

-Bien, maintenant que Yaxley sait où est sa place, je propose qu'on aille préparer le rite, et qu'on laisse ces jeunes gens se dire adieu avant leur mort imminente.

Il fit signe à tous ses Mangemorts de remonter, et les suivit, laissant Drago et Hermione seuls. Drago regardait toujours la jeune fille prise de spasmes du à ses pleures.

-Hermione ! Calmes-toi ! Il est partit ça va aller ! Dit précipitamment Drago pour la calmer.

-J'y... Arrive... Pas ! J'ai... Si peur !

-Hey ! Regardes-moi ! Regardes-moi ! S'écria-t-il. Oui c'est ça, inspire, expire... Calmes-toi, s'il te plaît... tu me fais flipper là ! Je peux pas te voir comme ça...

Elle inspira doucement, et expira. Son souffle tremblait toujours, mais elle se calmait petit à petit. Elle ne voulait pas que Drago est peur de ce qu'elle ressentait.

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit hier ? Demanda t-il doucement.

-Je... je ne voulais pas gâcher nos retrouvailles... Je ne voulais pas risquer de te mettre en colère alors que tu étais si faible...

-Pourquoi je me serais mis en colère ? Comment pourrais-je en colère contre la femme que j'aime, et qui porte mon enfant ? Comment ? Ce n'est pas censé être dans l'ordre des choses ?

Elle resta interdite en entendant ce qu'il avait dit. Il l'aimait, et il lui avait dit avant qu'il ne meurt. Des larmes de joie glissèrent sur ses joues, elle sourit tendrement.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Drago...

Un « pop » se fit entendre dans le fond de la cave. Ils tournèrent les yeux en même temps vers une petit source de lumière qui venait d'apparaître et furent très étonné de voir qui était debout en face d'eux.

* * *

Et voilà! Surtout ne me tuez pas, ou vous n'aurez pas la suite ! Mes personnages vivent leurs vie sans que je puisse les arrêter ou décider à leur place...

Donc, petit chapitre assez court, il ne fallait absolument un autre pour clôturer cette fiction. Parce que oui, le prochain chapitre de cette fiction **SERA LE DERNIER!**

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, comme promit, il y aura une suite qui se prépare en ce moment même! Donc pas de panique, je pense pouvoir mettre le premier chapitre dans quelques jours, ou grand max dans deux semaines... (Je ne vais pas vous dire un jour spécifique où si jamais je le rate, je vais avoir une horde de personnes enragé qui vont vouloir me voler mon ordinateur où toutes mes données "fictionnelle" sont enregistrées.

Bref! On en apprend un peu sur ce que vit le jeune Drago Malefoy... Mais ce n'est vraiment rien par rapport à ce que je prépare pour la suite... (oulalala je n'arrive plus à tenir ma langue, je frétille d'impatience à l'idée que vous me disiez ce que vous allez penser de ma nouvelle fiction).

On voit aussi que Drago est enfin au courant pour Hermione: il va être papa! Enfin, va-t-il être papa ou bien Lord Voldemort va réussir dans son plan Machiavélique de vivre éternellement (ce qui se résoudrait à tuer le bébé!).

Petites questions: Mais qui est arrivé avec le "pop"? Qui étonne autant nos deux héros?

La réponse mardi soir! (Vous me détestez, je sais!)

En attendant je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes un excellent week-end,

Gros bisous

Ocelena


	16. Chapitre 15

Salut les loulous! Je vous présente le tant attendu, le magnifique, le superbe... Chapitre 15! (Bien sûr je rigole hein! Je ne suis pas narcissique au point de trouver mon chapitre aussi bien xD).

Mais bref! Je vous remercie de tout coeur pour m'avoir suivis durant cette fiction, qui n'a pas été au goût de tous, je le sais bien. Cette fiction ne représente pas grand chose pour moi, étant donné que c'est surtout une fiction cliché, mais tout de même, c'est la première Dramione que j'ai écrite! Heureusement, je n'ai pas à dire au revoir à mes personnages!

Donc c'est le dernier chapitre, et vous n'aurez pas d'épilogue, pour la simple et bonne raison que j'écris en ce moment même une suite! Elle aura de plus longs chapitres, avec une histoire plus profonde et plus détaillé. Mais aussi, même si c'est une Dramione (c'est la suite d'une vie pour une vie alors heureusement que c'est une Dramione!), nous pourrons voir beaucoup plus les personnages secondaires tel que Ginny et Harry, Pansy (une certaine lectrice veut du Pansy et j'avoue qu'elle m'a un peu manqué dans la fiction! Tes souhaits vont être exhaussé!), mais aussi du Ron, du Molly et Arthur... enfin bref, vous avez comprit je crois! Mais je ferais aussi beaucoup de Dramione évidement, sinon je ne vois pas l'intérêt de faire une suite où Drago et Hermione ne serait pas dedans!

Bon je ne vous spoil pas, je vous laisse lire ce dernier chapitre et on se retrouve en bas avec des explications sur ma nouvelles fictions, le suite d'une vie pour une vie!

* * *

Chapitre 15 :

Harry et Ron était en train de marcher rapidement en direction de l'avant de la cave après avoir transplaner. Dobby les avait fait entré, les protections du manoir ayant été trop renforcés pour les défaire rapidement. Ils se figèrent en voyant Malefoy fils assis dans contre un des piliers.

-Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, siffla Ron.

-Ça ne se voit pas ? J'aime de temps en temps dormir à la cave, ça me fais prendre l'air, dit-il d'un ton ironique, toujours faible et endoloris.

-Pourquoi tu es là ? Ton chère « papa » s'est retourné contre toi ? Ricana Harry, savourant se spectacle.

-Au lieu de dire n'importe quoi, tu pourrais peut-être m'aider puisque tu es là !

-Et pourquoi le ferions-nous ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va y gagner ? Que tu nous vendes à ton tendre maître ? Dit Ron, que la colère emplissait à vu d'œil.

-Non peut-être pour pouvoir partir le plus loin possible de cet endroit avant de mourir de faim, ou pire encore : de la main de ma propre famille !

Harry remarqua enfin l'allure du jeune Serpentard. Il avait maigrit, ses cheveux étaient ternes et décoiffés. Son corps montrait les marques des tortures qu'il avait enduré durant ces longs mois passé dans ce caveau.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi t-ont-ils emprisonné ici ? Demanda soudain Harry, d'un air anxieux.

-J'aurais grand plaisir à te répondre quand tu m'aurais libéré ! Tonna t-il.

-Harry non, ne le libère pas, on ne sait pas si c'est un piège ! Tu serais près à lui faire confiance après tout ce qu'il nous a fait pas le passé ? Dit Ron, désagréablement surprit.

-Je te libère, à la condition que tu nous dise où est Hermione !

-Aucun soucis, je sais où elle est !

Les jeunes Gryffondor n'avaient pas remarqué leur meilleure amie suspendu dans le vide derrière eux. Harry leva sa baguette et libéra Drago qui se leva directement et prit la baguette du jeune sorcier.

-Harry ! Je te l'avais dit ! Dit Ron sur le point de jeter un sort à son ennemie.

Mais ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. Drago s'était approché de le jeune femme rapidement et la détacha doucement avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle laissa tomber sa tête sur son épaule, et ferma les yeux. Elle n'était pas rester longtemps accroché, mais déjà, elle était épuisé. Sûrement à cause de son état.

-Hermione ! S'écrièrent-ils avant de courir vers elle.

La jeune fille cependant, resta fermement agrippée à son sauveur, ne voulant plus le lâcher. Il la déposa à terre, et se mit à genoux devant elle.

-Passes-moi ta chemise Potter.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Putain mais tu vois pas qu'elle en a besoin plus que toi ? À part si tu veux la reluquer dans cet état ! S'écria Drago.

Harry la lui tendit après un bref coup d'œil en direction de son amie. Drago l'aida à enfiler le vêtement et la reprit dans ses bras, ne voulant pas la fatiguer davantage. Il lui fit un doux baiser sur le front avant de se tourner vers les deux jeunes hommes.

-Bon vous allez vous décider à partir ou sa se passe comment ? Rugit-il.

Harry et Ron n'avaient pas cesser de regarder ce qui se tramait sous leurs yeux. Ils n'en revenaient pas ! Drago Malefoy, prenait soin de leur meilleure amie pour qui il ressentait des sentiments horriblement mauvais.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à la fin ? Pourquoi tu te préoccupe d'elle comme ça ! Elle n'est rien pour toi que je sache ! Allé, laisse là tranquille ! Tonna Ron.

-Ron, murmura Hermione. Laisse le faire, je t'en prie...

Il se tut, et tous les quatre transplanèrent vers la chaumière aux coquillages : le cottage de Bill et Fleur Weasley, après avoir rappelé Dobby qui n'était pas resté dans ce qu'il appelait la maison du malheur. Ils arrivèrent dans le salon, et Drago allongea doucement la jeune femme sur le canapé en face de lui.

-Je reviens vite, dit-il à Hermione avant de sortir de la pièce, suivit des deux autres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu manigance avec elle ? Demanda Harry soupçonneux.

-Je ne manigance rien ! Crois le ou pas, Hermione compte pour moi !

-Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Hermione compter pour toi ? Comment peux-tu dire ça alors que tu l'as toujours traiter avec la plus grande méchanceté ? Tu l'as toujours insulté et dénigré dès que tu en avais l'occasion ! Alors ne viens pas me dire qu'elle compte pour toi, personne ne compte pour toi à part toi même !

Peu importe ce que tu crois, je m'en contre fou, Hermione sait et c'est le plus important pour moi.

Puis il sortit, sous le regard surprit des deux garçon. Ils allèrent directement au chevet d'Hermione, déjà prise en main par Fleur, qui lui passait un gant de toilette imbibé d'eau fraîche sur le visage.

-Mione, est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda Harry en s'asseyant à coté d'elle et en lui prenant la main.

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas resté longtemps dans cet endroit horrible, et puis je n'étais enchaîner que depuis quelques minutes, même si ces minutes m'ont parut interminable...

-Et Malefoy n'a même pas essayer de t'aider, rugit Ron.

-Ronald ! Tu ne sais rien du tout, alors boucle là ! Tonna Hermione en se redressant. Tu ne sais rien à propos de Drago et moi, alors ne t'avise plus de dire de pareil sottise quand tu ne vois que la partie émergé de l'iceberg !

-Et bien dans ce cas expliques-nous !

Elle soupira, mais entreprit donc de leur raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passer entre le moments où elle était arrivé en vacances près de chez Drago, jusqu'à cet instant. Ils ouvrirent les yeux comme des soucoupes.

-Tu sais Harry, reprit-elle. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas qu'il se passe quelque chose, et je sais que tu avais beaucoup de soupçons, mais je l'aime !

-Beaucoup de soupçon ? Hermione, tu m'as donner une gifle parce que je croyais que tu nous lâchais pour lui ! Tu aurais du tout nous dire dès le début ! Je me suis même battu avec lui parce que je pensais qu'il t'avait lancé un sort ou quelque chose comme ça!

-Et risquer de vous mettre en colère contre moi parce que je suis tombé malencontreusement amoureuse de lui ? Non, je ne pouvais le permettre. Et puis, vous l'auriez apprit tôt ou tard...

-Non ! Il a fallut que tu te fasse enlever sous nos yeux pour que tu puisses enfin délier ta langue !

-Je t'assure que même si je ne m'étais pas faite enlever, tu l'aurais su, soupira t-elle en posant une main délicate sur son ventre.

Harry ne remarqua pas ce geste, et fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ? C'était n'importe quoi.

-Je ne vois pas comment ! Tu aurais très bien pu ne rien dire !

-Harry...

Elle soupira puis se leva difficilement. Elle souleva la chemise pour mettre à nu son petit ventre légèrement arrondit. Ils restèrent interdit devant elle, ne sachant que dire.

-Hermione ! Non ce n'est pas possible ! Tu n'es pas... Enfin tout mais pas ça ! Pas de lui ! Rugit Ron.

-Il a beaucoup changé depuis notre rentrée à Poudlard cette année. Moi même je ne pensais pas cela possible mais Ginny..

-Quoi ? Ginny était au courant et ne nous a rien dit ?

-Harry, c'était à moi d'en parler, pas à elle ! C'est ma meilleure amie, normal qu'elle ne dise pas mes secrets partout où elle passe.

-Mais Ginny est ma copine et la sœur de Ron !

-Oui mais ça ne change rien ! C'est ma vie, et elle savait très bien qu'elle n'était pas en droit de dire quoi que ce soit. C'était à moi de le faire et à personne d'autre.

Elle leur parla alors de Voldemort, de son projet, de sa peur de devenir maman, de sa peur de perdre cet enfant. Pourtant il y a quelques heures encore, elle ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : s'en débarrasser. Mais depuis que le Lord Noir l'avait menacé ouvertement, elle voulait protéger cet chose si précieuse qui grandissait dans son ventre, quoi qu'il lui en coûtait. Maintenant, elle savait que Drago ne l'avait jamais abandonner, et elle se sentait affreusement coupable d'avoir pu penser un seul instant qu'il était quelqu'un de si mauvais.

Une fois son histoire finit, elle se leva et prit congé pour se retrouver un peu seule. Elle sortit de la maison et marcha vers la falaise. Elle était déjà venue ici dans le passé avec ses amis quand cette chaumière appartenait encore à une des vieille tante de Ron et elle adorait venir sur la falaise et regarder les vagues s'écraser contre les rochers quelques mètres plus bas. Elle s'assit contre le tronc du seul arbre à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde. Le vent soufflait dans le feuillage touffu et sur son visage.

Elle frissonna. Elle n'avait que la chemise de Harry sur le dos et elle était à manche courte. Ses bras se couvrir de chair de poule d'un coup et elle ramena ses genoux contre son ventre, voulant se réchauffer un minimum. Elle caressa son ventre doucement en doux sourire aux lèvres.

-Et dire que je ne voulais pas de toi... Maintenant, je veux tout faire pour être sur que tu iras bien... Mon petit ange, murmura t-elle plus pour elle même que pour son enfant.

Drago, qui l'avait suivit après l'avoir vu sortir du cottage, la regardait parler à son ventre. Malgré lui, une douce chaleur enfla dans son coeur. Il allait être père jeune, mais qu'importe : il serait avec Hermione. De plus, cet enfant était le fruit de leur amour, alors pourquoi se plaindre ?

Il se rapprocha sans bruit en resta debout, l'épaule contre le bois rugueux. Elle ne savait toujours pas qu'il était derrière elle et elle continua à lui parler.

-Tu n'étais pas prévu, mais maintenant que tu es là, je ne te laisserais jamais tombé... tu es tout ce que j'ai, toi et ton père, je ne vous laisserais pas m'échapper, ça jamais...

-Je ne te laisserais pas tomber non plus, dis enfin le jeune homme en se mettant à genoux à coté d'elle et en la prenant dans ses bras. Je t'ai perdus une fois, et jamais je ne veux revivre ça...

-Drago ? Tu m'as fais peur... Je ne savais pas que tu étais là... Dit-elle soudain anxieuse. Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

-Assez oui, sourit-il.

Il se recula légèrement et posa doucement sa main sur son ventre puis releva les yeux vers sa dulcinée. Ses joues avait prit une teinte légèrement rosé à cause du froid mais aussi à cause de se geste.

-Tu m'as tant manqué, dit-il en lui prenant la nuque avant de l'attirer à lui pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

Elle répondit à son baiser avec ardeur. Il l'avait embrasser déjà la veille, mais pas aussi passionnément. Ça faisait vraiment longtemps qu'elle attendait ça, elle qui pensait qu'il l'avait abandonner, n'avait jamais pu oublier à quel point elle aimait être dans ses bras, à quel point elle aimait qu'il l'embrasse. Sans s'en rendre compte, des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur ses joues.

Drago s'écarta doucement, pressant son pouce contre une des larmes pour l'essuyer. Il eut un sourire tendre avant de lui prendre le visage entre ses deux mains.

-Tout va bien maintenant, je ne te lâcherais pas, je suis là, tu n'es plus seule...

-Oui tu es là... Mais tout ne va pas bien pour autant ! Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour Tu-Sais-Qui ? Il en veux à sa vie ! S'il me trouve, je ne pourrais pas me protéger contre Lui...

-Hermione écoutes moi ! Tu n'auras rien à craindre ! Je suis là et Potter et Weasley aussi ! Sans parler de l'Ordre qui te protégera aussi. Tu es entouré, il n'y a pas de raison pour que tu panique, dit-il doucement.

-Mais tu n'as pas de baguette, je n'en ai pas non plus... Et je pourrais pas rester sans rien faire, il va falloir que j'agisse autant que les autres !

-Ça non ! Tu ne feras rien dans l'état où tu es c'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! Tu n'es plus toute seule maintenant donc tu ne peux plus te lancer à corps perdu dans le danger ! Ce temps est révolu !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte ! Je ne suis pas handicapé ! Je suis juste enceinte ! Ça ne diminue en rien mes pouvoirs à ce que je sache ! J'ai toujours les même réflexes, les mêmes connaissances en matière de magie défensive et offensive, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais rester sur la touche ! C'est à moi qu'on en veux il me semble !

-Justement ! Il t'en veux à toi, et aussi à lui ! Dit-il en caressant la petite protubérance. Je ne peux pas risquer de te perdre ! C'est vraiment trop dangereux.

-Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Il en veux à Harry et pourtant lui va partir se battre ! S'écria t-elle.

-Tu ne comprends pas que maintenant tu dois protéger notre enfant ! Tu ne peux pas faire comme si rien n'avait changer ! C'est ton devoir de tout faire pour qu'il puisse être en bonne santé ! Tout comme le mien est de faire en sorte qu'il ne vous arrive rien...

-Alors ça ne te dérange vraiment pas qu'on devienne bientôt parent, demanda t-elle timidement.

-Si tu me demandes ce que je pense alors oui je nous trouve un peu jeune pour devenir parents, mais je sais qu'on y arrivera ensemble et puisqu'il est là ce petit bonhomme, je ne peux que commencer à l'aimer aussi.

Il avait chuchoter ces derniers mots, comme pour que seul l'enfant puisse entendre. Mais Hermione, qui avait les oreilles grandes ouvertes, l'entendit et elle ne pu que sourire de bonheur. Elle plaça ses mains sur les mains de Drago qui était sur son ventre.

-Je t'aime, dit-elle avant de cacher son visage dans le cou du jeune homme.

Il resta coite en entendant ces trois petits mots, sortant de sa si belle bouche. Il lui enserra la taille de ses bras et la serra contre lui. Il cacha son nez dans ses cheveux, humant leurs odeur si enchanteresse : de la vanille. Et sans se décoller d'elle, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Je t'aime aussi...

Harry et Ron n'avait pas bougé en la voyant sortir de la petite cuisine. Ils étaient vraiment ahurit de savoir qu'Hermione, leur meilleure amie, celle qui avait toujours été là pour eux dans les bons comme dans les mauvais, qui avait toujours revendiqué ses opinions ainsi que son dégoût prononcé pour Drago Malefoy, attendait un enfant de se dernier, et qu'en plus, elle l'aimait.

Ils avaient donc raté beaucoup plus qu'ils ne croyaient. Ils savaient que quelque chose n'allait pas puisque depuis plusieurs mois, elle ne mangeait plus, ne dormait presque pas, et se plongeait avec un acharnement sans bornes dans ses devoirs et dans ses recherches. Elle avait tout donné pour trouver le QG de Voldemort, elle donnait tout pour ses ASPICS et elle ne passait quasiment plus de temps avec eux.

Un soir, Ginny lui avait apprit qu'Hermione n'était pas bien, qu'elle déprimait, seule dans sa salle commune. Il avait alors tenté d'en savoir plus en allant lui parler, mais la jeune fille s'était aussitôt replongé dans ses parchemins vierge, qu'elle gribouillait de sa fine écriture avec rapidité et intelligence.

Il avait alors remarquer son visage cireux, ses grands yeux noisette ternes, souligné par des cernes violette presque noir. Ses cheveux n'étaient qu'un amas de nœuds, et elle ne faisait même plus attention à ce qu'elle mettait comme habits. Heureusement pour elle, tout le monde se fichait d'elle, et chaque personne qu'elle aurait pu croiser l'ignorait, de peur d'avoir une retenue.

En effet, depuis cette fameuse rentrée après les vacances de Noël, Hermione avait été vraiment strict, voir même sadique, avec les élèves qui ne respectait pas le règlement. Si bien que maintenant, elle était surnommé « le bourreau » à l'école.

Ron de son coté pensait à tout autre chose. Maintenant que sa belle Hermione était dans les bras de Malefoy, il ne pourrait plus jamais espérer quelque chose avec elle. Ce ne sont pas les occasions qui ont manqué, mais il voulait attendre le bon moments, moments qu'il ne pourra désormais plus jamais prendre avec elle.

C'est dépiter qu'il sortit de la cuisine pour se rendre dans la chambre d'amis, qui servait aussi de chambre à Ron et Harry. Il entendit les bruits de pas de son meilleur ami derrière lui.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire ? Elle l'aime, il l'aime, ils vont avoir un bébé... murmura t-il.

-Écoutes Ron. Tu avais maintes occasion pour lui sauté dessus, si je puis dire, et tu ne l'as jamais fais ! Elle n'allait pas t'attendre toute sa vie ! Et puis tu t'en ai jamais douter ?

-Pourquoi voulais-tu que j'ai un quelconque doute ? Demanda t-il soupçonneux.

-Mais enfin Ron ! Depuis le début de l'année, elle n'était quasiment plus avec nous, elle restait dans sa salle commune soit disant à faire ses « devoirs », ou encore à faire des « recherches » à la bibliothèque. Mais je te signal qu'on ne la trouvait jamais là-bas !

-Et alors ? Pourquoi veux-tu qu'elle nous ait mentit ?

-Mais sa crève les yeux ! Elle partageait ses appartements de préfets avec Malefoy ! Elle devait passer du temps avec lui ! Et puis, je voyais bien qu'ils échangeaient des regards, des sourire par-ci par-là ! Pourquoi crois-tu que nous ne nous soyons plus parler pendant un moment ? Parce que je le lui ai reproché...

-Pourquoi ne me la tu pas dis ? Tu es mon meilleur ami et tu ne m'as rien dis !

-Je croyais que tu les voyais les signes ! Tu étais là à chaque fois que je la voyais ! Je ne pouvais pas savoir que tu verrais rien !

-Mais je n'ai pas fais attention...

-Justement, c'est là le problème : tu n'as jamais fais attention à elle. Et après tu viens me demander quoi faire ? C'était il y a longtemps qu'il fallait me le demander, dit Harry sèchement. Il fallait venir me voir après qu'elle ait essayer de te sauver des griffes de Sirius en troisième année, le soir du bal de Noël quand elle ta engueuler parce que tu ne l'as pas invité, ou encore quand elle t'a envoyer son _Oppugno_ à la figure plutôt que d'aller te réfugier dans les bras de Lavande ! C'est dans tous ces moments là qu'il fallait me demander et réagir ! Maintenant il est trop tard, tu l'as perdu, et c'est de ta faute...

Harry ne voulait pas être méchant avec son meilleur ami, mais il en avait assez d'être au milieu de tout ça. Il avait vu sa meilleure amie souffrir et n'avait rien dit. Maintenant qu'elle pouvait être heureuse, Ron n'avait pas le droit de l'en empêcher.

-Cependant, le voir tout penaud, la tête baisser et le regard vide, ne l'enchantait guère. Il s'assit sur le lit en face de lui et se prit la tête dans les mains.

-Excuses-moi, je n'aurais pas du...

-Non, Harry tu as raison... J'aurais du le voir plus tôt et aller la voir. J'aurais du, toutes ces fois là, aller vers elle... Et peut-être qu'elle ne serait pas avec lui mais avec moi ! Peut-être qu'en ce moment même, elle attendrait un enfant de moi ! Et pas de ce furet albinos ! Mais par contre, je peux toujours la protéger, même si elle ne m'aime pas ! Je lui dois bien ça je pense...

-Ron, elle t'aime beaucoup ! Seulement maintenant, tu n'es que son ami, et rien de plus, dit calmement Harry. Elle ne peux pas se passer de nous, même si elle dit le contraire ! La preuve, rien ne l'obligeait à venir avec nous à Poudlard, elle avait d'autres amis ! Mais à chaque fois, c'est vers nous qu'elle courait, à nous qu'elle lançait des sourires, à nous qu'elle faisait les devoirs, rigola Harry.

-C'est vrai, sourit doucement Ron. Elle est formidable notre Hermione !

Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Ils se rappelaient toutes les fois où ils seraient sûrement mort sans elle, toutes les fois où elle avait sauver leur derrière en les aidant à faire leurs devoirs.

Cependant, Ron fronça les sourcils et se leva d'un coup. Il commença à faire les cent pas dans la chambre en se massant les tempes. Harry le regarda surprit par se changement d'humeur. Puis d'un seul coup, Ron donna un coup de poing dans le mur près de la porte.

-Mais enfin Ron, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Quand je pense que Tu-Sais-Qui veux son bébé ! Il est vraiment fou ! Comment peut-on tuer un petit innocent pour son propre bénéfice !

-Oui tu as raison, répondit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. On ne peut pas le laisser faire sinon il tuera le bébé, et en plus après il sera immortel ! Non ! C'est inenvisageable !

-Il ne te reste plus qu'à te débarrasser de lui le plus vite possible, dit Ron le visage impassible.

-Mais enfin Ron ! Nous n'avons même pas finit de détruire tous les horcruxes !

-Mais si nous ne faisons rien dans les prochaines 48h, Il va venir pour elle et on ne pourra pas l'empêcher de lui faire du mal cette fois ! Il faut y retourner !

Harry regardait son meilleur ami : il avait raison. Cependant, il avait toujours cette crainte au fond de lui de ne pas réussir à le vaincre cette petite voix qui ne cesse de lui répéter de fuir le plus loin possible, contre l'avis de son cœur qui lui dit de rester ici, et de sauver tous ses amis.

Il se prit la tête dans les mains, soupirant bruyamment. Glissant les doigts dans ses cheveux, il colla son front contre ses genoux.

-Harry, je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, mais il va falloir le faire un jour ou l'autre ! Et tu es le seul qui puisse l'anéantir..

-Je le sais Ron ! Mais même si c'est un être abominable, même si il a fait les pires horreurs durant toute sa vie, même si il a tué mes parents, savoir que je vais voler une vie m'est insupportable.

-Mais enfin Harry ! Tu vas peut-être prendre une vie, mais tu vas en sauver beaucoup d'autres ! Et puis, de toi à moi, crois-tu vraiment qu'on puisse qualifier le Lord comme vivant avec tous ses morceaux d'âmes éparpillé un peu partout dans le monde ? Sans rire, il a une vie maudite, une vie affreuse, avec des choix affreux et des sous-fifres affreux.

Hermione et Drago était monté dans la chambre que Fleur leur avait gentillement montré et ils étaient tout deux enlacés et allongés sur le lit. Hermione, qui était le dos collé au torse du jeune homme, se retourna en se tortillant vers lui.

-Tu sais que nous ne pourrons jamais vivre en paix tant que Voldemort sera en vie, dit-elle calmement en lui caressant la joue.

-Et tu sais que je ne compte pas me cacher, répliqua t-il. Je vais aller en parler à Potter, et crois-moi, cette histoire va être vite réglé !

-Ce n'est pas si facile... soupira t-elle.

-Oui je sais ! Les Horcruxes ! Mais si il ne reste que le serpent, je peux me charger de lui pendant que la belette se bat avec le reste de l'ordre et que le balafré s'occupe du tronche de serpent.

-C'est Ron et Harry ! Fulmina t-elle.

-Oui, oui c'est ça ! Je peux faire un effort mais ça n'ira pas plus loin que « Potter » et « Weasley », prévint-il.

-Je pourrais m'en accommoder, soupira t-elle.

-De toute façon c'est ça ou rien, rit-il. Je peux les supporter pour toi, mais faut pas exagérer, quand même.

-Oui, oui, j'ai compris ! N'empêche qu'ils sont partie intégrante de ma vie, c'est d'ailleurs grâce à eux que je suis en vie, si l'on peut dire, dit-elle le regard tourné vers son passé.

-Comment ça ? Demanda t-il soudain surprit.

-Et bien sans eux, je serais sûrement morte en première année avec le troll des montagnes qui s'était échappé des cachots alors que j'étais dans les toilettes des filles, ou encore en deuxième année quand j'ai découvert grâce à Harry que le Basilic pouvait tué d'un regard, heureusement pour moi j'étais seulement pétrifié ! Puis en cinquième année avec les centaures ou même avec la batailles avec les Mangemorts... Ton père à faillit tous nous tuer ce soir là...

Drago serra les dents et resserra sa prise autours de la jeune fille. Il se rappelait fort bien que son père avait échoué, puisque c'était à cause de ce jour là que la famille Malefoy avait perdu son statut auprès du Lord. Mais alors qu'avant il en était déçu, aujourd'hui il était heureux qu'il n'ait put réussir sa mission.

-Puis en sixième année à la bataille de Poudlard, Harry nous avait donné le Félix Félicis qu'il avait gagné au cours de Slugorn, pour que nous nous en sortions contre les disciples de Voldemort... Et enfin aujourd'hui, alors qu'on était tous les deux emprisonné dans ton sous-sol.

-Mon ancien sous-sol, rectifia t-il. Plus jamais je ne mettrais les pieds là-bas.

-Mais enfin, c'est chez toi ! Dit-elle en haussant les sourcils.

-Peut-être que ça l'était autrefois, mais aujourd'hui, je ne veux pas retourner dans un endroit où tellement de choses horrible se sont passé... Puis j'ai faillis te perdre là-bas, ce qui me donne une autre raison de ne pas aimer cette demeure.

-Mais tu a grandis dans ce manoir...

-Je ne veux pas y retourné ! Sauf pour avoir le plaisir de voir la défaite ultime de Celui-Qui-M'a-Détruit-Mon-Enfance. Je finirais mon année à Poudlard, je trouverais un travail qui me plaît et qui est bien payer, puis j'achèterais une belle et grande maison, aux couleurs chaleureuses et douce, avec un grand jardin, une cuisine donnant dans une salle à manger immense pouvant accueillir tous les amis, un salon avec un grand âtre qui réchauffera toute la maison pour les hivers très froid. Elle comportera minimum quatre chambre : trois pour les enfants et une chambre parentale. Puis une grande bibliothèque avec des ouvrages tous plus beaux les uns que les autres ! Une salle de bain dans la suite parentale et une autre pour les enfants... Nos enfants, finit-il enfin en souriant.

Hermione le regardait avec les yeux ronds. Ainsi, il avait déjà pensé à l'avenir qu'ils auraient tous les deux. Il avait déjà imaginé les moindres détails, jusqu'au nombre de chambre. Elle sourit en retour.

-Nos enfants ? Tu comptes en avoir plusieurs ? Je pense qu'un c'est déjà plutôt bien !

-J'en veux minimum trois ! Bien sûr pas tout de suite, rigola t-il. Mais quand tu seras ma femme, plus rien ne pourras m'en empêcher... Je ne veux pas que mes enfants soient aussi seuls que je l'ai été étant petit...

-On est un peu jeune pour se marier tu ne crois pas ? Rigola t-elle.

-Tu crois que je vais laisser ce petit naître en dehors des liens sacrés du mariage ? Tu te trompe ! Je veux faire ça dans les règles, je veux que ton honneur soit préservé, autant qu'il le peu... Je veux commencer une vie parfaite dans les règles de l'art...

-Une vie n'est jamais parfaite !

-Une vie à tes cotés, si ! Me réveiller chaque matin auprès de toi, me coucher tous les soir dans tes bras, t'embrasser quand je le veux, voir tes joues se rosir sous la chaleur ou la gêne, voir tes cheveux ébouriffés quand il pleut, ou quand tu as trop chaud, voir ton petit ventre s'arrondir jours après jours, semaines après semaines, mois après mois... C'est pour moi la définition d'une vie parfaite avec toi. Tu sais, durant toutes ces semaines, j'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir, et je me suis rendu compte que si je sortais vivant de cet enfer, je ne voudrais être nulle part ailleurs qu'auprès de celle que j'aime et qui maintenant porte mon enfant. Même si je ne le savais pas il y a quelques heures, sourit-il.

Hermione était tellement émut par ce qu'il lui disait que des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Elle sanglota en cachant son visage dans le cou du jeune homme, les épaules secoué de petits spasmes.

-Hermione, ça va ? Demanda t-il précipitamment, soudain inquiet. Tu as mal quelque part ?

-Non... Je suis heureuse c'est tout...

-Maintenant tu pleurs parce que tu est heureuse ? Rigola t-il.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher !

-Sûrement les hormones ! Je sens que tu vas m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs !

Puis il éclata de rire en la voyant se redresser, les yeux lançant des éclairs. Son rire ne fut que plus puissant.

-Tu vois, tu changer déjà d'humeur toutes les deux secondes ! Merlin que ça va être difficile de te suivre, sourit-il.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'on frappa doucement à la porte. Il s'arrêtèrent de parler, et Drago demanda qui c'était.

-C'est moi, c'est Harry, répondit une petite voix gêné derrière la porte.

-Entre Harry ! Dit Hermione en s'asseyant difficilement à l'aide de ses mains.

Il poussa doucement la porte pendant que Drago soupirait. Il venait à peine de le retrouver qu'elle était déjà demander de tous les cotés par ses amis. Ça allait être vraiment dur de rester zen quand des crétins comme Weasmoche et Potty seront dans les parages, à tourner autours de sa belle.

-Qu'y a t-il Harry ? Demanda t-elle alors qu'il était planté dans l'encadrement de la porte, n'osant plus bouger.

-Et bien, on a eu une discussion avec Ron et...

-Roh Harry ! Je pense être assez grande pour faire mes choix de vie toute seule non ? Si je décide de passer ma vie auprès de Drago, je le ferais bon sang ! Non mais c'est pas vrai ça ! C'est vraiment pas croyable !

-Heu en fait, ce n'est pas du tout à propos de ça que je voulais vous parler, répliqua t-il. Ce que tu fais avec cette fouine ne me regarde pas, tu fais ce que tu veux !

-Je te signal qu'il a un prénom ! Dit-elle en brandissant un doigt vers Drago.

-Hey le balafré, ne commence pas, tu t'engage sur un chemin très, mais vraiment très glissant !

-Bien sûr, Malefoy qui profère des menaces, encore et toujours, dit-il acerbe. Tu ne peux rien me faire, tu n'as même pas été capable de résister à ton père quand il t'a emmener de force alors te battre en duel sans baguette, j'en rigole d'avance !

-Qui te dis que j'ai besoin d'une baguette pour te régler ton compte Potty ? Je n'en ai pas eu besoin la dernière fois, ricana t-il.

-Bon sa suffit tous les deux ! Je veux être un terrain de neutralité c'est clair à comprendre ! Harry, Drago et moi on est ensemble, alors il va falloir que tu fasses un effort pour l'accepter ! Quant à toi, dit-elle en se tournant vers le jeune homme aux cheveux de platine, aurais-tu déjà oublié ce que je viens de dire juste avant qu'il ne frappe ? Mes amis font partie intégrante de ma vie, et je ne saurais accepter un tel comportement envers eux, comprit ?

Les deux ennemis se regardèrent de travers, puis soupirèrent en cœur. Harry s'assit donc sur le lit face à son amie.

-Je ferais un effort Mione... Mais s'il me cherche, je ne vais pas rester à rien dire ! Dit-il en lançant un regard peu amène à Drago.

-Pourquoi ce serait moi qui commencerait ? Tu peux très bien me lancer des piques, comme maintenant par exemple ! Et je ne vais non plus me laisser marcher dessus par toi ou Weasmoche !

-Drago ! Le sermonna Hermione.

Il se rembrunit, mais cela fut de courte durée puisque Ron fit son apparition au même moment. Il regarda tour à tour Drago et Hermione, avant de voir leurs mains entrelacées. Il ferma les yeux pendant quelques millièmes de seconde et s'avança dans la chambre.

-Tu leur à dit Harry ? Demanda t-il rapidement.

-Non pas encore, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps, dit-il d'un ton plein de sous-entendu.

-Bien, je vais le faire alors. Harry et moi avons discuté, et nous pensons qu'il serait préférable de garder l'avantage qu'on a sur l'ennemie, et donc de retourner là-bas pour finir le travail. Si on s'organise bien, il nous sera possible, avec un peu de cran, de gagner cette guerre dès maintenant.

Drago s'était redressé pendant l'explication du rouquin. Il fronçait les sourcils, mais ne dit rien, attendant le bon moments, ainsi que les explications supplémentaires.

-Je pense que ce serait vraiment une bonne idée, il ne se doutera pas un seul instant que nous soyons fou au point de revenir à la charge après seulement quelques heures ! Déclara Hermione.

-Oui, mais il reste encore un problème : il nous reste un Horcruxe à détruire, pour être sûr que je puisse l'anéantir.

-Voldemort n'est pas fou, il se doutera bien que tu veuilles liquider son serpent Harry, dit la jeune fille en tortillant le coin du drap entre ses doigts.

-C'est pourquoi nous allons nous séparer. Quand on arrivera là-bas, Ron partira à la recherche du reptile, et moi je chercherais Tom. Je pense être assez fort pour le retenir le temps de tuer son animal de compagnie.

-Tu ne serais pas dans cet état là, tu serais sur le champs de bataille avec nous, dit Ron en souriant.

-Ouais... maugréa la jeune fille. Je ne suis absolument pas d'accord pour que l'on me laisse de coté comme ça, je vous préviens, il y aura des conséquences ! Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui mais au moins tu seras toujours là ! Dit soudain Drago. Si tu viens, il n'y aura plus d'Hermione pour nous sermonner ! Ici tu seras en sécurité avec Fleur, elle s'occupera très bien de toi.

-Malefoy a raison Mione, dit Harry.

-Quoi ? Toi être d'accord avec Drago ? C'est une blague ! Pendant des années tu voulais lui faire les pires crasses et aujourd'hui tu le suis dans ses pensées ?

-Pas dans ses pensées, mais dans cette pensée. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! Je préfère ravaler ma fierté devant mon pire ennemie, mais au moins je sauverais ma meilleure amie !

-Donc le serpent, dit alors Hermione pour couper court à ce sujet.

-Ron va arpenter tout le manoir pour essayer de le trouver, et quand il l'aura détruit avec l'épée de Godric Gryffondor, je le saurais et alors seulement je pourrais détruire Tom.

-Mais Ron va mettre un temps fou à le trouver ! Il ne connaît même pas la demeure ! Répliqua Hermione.

-Peut-être, mais en attendant c'est la seul solution qu'on ait...

-Je vais m'occuper du serpent, dit soudain Drago. Je connais ma maison par cœur, je sais déjà où il serra, il ne bouge jamais quasiment. Et enfin je pourrais le détruire et ainsi de suite !

-Petit problème, l'épée n'apparaît qu'aux Gryffondor qui s'en montre digne, dit Harry.

-Non, c'est faux, sourit Hermione. Elle apparaît à tous ceux qui s'en montre digne, c'est la nuance. Il pourrait d'agir d'un Serpentard que ça ne changerait rien. Il faut juste être poussé par de bonne intention à la base, et n'importe qui pourrait tiré l'épée du choixpeau. Mais sinon, je crois que l'un des crochets du Basilic pourrait tout aussi bien faire l'affaire !

Ils étaient tous dans le jardin du cottage de Bill et Fleur, encore une fois. Hermione ne pouvait que les regarder avec colère lorsqu'ils se donnèrent tous la main, près à transplaner. Mais au moment ou ils allaient disparaître, elle agrippa le bras de Ginny qui était juste devant elle, et elle fut emporter par le vortex a l'instar de ses camarades.

Ils déboulèrent devant la maison pour la seconde fois dans la même journée, et Hermione se cacha dans une fourrée pour que Ginny ne puisse la remarquer. Celle-ci se retourna, curieuse de savoir qui lui avait agrippé son bras, mais ne trouva personne. Elle haussa les épaules et s'élança dans le chemin de terre avec les autres.

Hermione décida de les suivre discrètement, mais elle fut happée par un groupe de Mangemorts qui faisait leur ronde.

-Hey toi ! S'écria un des hommes.

Hermione voulu courir, mais elle se fatigua vite a cause de son état. Elle fut vite rejointe par les hommes encapuchonnés qui l'attrapèrent par le bras et la firent se retourner.

-Par Merlin mais tu es la Sang-de-Bourbes ! Hum… Intéressant ! Dommage que tu ne sois qu'une moins que rien, parce que tu as plutôt un jolie minois, ricana l'homme qui lui tenait le bras.

-Lâcher moi sale brute !

Elle reçu une gifle en plein visage la faisant tomber par terre. Le coup était tel, que sa tête tournait et que sa vision devint trouble. Elle tenta de se relever, mais un coup de pied en plein visage l'en empêcha. Elle perdit connaissance.

L'ordre avançait méthodiquement en direction du manoir, petit groupe par petit groupe. Harry se retourna pour faire face à sa petite armée pour leur répéter leur rôle, a chacun.

\- Potter, il me faut ma baguette, lui rappela Drago. Je ne crois pas être assez puissant pour lancer des sortilèges sans son aide !

\- Malefoy, tu vas avec Ron et moi, les autres, vous faites ce qu'on avait prévu ! Tu as une entrée discrète dans ton manoir ? demanda t-il a Drago.

\- Bien sur, suivez-moi…

Il longea la maison, les deux Gryffondor sur les talons. Il ouvrit une petite porte rouillée et entra sans un bruit.

\- Ils n'ont pas besoin de ma baguette, je pense qu'elle est dans le salon, ou le bureau de mon père… Ainsi que celle d'Hermione.

\- Bien ! il va falloir trouver un moyen d'attirer leur attention pour que tu puisses y aller sans problèmes.

\- D'accord. Un patronus devrait faire l'affaire je pense.

\- Quoi ? Tu cherches à nous faire tuer ?

\- De toute façon ils savent probablement déjà que nous sommes ici donc…

\- Ok, soupira Harry. _Expecto Patronum_!

Le cerf s'envola en direction du bureau de Malefoy senior. Soudain, ils entendirent des pas précipités dans les couloirs.

\- Je te dis que c'est le patronus de Potter ! Grommela une voix. Je vais le suivre, je ne sais pas ce qu'il fou la !

\- Et bien vas-y dans ce cas, moi je reste là pour surveiller cette porte, sait-on jamais…

Les résistants virent donc l'un des Mangemorts suivre la trace du cerf argenté en laissant seul son camarade.

\- C'est trop facile… Murmura Harry.

\- Je confirme, mais nous n'avons pas le choix ! dit Drago. Il nous faut absolument récupérer ma baguette et celle d'Hermione !

\- Allons-y ! Chuchota Ron.

Ils avancèrent donc doucement en direction du Mangemort, et avant qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, il reçut le sortilège de _Stupefix_ de la main de Harry et Ron simultanément, ce qui le propulsa contre les portes du bureau et l'assomma davantage. Tous se précipitèrent dans la pièce vide, et Drago commença à chercher dans les tiroirs du bureau de son père.

\- Les voilà ! S'écria-t-il tout-à coup.

Il brandit les baguettes en l'air, très fière de sa trouvaille, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. En voyant le visage impassible des deux Gryffondor, il baissa le bras, mit la baguette de la jeune fille dans sa poche et sortit de la salle avec Harry et Ron.

\- Bon maintenant, on se sépare. Potter et Weasley, vous devez trouver Voldemort ! Moi je m'occupe du serpent.

\- Malefoy, Ron va venir avec toi, moi je vais seul affronter ce ou furieux, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux. Je sais que j'ai de grande chance de le vaincre, Dumbledore et moi avons beaucoup discuté à ce sujet, et j'ai trouvé un moyen efficace.

\- Harry tu rigoles j'espère ! Je ne vais pas te laisser aller seul dans la gueule du serpent sous prétexte que tu crois pouvoir le vaincre seul et que tu t'en fais pour moi ! dois-je te rappeler que Voldy sera sûrement entouré de toute sa clique ? Tu as besoin de mon aide ! Fulmina Ron.

\- Tu me seras plus efficace avec Malefoy ! Le serpent est vicieux, j'en sais quelque chose ! Alors tu vas avec Malefoy, et après vous me rejoignez au sous-sol. Je pense qu'il est toujours en bas.

\- Non, il ne sera pas au sous-sol. Il sera dans le grand salon-salle-à-manger, dit Drago.

\- Bon ! Et bien je vous attendrais dans un coin et je vais les espionner. Dépêchez-vous !

Drago et Ron partir donc à la recherche du Serpent. Ils trottinaient dans les couloirs du manoir, en silence.

Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder autour de lui. Tout était certes sombre, mais au comment luxueux ! Les tapis avec des fils d'or, d'argent et des pierres incrustées, des tableaux richement ornés, des meubles de bois sombres et rares, des lustres en cristal.

-C'est ici que tu as grandis Malefoy ? Je vois que tu n'es pas vraiment à plaindre ! ricana Ron.

-Tout ceci appartient à mes parents, pas à moi. Je ne veux en aucun cas associer cette maison à moi. Elle est tellement froide et sans vie ! Mais pour répondre à ta question Weasmoche : Oui, c'est ici que j'ai grandi. Et dans l'autre demeure à Londres. Même si j'y ai passé beaucoup moins de temps qu'ici !

\- Hey ! Je ne te permets pas de m'appeler Weasmoche ! Espèce de sale Fouine !

\- Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'appeler autrement en dehors des moments où Hermione est avec nous ! Je veux bien faire des efforts quand elle est là, mais certainement pas pour le fun !

\- Tu verras quand elle sera au courant petit scélérat ! Siffla Ron.

\- Tu sais Belette, si elle est au courant de ça, elle sera aussi au courant du « Fouine » ou encore « scélérat ». Donc à ta place, je ne sourirais pas trop, ricana Malefoy.

\- Et moi qui croyais que tu avais changé !

\- Mais j'ai changé ! Mais seulement avec Hermione ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je changerais pour toi ou Potty !

Ils arrêtèrent de parler et Drago fit arrêter Ron en levant sa main gauche. Il passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte à coter de lui. Il lui fit signe que le serpent était là, et qu'il était plus que temps de sortir l'épée du petit sac qu'il avait avec lui.

\- Sérieusement Weasley ? Un sac violet avec des petites perles ? Tu te fou de moi la ! Tu cherches les problèmes à faire des trucs comme ça ! ricana Drago.

\- Ça va ! N'en rajoute pas ! C'est à Hermione ! Elle la ensorcelé pour mettre plusieurs affaires dedans, c'est très pratique, même si ce n'est pas vraiment mon style de sac, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

\- Moi je trouve qu'il te va à ravir !

\- Fermes-la Malefoy ! On a plus important à gérer tout de suite, tu ne crois pas ? Dit Ron en sortant l'épée de Godric Gryffondor du petit sac.

Drago hocha la tête et ils entrèrent dans la pièce. Le serpent se retourna vers eux, et siffla en ouvrant la gueule. Il se redressa et tenta de mordre le blond qui s'était rapproché afin de pouvoir occuper l'esprit de Nagini assez longtemps pour permettre à Ron de le détruire. Mais le jeune fut plus rapide que la créature, et plongea sur le coter en lui lançant un sortilège.

\- _Expelliarmus_!

Le serpent alla s'écraser contre l'une des bibliothèques du bureau, faisant tomber plusieurs livres avec un bruit sourd.

\- Malefoy ! Nous ne pouvons pas le tuer si tu t'amuses avec cette horreur ! hurla Ron.

Il s'approcha du serpent, et après avoir évité ses crocs acérés et sûrement empoissonnés, lui trancha la tête d'un coup sec. Au même moment, un hurlement de rage retentit quelques étages plus bas et des volutes de fumé noir, provenant de l'Horcruxe fraîchement détruit, furent aspirées par l'épée magique.

Il faut aller aider Harry ! S'écria Ron.

Mais où avez vous eu cette foutu épée ?

Dumbledore nous l'a donné juste avant de partir pour le Manoir la deuxième fois, répondit-il.

Ils coururent donc en direction des cris, stupéfixant chaque Mangemorts qu'ils croisaient sur leur chemin. Drago redoutait ce qu'ils trouveraient la bas, ces cris, cette voix, il ne la connaissait que trop. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin tout le monde était la et tout le monde put voir le monstrueux spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.

Douleur. Ce fut la seule chose à laquelle Hermione Granger pensa quand elle se réveilla. Elle était allongée sur une surface plutôt dure et froide. Elle essaya de porter sa main à son visage, mais son geste fut vite arrêté par les chaînes qui lui entravaient les mouvements. Elle papillonna rapidement des yeux, tournant la tête doucement, avec des gestes encore engourdis, pour tenter de voir autours d'elle.

\- La voilà qui se réveille !

\- Ce n'est pas trop tôt !

La jeune fille, qui reconnaîtrait cette voix entre mille tellement elle avait peur de celui à qui elle appartenait, ouvrit grand les yeux et releva la tête d'un coup. En le voyant, mais aussi à cause du coup qu'elle avait reçu en pleine tête, elle eut soudain une grande envie de vomir. La bile lui monta dans la gorge, de la sueur coulait le long de sa nuque et de son front.

Comment un seul homme pouvait-il lui faire un tel effet avec seulement six petits mots ? Tout simplement parce que c'était l'une des personnes qu'elle redoutait le plus après Voldemort : Lucius Malefoy.

\- Lucius, rien que le son de ta voix lui fait perdre tous ces moyens. Que lui a tu fais ? ricana Voldemort.

\- Rien de plus que ce que vous me demandiez de lui faire Maître !

\- Je pense que cela à avoir avec ton fils qui l'a engrossé. Si je ne m'abuse, il s'est éprit d'elle et vise-versa ! Il faut dire que Drago te ressemble en tout point Lucius.

\- Il n'est pas comme moi ! Je sais où est le droit chemin, ou est ma place et mon honneur. Lui ne fait que fricoter avec l'ennemie et la saleté !

\- Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec toi Lucius. Cependant, ton fils m'a aider plus que tu ne le dis. Après tout, sans lui j'aurais dû me contenter d'un fœtus de Sang-de-Bourbes ou de moldu !

\- Maître… Ce fœtus est un Sang-de-Bourbes…

\- Seulement à moitié ! Souviens-toi… ton fils est un Sang-Pur ! Traître à son sang certes, mais Sang-Pur tout de même ! Ce qui fait de ce bébé : ton petit fils ou ta petite fille !

\- Je ne peux penser comme cela Maître… La vue de cette gueuse m'est déjà insupportable, alors imaginer mon fils et elle… Puis cette chose… Non ! Débarrasser vous-en, vous en avez besoin Maître…

Hermione entendit soudain des pleures étouffés provenant du fond de la pièce. En relevant doucement la tête, elle aperçut alors et pour la première fois la mère de Drago. Elle sut tout de suite que c'était elle au vu de la ressemblance frappante. Soudain elle fut soulagée de voir que Drago, celui qu'elle aimait, ne ressemblait pas tant que ça a son père.

Oui ils avaient la même couleur de cheveux, les mêmes yeux et la même couleur de peau. Mais elle retrouva beaucoup de chose de Drago dans les traits de sa mère, notamment sa bouche pulpeuse, la forme de son visage, et cette étincelle dans les yeux. Elle y vit la même chose qu'elle avait vu dans les yeux de Drago quelques heures plus tôt quand ils étaient encore dans la cave et qu'il avait appris que leur enfant allait servir de sacrifice : de la douleur.

Évidement ! Elle aurait dû se douter que Narcissa n'était pas du tout heureuse que son fils se fasse torturer. Mais Hermione ne pensait pas qu'elle pouvait ressentir une quelconque douleur en sachant l'issue fatale de son petit fils ou de sa petite fille illégitime.

Elle vit soudain avec horreur Malefoy Senior se diriger vers sa femme et lui assener une gifle monumentale. Il la prit ensuite par les cheveux et la jeta au centre de la pièce comme une bouse de dragon.

\- Bon, nous allons vous laissez seuls le temps de régler vos comptes et après, je reviendrais finir mon travail, et cette fois ne me déçois pas Lucius !

Puis Voldemort s'en fut avec tous ces Mangemorts, laissant les époux Malefoy et Hermione seuls.

\- Comment peux-tu excuser ça ! Hurla alors Mr Malefoy a son épouse en pointant la jeune fille du doigt. Une Sang-de-Bourbes !

Narcissa tenta de se relever, mais l'homme l'en empêcha en la poussant avec le pied pour qu'elle reste par terre. Il n'aurait rien pu faire de plus humiliant selon Hermione.

\- Malgré toute la rancœur que tu peux avoir envers Drago, il reste notre fils ! Et c'est **son** enfant que tu veux sacrifier pour Lui !

\- Pardon ? Son enfant ? C'est un Sang-Impur ! Comment peux-tu comparer cette chose avec un enfant !

\- Mais arrête avec cette idée de sang ! Tu sais très bien qui elle est ! C'est la plus intelligente et la plus doué de Poudlard, c'est le cerveau de L'Ordre du Phoenix ! Elle est plus haut placé que toi dans sa hiérarchie ! Elle est d'une puissance incroyable ! Imagine un seul instant ce dont sera capable cette enfant avec des parents comme elle et Drago ! Il sera parfait… Et il sera notre…

Elle reçut un nouveau coup dans la tempe, mais avec la canne à tête de serpent. Hermione l'a vit tomber doucement à terre, inerte.

C'est a ce moment précis que choisit le Lord Noir de revenir dans la pièce, accompagné de se traître de Pettigrow et de tout le reste de la clique. Hermione reconnu de nombreux Mangemorts contre qui elle s'était déjà battu, et avait gagné. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que si elle les avait tué, ils ne seraient pas ici, savourant de la voir enchaîné à cet autel de sacrifice. Elle se rendit compte par la même occasion qu'elle était en soutien-gorge devant une tripoté d'homme et de femme cagoulé.

Elle vit Queudver déposer des choses près d'elle. Des herbes, un bocal énorme, des animaux en cage et un livre de magie noir. Une femme posa un poignard juste à coter de son oreille. Elle la reconnu instantanément. Les cheveux noirs, la peau blafarde, les paupières lourdes, les joues creuses, une lueur de folie au fond des yeux. Bellatrix Lestrange, celle qui avait tué Sirius Blake de sang froid dans les couloirs du ministère de la magie deux ans plus tôt, n'avait pas changé.

Elle lui fit un sourire diabolique qui lui donna des frissons. Elle ne pouvait détourner les yeux. Elle savait que personne ne pouvait la sauver, personne ne savait qu'elle était ici. Même si Harry, Drago et tous les autres réussissaient à trouver la salle, ils arriveraient trop tard.

\- Bien ! Commençons !

Bellatrix se rapprocha d'elle encore une fois et commença son rituel. Elle ouvrit une bouteille qu'elle n'avait pas vue quelques minutes plus tôt, en fit couler son contenu sur le ventre de la jeune fille, allongé devant elle. Elle étala doucement l'onguent, un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres.

\- Bientôt toi et ton bébé serez morts pour donner la vie au Seigneur des Ténèbres ! dit-elle à voix basse.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix je crois ! répliqua-t-elle, amère.

Bellatrix hurla de rire, tout en continuant son travail. Elle brûla des herbes et fit le tour de la jeune fille avec la fumé. Hermione ressentit tout à coup comme si elle était aspirée par la table. Elle vit alors la Mangemort prendre son couteau.

\- Maître ? Puis-je m'amuser un peu ? Ricana-t-elle.

\- Tant que tu fais ce que je te demande Bella, tu peux.

Elle approcha son poignard de la jeune fille et déposa la pointe à l'emplacement exacte de son coeur, au-dessus de son sein gauche. Hermione respirait vite, les battements de son coeur cognaient durement contre sa poitrine.

Soudain, elle sentit une douleur aiguë, Bellatrix la marquait. La jeune fille hurla de toutes ses forces en essayant de se débattre. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. La douleur s'accentuait de minutes en minutes. Elle ne sut combien de temps elle cria, mais quand la douleur s'arrêta, qu'elle put enfin respirer, son corps secouer de sanglots, elle put entendre les rires des Mangemorts et de Voldemort.

La jeune lionne sentait un liquide chaud couler de sa poitrine vers son cou et son épaule : du sang. Bellatrix mit sa main sur la plaie, ce qui raviva la douleur, puis la posa sur le ventre de la jeune fille et récita des mots inconnus.

Hermione sentit quelque chose bouger en elle. Soudain une douleur, pire encore que celle qu'elle venait de subir la fit se cambrer sur l'autel et hurler à s'en déchirer la gorge.

Elle n'entendit pas les portes s'ouvrirent, elle n'entendit pas ce qu'il se passait autours d'elle, mais elle sentait qu'on essayait de lui arracher quelque chose : son enfant.

\- Hermione ! Hurla Drago.

Puis tous les résistants chargèrent en même temps. Les Mangemorts bloquaient tous les sortilèges voulant toucher Bellatrix, trop occupé à autre chose qu'à se battre. Des membres des deux camps tombaient, certains morts, d'autres seulement paralysé. Enfin, Drago et Harry se retrouvèrent en face de Voldemort.

Celui-ci ricana en les voyants devant lui.

\- Vous n'avez aucune chance devant moi !

\- Aurais-tu peur du contraire Tom ? Nous sommes deux, tu es seul.

\- Tu sembles oublier Harry que tu ne peux pas me tuer !

\- Ah oui ? Je vais te dire un secret que personne en dehors de Dumbledore ne sait : tu n'as plus d'Horcruxes.

Le visage de Voldemort se contracta sous la colère, ses yeux de serpent virèrent au rouge. Il leva sa baguette et lança un _Avada Kedavra_ , mais Drago dévia le sort qui alla s'écraser contre le mur derrière le Lord Noir.

\- _Avada Kedavra_! Crièrent en coeur les deux anciens ennemis.

Voldemort lança un autre sortilège, et une lutte de puissance commença. Les trois faisceaux lumineux entrèrent en contact et une boule se forma au centre, grossissant de plus en plus. Personne autours d'eux ne bougeaient, tous avaient les yeux fixé sur le combat. Soudain, Narcissa se leva, se posta près de son fils, et un quatrième faisceau rejoignit le combat, mais ce faisceau était diriger contre le Lord.

Un vent sans précédent souffla dans la pièce, faisant voler les cheveux de nos héros, puis la bourrasque se fit plus forte et la boule explosa, faisant voler le Lord Noir dans les airs ou il disparut en mille et une poussières.

Mais un cri déchira le silence et fit tourner la tête de tous ceux présents dans la pièce. Des _Expelliarmus_ fusèrent de toute part, et tous les Mangemorts furent désarmés puis attaché. Drago courut en direction de la jeune fille allongé sur la table, hurlant a s'en rompre les cordes vocales.

\- Oh Merlin !

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle se cambrait, et bougeait dans tous les sens. Puis, son regard dévia vers son ventre qui avait considérablement grossit. Il vit des grandes traces rouges, comme des cicatrices sur ce ventre.

Hermione criait encore, ne se rendant même pas compte de qui était à coter d'elle tellement la douleur était forte. Elle mit la tête en arrière et cambra le dos avant de crier de nouveau. Elle sentait des larmes couler sur ses joues, elle sentait des choses s'agiter dans son ventre. Elle sentait sa peau se tendre et se déchirer par endroit.

\- Potter ! Elle agonise ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire !

\- Drago, décale toi mon chéri…

Narcissa pointa sa baguette sur la jeune fille, murmura quelque chose et soudain, les cris s'arrêtèrent.

Hermione ne ressentait plus aucune douleur, plus de souffrance. Elle entendait des pas et des chuchotements. Elle avait les yeux fermés, et ne savait donc pas qu'elle était sauvée.

\- Pitié… souffla-t-elle avec le peu de force qui lui restait.

\- Hermione ? Hermione mon amour, tu es sauvée, plus personne ne peux te faire de mal… chuchota Drago en lui prenant le visage de ses deux mains.

La jeune fille ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle ne vit pas grand-chose, puis elle put enfin voir apparaître doucement des cheveux blonds, des yeux gris, une peau d'albâtre.

\- D… Drago ? C'est toi ? Oh par Merlin Drago… Je suis tellement désolé… chuchota-t-elle en pleurant. Je n'aurais pas dû venir, tu avais raison, je suis stupide, je me suis mise en danger, j'aurais pu mourir et le petit…

\- Chut… Tais-toi idiote ! Tu es saine et sauve… Par Salazar que tu m'as fait peur… j'ai cru te perdre a jamais…

\- Drago ! Dit soudain Narcissa. Il faut l'emmener rapidement à Sainte-Mangouste avant que le travail commence.

\- Quoi ? De quoi tu …

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il entendit Hermione soupirer de douleur. Il se retourna et la vit les mains autours de son ventre le visage crispé. Apparemment quelqu'un avait pensé à la détaché.

\- Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Drago soudain anxieux.

\- Drago ! Elle va accoucher ! s'écria sa mère.

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible ! C'est pas censé être maintenant, paniqua-t-il.

\- Bella a fait un rituel pour accélérer le développement du bébé. Le sortilège du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne fonctionne que sur quelqu'un qui est « complet » ! Et donc né.

\- Transportons-la dans ce cas !

\- Non, le travail a commencé, c'est trop tard. Il faut l'emmener dans une chambre. Elle va accoucher ici.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Je refuse que mon enfant naisse dans cet endroit ! S'écria-t-il.

\- Malefoy, je ne crois pas que tu es le choix ! Lui dit Harry.

Il avait complètement oublié la présence des autres derrière lui. Certains étaient sortis, mais tous les amis de la jeune femme étaient dans la pièce.

\- Drago porte la dans ma chambre, lui dit alors Narcissa.

Il acquiesça, les traits crispés. Il passa les bras sous la jeune fille, mais ne réussit pas : il était trop faible. Passer quatre mois dans une cave, sous-alimenté et torturé faisait des gros dégâts. Il ne savait même pas comment il avait fait pour tenir jusqu'ici. Il l'aida donc à s'asseoir et lui passa le bras en travers de ses épaules pour la faire marcher. Quand ils arrivèrent en bas des escaliers, elle crispa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, et haleta. Il entendit clairement comme de l'eau qui coulait.

\- Et merde, ta perdu les eaux c'est ça…

\- Oui… Souffla-t-elle.

\- Tu peux monter les escaliers ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, chuchota-t-elle.

Il la regarda, elle était vraiment épuisée. Repoussant ses courbatures et ses faiblesses, il la prit dans ses bras, au prix d'un effort surhumain. Il monta les marches lentement, les jambes tremblantes.

Il réussit à la poser sur le lit de sa mère, et quand il s'assit, des étoiles se mirent à danser devant ses yeux.

Hermione agrippa les draps, une nouvelle contraction lui comprimait le ventre. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé que ça pouvait être aussi douloureux. Heureusement, aujourd'hui, elle avait vécu des douleurs pires encore, ce qui lui permit de voir que la douleur était gérable.

Soudain, une tête rousse entra dans la chambre, avec des serviettes. Ginny se dirigea vers son amie.

\- Mione… La mère de Drago va bientôt arriver, ne t'inquiète pas, tout vas bien se passer tu verras, elle sait ce qu'elle fait.

Et en effet, Narcissa entra dans la chambre, suivit de près par Mrs Weasley. Elles aidèrent la jeune fille à enlever son pantalon et sa culotte puis à l'allonger doucement en la recouvrant d'un drap.

\- Bien, Hermione, heureusement pour toi, le rituel t'a aussi dilaté. On va pouvoir commencer.

\- Ginny chérie, tu ferais mieux … commença Molly.

\- Certainement pas ! Je ne laisserais pas ma meilleure amie seule !

\- Ginny ! Drago est là, vas dehors s'il te plaît…

Ginny se tourna vers Hermione, mais celle-ci, regardait Drago avec un regard apeuré en lui serrant la main. Se sentant définitivement de trop, elle sortit.

\- J'ai peur Drago…

\- Non tout va bien ! Je suis là, ma mère et Mrs Weasley aussi, tu n'as pas à te faire de soucis…

\- Bon Hermione, la prochaine contraction ne devrait plus tarder. Quand je te le dis, tu pousses, tu as compris ? Mets tes mains derrière tes cuisses. Drago, mets ta main derrière sa nuque et soutiens la quand elle se relèvera.

\- Se relèvera ? demanda-t-il, le stress le gagnant soudain.

\- Fait ce que je te dis, soupira sa mère. Ah, je sens qu'elle arrive.

Et en effet, le front d'Hermione se plissa, et elle se cramponna a ses cuisses, se recroquevilla sur elle-même et poussa. La douleur était intense, mais il fallait qu'elle le fasse, pour son bébé. Elle sentit des gouttes de sueur couler le long de son front, de ses tempes et de sa nuque et le sang couler de sa blessure à la poitrine sous l'effort.

\- Bien ! Encore, encore, encore, encore ! C'est bon attendons la prochaine, dit Narcissa.

\- Drago tu es tout blanc ça va ? demanda Molly.

Le jeune homme avait soudain ressentit une peur bleue. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il allait être papa dans peu de temps, avec Hermione Granger. Il la voyait souffrir, mais elle se battait encore malgré sa fatigue. Il ne pouvait être qu'admiratif. Il la regardait et ne put que la trouver belle. Elle avait certes les cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais, certaines mèches collées a son front, le visage luisant de sueur et rougis par l'effort mais il ne pouvait que la trouver belle.

\- Je vais très bien ! Ce n'est pas à moi de demander ça ! Dit-il d'un ton sec en reprenant ses esprits.

\- Hermione, tu vas recommencer à pousser… Maintenant ! Encore, encore, encore, encore…

Et pendant plus de deux heures, elle poussait, mais le bébé se faisait désirer. Elle se laissa aller contre la main de Drago sur sa nuque, et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

\- J'en peux plus… Je n'y arriverais jamais… souffla-t-elle. C'est trop dur…

\- Hey ! Ne dis pas ça ! Hermione regarde moi ! Lui dit alors Drago. Tu t'en sors très bien. Je sais que c'est dur, que tu es fatigué, que tu as mal… Mais pense au bébé ! Si tu ne réussis pas, personne ne le pourra a ta place…

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, puis sentit une nouvelle contraction arriver. Elle poussa, tellement, que tout son sang remonta dans son cerveau et une douleur fulgurante se mit a battre contre ses tempes. Elle hurla a cause de la douleur, de la fatigue et de toute les choses contre lesquelles elle voulait hurler depuis le début de tous ces histoires.

Soudain elle se sentit partir en arrière, ne pouvant plus faire le moindre geste. Elle ferma les yeux et souffla. Puis elle entendit un son, un son aiguë et puissant : un cri de bébé.

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux, et vit Narcissa portant une petite chose toute rose et couverte de saleté. Elle la regardait avec des yeux rond, une main derrière sa tête, l'autre sous ses fesses. Quand elle tourna la tête vers la jeune fille, elle lui sourit, les yeux emplit de larmes.

C'est un garçon… dit-elle doucement en s'approchant d'Hermione.

Tu as entendu Drago... Drago ?

Elle se rendit compte que le jeune homme était évanouis juste à coté d'elle. Il était épuisé par ce qu'il avait vécu durant ces quatre mois, il était tout retourné d'avoir en deux jours seulement appris qu'il allait être père et assisté à l'accouchement.

Elle sourit, et tendit les bras, bien que difficilement, vers son fils. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que Molly était sortit et Narcissa s'en alla quelques secondes après avoir déposé le petit bagage dans les bras de la jeune fille. Ils étaient désormais seuls, en famille. Elle lui avait déjà enlevé le placenta, et même recousu aux endroits qu'il fallait. Merci la magie !

Elle put enfin le voir. Il était si minuscule, mais si beau. On ne pouvait distinguer s'il ressemblait a son père ou a sa mère, mais il était parfait. ses petit poings serrés bougeant doucement, sa langue sortant de temps à autre de sa petite bouche, ses petits pieds gigotants. Elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer en voyant qu'il allait bien, malgré toutes les horreurs qu'il avait vécu, avant même sa venu au monde.

Drago reprit ses esprit à ce moment là, et se tourna rapidement vers les deux personnes qu'il allait aimer le plus au monde désormais.

\- Il est parfait… Tellement beau… soupira-t-elle.

\- Oui, il est magnifique. Tu as réussis Hermione… Tu l'as fais ! Je ne sais pas ou tu puise toute cette énergie, mais tu l'as fais !

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers son amoureux puis lui sourit. En cette instant elle était heureuse, et rien ne pouvait entacher son bonheur. Elle vit Drago se baisser et l'embrasser tendrement, puis se rallonger à coter d'elle.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas, je suis juste fatigué et endoloris... Un peu comme toi, ou moins étant donné tout ce que tu as traversé...

-Drago, tu es resté quatre mois dans un cachot à être torturé, c'est normal que tu n'en puisse plus, sourit-elle péniblement.

Elle posa sa tête sur son torse, en gardant son bébé dans les bras. Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit doucement.

* * *

Et voilà! C'est la fin hahahahaha mais ne vous inquiété pas, la suite arrive bientôt! Et elle se nommera " **Oeil pour oeil, dent pour dent** ". Je ne sais pas combien de chapitres elle comportera mais je l'écris petit à petit et j'espère qu'elle augmentera par rapport à celle-ci.

Je posterai une fois par semaine, surement le dimanche. Maintenant, je ne sais absolument pas si je vais poster ce dimanche, ce sera une surprise si tout de fois je le peux.

J'espère que ce dernier chapitre trouvera à vos yeux une bonne place, qu'il vous aura plut et que vous serez pressé de lire la suite.

Gros bisous à vous tous, et encore merci pour vos reviews ainsi que pour votre temps que vous avez prit pour lire cette fiction.

à bientôt les petits loups,

Ocelena


	17. Divers

Salut à tous! Je poste ici parce que je sais que vous avez les notifications ici.

Je suis venu vous prévenir que j'ai enfin posté le premier chapitre de "Oeil pour oeil, dent pour dent", qui est donc la suite de "une vie pour une vie".

Je posterai tous les dimanches (sauf si je ne peux vraiment pas, dans ce cas je vous préviendrais via ma page facebook Ocelena fanfiction.

Je voulais aussi vous dire que que pour cette fameuse suite, les chapitre auront pour titre des titres de film que j'adapterai selon les chapitres (par exemple le premier s'intitule "il faut sauver le soldat Drago"). Bref! Je ne spoil pas, venez donc faire un petit tour dans ma liste de fanfiction!

Merci à toutes et à tous de m'avoir suivit, de m'avoir encouragé et de m'avoir dit ce que vous pensiez vraiment. Pour tous les petits détails qui reste, j'ai déjà tout écris sur le premier chapitre.

Gros bisous mes petits loups,

Ocelena


End file.
